Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB
by Takato0524
Summary: In the 4th season of Silent Warrior, the new Brother Warriors attempt to thwart the evil of the Cruxius Circus and protect the Soul Mirrors of everyone, while facing an enemy from their past that is the source of their dark curse and lost mystical armor.
1. Arrival of the Mysterious Horse

_The opening credits feature Silent Warrior and Little Warrior in new armors. The Brothers are there, each performing an extended version of their attacks. Three enemies that look similar to the Other Brothers' human forms are seen, and a fourth female villain emerges from shadows. We also see Little Warrior standing with a unicorn who's wings and mane are made of fire. We end with each Brother in their ending pose and Little Warrior on the horse._

"Guys these days seem to have a lot of problems. You know fellas, sometimes you have to get on your white horse and find your princess…or so they say. Those who get in the way of a guy finding his soul mate will be punished, in the name of the Phoenix!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 128

A woman's voice can be heard calling out in the middle of the night.

"The forest is crying," the voice says. "Our forest made of crystal is crying. If this voice reaches you, please answer me. I came, running through the night, to see you…just you."

Suddenly, a unicorn with angelic wings made of fire, and a mane also made of fire appears. On her forehead rests a golden crystal horn.

Arrival of the Mysterious Horse; The Fire that Blazes New Hope

Timmy is sleeping in his new room, when he hears a horse neighing. In a dream, he is walking through the ancient kingdom of Avalon.

"Who's there?" he asks. "Who's calling out to me?"

He then spots a crystal forest, and once inside sees a horse on standing on top of a lake. As he walks closer, he realizes the horse is actually a unicorn of beauty and fire. Not noticing, he walks across the water to the horse. As he reaches out to touch her, his bed clothes (shorts and wife beater) change into his royal Prince Takato clothes, and his emblem of Virtue shines brightly on his forehead. The unicorn then disappears.

"Wait, where are you going?" Prince Takato asks. "Are you the one that called out to me?"

"Please don't tell anyone about our encounter," the horse says, now nothing but a voice.

Prince Takato then turns around, only to see TJ.

"What were you dreaming of?" TJ asks.

"It was only a dream?" Timmy asks, realizing he's back in his bed.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us, it's already 10AM."

The guys, Timmy, Miranda, Ashley, Miranda's brother and sister Lizzie and Paul, and Prometheus and Athena in human form are at a crowded park on a hill looking up at the sky.

"You didn't have to work today, Miranda?" Damon asks.

"Even though summer has just begun and school is out, kids wouldn't show up on a day like today," she responds.

"It's because something that only happens once every few hundred years is about to happen!" Tyrone exclaims.

"The sun, moon, and earth are going to all be aligned soon," Tyrese says. "The sun is going to be on the other side of the moon, so you won't be able to see it."

"On a day like this, when the moon covers the sun, they call it a total eclipse," Paul explains to Timmy.

"It's going to get completely dark and be really scary," TJ says to him. "Some call it a horror eclipse!"

"_Bendejo,_ you know, it's not right to lie to youngin's," Styve interjects.

"It's ok, I don't believe anything TJ says anyways," Timmy replies.

"Did I say something wrong?" TJ asks Tyrone.

"You mean that explanation wasn't just a joke, but you actually meant it?" Prometheus cries.

Timmy then starts to think about the unicorn again.

"Is something wrong?" Paul asks, noticing Timmy being quieter than normal. "Maybe there's something on your mind, like a girlfriend?"

Tyrese drops his book at the question, and Styve, Ashley, and TJ look at Timmy with big eyes.

"Don't let mom and dad find out," he continues.

TJ and Ashley then look at each other, and then they look at Timmy, then they look at each other again.

"You're talking about yourself!" Miranda and Lizzie turn around yelling.

"Who me?" Paul asks innocently.

"Mom worried about why you were so late getting home from your job lately," Miranda continues.

"Yeah, she thinks you're messing with girls you shouldn't be," Lizzie adds.

Paul gets real quiet, and everyone leans in to see what he's going to say next.

"Hey guys, it's about to start," Ashley says, taking the pressure off of Paul.

Everyone puts on their sunglasses and watches as the moon moves in front of the sun.

_"The night without any lights is scary!"_ TJ thinks to himself.

Somewhere in the Floating City of Valhalla, completely unnoticed, lightning flashes, and a circus tent floats down from the sky. When the eclipse ends, everyone begins leaving the park, completely not noticing the tent a few miles away.

"When did that get there?" TJ asks himself, being the only one to see it. "Was it always on that side of town?"

They guys yell at him to hurry up, and he forgets all about it.

"Did you see, did you see?" a circus freak asks.

"Not a one of them noticed us!" another cries out.

"How stupid these humans are to not see a giant tent in the middle of the city!"

"They aren't concerned with anything outside the four walls of their personal space!"

"How silly of them to not notice!"

"They're raising their children to be just as ignorant and unaware as they are!"

"Everyone shut the hell up!" a woman's voice yells out.

A light skinned woman about 5'8 with green hair, red eyes, a killer rack, and a seductive voice, walks out of the shadows in a black leather mini skirt with matching halter top.

"The time has finally come; we are going to control this world!" she continues. "Amazon Trio, make an entrance!"

A tiger then appears and jumps through a hoop on fire. As it clears the hoop, it changes into a man. Next, a bird dives from the sky and does some twirls in the air. When it lands, it is also a man. Finally, a giant fish tank appears, and inside is a shark. It jumps out of the tank to reach a bar hanging from the ceiling. It then flips off of the bar with its teeth, and lands in man form as well.

"Tiger's Eye!"

Tiger's Eye looks exactly like Elliott. He is a little dark, 5'8", and about 16 with a short fade He is wearing tiger stripped orange/brown pants and a sleeveless white shirt. There is a whip on his left hip, and a red headband on his forehead.

"Hawk's Eye!"

Hawk's Eye looks exactly like Jacoby. He is about 17, 5'10", and light skinned with a very short buzz cut. He is wearing blue and light blue camouflage pants and a white under armor shirt with a hawk on it. He also has a whip on his hip, and a blue headband on his forehead.

"Shark's Eye!"

Shark's Eye is the spitting image of David. He is a tall man with very light skin, almost Hispanic looking, light brown hair, and an athletic build. He halfway has on a green wetsuit, and a black muscle tee. He has a row of daggers around his chest, and a green headband on his forehead.

"You called for us, Mistress Pronyma?" the three respond.

"Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Shark's Eye, you have an important mission," Pronyma says. "Before this world can be completely taken over, we need to find 'her.' The only way she can survive in this world is to reside within the beautiful soul of one of these humans."

"Beautiful souls you say?" Shark's Eye asks.

"That's right. She cannot hold her current form for a long time in this world. In this material world, she loses her energy quickly. So, to keep from fading to nothing, she must hide and live inside someone's beautiful soul."

"So then, you're saying that she has already found a soul to hide in?" Hawk's Eye asks.

"That is correct. This world is a large place, and there are as many people as there are stars. However, even with that being said, only a handful of people have beautiful souls. It shouldn't be hard to find her."

"Of course, Mistress Pronyma," Tiger's Eye responds. "We'll be sure to find that soul and take her for ourselves!"

Later, in another part of the tent that has a bar, the trio is talking about Pronyma.

"Pronyma had one of her Cruxius drones take photos of these potential candidates," Hawk's Eye says. "What do you think of this one, Tiger?"

"I don't know, this girl is a little…" he starts to answer.

"This is going to be a tough one," Shark's Eye moans. "Though only a handful of people have beautiful souls…"

"If there are this many cute ones, it'll be hard to choose," Hawk's Eye states.

"You shouldn't decide based on looks," Tiger's Eye scolds. "Work comes first."

"Besides, what part of them is cute?" Shark's Eye scoffs. "You really go for girls like this?"

"Your tastes are too specific," Tiger's Eye says. "To make you both happy, I'll pick a guy. It looks like this boy might have a beautiful soul; I'll go check him out."

"Even though it's a boy, it'll still be hard to get him," Hawk's Eye insists.

"Guys are the easiest of all. If you make it look like you were destined to meet, the rest is in the bag."

At Café Mileto, Paul is busting tables, when he spots TJ and Timmy. He goes over to take their orders, then starts to gossip.

"How are things going with this new girlfriend?" TJ asks. "this the same one you wanted to be your first?"

"You know, you should watch what you say in front of them," he responds, looking at Timmy.

Timmy then starts listening closer.

"Oh, so it's too good to say in front of a kid?" TJ questions.

Before he can answer, Timmy swipes his wallet and opens it to find a picture.

"Is this the photo of your girl?" he asks.

The three then start fighting over getting the wallet and seeing the picture. Eventually, Paul gets his wallet back.

"She's not really my girlfriend," Paul says. "We've been in, uh, relations, but she's never said she loves me or anything like that. In my dream, it's a little different."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," TJ says, thinking back to when Paul's Pure Heart Crystal was taken.

"You know, now a days, a woman isn't just going to sit around waiting for a prince on a white horse to sweep her off her feet. They're going to go out and find a prince of their own."

"Wow, that was pretty deep," Paul acknowledges.

"A little too serious for someone your age," TJ complains. "You've been reading mom's Essence and JET magazines again haven't you?"

That night, Paul is on the bus ride back to his house. Timmy and TJ had left a while ago after talking some more about Paul and his relations. Also on the bus is Tiger's Eye in a human disguise. His disguise is looking like Elliott: 5'8, brown skin, low fade, brown eyes. He snaps his fingers, and Paul's wallet appears in his hand. As Paul is getting off the bus, he notices that his wallet is missing.

"Damn, I must have dropped it on the bus," he says as the bus pulls off.

Tiger's Eye then walks up to him.

"Excuse me, does this happen to be yours?" he asks.

"Yes, that's my wallet," Paul replies. "Thanks a lot for finding it."

"You're lucky I was able to catch you. But now, I'll have to wait for the next bus. Perhaps fate had us meet this way…"

Nearby, Timmy is running around with TJ.

"Why did you ask me to come out here with you at this time of night?" TJ whines. "What are you planning?"

"Are there any forests around here, perhaps with a big lake in the middle?" Timmy asks.

"Of course not, besides the park, and there's not a really big lake over there. We don't have a lot of things like that in the floating city."

"I guess you're right…"

They then hear a whip snap and run towards the sound.

"Sorry to startle you sweetie," Tiger's Eye says, still in disguise.

"Don't call me that, I don't go that way!" Paul exclaims. "Look, I'm grateful for you finding my wallet, but I don't think it would work out. I mean, you're black wit big lips, I'm white with no ass, and you know how you brothas like big butts. I'm just a typical ghetto white boy!"

A curtain then falls before Tiger's Eye, and when it lifts, he's in his Amazon outfit.

"I'm not interested in you like that," Tiger's Eye says, rolling his eyes. "Now don't worry, I'm not a bad guy."

"Well you sure look like one!"

TJ and Timmy show up behind some bushes and watch what's going on.

"We should probably transform," TJ suggests.

"Now then Paul, allow me to look into your soul," Tiger's Eye continues.

"One!"

A board with the symbol of the Cruxius Circus (a sword with wings) appears behind Paul.

"Two!"

Metal cuffs then strap Paul to the board.

"Three!"

When Tiger's Eye says "three," a blinding flash of light comes from Paul's chest. When it clears, a mirror appears in front of him, and he goes unconscious.

"Now, let's look into this Soul Mirror of yours," Tiger's Eye chuckles.

As he starts to step towards him, two daggers strike before him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!"

"Who's there?" Tiger's Eye asks.

"We are Soldiers of justice, fighting for what's right!"

"I am Silent Warrior, and along with Little Warrior, we will punish you in the name of the Phoenix!"

"So you know of the Phoenix do you?" Tiger's Eye asks. "Well, not that it matters, I wasn't moved by your little speech. Time for you to meet my Remless of the day. Karakuriko, time to come out and play!"

His shadow extends, and the Cruxius symbol appears again. From the symbol then rises the Remless: a mannequin monster. Karakuriko then starts to attack the two Brothers. She detaches her upper half from her lower half, and races up behind Silent Warrior and trips him, only to catch him and pull him high into the sky. With her lower half, she tackles Little Warrior to the ground.

"Try dodging this!" Karakuriko cackles.

She opens her mouth to reveal a hidden blade, which she tries to stab Silent Warrior with.

"How long can you dodge that?" she asks.

Suddenly a yellow star flower hits her head, knocking her out of the sky.

"Now what?" Tiger's Eye complains.

"Attacking young high school boys? I never thought I'd see that again. I won't allow anyone to tarnish a star-drenched evening with tasteless evil!"

"And who are you supposed to be with your sexy outfit?" Tiger's Eye asks, eyeing her up and down.

"Quiet, I don't want to hear that from you! I am just one light in the sky that shines through the evil darkness: Yellow LightStar!"

She jumps down and brings out her Astral Sword, and the two fight whip to sword. Eventually, she knocks the whip out of his hand and it wraps around a tree.

"That was a poor move on your part," Tiger's Eye taunts. "My whip is wrapped around your shadow, which will keep you from moving."

She realizes she is paralyzed, and he goes back to looking into the Soul Mirror. Finally he peeks his head inside and starts watching. As he is inside his soul, Paul is screaming out in pain.

"Wow, what a beautiful soul," Tiger's Eye says, pulling his head out. "It's a little adult, but still, 'she' is not in there. I do feel bad about this, but I'll have to destroy this soul, just in case. Karakuriko, finish everyone off."

_"Oh no, Paul's soul is going to be destroyed!"_ Little Warrior thinks. _"Please, if someone is out there, help us out, we have to protect him! Lend us your power!"_

The sky then turns a bright blue, and the horse from before appears, emerging from a white cloud.

"It's her!" Tiger's Eye yells out. "It's StarFire, the Phoenix Unicorn!"

StarFire lands on the ground, and throws a ring of fire around Silent and Little Warrior. As the ring of fire goes from their feet to their head, both of them change into new armor. Silent Warrior's armor turns a sparkling white, and Little Warrior gains black armor. Silent Warrior's swords then appear before him and change into longer swords. Silent Warrior has become Sacred Silent Warrior again! He then grabs the swords and slashes them at the Remless, destroying it.

"They've both changed into…Sacred Silent Warriors?" Yellow LightStar exclaims.

"This isn't over yet," Tiger's Eye says, retreating into a ring of fire.

Once he leaves, the board disappears, and Paul's mirror goes back into him. Silent Warrior walks over to StarFire.

"How beautiful," he smiles.

StarFire then leaves, and Silent Warrior and Little Warrior change back into their usual uniforms.

"Looks like he'll be ok as well," Yellow LightStar says, holding Paul.

_"Please don't tell anyone about our encounter…"_ Little Warrior remembers StarFire saying to him. "I knew it wasn't just a dream."

"Timmy, do you know something about what just happened?" Silent Warrior asks.

"No, I don't!"

The two look into sky where the unicorn disappeared.


	2. Super Transformation

"Your important dream of the one you love…I can't just pick one of the two! You good-for-nothing who does evil things by tapping into the pure soul of a lady's worries! If you tangle the red thread of destiny, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 129

The freaks are in the Cruxius Circus, talking about Tiger's Eye's Failure.

"Did you hear? Lord Tiger's Eye failed," one freak says.

"I heard he wasn't able to capture StarFire," another says.

"And, he wasn't able to finish off the holder of a beautiful soul," a third adds.

"I'm sure Mistress Pronyma is furious about this!" the first one says.

"It'll be good if he doesn't get punished!"

Pronyma then enters.

"Everyone, leave now!" she commands. "Amazon Trio, remember this: we have to seek out beautiful souls so we can find StarFire! I won't allow this opportunity which comes only every several hundred years, to pass us by!"

Super Transformation: The Two Brothers Gain their Armor Again

Tiger's Eye is sitting at the bar, complaining.

"Everyone is blaming me for what happened yesterday. It's not my fault that those Brothers appeared out of no where."

"You only failed, Elliott, because you put your interests before your job," says Hawk's Eye. "You can't bring your personal preferences into your work."

"Coby's right, Elliott," agrees Shark's Eye.

"What are you doing David?" Tiger's Eye asks, noticing Shark's Eye's hands moving furiously.

"I'm shining this saddle. I found it in the corner of the tent, and I'm going to use it to ride StarFire when we catch her."

"Here guys," says Hawk's Eye. "I found another one."

Tiger's Eye comes over to see a photo of a man standing near a horse.

The guys are at the park where the last fight was.

"There's nothing here now," Tyrese concludes from the scene.

"So mysterious new enemies, and a flaming Pegasus," Styve says.

"You're sure that there's nothing you're keeping from us?" TJ asks Timmy.

"No, I'm not," Timmy says quietly, remembering the dream from the night before.

He then hears a horse, and goes toward the sound. TJ and the gang follow, and end up at a stable. The guy from the photo is doing equestrian, but he falls off.

"Hey, I recognize him," says Styve.

"It's Reggie, Miranda's boyfriend," Damon says.

"You know that person?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah, but when did he come back from Egypt?" Tyrese asks.

"It's nice to see you all," says Reggie. "Why don't you all come in for a cold drink to cool you off?"

They go inside, and talk for a while.

"We're sorry to disturb you," starts Tyrone.

"It's ok," replies Reggie. "I'm worried about something and didn't really want to practice anyway. I got some recommendations from a college in the former Europe, but it's for ten years."

"Does Miranda know about it?" asks Damon.

"Yes. She just smiled and said 'that's great,' but she hasn't been to see me since I told her. I wonder if there's a problem."

"I've got an idea," says TJ.

"We'll go up to Miranda," starts Tyrone.

"And ask her how she really feels," TJ finishes.

"You really don't have to," Reggie says.

"We want to."

"Shouldn't you two be concerned with your own relationships?" Styve asks.

Later, at Game Edge, TJ and Tyrone confront Miranda.

"It's really Reggie's decision whether he wants to go or not," Miranda says.

She then leaves to help someone at an arcade machine.

"You two shouldn't be butting in," say Prometheus and Athena.

"How come we can't be cupids, even though we can be warriors that protect the soldiers of love and justice?" TJ and Tyrone both ask, squeezing their respective cats.

"You guys should be more focused on the new enemy," says Tyrese.

"Are you worried about them?" asks TJ.

"Of course I am."

"I wonder if Miranda really doesn't love Reggie anymore," Damon says quietly.

"Hey guys," starts Lizzie. "My sis can be stubborn at times."

"I'm not surprised," says TJ. "No one in love can really take it well when they are or have to be separated."

"Did something happen with you and Ashley?" Lizzie asks.

"Well..." says TJ.

"Let's just say this Liz," Styve butts in. "He doesn't know where she's been since yesterday. He called and two-way'd me just to tell me that he missed her."

"He called me too," Tyrese, Damon, and Tyrone all say.

"How can you say you understand how Miranda and Reggie feel, if you can't stop whining about how you miss Ashley?" Styve explodes.

"I was just lonely; you don't have to blow my head off!"

With that, TJ storms out and leaves the guys confused and tired.

Meanwhile, Timmy is back at the stables feeding the horses.

"What a beautiful horse you have, Reggie," Timmy comments.

"An animal can always find problems hidden in peoples' hearts," Reggie says.

"Do you know of any horses with horns?" Timmy asks, putting a carrot to the horse's head and remembering StarFire.

"Sounds like a creature that lives in the dream world. You can see it because you have a pure soul."

"You do too, Reggie."

"I'm not so sure it's pure if they make the ones I love so worried."

That night, TJ is talking on the phone with Tyrone.

"We should go back to Game Edge tomorrow and see how Miranda really feels," TJ is saying.

Upstairs, Timmy is talking to Prometheus.

"How will Miranda respond to Reggie's dilemma?" Timmy asks him.

"Well, ten years is a long time," replies Prometheus.

"People might drift apart if they're kept apart for too long," says Timmy, thinking about TJ and Ashley. "Maybe when you're far apart, feelings also start getting separated too…"

TJ gets off the phone and then it rings.

"Ashley, is that you?" TJ asks, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, it is," says Ashley on the phone. "I tried to call you this morning to tell you that I'd be at a seminar all day for this martial arts class I'd like to take next semester, but the line was busy. Have you guys talked about 'them'?"

"Yeah," TJ replies. "We've got the situation under control, so don't worry about it."

They hang up.

"Even though I'm a long way from my parents," Timmy says to Prometheus, "they still love me." _"__Love can still survive even though the other person is far away."_

The next day, Reggie is trying to jump on the horse again, when a man on a black stallion appears. Timmy is walking towards the stables with Prometheus, when he sees Reggie talking to the man.

"Hello, I'm Ed Jacobson. I live on the other side of these stables," Elliott says.

"Hi, I'm Reggie. I hope you don't mind, but I need someone to talk to."

"Not at all, go right ahead."

"Well, you see, I'm having troubles."

"I'd like to help you."

"It seems that the more I try to practice, the less I can concentrate."

"It seems as though you have something worrying you deep inside." _"Girls are suckers for guys who appear sensitive to their problems," _Ed thinks to himself. _"I hope the same thing can apply to this guy who's got worry all over his face."_

"I can't hear anything they're saying," Timmy complains behind a bush.

"You must've picked this habit up from TJ," Prometheus sighs.

"I don't know whether I should pursue my dream, or stay with my love," Reggie continues with Ed.

"I'm very curious as to what dream you are talking about," Ed says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That dream which you cherish so much that it makes you worry like this."

"My dream? Oh, uh, I think I need to go now…"

Reggie gets scared and tries to leave, but Ed snaps his fingers and a vine trips him. He changes, and then does the one, two, three.

"I really don't want to harm beautiful souls," Tiger's Eye laughs.

"Phoenix Transform!"

Timmy finally has a real transformation! It's exactly the same as TJ's first transformation. Timmy holds up his right fist with the Phoenix Pinion in it, and flames come out. We then see his face and he blinks twice, and then closes his eyes as a rain of fire comes down on him. His necklace glows and then his hands, chest, and feet. When the light fades, he has on his uniform. His forehead then glows and a phoenix bird flies into it, creating a headband with the symbol of Virtue on it. His ending pose is him with his fist in the air and a red moon behind him.

"Now to see this soul which harbors that innocent dream," Tiger's Eye smiles.

"Not so fast," a voice calls out as a gray dagger strikes. "How dare you attack this young man. Your good looks won't get you out of this jam. I cannot forgive such treachery on an innocent soul. I am the Little Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I'll punish you on behalf of the future!"

"Is that so?" Tiger's Eye asks sarcastically. "Remless Animal Trainer, Kyokuba Danko!"

Animal Trainer takes out her whip and starts chasing Little Warrior. Tiger's Eye looks into Reggie's Soul Mirror and doesn't see StarFire.

"Animal Trainer, finish off the boy, and then take care of this man," Tiger's Eye commands. "It would be a shame if _she_ were to come to this soul at a later time."

"I don't think so, pretty boy," says a familiar voice.

"Huh, who's there?" asks Tiger's Eye to the familiar voice.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're not going to get away with trying to kill this young man, and my future son! As long as there is evil in the world, I will show up like a quick delivery! I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will hurt you!"

"Don't you ever say anything else besides 'in the name of the Phoenix?' And I see you've brought along some friends this time," Tiger's Eye complains. "It's really annoying when you all don't just come out at the same time. What are all of you?"

Silent Warrior turns around to see the Brothers each in an attack pose.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"We though you could use some back up, since you don't have the Sacred Crest anymore," Dark Blade replies

"That's enough of that. Animal Trainer, get them too!" shouts Tiger's Eye, annoyed. "If there's going to be any talking, it's going to have to be about me and how perfect I am!"

"Put a sock in it. Dark Celestial Fire Release!"

Dark Blade creates a circle around himself made of fire. He then pulls his hands back, and the fire energy charges. The circle then changes to Japanese symbols written in fire. When he says "release," the flames and symbols attach to his hand and then shoot forth in a twin-beam action.

Animal Trainer catches the fire on her whip, and then slams it back at the group.

"How amusing," Tiger's Eye laughs. "Bring on the fun!"

Animal Trainer kicks Little Warrior into the other Brothers, and whips them furiously so that they dance.

_"Please StarFire,"_ starts Little Warrior. _"If you can hear my plea, come and rescue us."_

Like magic, she appears and powers up Silent and Little Warrior to their mystical armor. Sacred Silent Warrior destroys the Remless, and Tiger's Eye disappears.

"That must be what TJ was talking about," Dark Blade gawks.

"It's StarFire," Dark Knight says.

Later, at Café Mileto, TJ and Tyrone are still bugging Miranda about her decision.

"They won't understand until you tell them," says Ashley.

"Well," starts Miranda, "I didn't want to see Reggie because I didn't want to influence his decision. I can't wait this time."

"I'm happy to hear that," says Lizzie.

"I thought you didn't care anymore," says Reggie, appearing from behind the counter.

"I'll never stop caring," says Miranda. "Go, if you'd like to."

_"I guess any one can survive if they keep loving and believing in each other,"_ Timmy thinks to himself. "Love isn't so weak that it can be broken by long distances."

A plane leaves overhead, and Miranda and Reggie watch it liftoff into the sun.


	3. Protect Krystalyn at all Costs!

"My mom makes the best pies in the whole Floating City of Valhalla! And, what's this; she's having an affair! This is ridiculous! You who is trying to entice a virtuous wife and mother, in the name of my step dad, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 130

Timmy is dreaming, and StarFire is in this dream talking to him.

"StarFire, is that really you?" Timmy asks.

"You're the young man I was looking for...the son of the Chosen One. Please, help me," StarFire says. "I have no time left; please hurry, before the darkness in the sky paints the entire crystal forest black!"

"What is it that you really want StarFire?" Timmy asks, confused.

"It isn't time for you to know my true identity yet."

"Wait..." Timmy says, awakening.

Protect Krystalyn at all Costs! Ryo Releases his Mystical Armors

It's a rainy day. TJ is walking down the corridor in his house, thinking about StarFire and the new enemies, when he smells lemon pie.

"Mmm, I love me some lemon pie," TJ says. "That mom; she always knows what to bake on a rainy day."

He runs to the kitchen to go get a slice, when he notices that Timmy and Prince have eaten it all. Timmy, noticing TJ's glare, hides the last piece of pie.

"Krystalyn gave this pie to us for getting good grades," Timmy boasts.

"TJ, you didn't do too well on one of your final exams," Krystalyn says as she enters the kitchen.

"Well, that's no reason to deprive me of something to eat!" TJ shoots back. "Besides, I thought I had hidden that under my bed!"

"Your scores are embarrassing!" Prince moans.

"It really is shameful!" Timmy adds.

"Well, I wasn't exactly the best in math at school," Krystalyn starts, "but isn't this just completely slacking?"

"Right, so there's no reason for you to deprive me of some pie!" TJ pleads.

"Still, this test is not that excusable, I've seen you do better. Hey, I thought I made enough for at least 3 people."

"I bet you that little fungus Timmy ate my share. That little brat makes me so mad. I'm supposed to be the only prince around here, yet you always take his side."

"TJ, it'll be ok. You're the older one, remember?"

"But it's not ok! It said in a book that if you give your child too much attention, your relationship with your husband cools down."

"TJ, what in the hell are you rambling about?" Prince asks, choking on his drink.

"I get it…you think Timmy is more worthy than me…"

"You're making such a big deal over some food!" Krystalyn sighs.

With that, TJ leaves the room yelling about how life isn't fair.

"Don't you raise your voice with me young man!" Krystalyn shouts.

Later, at the arcade, TJ is with Tyrese, Styve, Damon, and Tyrone. He is explaining how he's really mad at Krystalyn and Timmy, and how he's not going back to the house until Timmy apologizes.

"So you just stormed out of the house?" Styve asks. "That's kind of dramatic over some lemon pie. It really is like you."

"This isn't the first time he's taken my things," TJ says.

"Can't you do anything with out being led by your stomach?"

"You don't understand Styve. This guy steals my chocolates, my cookies, crackers, chips…"

"No vegetables though huh?" Damon asks. "They say grudges involving food can be really scary."

"I'm completely deprived, especially of my own mom's love," TJ continues to pout. "She's always favoring him."

"Come on now T," Tyrone says, patting his back. "I'm sure Aunt Krys cares for all of you equally.

"Hey, you're forgetting that he's far away from his real dad, who is you, and mother might not even be in his life, considering we don't know who she is," Tyrese says. "He just needs patience and guidance. Imagine how he feels seeing his dad back when he was an irresponsible brat."

"I'm not irresponsible or a brat!"

"Yeah, you need to set an example," Styve adds. "This is probably why your baby's mama left you in the future."

Meanwhile, at the Cruxius Circus, the Amazon Trio is looking for the next person they will attack, while having a drink at the bar.

"Look at all these mistakes you've made with your victims," Shark's Eye points out to Tiger's Eye.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing it out, Dave," Tiger's Eye moans. "If that group calling themselves the Brother Soldiers didn't get in the way…"

"Women can be scary when they go against you," Hawk's Eye speaks up. "It's best to approach them with kind words and fool them. I've decided that I'm going to attack someone a little older."

"I see you still prefer those older women," Tiger's Eye says slyly.

"Older women are more accepting, and therefore are better to fool around with!" he explains, licking his lips. "I will show you all the technique of Madame-killer Hawk's Eye!"

"Why do you always go for the mommy look?"

"Get off my case! She probably knows exactly what we're looking for. I'll capture this heart in record time and then seize her soul."

Hawk's Eye has picked a photo of an older woman, in her early thirties...Krystalyn!

In his bedroom, Timmy is waiting for TJ by his window.

_"I kinda wish I hadn't eaten his pie now,"_ Timmy thinks to himself. _"I think I'll ask Mama K if she can make another one, just for him."_

Timmy goes downstairs to find Krystalyn looking through some profiles of the other people that live in the house with them.

"Oh, hi there Timmy," Krystalyn says. "Come here, I want to show you some of these people."

She goes on to show him pictures of TJ in his DarkStar uniform, and then some of the crew that he works with like Captain Falcon, Hell Spawn, FireStar, Kitana, Desert Ghost, and Proteus. Timmy notices that there are no pictures of him in the data files. Krystalyn surprises him by showing him her favorite picture: one of the whole Mutants Unlimited team, with him in it.

"My dream is to see TJ, as well as you and Princeton, grow up to be exactly what you want to be," Krystalyn announces. "And one day, I hope to fill this profile log with photos of you all with beautiful women on your wedding days."

"I'm sorry I ate all of that pie," Timmy says. "And TJ's probably not going to come back."

"Oh that's ok; he'll come back when he's hungry. You really should apologize to TJ yourself though; he gets touchy when it comes to his food."

That evening, TJ is walking alone, thinking that maybe he should go home, and about what the guys said at Game Edge. Across the way, Timmy and Krystalyn are walking in the park, carrying a bag full of lemons.

"We sure did get a lot," Timmy comments.

"Well, knowing TJ, he'll smell the pie baking a mile away, and come running home."

"It seems there's a kid in the way," Hawk's Eye says, hiding in a bush.

He slashes the bag with a snap of his fingers, and then changes into his human form.

"This is going to be a snap," he says.

"Oh, looks like the bag has broken," Timmy notices.

"Let me help you with those," Jacoby says.

He picks up the lemons, then, as he looks up into Krystalyn's face, says "mama."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he says. "It's just that, when I was a small boy, my mom disappeared, and my dream was to taste a lemon pie made by my mom. Here's a picture of her."

He produces a locket that has a picture of Krystalyn in old fashioned clothes.

"What was your mother's name?" she asks.

"Krystalyn!" he cries. "Krystalyn Jackson Santos Mikovich!"

"What country is she from?" Timmy asks, confused.

"I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong person," Krystalyn says.

"To mistake someone so young and beautiful as you for my long lost mother; how foolish of me," Jacoby cries. "I was just hoping that she would make me one, before I die because I have cancer."

He then collapses.

"I'll go get some help," Timmy says.

He runs down the street and ends up running into TJ.

"What are you doing running around by yourself at this time of evening?" TJ asks.

"What are YOU doing TJ?" Timmy retorts. "It doesn't matter; we're in a big mess right now!"

They run to the park only to see Krystalyn being hit on by Jacoby.

"You are just so beautiful, I think that's what made me go weak in the knees," he starts. "I've always longed for ladies as kind as you."

"That's very flattering," she says stunned.

"I thought he passed out cold," TJ says to Timmy in the bushes.

"He did," Timmy protests.

"It was no accident you dropping those lemons, it was destiny," he continues.

"No, I think it was the cheap plastic," Krystalyn says.

"How could she go for him?" TJ asks. "He's too young for her. And what's with his un-matching clothes?"

"You must have a nice soul; I'd like to see," he says.

"What?" she cries out.

He then quick transforms behind a curtain into Hawk's Eye.

"What's going on?"

"One, two, three!"

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Phoenix Transform!"

The two daggers fly by and the two Brothers appear before Hawk's Eye.

"How dare you attack a family mother!" says Silent Warrior.

"Even I thought that scum like you had a little respect," says Little Warrior.

"Silent Warrior."

"Little Warrior."

"In the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you!" they both say concluding their speech.

"So you're those Brother Soliders, or whatever, that gave Tiger a hard time?" Hawk's Eye asks. "Remless Cannon Woman, Dokanko!" Hawk's Eye says, calling forth his Remless.

Dokanko appears with a cannon, which she cleans, then loads herself into. She then takes a lighter and lights the fuse. Shocked by her odd actions, Silent Warrior and Little Warrior just stand in the way as the cannon fires her.

_"Angelic Creation; Crawling Rope: Hainawa!"_

Dark Warrior pulls the two out of the way just in time.

"Are you two alright?" Yellow LightStar asks.

"They just keep popping up," Hawk's Eye complains. "Get rid of all of them, Dokanko!"

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Dokanko says, blasting out of her cannon.

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

The attack slides off of Dokanko, and the Brothers have to dodge her attack.

"You all dodged!" she cries.

"Of course we're going to dodge," Dark Blade sighs.

"Now to get this show started," Hawk's Eye says, going towards the Soul Mirror.

"Got to keep him out of that soul!" Little Warrior says, running towards him.

"Watch out!" Silent Warrior says.

"I have to protect Mama K," Little Warrior states, running towards her.

"You can't do it by yourself!" Yellow LightStar calls out.

The others start running towards Little Warrior, but Dokanko fires and hits them, knocking them away from him.

"Now to take a look inside this soul," Hawk's Eye says.

"Red Poison, Blood Attack! You stay away from her!" Little Warrior commands.

"What was that?" Hawk's Eye asks.

"Krystalyn is my second mother! I won't let you lay one finger on her!"

"What an annoying brat!"

Hawk's Eye prepares to back hand him, when Silent Warrior does a body slam into him, knocking him away from Little Warrior.

"Right. Phoenix, Flare Up, Now!"

Hawk's Eye holds up his hand, and deflects the attack.

"Oh please, was that supposed to hurt?" Hawk's Eye says, knocking the Brothers and Yellow LightStar down with Silent Warrior's attack.

"My turn!" he says, blowing fire on a stick at them. "Now, to check out her soul!"

_"Please, StarFire, come. We need help."_ Little Warrior thinks.

Suddenly a bright light appears.

"Oh what now?" Hawk's Eye complains.

_ "Only your pure heart that is trying to protect beautiful souls can call for me,"_ StarFire says in Little Warrior's mind. _"I am StarFire, the mythical Phoenix Pegasus. It is time that you, Silent Warrior, and you, Little Warrior receive your mystical armor."_

StarFire takes TJ's Phoenix Star, and Timmy's Phoenix Pinion, and transforms them into two henshin balls (balls with the Japanese kanji of Virtue on it). The two are then transported to another place beyond the reach of good and evil.

_"I am Ryo of the Wildfire,"_ a voice says. _"I am giving you, Silent Warrior, the armor of Inferno. It is very similar to the White Armor you had with the Sacred Crest. You, Little Warrior, shall receive the armor of Wildfire. It is like the Black Armor of the Phoenix. She has agreed with me that the time has come for you both to become Brother Warriors. With this armor, Silent Warrior, you are as strong as you were with the Sacred Crest. Little Warrior, you are no long in training, but you are a true Brother Warrior now, dawning the name Xero Warrior! With your kanjis of __**Virtue**__, I know you will use this armor well, and do trust in StarFire."_

_ "You both will now be able to use the mystic armor that was once used back in the old days of Avalon. All you have to do is grab your balls, and call on your armors,"_ StarFire explains, after they are brought back to reality.

"Come on, Silent Warrior; call out the power of Inferno!" Little Warrior says.

"What do you mean?" Silent Warrior asks, not hearing any of the explanation StarFire gave.

"I'll call out 'wildfire,' and you call out 'inferno.'"

"Ok, I guess…"

"Wildfire," says Little Warrior.

"Inferno," says Silent Warrior.

"Armor Up," they both say.

In this new transformation, they both transform together. Their henshin balls forge with their chests, turning into 4-point stars. Next, armor attaches itself to their feet, arms, and chest. Finally, they turn, facing each other, and their symbols of Virtue light up, then their helmets come on. They end with Silent Warrior posing in the background with the fire wings, and Xero Warrior in front of him in a fight stance. TJ gets Helios' White Armor of Inferno, and Timmy gets the Black Armor of Wildfire. StarFire then transforms TJ's Lyger Xero and Sword of Power into the Soul Swords of Ferver. Timmy's Dark Sword is transformed into the Wildfire's Kitana Swords.

"These weapons are known as the Soul Swords of Ferver, and the Kitana Blades of Wildfire. Just call forth my name, and I shall come," StarFire explains.

"StarFire please come, come and protect this pure soul. Call of the Flame!"

In Wildfire's new attack, he kneels down and says the little prayer. After that, he stands up, holding the two swords above his head. He then circles them around like Moon Healing, and then calls out his phrase.

"Now Silent Warrior Inferno, call out true with StarFire power! Unleash the rage of your inferno!"

"That again?"

"Trust me on this!"

StarFire then uses the horn on her head to power up the soul swords. Inferno then takes the swords and uses his new attack.

"Rage of Inferno!"

In the attack, Silent Warrior Inferno raises his swords up, then circles them around his body clockwise. Once all the way around, he brings the swords in front of him like an X. Calling out his phrase, he slashes down the two swords, and then with one final blow, he sends a powerful fire wave at the enemy. The heat burns the enemy, and then it cracks up like glass.

"You're very lucky you received your armors this day, but do not think you have won, I will return," Hawk's Eye cries, making a hasty retreat.

"Anytime you need help, Brother Warrior Wildfire, just call on me with your flame," StarFire says, leaving the Brothers.

"StarFire, what in the world are you?" Silent Warrior asks.

At TJ's house, everyone, including Ashley, is waiting for the new lemon pie. TJ and Timmy argue about who has the biggest slice.

"Timmy, you should trade slices with me," TJ says.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Timmy complains.

"Because I'm in the middle of a growth spurt, that's why1"

"Looks like you're only growing sideways!"

"Is that the way you speak to your elders?"

"It's how someone with perfect scores talks to someone with poor grades!"

"TJ, I think it's ok if the size is different," Damon says. "Size doesn't always matter!"

"Yeah, it's not that easy to divide into 10," Ashley agrees.

"Well, actually, if you cut each piece at a 36 degree angle," Tyrese starts.

"Talking math will make me lose my appetite," Tyrone moans.

"If TJ wasn't so nitpicky with everything, no one would be arguing," Styve growls.

"That's enough everyone!" Krystalyn yells. "The important thing is the taste."

Bashfully, everyone takes a bite out of the pie.

"Who do you prefer?" TJ asks Timmy. "Krystalyn, or your true mother?"

"I love them both, and my father too," Timmy replies, slapping TJ into his pie.


	4. The Horse that Couldn't be Tamed

"Marcy, what are you so worried about? What, some cute thug flirted with you? He said you would be bait to catch that horse? Come on now girl, a horse's bait is a carrot! I won't forgive anyone who uses Marcy as bait! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 131

The Cruxius Circus' freaks are all talking about the new mystical armor that StarFire has given to Silent Warrior Inferno and Xero Warrior.

"Quiet all of you, now!" Pronyma yells at the freaks. "Amazon Trio, step forward. Why haven't you captured the flying horse yet? I don't understand. You've witnessed her powers many times, yet you fail to capture her and bring her back."

"May I explain, Pronyma?" Hawk's Eye asks. "Thank you. What the others and I have been doing is warming up. Capturing StarFire will be a piece of cake."

"Do you swear it?" Pronyma asks.

"Of course!" and with that the trio bows and leaves.

StarFire, the Horse that couldn't be Tamed

The trio is sitting at the bar.

"Elliott, have you found a new target yet?" Jacoby asks.

"Check this out," Elliott replies, flipping him a photo.

Jacoby takes a look at it: it's a picture of Marcy.

"Do you really think this girl might be the one?" Jacoby asks. "She looks pure, but plain."

"If I knew that Coby, we wouldn't be in trouble, now would we?" Elliott yells, chugging his drink.

"Oh, but you aren't mad at me are you?"

"Of course I am! You knew we were having problems finding the StarFire. Why did you have to go and promise Pronyma that we would capture it?"

"Yeah, really, as soon as you said that, I almost died," David says, thinking about what had just happened earlier.

"Don't worry guys, I have a wild card," replies Jacoby.

Elliott, a little annoyed, walks away with the picture of Marcy in his hand.

Marcy is downtown, waiting for Melvin at Cone Zone. Tiger's Eye, in his human form, is around the corner.

"I'm so perfect, it should be a crime," he says to himself, looking in the reflection of a store window. "Whenever I look at myself, it's always so perfect! Now, where's my target?" he wonders, turning the corner. "There she is, talking to herself."

"Where is that Melvin?" she's saying. "Hey, you're late..." she starts to say as she sees a shadow.

She stops when she realizes it's not Melvin. It's Elliott.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," she apologizes.

"Even if it were by mistake, I'm honored to have someone as beautiful as you talking to me," Elliott replies. _"She can't help but admire my looks!"_ "If you don't mind, how about we go for a dink."

"Oh, there you are," Marcy says, spotting Melvin.

"_Gross; what is this rude and ugly thing?"_

"You're late," Marcy says, running over to him.

Melvin apologizes, and they walk off, leaving Elliott by himself

"She chose that ugly boy over me?" Elliott asks, enraged. "Is that what this means…is that what all this means?"

"And then, her boyfriend appears out of nowhere and I had to leave," Elliott is saying, back at the bar.

The other two guys burst out laughing.

"The sure-shot flirt is left standing all on his own," Jacoby laughs.

"Shut up you two, you guys are just spoiled," Elliott moans, cracking his whip.

"So serious," David smirks, taking a shot. "You haven't been doing well lately. Perhaps you're in a slump."

"I give up. If she can't appreciate my fine ass, then there's no way StarFire is living in her soul."

"You can't be sure about that though. Are you going to take responsibility if you're wrong?"

"Even if she's not in there, we can still use that girl," Jacoby says.

"And how's that?" David asks. "Oh, you mean that final tactic trump card you talked about yesterday?"

"Yup! You want to see it?"

"I'm already uninterested."

"And what about you, Elliott?"

He doesn't answer, and Jacoby grabs both of their arms and drags them to another part of the tent.

"Ok guys, here's our ticket to Pronyma's good side," Jacoby finally says.

"This...thing?" Elliott asks.

"This thing, as you put it so, is an inter-dimensional cage. I'm sure, as you know, StarFire doesn't exist with a real body in the material world. So I thought about it, and decided to run negative energy through material. When I do, another dimension appears and I can trap her there. The trick is to lure StarFire into battle, and then capture her like you would any other magical being. That girl Marcy is only there for the bait."

"I get it," Elliott says. "So basically, you don't even need to find the owner of a pure soul, you can just get right to it and capture her."

"But, will this work out that well?" David asks.

"When someone with a beautiful or pure soul is in danger, StarFire appears out of nowhere. So, using the soul as bait, we entice her, and eventually capture her."

Marcy is at Borders Books Music and Café, looking for a book on how to be a nurse. Elliott is watching from the corner.

"This girl will be easy to capture because of her wanting to be a nurse," Elliott says to himself. "A girl like that is a sucker for a weak young man who doesn't have much time to live."

On the street, Marcy is walking when Elliott approaches her.

"It's nice to see you again," he says to her.

"I don't remember seeing you before," Marcy replies.

_"She's so lucky we need her for bait,"_ he thinks madly. "You may not remember, but from the moment when I saw you in the streets, I couldn't forget about you at all!"

_"In the light, he looks pretty good!"_

"I know this is sudden," he continues, grabbing his chest, "but I'm dying!"

"Wha wha wha what?"

"I only have three months to live. I'm sure you're surprised that someone you just met would even tell you something like this,

He then falls to his knees, and Marcy rushes up to him.

_"I've got her now!" _he thinks to himself. _"The first impression is all I needed!"_ "I have no time left. It would be too cruel for me to end my young life without knowing what love feels like…don't you think?"

"Yes I do, but…"

"Then you'll help me, right?"

"How could I do something like that?"

"Say you'll be my girlfriend! If you can't be my girlfriend, then I don't see anything worth living for.

"Well, I, um..." _"He is a looker…"_

Later, Marcy is headed to Manchester Farms, to talk to the others about what had happened, and what she should do. Everyone is telling her that she shouldn't do it.

"He said he only has three months to live? That sounds pretty dramatic," TJ is saying to her.

"It sounds like a soap," Tyrone adds.

"Who is this guy?" Tyrese asks.

"I don't really know," Marcy answers.

"You didn't agree to be his girl did you?" Damon asks.

"Well…" Marcy starts.

"I don't believe it! What about Melvin?" Tyrone says.

"I couldn't help feeling pity for him. I told him that I had a boyfriend, but he said it would only be for three months…"

"That sounds real romantic," Timmy says. "Wanting to use what little time you have left for love. Wow, I can't wait till I get there!"

"You won't be hitting there for a while," TJ cuts in.

"Marcy, love and sympathy are two different things," Styve says. "That's the problem with you females now."

"I'm aware of that!" she defends. "I just felt so bad for him; I couldn't say no."

"You're so full of kindness, unlike TJ!" Timmy states.

"I'm loaded with the stuff," TJ growls.

Timmy and TJ start fighting about it, and Marcy decides to leave because she doesn't want to get involved.

"I think we made her depressed," Tyrese says.

"It wasn't the intention, but there's something fishy about this," Damon says.

All the guys, except for Timmy, follow her, and Prometheus and Athena, who were napping on a pillow on the porch, decide that it's a good idea to check it out as well.

Marcy, now at a bridge, is thinking to herself about it, when Melvin appears and asks her what's wrong. She tells him the whole story, and then he runs off, sad, and mad at the same time.

"It's ok Marcy, don't worry about him," TJ says to her as he approaches.

"I'm a little worried about Melvin though," Tyrone says.

Timmy happens to be walking by Cone Zone, when he spots Melvin chugging down milkshakes.

"!5 milkshakes?" Timmy notices. "I feel sick just thinking about it!"

That night, Marcy calls Elliott and tells him to meet her at Great Falls Park.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asks, walking up to her. "Such a serious face isn't like you."

"This isn't the best idea, for us two to start going out," she starts. "I think that we should just be friends."

He goes to kiss her.

"No, Elliott, I'm serious."

"Just relax sweetie, and enjoy this fleeting moment with me," he responds in a low voice. "Just focus on things that feel good."

Marcy then pushes him off of her, knocking him on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend," she says.

"At this point, it really doesn't matter," he says as the curtain comes and he changes. "Did you really think that I would really fall in love with someone like you? I only have need for your soul!"

"Oh great, Marcy's in trouble!" Prometheus says from behind a pole. "I need to find TJ and the others."

"One, two, three."

Down the road, Timmy has caught up to TJ and is telling him about Melvin.

"That makes me sick," TJ says.

"Does this mean that it's over for those two?" Timmy asks.

"Why are you always interested in these adult things?"

"TJ, quickly, Marcy is being attacked!" Prometheus says, coming from around the corner.

"Good lord, if it's not Melvin it's her."

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor up."

"There's no StarFire in this soul," Tiger's Eye says. "Damn it; why is this girl's soul so beautiful?"

Two daggers fly by.

"So you really were fooling Marcy this whole time! We can't allow you to take advantage of her feelings!

"I don't think you know the difference between right and wrong, but it's time we returned the favor with vengeance!

"We are the fighters of all that is good, here to banish evil."

"Yeah, evil like your sorry carcass."

"Silent Warrior Inferno."

"Xero Warrior Wildfire, here to take out the garbage."

"In the name of Virtue, we will banish you!"

"Not you two again," Tiger's Eye complains. "Remless Juggler, Otedamako-chan!"

The monster appears, and goes directly after Silent Warrior. Otedamako begins juggling balls, which she then tosses to Silent Warrior. He drops one of them, and it explodes. She then throws flaming pins at him, which set him and Xero Warrior on fire.

"We've got to do something," Xero Warrior says. "StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul. Call of the Flame!"

StarFire appears, and Tiger's Eye and the Remless watch.

"You two foolish Brothers have fallen for my trap," Tiger's Eye taunts. "StarFire return to your domain. I confine you to the insides of my inter-dimensional trap."

"StarFire, watch it!" Wildfire and Inferno call out.

Too late, the cage has touched StarFire. Instead of being trapped, however, she flies right through the cage.

"What's this?" Tiger's Eye asks. "It didn't have any effect on her."

"That's right, it didn't," StarFire says. "I'm not just some ordinary flying horse that can be caught against its will."

"You think you're so smart huh? Otedamako, get them!"

"Star Slinger! I won't forgive someone who tries to tarnish the feelings of an innocent girl!"

"I never asked for your forgiveness in the first place!" Tiger's Eye cries.

"Rage of Inferno!"

The Remless is destroyed and Tiger's Eye disappears. As Marcy gets up, she sees Silent Warrior, Xero Warrior, and Yellow LightStar all looking up. She looks up too and sees StarFire flying away.

"Oh Melvin, it was really silly of you to go running off like that. You should know that I will always be your girl," Marcy says, later after arriving at Café Mileto. "Let's have a shake to celebrate."

"A shake? Oh no, I'm gonna be sick."


	5. What the Future may Bring

"Ashley is cheating on me? There's got to be some kind of mistake! You know, if someone much more mature, handsome, and talented than me appeared, Ashley would still choose me, right? Anyone trying to keep me from Ashley, in the name of Virtue, will be punished!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 132

Sean and Kristen, friends of Ashley's from Angel Grove High School, are walking down the street together. They're on their way to visit Ashley at her mansion. This is the first time that Sean has been to her mansion. Sean likes Ashley, and Kristen likes Sean, however the two cannot admit the feelings they have for one another.

"This is your first time going to the Hunter Estate, right?" Kristen asks Sean.

Kristen is a petite young woman with shoulder length auburn hair, hazel eyes, and nicely tanned skin.

"I'm thinking it'll be relatively messy," Sean replies.

Sean is a tall young man, about 6'2, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile. He could be the poster child for Captain America.

"I think it'll be nice and clean. Why would you think anything else; she probably has a butler."

"She does, but you know how you girls can be."

"With statements like that, I'm assuming you've been in a lot of girls' rooms…"

"Ha ha, well, it's messy when I leave them room!"

What the Future may Bring; The Love between TJ and Ashley

Sean and Kristen arrive at Ashley's mansion, and she welcomes them in.

"It's clean," Kristen teases.

"It probably happened this morning," Sean defends.

_"There are no pictures of her boyfriend around,"_ Kristen thinks to herself. _"Funny how she has this statue of Yellow LightStar. Must be a fan or something."_

"What are you looking for?" Ashley asks, noticing her look around.

"Don't you put pictures up?" she asks.

"Pictures of what?"

"This boyfriend you've mentioned!"

"Oh, guess I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Is he even really coming here today?"

"He'll be here."

The doorbell then rings, many, many times, and Ashley goes to get it.

"You're being so obvious asking so many questions about the boyfriend," Sean moans.

"I'm doing it for you, Sean!"

"What do you mean 'doing it for me?'"

"On days we see Ashley, you wear tighter jeans to accent your 'attributes.' I'm a girl; I notice these things. But no matter how tight those jeans are, you know she likes the brothas. You'll never have assets that big."

"You're really cruel, you know that?"

"I'm not trying to be, just keeping it real!"

"Yo sweetness, what's up?" TJ says, greeting Ashley while trying to keep Timmy off of her. They start to argue as usual.

"I'm not getting off of her, you should, TJ!" Timmy says.

"And why should I, squirt?" TJ asks.

"Because she's _my_ Ashley!"

Timmy then pushes TJ and quickly drags her to the couch, where he sits in her lap.

"That's my spot on the couch!" TJ complains. "Knock it off or I won't bring you over anymore!"

"I can get here on my own!"

"Everyone, these two charming young men are TJ, and Timmy," Ashley says, introducing them to each other. "TJ, Timmy, these two are Sean, and Kristen. We all went to Angel Grove High together."

"Hello Sean, Kristen, I'm Ashley's boy…" TJ starts to introduce himself when two fingers get shoved in his mouth.

"I'm the real boyfriend!"

"No you're not, you're too young."

"Says who, you?"

"Don't start with me little boy."

"Don't _**you**_ start with _**me**_!"

"Guys, please stop fighting over me," Ashley says, embarrassed.

"Would you guys like some desserts?" Sean asks, lightening the mood.

"Sure would, thanks for offering," Timmy says, quickly.

"You have very interesting boys in your life."

_"More like little brothers,"_ Kristen thinks.

The five begin eating the deserts, when Kristen decides to interrogate TJ.

"So, TJ, how old are you?" she asks him.

"Yes, I would like some more," TJ responds.

"I was asking about your age…"

"Oh, I'm 17, and in my prime!"

"Oh to be 17, I remember those days! You've got dreams and love ahead of you."

"You may be onto something there, though I'm completely fine in terms of love, with Ashley."

The music in the background stops for a second, then Kristen and Sean laugh and it somehow starts back up.

"So, Sean, what is your relationship with Ashley?" Timmy asks with a menacing look on his face.

The light music in the background suddenly stops, again, and forks drop onto plates.

"I'm Ashley's friend from Angel Grove High," he responds as the music continues.

"I've never been able to beat him academically ever since those days," Ashley laughs.

Timmy notices that Ashley and Sean seem to know a lot about each other, more than any "normal" friends. He gets very suspicious at this point.

Meanwhile, at the Dead Moon Circus, the Amazon Trio has singled out their next target: Sean.

"He's a good student with nothing to complain about," David is saying. "Serious with a strong sense of justice. He seems like the type that's always been the classroom leader."

"Yeah, I know that type," Elliott says. "They seriously prepare for classes and reviews what they learn constantly. The kind that would listen to adults closely, and the type that teachers always favor more than others."

"Oh, you mean the ones that tell on the students who don't help clean up after class?" Jacoby asks.

"This type is really clueless when it comes to romancing a lady."

"So in other words, you won't waste your time on someone who doesn't know romance like you?"

"Heh, it's work."

Later, TJ and Timmy are at a toy store, deciding on a gift to buy for Ashley.

"Timmy, should I get her the stuffed Bear, or the stuffed Zebra?" TJ asks Timmy.

He only has enough for one.

"I'm worried about leaving Sean and Ashley alone," Timmy replies. "Don't you ever get worried about her?"

"There's nothing to worry about. They're just friends. What else is there to worry about?"

"You know, things like 'am I happy with the way I am now?' or 'will I still be this happy down the road?'"

"This is pretty sudden, Timmy. Of course I worry about things. I mean, right now, I can't decide which one Ashley would like better: the zebra or bear? I'm worried about which one would make her happier."

"I can't believe that you're not taking this seriously!" Timmy shouts, leaving the store in disgust. "And I don't think either one is cute!"

Sean is outside of Ashley's mansion, waiting for her to arrive so they can go to the mall. Tiger's Eye shows up, in his human form, dressed in a casual black blazer and khaki pants, pretending to be a tourist.

"_There's that goody-two shoes sucker,"_ he laughs to himself.

"_Quel heure est-il?_" he asks Sean.

"_Il est cinq heures moins trente,_" he replies.

"Oh great," Elliott says in English with a French accent. "I told the tour guide I would meet him here at 5. Without my guide, I can't even make it to a place to eat! Wait, what's your name? You are very young and handsome. Please, have dinner with me in his place!"

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone right now," Sean replies.

Just then Ashley arrives.

"Come on, let's go," Ashley says.

Sean runs to the car right behind her, leaving Elliott. David and Jacoby show up, laughing at what had just happened.

"It's completely different if he has a girlfriend," Elliott says. "I could've sworn he was gay by those tight jeans."

"That was so freaking tight how he just ditched you like that," Jacoby says to Elliott.

"In either case, that was more like a suspicious guy, than someone trying to pick someone up," David rolls on the floor.

"Shut up," Elliott shoots back. "I'll get his mirror by force next time."

Meanwhile, Timmy is having a dream. In it, Sean and Ashley are together. TJ is there too.

_ "TJ, I don't want you anymore," _Ashley says._ "I've had dark meat, and now I want a taste of the other white meat…Sean!"_

_ "Ashley, you can't mean this," _TJ says.

_ "You don't seem to understand what no means, do you?" _Sean says to TJ.

_ "I love him so much more than I do you," _Ashley taunts.

_ "No Ashley, you can't! It's not true. Why settle for him when you can have me, the warrior and keeper of peace?_

_ "Face it dweeb, it's over," Sean says._

_ "No, this can't be happening. If you and TJ don't get married, then I won't be born," _Timmy says.

Ashley and the others can't hear him.

_"No, I should have told them sooner. Now it's too late. They'll never know that Ashley is my mother!"_

Timmy wakes from his dream in a cold sweat.

"Could this be the biggest crisis that Prince Takato has faced? I know what I have to do," he says. "I have to tell them the truth."

Timmy runs out into the street, only to find Ashley walking with Sean.

"No way," he says. "I've got to get a better look."

He starts following them, hiding in bushes, when Kristen appears.

"What are you doing here?" they both ask each other.

Ashley and Sean are walking together through a park.

"I'm sorry, if you were busy today," Sean is saying to Ashley.

"No, I had nothing in particular to do," Ashley responds. "Have you fallen in love?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" he asks, blushing.

"Well, I know you, and you don't like to go shopping unless it's for a girl."

"Umm, well..."

Kristen and Timmy are behind them, unnoticed.

"You see, Timmy, back at Angel Grove High, Sean and Ashley were known as 'the best couple'," Kristen explains to Timmy. "I think they are too, but I'm secretly in love with Sean. If Ashley had an official boyfriend, then I might have a chance."

"Don't worry," Timmy says, comforting her. "I'm on your side."

TJ is still in the toy store, deciding on which toy to get, when Timmy arrives.

"TJ, listen, I know we don't get along that much, but right now, we have to go interrupt Sean and Ashley."

"Why?" TJ asks, confused.

"Well, if you and Ashley don't stay together... I won't be born!"

"What you talking about Timmy?"

"In the future, you two get married, and I'm the outcome. You also have a daughter, Zakia. I should have told you this back when you rescued me from the Dark Legion, but I didn't because I know it's dangerous for a person to know too much about their future. Listen, there's no time to explain right now, but I promise I will later, ok? We have to stop Sean from getting with Ashley! With you and your conceited thoughts, and him being way sexier, handsome, cooler, and more suave, he has a great chance! Even the thought of him being my father has crossed my mind!"

"So Ashley is the mother…that makes a lot of sense though. You do remind me of her at times. I'll ask you questions later though. Right now I have a bigger problem: what should I get?"

"Oh come on TJ, you'll have time for that later!"

"I would never doubt Ashley's love for me like that, that's why we know we're made for each other."

Completely shocked and annoyed, Timmy drags TJ out of the store by his shirt.

At the park, Ashley and Sean are sitting on the stairs to a fountain.

"Do I know the person you bought the necklace for?" Ashley asks Sean.

Sean starts to answer when Elliott shows up.

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time?"

Before he can answer, Elliott changes into his amazon outfit and goes after his Soul Mirror.

"Hey, what's going on? Get off him," Ashley yells.

"Back off girlie," Tiger's Eye replies, whipping her back with his whip. "Now, let's see if StarFire is in this soul!"

As he's going through the mirror, Timmy and TJ show up.

"Why did you drag me all the way here?" TJ complains.

"Uh oh, looks like trouble's back again," Timmy says. "Time to transform. Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"There's no StarFire in this Soul Mirror," Tiger's Eye says. "I guess it's time to destroy you."

The two daggers fly by.

"Not again," Tiger's Eye moans.

"I can't forgive you for putting innocent people through strange pain! If you didn't know, we are the defenders of those looking for love."

"To right all wrongs, and triumph over your evils."

"Silent Warrior Inferno."

"Xero Warrior Wildfire."

"In the name of the planet Virtue, we will punish you."

"Silent Warrior…" Sean says weakly, still strapped to the table.

"Balloon girl, Puko-chan," Tiger's Eye cries bringing forth the Remless.

Puko traps Xero Warrior to the ground with its tremendous size, suffocating him. Silent tries to intervene by throwing a dagger, but Tiger's Eye whips it away. He then leaves through a portal.

"Hey, leave him alone," Sean yells.

"Oh, so you want some too?" Puko asks.

It starts to head towards him when it sees that Ashley looks much nicer.

"What a cute girl!"

"Ashley, watch it!" Silent Warrior yells, running in between Puko and Ashley.

"Silent Warrior, get out of here!" Ashley pleads.

"Oh, how sweet; you're willing to sacrifice yourself in order to protect her," Puko says. "It's so beautiful! Don't worry miss, once I kill him, I'll kill you too!"

"Why are you doing this for me Silent Warrior?" Ashley asks.

"It's because I love you, and Timmy's future depends on it," Silent Warrior replies.

"What do you mean, 'Timmy's future'?"

"We are his parents. We both knew that I was his father, but we didn't know that you're his mother. He told me that in the future, we get married, and have a boy and a girl. He's the boy. I love you so much Ashley, and I can't bear to let you go, especially not now that I know that we are going to have a beautiful baby boy."

"Oh Silent Warrior, I love you too. With all my heart, and I am glad to hear that we get married and have Timmy. It makes me proud to be your girlfriend, and future wife."

"How touching, too bad I'm going to now finish you both off!" Puko says, pressing harder against Silent Warrior's face.

"Silent Warrior…Inferno…no, this can't happen!" Ashley cries. "TJ, I love you," she calls out.

_"TJ's not around, what is she talking about?"_ Sean thinks to himself. _"Wait a minute, TJ is Silent Warrior!"_

"You witch, I'm not going to let you take Silent Warrior away from her," a female voice calls out.

Puko looks around, but doesn't see anyone. A black and yellow dagger then strikes Puko, causing her to go flying as air escapes her body.

"Who's dagger is that?" Silent Warrior asks as he, Ashley, and Xero Warrior look in the direction it came from.

Standing ahead of them is a young lady about the age of 17. She has white hair, brown skin with white holy symbol tattoos, blue eyes, and is about 5'10. She is in a fighting uniform which is a short sleeved leather jacket, with a short white shirt underneath, black leather pants, and black boots. On her forehead, she is wearing a tiara which has the symbol of Virtue on it, and she has magnificently white angel wings on her back. She is holding a golden staff with angel wings at the top, and has a sword on her back.

"It's my sister…Angel Warrior!" Xero Warrior squeals.

"There will be time for introductions later," Angel Warrior says to the group.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asks Silent Warrior.

"Yes, I am now," replies Silent Warrior.

"Too bad that balloon isn't," Little Warrior says. "StarFire please come, come and take care of the Remless. Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno."

Later, at Sean and Kristen's college, Sunnydale University, they are sitting on the roof.

"How did it go with Ashley?" Kristen asks.

"I didn't tell her how I felt about her," he answers.

"Why not?"

"Here, take this, it's yours." Sean gives her the necklace. "It'd be too much of a waste to just throw away or return."

"So what made you change your mind, seriously?"

_"I can't beat the brotha that's protecting the peace on earth,"_ Sean thinks to himself.


	6. Trouble in the Church?

"Hey, did you hear that Prometheus is having relations with someone? I heard it was a beautiful nun, but I also heard it was a normal cat. I feel really bad for Athena! Toying with a woman's heart, and getting involved here and there; in the name of Virtue, Prometheus I will punish you if you don't pick one!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 133

Ashley and Zakia are at TJ's house sparring with TJ and Timmy, giving them pointers on their fighting skills. Outside of her uniform, Zakia looks a lot like Ashley with a mocha tan. Her tattoos are gone, except for one that is on her back. It is a pair of angel wings.

"So Zakia, can you explain why you've come here?" TJ asks.

"I received a message from my brother saying that our lives were in danger of being wiped out," Zakia explains. "I thought it was serious, so I asked Lord Katsuhito and Lady Tokimi, your future selves, if I could come back and help him. I didn't realize that he was just overreacting to Mama's friend Sean."

"When you call me Mama, I feel old," Ashley sighs. "Like Timmy, just call me Ashley, I insist!"

"Well, I've told the others about you, but I'm sure they'll still have questions for you," TJ says. "And I told Timmy that our love is something that can't be easily broken."

"Ashley," Timmy asks, desperately trying to change the subject, "do you think you could show me how high I should be able to do a round-house kick?"

"Sure, it's like this," she replies, giving him help.

TJ gets mad because Timmy's making faces about how close to his "member" Ashley is.

"Ashley, could you show me how to do that excellent Flying Dragon Kick?" TJ asks.

"You already know how to do one," Timmy says.

"Maybe I need some help with it."

"Maybe you should mind your own business and let us get to work."

"Is it always like this?" Zakia sighs.

"Guys, chill out," Ashley says, stopping the argument.

"Mommy," starts Timmy. "If your son doesn't learn how to fight properly, he'll be bullied by his friends, never get married, and have a sad lonely life. Is that what you want for your son?"

"You know Timmy," starts TJ. "You don't have to know how to fight in order to succeed in life. As long as you can defend yourself, you should be all right. Just look at Rese. He can't fight very well, but he knows how to defend herself."

"How could a father say that, especially about one of the Royal Court?" Zakia responds to his father's philosophy.

"Hey everyone, listen to this," says Athena, who has just walked into the room.

"Athena, I don't think you need to tell anyone," says Prometheus, who runs in behind her.

"Oh, but I do. You see gang, once upon a time there was a miniature male lion named Prometheus. He started feeling the heat of his loins in the summer, and he fell in love with a beautiful nun at St. Benedict Catholic Church."

"Really? For a cat, you sure do have good taste," TJ says.

Ashley, Zakia, and Timmy get mad at him.

Meanwhile, down at the harbor, something falls from the sky and lands in the bushes.

Trouble in the Church? Mid-Knight to the Rescue!

"Ok guys, I'm off. Practice some more, and I'll be back tomorrow," Ashley says, leaving with Prometheus and Zakia. "Zakia will be staying with me so your mother doesn't get suspicious, TJ."

"Prometheus looked really depressed," Timmy comments.

"It's because Athena misunderstood him," TJ answers.

"You know he likes you, Athena. Sometimes you're so mean to him. I bet he'd love to have kittens with you! But you're so mean, he might run away from home."

_"Maybe I did say too much,"_ Athena thinks.

"You know she's mad because she caught you gawking," Ashley says to Prometheus as they head towards her place.

"It's all a misunderstanding," Prometheus sighs.

"Father!" a voice calls out.

The three of them look ahead of them to see a miniature black panther cub.

"The one that just said that…was this kitten thing?" Ashley asks.

"Look, it's got an ensignia of a white diamond on its forehead," Prometheus says.

The cub goes up to him and starts nuzzling against him.

"Mother told me not to get picked up by strangers, but now she'll be happy because I found you," it says.

"Hey, aren't you…" starts Zakia.

"There must be some mistake, I can't be your..." Prometheus starts.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" Athena bellows. "You are so irresponsible. Not only falling in love with a beautiful _human_ woman, but then having a child too."

"Athena, there must be some mistake," pleads Prometheus.

"Wait, Athena, you don't understand," Zakia tries to interject.

"What mistake? A cat that talks and has your crest on its head must be yours, regardless of what type of cat it is."

She scratches him and runs off. The cub is left, puzzled and confused as Prometheus runs after her.

"Hey there buddy," Ashley says. "Let's have a little chat."

Meanwhile, at the Cruxius Circus, the trio is perfecting their circus act when Pronyma appears.

"What confidence you must have to be practicing your acts!" she roars.

"Don't worry about a thing, Pronyma," Hawk's Eye says. "We're faithful to our duties. We _will_ find StarFire."

"Young people are all talk, but no action now a days," Pronyma replies.

"You know," Jacoby starts, later in the bar, "Elliott is the worst one."

"It's only because you two never help," he defends.

"None of them are that great," David complains.

"Can't there just be beautiful people out there with beautiful souls?" Jacoby moans.

"Here's a picture of a worthy girl."

"Aren't you afraid it's gonna be a little too much for you to handle?" David asks.

"My satisfaction will be at its peak when I over come this kind of woman."

It's the nun from the church.

At the church, the nun is praying. TJ and Timmy are watching her.

_"She is pretty,"_ Timmy thinks. _"I'd better keep TJ away from her if I want me and Z to be born!"_

On the other side of town, Prometheus goes to Tyrone's house. Tyrone is sitting at the window, looking out of it.

"Promeeth," he starts. "Who's your owner?"

"I don't have an owner," he replies. "TJ and I are friends. I am his guardian."

"Well you know, I wonder about friends who keep secrets from one another."

"Is this about me eating the last piece of cake yesterday?"

"No, that was alright," Tyrone says, slamming his hand down.

"Is it about how I broke your favorite cup? Or dropping your new platinum chain in the mud the other day that Krystalyn bought for you?"

"I see; so all those things were you," Tyrone says, getting madder. "I didn't even notice those little things," he says through clenched teeth. "It's alright though; I'll forgive you with my smile."

"You're acting pretty strange...hey, where's the phone?"

"I just got a call from TJ," Tyrone says, holding the phone. "He told me that you're a father."

"It's not true."

"Liar!"

"I didn't have a child."

"How can you have a child without knowing? I feel very sorry for your child. You have to take responsibility. Maybe it's time we got you fixed."

"No, not that! Come on, I'm innocent."

At Manchester Farms, the guys are trying to comfort Athena with food. TJ and Timmy want some, but Styve says it's not for them.

"Athena, there're tons of other cats out there," Styve says to her.

"But how many can talk and change into human forms?" Tyrese asks.

"It's not like we had anything going on," Athena states.

"Do you mind if we eat some of this food," TJ asks Athena.

"All I have to do now is worry about making Tyrone into a great warrior," she replies, not answering the question. "Prometheus has his mission, I have mine."

"Is there something wrong between Athena and Prometheus?"

"You know, the fact that Prometheus has a kitten from somewhere else means that Athena, in terms of Prometheus, is a thing of the past," Styve says.

"Athena, were you and Prometheus an item back in the day?"

"It's a just a waste of time. Just forget it."

At the church, the nun is getting ready for a wedding when Elliott comes up to her.

"These decorations are absolutely stunning," he says.

"Thank you. It comes from the love of God," she says.

"Do you love God?"

"Oh yes! There's no love on this earth that can match that of our lord!"

"Would it be possible for you to love me?"

"The lord's love showers over everyone, even you."

Just then, Elliott falls to his knees.

"I've heard God's word, 'love thy neighbor,' and 'forgive those who have sinned.'"

"That's very good."

"I should be forgiven, for I am about to commit a sin. Tiger's Eye Amazon Transformation"

In his transformation, he reverts back to his tiger form. The Cruxius Circus towel then appears and he jumps through it. When he lands, he lands on his hind feet, changing into his human form.

"What is this?" the nun cries out.

_"When I'm looking around like this, there really aren't many kittens,"_ Prometheus is thinking to himself. _"I've got to hurry and find that kitten/cub so I can prove my innocence! I'm not even married and he's calling me father!"_

Prometheus' thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone screaming. Down the street, the nun is being assaulted by Tiger's Eye.

"You will love me and show me your beautiful soul!" Tiger's Eye tells her. "This is one hideout that StarFire would surely go for!"

The nun holds a cross up to Tiger's Eye and he falls down.

"Just kidding," he says getting up. "I watch too many movies. One, two, three! Your voice doesn't seem to be reaching your master now."

Prometheus jumps down from one of the windows of the church, almost scratching Tiger's Eye.

"What are you doing? You almost scratched my beautiful face!"

"Uh oh, looks like trouble's brewing," says Tyrone who has been following Prometheus since he left his room earlier. "Dark Dagger Power."

Using the dagger created from his will to fight, Tyrone holds his fist up as power surges through it. He then grabs his dagger from the air. Energy swirls around him, and then forms to his body. His outfit is then created. His uniform consists of orange and black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the kanji of Justice in orange inside an orange circle over his heart, black and orange gloves with the fingers cut out, and a silver with orange trim headband with the symbol of Justice on it in silver. He also has a black cape that has the outline of two wings on it, which is also printed on his back. He still has the belt around his chest, and his sword is on his back, under the cape.

Dark Warrior then appears on the top of a steeple.

"I can't believe you guys would sink so low as to attack an innocent cat. And as for you, Benedict Prometheus, I'll deal with you when we get home!"

"Ouch, stop cutting on him you cracked out jalopy!"

"Mind your own business, and I'm not cracked out! So what if he's in love with a human, it's none of your business. I stand for innocence, and I stand for peace too. I'm Dark Warrior, and in the name of the Dark Symbol, I will punish you!"

"Don't bother me, you pathetic Brother, I'm busy at the moment."

"Oh, so I'm a bother now? Just for that, I will deliver divine punishment!"

"Remless, Kangaroo Girl, Kigurumiko!"

"Hey, Dark Warrior," shouts Kigurumiko, "do you like boxing?"

"I like to watch it. I've never actually done it though," he responds.

The Remless changes into a padded kangaroo costume, and starts punching at Dark Warrior. It continues for a while until it realizes it's missing something. Tiger's Eye looks in the mirror, and finds nothing.

"I'll send you to your beloved god!" he says to the nun.

"Oh no you won't," Prometheus says, scratching Tiger's Eye's hand.

"You little pest, how dare you put a scratch on my perfect hand! Hey, Kigurumiko, have some fun with the cat too."

"Of course," she says.

"Promeeth, hurry and change to your god form!" Dark Warrior yells out.

"Prometheus Shink…"

Before he can finish, Kigurumiko jumps down off the roof and puts him in her pouch, giving him his own kangaroo suit and boxing gloves.

"Oh no you don't," Dark Warrior yells. "Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark energy surrounds Dark Warrior as his closes eyes. He unsheathes his sword with his left hand and the energy swarms to it as his angelic silver wings appear on his back. He then circles the sword above his head once, then brings it down at an angle, releasing an energy that resembles a scythe.

"Ow," yell the monster and Prometheus. "You hurt me, you hurt him, got it?"

She then swings a couple of punches at Dark Warrior, but he easily dodges them. Prometheus' body automatically swings and manages to hit Dark Warrior in the face.

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"Sinner: now is the time to repent!" a voice yells as a transparent black dagger strikes the ground.

"What a man looks forward to," a voice yells as a blue dagger strikes the ground.

"The scene of a wedding with his woman," a voice yells as a solid black dagger strikes.

"One who tarnishes the purity of a church," a voice yells as a green dagger strikes the ground.

"Although they go against my family business," a voice yells as a red dagger strikes the ground.

"We can't allow this! Handsome suited Brother Warrior in mystical armor, Silent Warrior Inferno!"

"And Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

"And the Brother Soldiers!"

"In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

"I don't have time for this," Tiger's Eye says. "Kigurumiko, finish these guys off."

"Dark Lightning Bolt St..." Dark Knight starts to launch his attack at the Remless.

"No wait, you can't!" Dark Sabre yells. "We have to separate the two bodies first. Dark Mist..." he starts to use his power but gets punched by Kigurumiko.

_"Howl o raging winds, and cleave mine enemies with your blade! Razor Wind!"_

Athena, in her god form, appears and attacks the Remless from the back with green blades of wind. Athena, in her demi god form, is a woman in blue robes with long brown hair and also fair skin. Not being damaged due to its extra padded kangaroo suit, it jumps back and lands on its back, smashing her against the ground.

"Now try my Kangaroo Double Double Kick!" she says, launching itself into the air.

"I've had about enough," Prometheus growls. "Let's see how you like this!"

Prometheus then bites down hard on the pouch, causing her so much pain that she throws him out.

"Are you ok?" Prometheus asks running up to a stunned Athena. "Prometheus Shinka!"

Prometheus' white diamond lights up, and he begins to float. The light from his symbol then engulfs his entire body. From the light, a pair of arms and legs come forth, and then a head. As the light fades, a man with a golden tan, bald head, and a white robe are revealed. On the back of the robe is the symbol of the Phoenix in gold.

"It's the third round!" she bellows. "Time to put you out of your misery!"

She starts to go towards them, when the trade mark card strikes before her.

"Don't even think about it," Yellow LightStar says, appearing in a tree. "You with a poor heart that interrupts a maiden's prayer: I, Yellow LightStar, will not allow such a thing!"

"_O holy ones, I call upon the heavenly messengers to bring the light of the heavens! _Angel Feathers!"

Raising her right hand, Angel Warrior's fingers begin to glow. She then thrusts her arm forward, causing a rush of colorful feathers to go towards the enemy. The attack knocks Kigurumiko back against the church.

"Angel Warrior is also here!"

The cub from earlier then pops up between Yellow LightStar and Angel Warrior.

"Mid-Knight!" Xero Warrior cries out.

"TK!" the kitten meows.

"No one is even paying attention to me!" Kigurumiko growls, running towards the group.

"Mid-Knight Shinka!"

A holy symbol appears below Mid-Knight, and his entire body begins to glow. He then morphs into a human form. Mid-Knight changes into a boy about the same age as Timmy. He has tanned skin, white hair, and wears an all black monk-like robe with a white kanji of Virtue over the heart, and a staff with wings and a star at the head, on his back.

_"O violent strains that render demons to ashes, hear this celestial choir and bring the light of redemption! Grand Cross Judgment!"_

Pulling the staff from his back, Mid-Knight places it in the ground and recites his chant. When he calls the name of the attack, the wings at the top light up, and the star spins. A light bursts up into the sky form it, and comes crashing down on Kigurumiko.

"Xero Warrior, do you best!" Mid-Knight cheers as his attack holds the Remless captive.

"Right. StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

"Are you all right?" Athena asks Prometheus, after the Remless is destroyed. "You really are reckless."

"I really need you Athena," he replies. "Especially now that I you know that I love you."

"Oh Prometheus…"

Later, the wedding that the nun was preparing for is a big success at the church and the guys are sitting in a park near it, talking to Mid-Knight, who has changed back to his feline form, along with Prometheus and Athena.

"So, Mid-Knight," Styve asks. "Just who are you, and how come you can talk?"

"I can talk," he starts to answer, "because my mom and dad can talk. I'm the future cub of Prometheus and Athena."

"Wha wha wha what?" everyone yells.

"I got permission from Lord Katsuhito to see TK because I missed him."

"Who is handing out all these passes for you guys to just come back to your past?" TJ cries.

"In the future, Mid-Knight is my best friend," Timmy explains.

"Well, that explains that mark on his head," Tyrese says. "And how he was able to change into a human form and use those Mystic Artes."

"So now we've got the future daughter of Ashley and TJ, as well as the future son of Athena and Prometheus joining our ranks. This is getting crazy," Damon sighs.

"You mean you're me and Prometheus'…" starts Athena.

"How nice," Tyrone starts. "Promeeth and Athena get into _that_ type of relationship."

"It can't be that bad. I mean Master Carmona and Lady Zakia are in that type of relationship," Mid-Knight says.

"STYVE YOU'RE DATING MY FUTURE DAUGHTER?" TJ roars.

Zakia blushes and Styve is speechless.

"Daddy, it's not that bad," Zakia finally says. "Stevyn is amazing."

"I don't want to know how amazing he is!" TJ cries. "Prometheus, say something!" TJ cries.

"Well, when you put it like that…right Athena?" Prometheus says nervously.

"I have no intention on ending up like that with you!" she says. "A demi-god that lusts after human women has no room in my life."

"I meant about Zakia and Styve!" TJ yells.

"You've got it all wrong," Prometheus starts to explain, ignoring TJ's ranting. "I wasn't wishing to be married to the nun; I was wishing that a cat could be married in a beautiful church like this."

"Prometheus!"

"Well guys," Mid-Knight says. "I'll be staying with you until TK completes his training."

"Oh great," Athena starts. "Now I know how you feel Ashley!"

"This means you'll be in lots of trouble," Ashley sighs. "You want to come over and drink tonight?"

"Ashley!" TJ and Timmy yell.


	7. Engulfed by StarFire's Flames

The opening credits have changed slightly. Mid-Knight is now seen when the other two cats are shown, and their god forms are now imposed behind the animal forms. Zakia/Angel Warrior also appears when Ashley/Yellow LightStar appears. When the name of the season appears, the guys can be heard saying "Silent Warrior Inferno: Super Brothers."

"The author of 'StarFire in the Sunlight' is your friend, Damon? Let's go get an autograph! Uh oh, looks like they're at it again! You who tries to look into the souls of a pure hearted, literary boy; in the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 134

TJ and the other guys are at Café Mileto. TJ is reading a book titled "StarFire in the Sunlight," when Paul comes up. It's a book about a young black boy, who is oppressed by various factors in his life: school, work, students, teachers, and strangers. His only comfort is in a make-believe creature called the Phoenix Pegasus.

"I've read that book," Paul says, dropping off some drinks, "and I know exactly why it's a best seller."

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually read a real book instead of your usual comics," Styve says to TJ. "What's next, Christmas in July?"

"Have you read it Styve?" TJ asks.

"No comment," Styve says under his breath.

"It's a great book," Tyrone says. "I read it at least 10 times!"

"Yeah, I wish I could meet a mythical creature like that," Paul says.

"I don't need any reasons to read this book," Tyrese says. "I'm just overall impressed. The development of this boy, and how he never gives in to the racial slander he receives, truly touches you."

_"Maybe I'm behind everyone,"_ Styve thinks to himself.

Timmy is also reading the book and wonders if the author has met the same Pegasus that he knows. Damon is staring at the cover strangely.

"It can't be him, can it?" he asks himself.

Engulfed by StarFire's Flames; A Gift of Kindness

Damon, Timmy, Mid-Knight, TJ and Prometheus are in a park, talking, later that afternoon.

"The author of the book," Damon is telling them, "Tony Thompson, was my best friend before I transferred to NorthWest Academy."

"Why did you keep this a secret from us?" TJ asks him.

"Well, I was afraid that if I told you guys, you would think I was bragging about knowing someone famous."

"Well, if you had been TJ, you would have told everyone you'd ever met," Prometheus says.

"You talk to much Promeeth," TJ says.

"Before Tony started writing," Damon says, continuing his story, "he had many short stories. He started doing little stuff like magazines, and then he started his book _StarFire in the Sunlight_, and it was a success. I haven't seen him since I transferred though, and haven't been able to congratulate him properly."

"So if it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be reading this today?" Timmy asks.

"I guess you can say I found his untapped talent."

"There you go bragging," TJ mumbles. "Hey, Damon, why don't all of us get together and go see Tony? And while we're at it, get our books signed?"

"I don't know…" Damon starts.

"TJ you're the only one who wants to go," Prometheus says.

"I want to go too!" Timmy says, over talking Prometheus. "I want to meet someone who can write like this!"

Meanwhile, at the Cruxius Circus, Pronyma is lecturing to the trio about how angry she is that they haven't found StarFire yet.

"When are you guys going to get serious and capture StarFire already?" she's complaining. "The three of you care about nothing but appearances. What matters is the brain, which is about as empty as a balloon!"

A multicolored feather then drops from the sky, and when Pronyma grabs it, it turns into a photo.

"Go after this boy this time!" she commands, throwing them the picture.

"Hey, I know this guy," Tiger's Eye says. "He's become a really popular author."

"I read that book he wrote too," Hawk's Eye says. "I didn't really care for it."

"I agree," Shark's Eye adds in. "I thought it was garbage, especially the part where the Phoenix Pegasus sacrifices her life for the boy as an act of martyrdom. It's just so stupid and unrealistic."

"All of you shut the hell up!" Pronyma roars. "The story about a Pegasus that can catch the hearts of humans. The author may know something about our Pegasus: StarFire!"

"Leave it to me then," Tiger's Eye says. "Literary guys who can't help but chase after false dreams can't help but confide in me in an instant, if I try."

The next morning, TJ and the guys are walking down the street to Tony's house.

"You know," starts Tyrone, "it's a good thing if you know a celebrity."

"I brought two books for him to sign," TJ says.

"That's not enough," Styve says. "You need three books. One for preservation, one for personal use, and one to use to brag to everyone."

Everybody stops to stare at him as he continues walking.

"There's another one of your bad habits," Prometheus comments.

"That's his house, right there," Damon points out.

"Sir Damion looks very happy," Mid-Knight says.

"That's because he's guaranteed to get an autograph," Tyrone replies.

"That's not it, Tyson!" Athena sighs.

They walk around the corner only to see a large crowd gathered around the house. Elliott is walking up on the opposite corner.

_"Literary guys like Tony probably get a lot of female fans, but I'm betting he doesn't get males who can actually relate to him,"_ he thinks to himself. _"I'll make him show his pure soul in one shot!"_

He rounds the corner and then spots the crowd in Tony's front yard.

"I seriously have this many rivals?" he moans. "Well, I'm not going to lose here!"

He then attempts to walk through the crowd, but the people push him back.

"Don't you people know who I am?" he asks.

"Get in line like everyone else," a man says.

Elliott then starts a fight.

"What's happening?" Damon asks, coming up to the crowd.

"Tony has seemed to disappear," one man says, "He hasn't turned in some manuscripts either."

Damon then drops his bag he had in his hand full of food.

_"Maybe he ran away from his work,"_ Damon thinks. "No, he would never do that. Writing is all he has."

He then runs off in pursuit of Tony.

At Valhalla Park, near Billy Goat River, a black high school boy, about 5'8 with a low fade, mahogany skin, and a little chubby, is sitting under a tree.

"Well, you haven't changed," Damon says, coming up to him. "Sup Tony, why'd you run away?"

"Not much dawg," he replies. "And to answer your question, I didn't run away."

"What'd you do then? I thought your dream was to pour your soul into your writing."

"I walked. I'm just playin yo; I left because I can't write anymore. I don't have dreams anymore, which is a sign that my soul is dried up. I sit there and look at the manuscript paper, but no words come to mind. How am I going to write a story better than 'StarFire in the Sunlight,' if my soul isn't in it?"

He then gets up, and runs away.

"It should be easy now," Elliott says, not far away. "This kid is out for the count."

That night, at Café Mileto, Paul is closing up, when he notices Damon sitting at a table, doing nothing but looking out the window.

"Did something happen?" Paul asks Damon.

"More or less," TJ answers for him, coming in with Timmy.

"_What in the world happened?"_ Damon is thinking. _"Tony used to love writing so much…"_

"Give those back guys," Tony says to them.

_ "Come on Tony," _one of the guys says._ "You know you'll never be a writer, you're a Nigger. Nigger's aren't writers."_

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing saying shit like that?" _Damon says, scaring off the kids._ "Don't you ever say shit like that again, or else!"_

_ "Thanks dawg," _Tony says.

_ "Anytime son. Do you happen to go to my school?"_

_ "Actually, yeah. We're in the same class."_

_"Oh, I never noticed you. Actually, I don't remember there being any homework either." _He begins to read the papers.

_ "No, don't read that boring stuff, it's only my manuscript for English class."_

_ "Wow, I've never been that drawn into a story; it's really good," _Damon says, finishing a few papers. _"Next time you write something, let me know..."_

...Tony is watching a girl run around the park, and is dazed.

_ "I see you like the athletic type," _Damon says, coming up with a soda.

_ "I bet a girl like that would be able to give me a lot of ideas," _he says, taking the drink.

_ "Have you told her you like her yet?"_

_ "No, I don't plan on it. She has so many friends that she wouldn't have time for someone like me."_

_ "Why don't you have her read some of your stories?"_

_ "How would I do that?"_

_ "If you think you're not good enough now, go and get some of those short stories published in the literary magazine, or better yet, a real magazine! Then, when everyone is trying to get your autograph, she won't have a choice but to come and talk to you!"_

_ "Can I really do something like that?"_

_ "I guarantee you can!_

The flashback is over now, and Damon's still there at the café. Timmy has disappeared, so TJ has left in search of him with Prometheus. At Tony's house, Tony is sitting at his desk, stressing over some crumpled papers. He starts to have a flashback. He's at an autograph session and he sees his crush with another guy.

"No matter how many stories I write, nobody understands me," Tony says, ending his thought.

Tony then hears his name being called from outside.

"Hey, Tony," Timmy calls. "I've seen the real StarFire. It's good to know that someone has had the same dream I have. Do you think I could read more of your story?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't write anymore," Tony responds as he closes his window.

"Are you going back to the person you used to be?" a voice asks. "The person who wouldn't let anyone read the wonderful novels you have locked up inside your brain? It was your dream to write a book for anyone, even if it only touched one person. What you write now isn't just for you anymore, it's for everyone."

Tony opens the window and smiles when he sees the face behind the voice: Damon. Elliott then appears in Tony's room.

"Hello, here's my card," he says. "I'm from Dead Publishing. You know, a publisher that works with an author too much might create a good friendship. Too bad that didn't happen in this case. Tiger's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

He then transforms into Tiger's Eye and the guys outside get a bad feeling.

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created by his will of believing in himself, Damon holds his fist up, and lightning surges around it. He then grabs the dagger out of the air. Lightning bolts strike him, and he turns into a pure light. The light flashes, and then makes up his uniform. His uniform consists of green boots, black pants with a green stripe on both sides of his legs, a green, skin tight shirt with the kanji of lightning inside a white circle over his heart, black and green gloves with the fingers cut out, and a green headband with the old symbol of lightning on it. "Wildfire!"

"Inferno!"

"Armor Up!"

"I'm sure your soul must have her in it!" Tiger's Eye says, chasing Tony out to the balcony. "One, two, three!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

"Hey, that almost hit me!"

"I won't let you lay a hand on Tony!"

"Aren't you getting tired of this gig?" Silent Warrior asks. "Pretending to be an editor and devour the soul of an innocent author!"

"Yeah, I know I sure am," Xero Warrior says.

"Here to punish you, I am Silent Warrior Inferno."

"Xero Warrior Wildfire."

"And Dark Knight."

"In the name of Virtue, we shall punish you!" they all say, concluding the speech.

"Isn't this cute, the three of you ganging up against me. Let's even those odds. Chain-guy, Tenko!" Tiger's Eye says, bringing forth the Remless of the day. "Take care of these fools!"

"You got it boss," Tenko responds. "First to chain these guys up!"

Tenko then floats above the Brothers, and wraps them in chains.

"Think you're clever huh?" Dark Knight asks. "Think again!"

"Wait, don't do it!" Prometheus yells out, coming down the street.

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Dak Knight's lightning rod extends from his forehead, and a bolt of lightning strikes from the sky. He forgets that metal conducts electricity, and they all get shocked.

"No StarFire in here," Tiger's Eye says, finishing with Tony's dream. "Why am I not surprised? The Mistress Pronyma herself picked this target. Take care of them all."

Tenko throws a clock down at the Brothers.

"What's this for?" Silent Warrior asks.

"It's a time bomb," Tenko responds.

"No, it can't be! I don't want to blow up. I owe the world way too much to let it end like this!"

"There's no use struggling, you'll never get lose."

"Star Slinger!"

"Angel Feathers!"

Yellow LightStar and Angel Warrior appear and break the chains.

"Chains don't go with handsome young men," Yellow LightStar says.

"They're used to hold vicious dogs, and bewildered criminals like yourself!" Angel Warrior adds.

"Here's your clock back," Dark Knight says to Tenko.

"Oh thank you," he responds. "Wait a minute…" the clock explodes.

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

Tiger's Eye leaves, and Tony awakens.

"Huh, what's going on?" Tony asks. "You're..."

"That's right, I'm StarFire, and I have something very special for you, Tony," she says. "Because of your kind heart, and thoughtful dreams, I'd like you to take care of this for me." StarFire then shoots a beam of light out of her horn, and a baby StarFire appears.

"It's a baby you," Xero Warrior exclaims.

"The proper name for it," StarFire starts, "is Pegasus. When Pegasus grows older, it will evolve into a special horse, just like me."

"Thank you," Tony says. "Now that I have this, I know I can write more books."

Later, back at the park, Tony and Damon are talking. The baby Pegasus is with them, playing in the field.

"Before I go," Tony starts, "can you read my new book?"

"Of course," Damon answers. "I'll always be the first to read your books."

On the inside cover of his new book "Illusion of a Pegasus," there is a dedication.

"To my best friend, Damon, and to everyone who believes in themselves, and their dreams."


	8. StarFire and Xero Warrior

"I've kept your secret like you asked, StarFire. I haven't told anyone about you or this forest. But why don't you talk to me in my dreams anymore? I'd like to know more about you, and see you more often. You always help us out, but where do you come from? Please, tell me…"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 135

Timmy and StarFire are talking near a lake in StarFire's world in a dream sequence.

"Why do you wish to know so much?" she asks him.

"I'd like to be your friend," he responds.

"I'm sorry Takato," StarFire responds. "I can't tell you anything. You already know too much."

StarFire and Xero Warrior: The Best Team Up!

Pronyma is talking to the Amazon Trio, explaining how they have to get StarFire.

"StarFire is but a shadow in this world," Pronyma is explaining. "She needs a pure and unique soul in order to sustain herself, therefore, you must look inside of peoples' souls in order to find her. Remember: StarFire is the key to taking over the world."

"The person whose soul StarFire is hiding in may want to take control of her and seize her power," Tiger's Eye says. "What if they realize that they should have this power for themselves?"

"Do you think someone with a pure soul would have thoughts of taking over the world?" Shark's Eye asks.

"I know for a fact that StarFire would never reveal its true power, not even to its host," Hawk's Eye says. "If that were to happen, you know StarFire would leave in a heartbeat."

"Hawk's Eye is correct," Pronyma agrees. "And StarFire knows that more than anyone else, that is why she will never tell her 'landlord' about her powers. If the host was to ever find out, she would then leave and look for the next."

The trio leaves Pronyma, and goes to the bar, all except for Tiger's Eye, who goes into a dark corner of the tent.

"Shadow King, Hebihanabiko!" Tiger's Eye calls, summoning forth his shadow Remless. "Were you listening to that conversation?"

"You mean about how StarFire is only a shadow?" he asks.

"Yes! You have the ability to sneak into someone's heart from their shadow. StarFire is shadow. If you can jump into her body, you should be able to sneak into whoever she is resting in. Doing that will immediately tell us who she is hiding in!"

"My specialty, master, is to charm a human's heart and steal it away. If I can steal the heart of whoever StarFire is hiding in, she will be ours!"

"Then it's settled; I'm taking you with me on my next assignment."

Timmy, Mark, and Kayla are painting in the park with their summer class. Their teacher, Ms. Karch, comes up to them.

"Wow TK, your painting is awesome," Mark says. "It's like you're a master painter."

"I've seen better," Kayla says.

"Looks like you all are doing very well," she says to them. "Mr. Davis, why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? Stop fooling around and get to work."

"I'm dressed like a painter I saw on TV," Timmy replies.

"You can't do that, Takato."

"But when I'm dressed like this, I feel I paint much better."

She then notices Timmy's painting.

"I can't give you a good mark for that," she says to him. "You were only supposed to draw the scenery, and nothing else. The colors and shades are all very excellent, but you added something that isn't there. Do you know what a landscape is?"

"But I felt it belonged there…"

"Don't be so stubborn Ms. Karch," Kayla says. "That's probably why you're not married."

"Please repaint your picture, Takato," Ms. Karch says sadly as she leaves.

"What's her deal?" Mark asks.

"Maybe she hates kids," Kayla replies.

_"She seems very unfriendly at times,"_ Timmy thinks to himself. _"But there's a sadness to her too."_

_"I'm really horrible when dealing with those kids,"_ Ms. Karch is thinking to herself on a bench.

"Our next target," Elliott is saying at the bar, "will be Ms. Kara Karch, from Roberto Clemente Middle School."

"She doesn't seem all that great," David comments.

"Considering her age, you should go after her, Jacoby."

"She doesn't make my heart jump," he replies.

"You go after her," Elliott says to David. "It's about time you did some work around here."

"I'm not interested in women like that," David says.

"Could it be that older men like me are more your type?" Elliott asks, putting his hand on David's shoulder.

"Stop playing around! Why do I have to fall for someone like you? All muscle and no brains!"

"Yea yea, I get it, I get it." _"Damn, I was hoping they'd do all the work of luring StarFire out. Oh well, if I can get her all on my own, all the credit will fall to me!"_

TJ and Timmy are on the way home from the store. TJ is carrying all the groceries and is complaining that Timmy isn't helping.

"You could at least take half of them or something," he yells.

"You lost at rock paper scissors, so you have to carry all of them!" Timmy yells back.

TJ continues to complain as he lugs the groceries down the street. As he rounds a corner, he ends up knocking into a woman.

"Oh no, mom's going to kill me if I broke all the eggs," TJ cries.

"You really are a klutz," Timmy sighs, coming back to TJ.

"Oh, Takato," the woman says spotting Timmy.

"Who is this woman?" TJ asks.

"It's my teacher from summer session," Timmy replies.

"Oh, hello there! I'm sure Timmy gives you a lot of trouble in class. How is he doing in school?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Are you his older brother?" Ms. Karch asks.

"Stop acting like you suddenly care!" Timmy growls.

"Takato is very popular in class. He can easily make friends with everyone…to the point that I get a little envious."

She then bids them farewell and continues down the street in the opposite direction.

"Even I can't make friends with everyone," Timmy says.

As she is walking down the street, she walks by Elliott, who is posing as a fortuneteller.

"What seems to be the problem, lovely lady?" he asks. "Your face is clouded with worry. It's my duty to rescue maidens from their troubles. Today, I'll give you a deal and be your counselor for free."

"I can't seem to bond very well with children," she explains to him. "When I was young, I wanted to be a teacher, but ever since I became one, I've found I can't stand the kids."

_"How boring. I wish I could be fighting Brothers right now."_

"Well I just don't know what to do," she continues.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," he finally says. "I can take care of your monsters for you…as well as your life!"

She then begins to leave, but Elliott snaps his fingers, and something trips her.

"Let's take a look at your soul and see why you don't get along with those children," Elliott says, changing into Tiger's Eye.

Down the road, TJ and Timmy are continuing on their way home.

"This stuff is heavy," TJ is complaining.

"Would you two like a ride?" Ashley says, pulling up in her sports car with Zakia.

Before TJ can answer, screams can be heard coming from down the street.

"One, two, three," Tiger's Eye says, doing the normal procedure. "Damn it, no StarFire in this soul."

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"Let's Rocket!"

Ashley holds a star flower up, and it begins to shimmer and shine. It becomes transparent and reveals small stars inside. The stars spill out and cover her body, making it transparent with stars inside. White star dust then pans up her body from her feet, creating her uniform. She ends with a smile and sparkles going across her eyes, creating her signature mask. Her ending pose has her standing in front of a giant yellow star shaped flower with sparkles.

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

In Zakia's transformation, she holds her hands to her chest as her angel crystal appears and forges with her chest. She then raises her arms, and angel feathers wash over her chest, creating her white shirt and jacket. Next, she stretches her arms in front of her and angel feathers wash over them, putting on her gloves. The angel feathers then wash down to put on her pants and boots. She spins around once, and her angelic wings appear, as well as her tiara and tattoos. She ends with her staff in her hand, sword on her back, the planet of Virtue behind her and feathers blowing in a soft breeze.

The two Brother daggers then fly by and strike the ground in front of Tiger's Eye.

"You're attacking a school teacher who's devoted to her job," Silent Warrior says.

"Yeah, making kids happy is what she's all about," Xero Warrior says.

"As the handsome Brother in armor, I will not let you harm her. Silent Warrior Inferno!"

"Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

"We're going to chew you up, and spit you out."

"I don't think so," Tiger's Eye shouts as he begins to throw his knives at them. "I've been waiting for you to show up!"

"Angel Feathers!"

"Star Shower!"

Angel Warrior and Yellow LightStar's attacks knock the daggers out of the way.

"You insolent fool who doesn't give up on assaulting women, Angel Warrior will defend the females who can't defend themselves!"

"Xero Warrior Wildfire, show him how we do it," Yellow LightStar calls out.

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"Now's my chance," Tiger's Eye smiles. "Shadow King, Hebihanabiko, now's the time!"

It enters StarFire's body, and the sky turns blue/black. Xero Warrior and Silent Warrior are shocked.

"Hebihanabiko can corrupt the beautiful soul of StarFire's host," Tiger's Eye explains, "in hopes that the host will want to seize her power."

Tiger's Eye then leaves, and Xero Warrior's eyes suddenly become vacant. In a dream sequence, Hebihanabiko is talking to Timmy. He is trying to convince Timmy that he wants to seize the power of StarFire.

"So you're the host. Don't you understand little boy?" Hebihanabiko begins. "This horse is an animal, ready for the taming. All you have to do is take control, and then you'll have all the power you need to make your dreams come true. She is your horse you know."

"My horse?" Timmy asks.

"Don't you see? With you controlling this horse, you can do so much. The world can be yours!"

"No, you're wrong!" Timmy cries out. "My dream coming true has nothing to do with wanting to seize the power of StarFire. In fact, I'll destroy you for talking like that in my dream! Flare Up Now!"

Timmy changes back into Xero Warrior and uses Silent warrior's old attack. In this attack, Xero Warrior pulls his swords off his back, and then makes a circle clockwise around his body. After getting into the mid-way pose, he takes the sword ends and brings them together, causing energy to flow into them. He then raises the swords above his head, and brings the two slashing down, sending forth a massive wave of energy, defeating Shadow King in the dream world. They both then return to the real world.

"Rage of Inferno!"

Ms. Karch is dreaming about first becoming a teacher. The kids all love her, and she loves them. Suddenly, she is awakened by Timmy.

"That strange man was defeated by Silent Warrior," Timmy tells her.

"Would you like a ride home?" Ashley asks her.

"No thank you," she replies. "I do have a question though. Takato, why did you hand in your painting with the Pegasus still in it?"

"I felt that she belonged there," Timmy responds. "It was much better that it was there anyway."

"Now Takato, you know I can't give you a good mark, even if you are a very good artist."

"I don't mind, I like myself the way I am."

"I like your drawing very much," Ms. Karch says, smiling. "You are so unique. So, I guess I will see you later."

Ms. Karch begins to leave, and thinks about what Timmy said to her about liking himself the way he is.

"I'll never give up," Ms. Karch says to herself.

That night, Timmy is on his bed, and it's almost time to go to sleep. A golden light then shines, revealing a small globe on a stand. StarFire then appears in the globe, in a miniature form.

"I'd like to be your friend too, Prince Takato," she says.

"You know, we call you StarFire, the Phoenix Pegasus, but that's not your real name, is it?" Timmy asks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reveal that to you yet."

"It's ok; we can take our time and become good friends. I'm sure Eugene would be happy that I've found someone like you."


	9. The GreenEyed Monster of Jealousy

"What's with that outfit TJ?"

"It's the latest trend, Timmy."

"You're dressed like a thief…oh; maybe you're going to go peeping somewhere?"

"You dumbass, I'm going to go protect my loving Ashley and young future daughter! Hey, you funny-looking guy over there! If you lay a hand on my sexy Ashley, or pure Zakia, I'll punish you in the name of Virtue!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 136

Ashley is helping Tyrese with an ACT question, when TJ gets jealous and keeps them apart.

"Don't be so close together," TJ barks, coming over to them and getting between them.

"TJ's at it again," Timmy sighs.

"TJ, Rese is here to get tutored by Ashley," Tyrone insists.

"Yea father, just relax a little," Zakia adds.

"Even if it is studying, I don't want her eyes straying," TJ defends.

"What a baby," Styve comments.

"Babe…" Zakia starts.

"Fuck off, demon cow boy!" TJ yells.

"Why do you always take it there?" Styve asks. "I'm a bull, and you know what they say about raging bulls!"

"Rage these!"

"Not what my future girlfriend said last night!"

'Zakia you didn't?"

"Father, it's not like that," Zakia pleads.

"Your purity…I swear Stevyn, in the name of Virtue!"

"Calm down," Tyrone sighs. "Nobody is even thinking about breaking up your hot relationship with Ashley."

"I would say it's more like smokey than hot," Damon says.

"FIRE!" Mid-Knight yells, looking out the window and seeing smoke.

"GRAB THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Tyrone yells.

"Everyone, please calm down," Ashley says.

"I have a spell for this!" Zakia shouts. "O holy ones, grant me the powers of hydration to…"

"No time; I've got the extinguisher!" Styve says, running out of a closet.

Just as he's about to use it, he trips on the carpet, and pulls the trigger, causing the foam from the extinguisher to go everywhere, destroying Ashley's room.

The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy

"You saw the smoke coming from the other kitchen on the other side of the estate," Ashley says, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Lady Yuna," Mid-Knight apologizes.

"It isn't your fault," Styve says. "It's because I went down to TJ's level and panicked."

"I've never seen such a low level of father before," Zakia whispers to Timmy.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Timmy whispers back.

"It wasn't my fault," TJ says. "Oh wait, it was, my bad. But who pulled the trigger on the extinguisher?"

"Well she won't be able to use her room for a while," Damon says.

"Oh no guys," Ashley starts. "They're remodeling the whole estate, but my room was going to be last. Now I don't have anywhere to study at, and I have this big assignment for tomorrow that has to get done."

"Well, there are a lot of rooms at the Masaki Shrine at Manchester Farms," Styve says. "You should stay there. You both can."

"I think you should stay with me," TJ protests.

"And what are you going to say to Mama Krys and Henri?" Timmy asks. "Waltzing in with your college girlfriend and future daughter who's the same age as you isn't exactly going to go over too well with them."

"It'll be alright," Mid-Knight says, jumping into Ashley's lap. "I will go to not only guard them, but to make sure Lady Yuna and Lord Carmona, or Lady Zakia and Lord Carmona don't make any mistakes, separate or together."

"What kinds of mistakes?" Tyrone asks, blushing.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," TJ pouts.

"If we want to control the world, we have to have StarFire's power," Pronyma explains to the Trio. "Our ambition for taking over the world depends on this!"

"Mistress Pronyma, we already have powers that surpass those of humans," Tiger's Eye says.

"Even if we don't possess StarFire, I believe we can still take over this dump," Shark's Eye adds.

"What is the StarFire's true power?" Hawk's Eye asks.

"All you need to know is to obey me and follow orders!" Pronyma yells. "If you have time to be making wisecracks, you have time to be finding whose soul StarFire is hiding in!"

Later, in the bar, David is complaining about Pronyma.

"It's not like we're low class fighters," he's saying. "She could at least tell us something."

"It seems like StarFire is more important to Pronyma then taking over the world," Jacoby notes. "Elliott, what are you doing?"

"If you want to know, I'm fortune telling by inspiration," he explains.

"I didn't know you had inspiration," David says. "Since when were you a psychic?"

"Well, I can't always go for the eye candy, so I'll let my brains do the work for once."

"Your brains? That's a good one."

"Maybe he'll actually do something right for a change," Jacoby inputs.

"He'll be a good target," Elliott says, taking out a picture of Styve. "A guy nonetheless, but still, he may have exactly what we're looking for."

"It's no trouble of you at all to stay here," Grandma says to Ashley and Zakia, later at Manchester Farms. "You could stay a year or two!"

"Oh, thank you," Ashley says.

"It's much appreciated," Zakia thanks.

"These are nice girls," Grandma whispers to her grandson. "Make sure you catch their attention."

"Grandma!" Styve starts.

"You know," she says, turning to Ashley, "I'll need someone to help Styve take care of this shrine in the future."

She then turns to Zakia.

"Someone to look after it while I'm playing with the grandkids."

TJ starts to run towards Ashley, but the other guys hold him back.

"How dare she go and offer my future wife and daughter up like they're some hoes at a grab bag sale," he complains.

"I've never been asked to marry Styve," Nicole says, appearing behind the group.

"That's because you're you," TJ replies.

"That's not nice TJ," Tyrese says. "Even though, Ashley and Styve did date a while ago."

Nicole gets mad, and drops Ashley's bags on her foot.

"If that's true, then that means he dated my mom and now dates my sister," Timmy concludes.

"It was a long time ago," Damon says.

"Actually, he's looking for a girlfriend right now," Tyrese continues.

_"He's looking for a girlfriend when he has me?"_ Nicole thinks to herself.

She gets mad and storms off only to end up walking into a tree.

That night, Ashley and Zakia are in the room they're staying in. Zakia is playing with Mid-Knight while Ashley is working on her laptop.

"I'll never let anyone come and disturb you while you're working, Lady Yuna," Mid-Knight says as Zakia brushes his fur.

"Please, just call me Ashley," Ashley says. "I'm not anyone important, at least not in this time frame."

"Sorry, I can't do it. After all, you are the Lady Yunalesca: future Lady Tokimi, Queen of Virtue, and wife to Lord Katsuhito, the Chosen One. Plus, you're one of the founding families of the Floating City of Valhalla. That's pretty important too!"

Ashley chuckles as she gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mid-Knight asks.

"I told Zakia this place has a great hot tub that Styve is always bragging about, so we are going to check it out," she replies. "Would you care to join us beautiful ladies?"

Mid-Knight is very surprised by this question and starts to turn red.

At the baths, Ashley and Zakia are relaxing in a tub with Mid-Knight resting on a steam vent, when Nicole comes by.

"Hey, it's Nicole, right?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, what do you want?" she asks.

"We were just wondering if you could turn the temperature up a little on these baths," Zakia says.

_"Oh, I'll turn it up alright; I'll turn up the heat until you melt in that bath!"_

Nicole starts adding logs to the fire heating the bath.

"That's enough," Ashley says.

Nicole continues anyway.

"Hey, is this a bath or a soup? It's so hot! I think I will just settle for a shower instead!"

Down the hall, Styve is on his way to the showers, not knowing Ashley and Zakia are already down there,

"I can't stay here at the Masaki Shrine forever," he says to himself. "I have dreams, and I'm going to have a love of my own, a career, and a wonderful life."

Styve goes into the bathroom, and sees Ashley standing up under the showerhead, the water dripping ever so gracefully off of her perfect curves. At the sink, Zakia is brushing her long white hair. Her towel is just low enough for him to see her angel wings tattoo that goes all the way down her back.

"_Aye dios mio,_ they both look like a angels!" Styve exclaims. "TJ has really picked a good one this time. And the daughter is just plain gorgeous!"

"Huh, who said that?" Ashley asks, opening her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what am I doing?" Styve says.

"Stevyn!" Ashley screams.

"Baby cakes!" Zakia also screams.

Styve runs back outside the bathroom, and covers his eyes and private area. Nicole then comes up.

"Why didn't you tell me they were in there?" he yells at Nicole, running off.

"She looks pretty relaxed to me," Nicole says.

_"What's she talking about?"_ Ashley wonders.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Styve yells, entering his room.

"Who's an idiot?" a voice asks.

"Huh? Who said that?" Styve asks, looking around.

"The black knight who will protect people's romances in the night."

TJ then reveals himself. He's in his DarkStar uniform. DarkStar's uniform consists of all black under armor with red stripes zigzagging across the sides of his arms and legs. On the left breast plate is a red X in a circle, and he has a belt that also has a red X on it. His hair is spiky, and a visor covers his eyes.

"TJ! What are you doing here this time of night!"

"Don't call me by my name, someone might hear you, and I'm here because a guy in love doesn't care if it's day or night, neither does a caring father. Now, where are my girls?"

"Down at the showers. Go see them if you want."

"Why are you standing so awkward, like you've got to use the bathroom or something?"

Styve starts to blush and doesn't answer. DarkStar suddenly understands.

"You got a woody from Ashley? Or was it Zakia? It doesn't matter; what's going on in this house!"

"I didn't meant to," Styve protests. "I didn't know anyone was in there."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" DarkStar exclaims.

"I only saw a chance…I mean a glance!"

"A glance of what?"

"I didn't see the breasts, uh, I mean the rest!"

"What? You saw someone's breasts?"

"It was her fault for being bare…I mean there!"

Meanwhile, back at TJ's place, Timmy is in his room talking to StarFire.

"How come people get so jealous when they're in love?" he asks her. "TJ believes in Ashley, but he's always telling her not to look at others."

"When you love someone, you only want them to see you," StarFire explains.

"I wouldn't, it makes you look stupid. If I loved someone, I would believe in that person."

"If you really love them, belief and patience are a virtue, and are also some of the ways you can express your love."

"You think so?" Timmy asks, falling off the bed.

The next morning, Ashley is typing when she gets a cramp in her shoulder.

"Here, let me curl up on your shoulders and act as a heat pack," Mid-Knight offers.

"Aww, thanks hun," Ashley responds.

"I couldn't sleep for some reason," Styve says, opening his room door.

"I'm going to get Ashley today," DarkStar says, up in a tree.

"Do what you want with her."

"Are you fooling around with my Ashley? Or perhaps you're dipping in my daughter's innocence!"

"Will you two please be quiet?" Mid-Knight asks, coming out of Ashley's room. "If you two make too much noise, Lady Yuna will fail her assignment."

"I'll be back after breakfast," DarkStar says, teleporting out of the tree.

In another room, Nicole is meditating when Grandma comes up. She doesn't react to her coming in the room, so she starts yelling in her ear.

"I'm a weak woman," Nicole says. "I can only see one man when I'm sleeping, and when I'm awake. I'm ashamed to say, but this is a result of my discipline."

"You've finally realized it," Grandma replies. "The real discipline is eliminating that passion. I have a journey for you. I warn you though: it will be very tough training."

"Yes, please guide me!"

Grandma takes Nicole downtown to find young men.

"Desperate girl seeking a man," she starts yelling out. "Any worthy, young, gentlemen want to try a date with her?"

"Please sensei, I'm not a prostitute," Nicole says timidly.

"For you to only have eyes for one man is unacceptable for someone your age."

"You know, come to think of it, there are a lot of hot guys here."

They end up scaring them all away, and Elliott sees them.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse," he says.

Back at Manchester Farms, Styve is sweeping, when Elliott walks up the shrine stairs.

_"So this is the target,"_ he thinks to himself. _"A monk in training purely devoted to his trainings. There's no doubt a pure soul like this would attract StarFire."_

"So, is DarkStar still stalking me? Well take this: Demon Fist!"

Styve throws a demon fist punch, which is a short burst of ki energy formed into a compact power blast, at a bush, thinking that DarkStar is in it, but to his surprise it is only a cat.

"What happened to you?" Styve says, noticing Elliott on the ground, his robe open and his legs spread.

Embarrassed, Elliott gets up and straightens himself out.

"I fell down when I noticed your awesome power," Elliott explains.

Styve is not listening though: he is hunting for DarkStar.

"Still trying to get me DarkStar? Try another Demon Fist!"

"I can't believe this brat isn't listening to the good things I'm saying about him," Elliott complains. "That's why I don't go hunting guys' souls anyways."

Elliott gets mad, and transforms into Tiger's Eye. Styve still hasn't noticed, so he takes the broom from him.

"Hey, what do you think you're…ahh! You're the enemy!"

"That's right pal, and this is for neglecting me. One, two, three!"

Styve's Soul Mirror then appears, but it's different than the others. It is a black mirror with claws and spikes on the edges. Meanwhile, DarkStar, on the outside wall, is climbing up it. Timmy is walking up the stairs next to it.

"Why don't you just use the stairs, or fly?" Timmy asks.

"I have to do this to get Ashley back," DarkStar says.

He finally gets to the top of the wall, and Timmy is there waiting for him.

"Styve's going to hate you if you keep doing this," Timmy says. "Belief and patience are some of the ways you can express your love."

"Where did you learn such a complex expression?" DarkStar asks.

Before Timmy can answer, they hear Styve yell for help.

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"What a creepy looking mirror," Tiger's Eye says. "I'm too afraid to even look in it. What kind of human has such a dark and evil looking soul?"

"Stop right there," says Xero Warrior as the two daggers appear. "I'm Xero Warrior, champion of justice. I will not let you interfere with the dreams of those people who are hoping for a better future. I am going to punish you severely!"

"Where is he getting this stuff from?" Silent Warrior wonders. "As long as Ashley and my daughter have nothing to do with it, then yeah, let love rest and let him follow his own dreams."

"In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

"Remless Umbrella Girl, Mizugeiko!" Tiger's Eye calls, bringing forth a Remless that rides an umbrella, and has fans that squirt water. "Cool off the Brothers"

Mizugeiko shoots the water, which is actually acid.

"Three two one, squirt guns blast!" she yells.

"Sorry, but these little streams aren't doing much for me," Silent Warrior says.

"Well try this next. Super soaker squirter, make a rainbow!"

The two streams then make a rainbow.

"What a nice job," Xero Warrior exclaims, clapping.

Suddenly, little paper fish start swimming on the rainbows and jump at the two Brothers.

"I could use some help here," Silent Warrior calls out.

"Yellow LightStar won't be able to help you out," Mid-Knight says, appearing. "You have to keep going or else she won't be able to finish her assignment."

"Angel Warrior, however, won't let you mess with her future love!" Angel Warrior says, appearing behind Mid-Knight.

The monster takes advantage of the situation, and traps the four of them in a net made of paper.

"Dark Ice Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre gathers the wind around him to his chest, then raises his hands above his head. The wind follows them, and then he throws his hands in front of him, and the wind goes, making a blizzard of ice and snow.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark energy surrounds Dark Warrior as his closes eyes. He unsheathes his sword with his left hand and the energy swarms to it as his angelic silver wings appear on his back. He then circles the sword above his head once, then brings it down at an angle, releasing an energy that resembles a scythe.

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

The rest of the Brothers appear on the scene, destroying the net, and breaking Mizugeiko's umbrella.

"You'll pay for that," she says.

"Go blow it out your ear!" Angel Warrior yells. "For attempting to taint the soul of my future boyfriend, I will show you the wrath of the heavens! _O holy ones, grant me your sacred power, and cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul! Holy Judgment!"_

Angel Warrior shines with a brilliant light, and raises her staff up high. Sparkles then appear in the sky, and from them holy light beams crash down.

"What awesome power!" Dark Warrior exclaims. "I've got to learn some of those angelic holy spells for myself. Xero Warrior, help out your sis!"

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

Tiger's Eye leaves and Silent Warrior makes sure that Styve is all right.

"Thanks a lot, Silent Warrior," Styve says. "And you too, Angel Warrior."

She blushes and embraces him with a hug.

"Hey, how come he was afraid to look in your mirror?" Silent Warrior asks, pulling her off of him. "And why did it look so weird?"

"Well, you have to remember, Tauro Demos is more than just a demon in me, we have a pact. I have the soul of a demon, so I guess it frightened the enemy."

Later, at Café Mileto, Ashley is apologizing for not coming to help out during the fight.

"It's ok," TJ says. "We were able to defeat the bad guy without your help. Besides, you needed to finish your report anyway."

"Oh Styve, I'm sorry for looking at another guy," Nicole says to Styve. "I'll never do it again...huh?"

Styve is looking at Zakia.


	10. The Stunning and Beautiful Master Pixie

"Hey, TJ, do guys go for girls who are like fairies or angels?"

"Sure, why not, Timmy? A pure angel is the best kind to have fun with. It's said the quiet ones are the…well you're too young for this!"

"Is that why you like Ashley?"

"You're the one that's more crazy for her than I am! But anyways, those who confuse and toy with the emotions of people will be punished!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 137

Zakia and Timmy are in a bookstore, when Timmy sees a magazine with the picture of a woman called Pixie on the front. Zakia sees it also.

"She's very pretty," Zakia says, "but we have to go. Besides, you don't have enough money to buy it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get some," Timmy says.

"From who?" Zakia asks.

He looks at her, and she takes a big sigh.

The Stunning and Beautiful Master Pixie

"Well are you happy now? I have no money left," Zakia complains. "You'll have to pay me back when we get to father's house."

Timmy is looking at the magazine, and not paying any attention to Zakia. She gets mad at this and starts to walk ahead of him. Timmy is still reading and walking at the same time, and bumps into a man.

"I'm so sorry," the man apologizes. "I'm Billy Blue, but my friends call me Big Blue."

Timmy then recognizes him as the author of the article.

Later that night, StarFire sees Timmy reading the magazine.

"Those look like pictures of where I live," she says. "Those flowers don't grow on Earth; I wonder where Big Blue saw them at. I wonder if the person who drew those saw them somewhere."

"He saw them in his dreams," Timmy replies. "He said he could feel them in his soul."

Timmy then thinks back to that afternoon, when he first met Big Blue.

_"Let me guess, you got the magazine because she looks so intellectual?" _Big Blue asks, joking.

_ "I honestly did," _Timmy says.

_ "Wow, that's the first time anyone has ever responded to my joke like that."_

_ "Have you ever seen her before?" _ Timmy asks.

_ "I have, but then I lost her. Now I only see her in my dreams. I keep searching for her, but I don't seem to find her."_

_ "Are you going to marry her when you find her?" _Timmy asks, puzzled.

_ "No," _Big Blue responds._ "Do you know what Pixie is like?"_

_ "Well, she's probably kind and gentle with all plants and animals."_

_ "You'd be surprised. I'm not interested in marrying her; she's my companion. Well, I have to go, nice talking to you."_

Timmy then thinks to himself that he wishes he could find out more about Pixie, and that he could talk to Big Blue again.

At the bar, Jacoby and Elliott looking through the pictures of the targets.

"There really isn't anyone who stands out," Elliott says.

"Yea, everyone is pretty plain," Jacoby agrees.

"Isn't there anyone out there that makes me burn with the desire to accomplish our mission?"

"An older woman who would let me get away with any selfish request I have…isn't there one out there?

"What nonsense are you spitting? It's obvious that the younger ones are the best; you've got to start them young anyways."

"Well, the older the better! They have more wisdom, plus they've been around the block more than once. It's like they say, 'fruits taste best right before they rot.'"

"I wouldn't eat something half rotten…"

"And let's be real: young girls don't have any money."

"They might not have money, but they have much smoother, resilient skin, and can take a lot of…fun."

"They don't smell as good!"

"Please, don't fight over me," David says, walking in.

"We're not," they both shout.

"Hey, this target looks good," David continues, picking up a photo. "Can I have it?"

"Is there really such a person?" Jacoby wonders.

They look at the picture, and it's Big Blue.

"I had some doubts before," Jacoby says.

"But I guess we were right," Elliott finishes his sentence.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble!" David giggles. "I hope my acting skills haven't gone rusty! I wonder what type of girl he would like…"

"We're all guys…" Jacoby says.

"Yeah, we're all…guys…" Elliott hesitates.

In a forest, Big Blue is listening to some music, and Timmy comes up.

"It's dangerous to be here in the dark forest by yourself," he says to Timmy.

"I'm not alone, I have Mid-Knight," Timmy responds, acknowledging the cub by his leg.

"Well, you don't see little boys with panther cubs everyday now do you? But still, you shouldn't have come by yourself. Your folks at home will worry if you don't return."

"I just wanted to hang out…"

"Hey, don't pout, I'm not angry."

Suddenly, some birds fly away, and a bright light is shown. A pixie (David in disguise) is floating above the lake. In the blink of an eye, Big Blue begins to run towards the lake. He then walks out to the middle of the lake, still in his shoes and everything. Timmy notices that she mesmerizes Big Blue.

Later, the pixie and Big Blue are sitting on a log. Big Blue is staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" David asks.

"I was just wondering," Big Blue starts. "Wondering if it was really you."

"Does it look like it's really me?"

Mid-Knight then jumps off the ground and onto the log.

_"What is this person?"_ Mid-Knight wonders. _"It smells delicious, whatever it is!"_

David gets up and runs behind the log. He then disappears.

David reappears in his room, and immediately undresses and jumps into the shower.

"I hate cats," he says. "The first thing I'm gonna do when we take over the world, is get rid of them all!"

At Manchester Farms, Timmy and Mid-Knight are telling the guys about the pixie, and Big Blue.

"And ever since the other day, he's been going to the forest," Timmy explains.

"Maybe he's so deeply in love that he's exhausted," Styve says.

"I wonder if she was really a pixie," TJ says.

"Well, she didn't smell human," Mid-Knight comments. "I don't think she was a pixie though. Her feet smelled heavenly...of fish!"

"Maybe she was a fish pixie!"

"Do you think this kind of thing really exists?" Prometheus asks TJ.

"She could be an enemy," Athena says.

"You two are just being paranoid," Damon says.

"But, didn't Timmy say she disappeared right in front of their eyes?" Tyrone asks.

"That was probably his imagination too. She probably went in the bushes and hid."

Styve is looking at Timmy's magazine, and sees a picture of Pixie.

"Damn, she's hot," he says.

"Share the wealth," Tyrone says, grabbing the book from Styve.

"Let me see it," TJ says.

"No, you already have Ashley."

"We have to go back and check the forest, to make sure Big Blue is ok," Tyrone lies.

"I wonder if he's alright," Timmy says.

Back at the bar, David is putting on make up, for his disguise. He is softly humming "Honey" by Mariah Carey. Elliott and Jacoby are watching him get ready.

"Elliott, why are you getting all red?" Jacoby asks.

"You are too!" Elliott shoots back.

"I wonder if Big Blue will like this shade," David says, putting some lipstick on. "Actually, it's kind of gaudy!"

"Wow," Jacoby says. "When I watch you put that make up on…"

"It makes me feel all weird inside," Elliott finishes.

"Really?" David asks.

Jacoby and Elliott then start laughing at him. He gets mad and starts yelling at them to get out of his room.

Back in the forest, Tyrone, Styve, Tyrese, and Damon are walking through. They've all managed to get lost.

"It's TJ's fault," Styve says.

"It's not TJ's fault," Damon says. "We should have brought Timmy with us."

A lot of birds begin to fly out of the trees, and they come to a dark part of the forest. At the lake, Big Blue and David (in disguise) are playing in the water.

"Are you really _my_ Pixie?" Big Blue asks.

"If you can catch me," he starts, "I'll tell you."

They start to run around a tree, and Big Blue catches her.

"Now, will you tell me?" he asks, gently.

"Before I do, tell me one thing," David says. "What does your soul say to you?"

"My soul says to be with you, and work together like we used to."

"I want to see your soul," David says.

"You will."

He then notices that David is lying on the ground.

"Oh no," Big Blue says, "your dress is dry clean only."

"Oh don't worry about it, I can get another one."

Big Blue then remembers that Pixie doesn't have the best people skills, and doesn't really care for others, but she loves a good outfit.

"I've mistaken you for someone else," he says to David.

"Of course you have," David says, changing into his Shark's Eye outfit. "One, two, three!"

TJ and Timmy are in some bushes, and see what's happening.

"Guess he or she or whatever it is wasn't a fairy after all," TJ says.

"You sure are laid back about it," Timmy says annoyed. "Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up."

"Now as promised; to see your soul!" Shark's Eye says, entering his soul mirror.

The two daggers streak by, hitting the ground.

"Oh no, Brothers," Shark's Eye cries. "Oh well, time to use something that will teach them a lesson. Pixie, come and obey your new master!"

The real Pixie appears, but has a collar on her neck, which is controlling her, making her a zombie. Pixie has tinted blue skin, red hair, little horns on her head, and four clear/white pixie wings. She is wearing a black one-piece short dress.

"Hello boys," she says. "I'm Master Pixie. I obey the Amazon Trio, and hurt little pions like you."

"How dare you do this to her," Silent Warrior says to Shark's Eye. "Pixie has fought hard to make a name for herself in the roles of justice. By using manipulation, you can't win a girl's heart; it just doesn't work that way! I am Silent Warrior Inferno, and in the name of Virtue, I'll punish you!"

"So what?" Pixie says.

She then makes a rope appear out of the ground, and the next thing Silent Warrior knows, he's tightrope walking.

"How come I always have to do the dangerous stuff?" Silent Warrior asks.

"No one can defeat me on the tightrope," Pixie says, jumping up.

"You're about to experience something really hard," Shark's Eye says, leaving.

Pixie starts putting herself in weird positions, shaking the rope. Silent Warrior is wobbling. He then remembers that he can fly, and does so, hovering over the rope.

"No fair flying," Pixie says, extending her wings.

"Star Slinger! I don't think so Pixie," says Yellow LightStar. "You're under the wrong influence. I think a little attitude adjustment will set her straight."

"Right! StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

Later, TJ, Timmy, Ashley, and Pixie are making sure Big Blue is ok.

"I knew that I'd finally be reunited with you," Big Blue says to Pixie.

"What happened to Styve and the others?" TJ wonders.

"They left without us because you overslept!" Timmy yells.

Elsewhere in the forest, the four guys are wandering around. They're even more lost now.

"I want to go home," Tyrese says.

"We can't leave without seeing Pixie," Styve says.

"Pixie, your handsome princes are out here waiting for you," the four guys yell.


	11. Tyrese Lends a Hand

"Ashley is going out with a handsome widower! Even though I'm sometimes a klutz, and not the best when it comes to school, you who takes advantage of a mourning widower's soul, will be punished, in the name of Virtue!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 138

Tyrese is walking near Ashley's mansion, when he sees a white man, a little older than her with model good looks, come out of her house with her. The man gives her a key.

"Do you need a lift?" Ashley asks.

"No, it's one of my services," he says.

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"What's going on here?" Tyrese asks, coming up to them. "What's that key for? I'm TJ's cousin, and I can't just let this happen!"

A Kind-Hearted Soldier; Tyrese Lends a Hand

At Pep Boys, Tyrese and the man are working on a really old car.

"How's it going over there?" he asks Tyrese.

"Almost finished," he replies, rolling from under the car in grease monkey clothes.

Behind a stack of tires, the guys and Timmy are spying on Tyrese and the man.

"I can't believe Tyrese is actually working in a garage," Damon says, surprised.

"Guess you're not the only monkey-wrench around here," Tyrone comments.

The stacks begin to wobble, but the guys manage to stabilize them.

"It doesn't look like he's being forced to do it," Timmy comments.

"I wonder what happened to him," TJ says.

"TJ, is that you over there?" Ashley asks, pulling up with Zakia. "What are all of you doing at a place like this?"

Not thinking, TJ turns to wave, letting go of his stack of tires, and causing the rest of the stacks to fall.

"Do we have a customer?" the man asks.

"No," Tyrese sighs, "it's just my friends."

The guys free themselves from the tires, and TJ gets a soda from the soda machine.

"Ashley's cheating on TJ?" Styve gawks.

TJ spits his drink out at the comment.

"Dawg you trippin," she says.

"Well then, what does he mean?" TJ asks.

"Well, even though TJ's conceited, selfish, hangs all over you, gets in your way, and is noisy, it's awful," Timmy says.

"Shut up Takato; I'm not any of those things, especially not noisy!"

"It's not what you guys think," Zakia interjects.

"I used to believe in you," Damon says to Ashley. "I thought you would be different from the other hoes out there."

"A woman is a woman," Tyrone says. "Eventually they wake up and see something better out there."

"No you guys, I just misunderstood," Tyrese says, defending Ashley. "Norman just owns this shop."

"I have to admit, it does look wrong," Ashley states. "He brought my car back from the garage after he was done working on it. The key that was given to me was my car key."

"So what Tyrese saw and thought was the house key," Damon starts.

"Was just your car key," Tyrone finishes.

"You're not the kind of girl that would cheat," TJ says.

"_Negro_ please! You were doubting her so far," Styve says.

"You always have something to say!"

They begin to argue as usual.

"Father, please don't be too hard on my Stevyn," Zakia pouts.

"Norman is really doing well on that old car," Ashley says, pointing to the car Norman and Tyrese are working on.

"It's my dream to fix it up," he says. "The reason I've gotten so much done is because of Tyrese. He's been able to figure out the engine system and the parts it needs. You know, you really could have a future in a mechanic field."

Everyone congratulates him, while a flying eyeball with wings sneaks out of the garage.

At the bar, Jacoby has a picture of Norman. David and Elliott come up and see that he's chosen Norman.

"An older man this time?" Elliott asks.

"A grease monkey at that," David adds. "He looks hard headed; you sure do have weird taste."

"You two don't understand," Jacoby says, trying to explain. "This is the best kind of target."

"The best of them is old?" Elliott asks.

"Think of it in terms of fish: the collar of the halibut, or the middle-gut of the tuna. He's a widower."

"A widower huh?"

David just stands there and wonders what they're talking about.

"A jewel is just a piece of stone to someone who doesn't know its true value," Jacoby continues, trying to sound smart. "I'm going to get this target."

Norman is working on the car, and looks at a picture of his wife, Jeannie. He remembers when Jeannie first brought the car to the garage.

_"Where did you find this?"_ he asks.

_"If we can repair this, we can repair anything,"_ she responds. _"We'll fix this, and show the world that this shop can fix anything!"_

Meanwhile, TJ, Timmy and Tyrese are riding home with Ashley and Zakia.

"Norman doesn't have anyone left," Ashley explains. "His wife died a few years back."

"That old car is the one that the two of them were going to fix," Tyrese adds.

"Jeannie died three years ago, and they never finished it."

"Rese, what are you going to do?" TJ asks. "You can't stay there forever."

"I want to help because Norman doesn't get much help from anyone else. Also, I want to see the old car running."

"Can someone have two dreams?" Timmy asks StarFire later back in his room.

"Some people have dreams to help others," StarFire replies.

"But I always thought it was Tyrese's dream to become a doctor."

"Sometimes people have more than one dream. It's what makes us all different. Maybe there are dreams you want to make come true for someone else."

"Will I have that dream?"

"You will," StarFire says.

The next day, Jacoby drives up in a Chrysler Sebring convertible. He is in disguise as a woman.

"Can you fix my engine?" he asks.

Norman and Reese turn around to see a woman coming out of the car.

"Jeannie…" Norman whispers, seeing her.

"_This disguise is perfect,"_ Jacoby thinks, disguised as Norman's dead wife.

Norman then passes out, and Tyrese calls an ambulance.

"He's suffering from exhaustion," Tyrese explains, later at the hospital to the guys who have shown up with Ashley, Zakia, and Timmy.

"He's been working by himself this entire time," Damon says.

"Looks like the shop will be closed for a while," Ashley states.

"There must be something wrong for me to mistake someone else for her," Norman says to himself, lying in the hospital bed. "Jeannie isn't here anymore."

Jacoby then walks in.

"Don't be sad, Norman," he says.

Tyrese has gone back to the garage with Zakia and is staring at the car. He then gets a determined look on his face.

Back at the hospital, Jacoby and Norman are talking.

"I'm a single person who's been searching for the right person to share my solitude with," Jacoby explains. "I've been looking for a man who I can share this loneliness with. You don't have to bear the pain anymore, and you can close up shop and go on a trip with me."

Jacoby gets ready to do the one two three, but Timmy comes in.

"Don't listen to him," he says. "If you give up on the car, Norman, everyone will be disappointed. Don't just let someone walk in and try to take your dream away."

_"What's this loud-mouthed brat think he's doing?"_ Jacoby wonders.

"What's do you mean Timmy?" Norman asks.

"Everyone wants to help you finish the car. It's not just your dream anymore."

Norman gets out of bed, and asks Jacoby for a ride to the garage. At the garage, he sees all the guys working on the car, Damon telling everyone what to do. Norman is touched by it.

"Fixing the car isn't just your dream anymore," Timmy repeats, "it's everyone's."

"You don't have to deal with that junk," Jacoby says. "You can use my cool sports car."

"I don't want to close up shop and go on a trip with you," Norman says. "This little shop can make dreams come true. Our souls are here!"

"I don't care, you're coming with me!"

He then grabs Norman, and drives off with him. Tyrese, Zakia, TJ, and Timmy go out to see where they went. Ashley then pulls up. They chase after the two, and he ends up driving them into a fruit stand.

"Stop fool, it's too dangerous, you'll get us killed!" Norman shouts.

"I don't care about this car, or about your life!" Jacoby replies.

"You're nothing like my wife! I can't believe I actually thought you were her."

Jacoby then stops the car.

"I want your soul, now! Hawk's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

In his transformation, Jacoby reverts to his hawk form, and then the Cruxius towel appears. As he flies through it, he changes into his human form.

Norman starts to run away, but slips on an orange. Hawk's Eye takes out his mirror.

"No!" screams Timmy.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created from his will to fight, Tyrese holds his fist up, and ice swirls around it. He then opens his hand, and catches the dagger, which comes flying up from somewhere. Once he grabs it, blue light spills from it and washes over his entire body. Ice collects on his body, and then shatters, revealing a new outfit. His uniform consists of blue boots, black pants with a blue stripe on both sides of his legs, a blue, skin tight shirt with the kanji of water inside a white circle over his heart, black and blue gloves with the fingers cut out, and a blue headband with the old symbol of water on it. He also now has a cape which has the symbol of water on it as well. The sequence ends with his symbol lighting up, then a headband covering it with the original sign of ice/water, and then the pose.

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

Hawk's Eye is about to look in the mirror when three daggers strike down in front of him.

"Stop right there," Silent Warrior says. "I'm Silent Warrior Inferno, champion of justice."

"I'm Xero Warrior Wildfire, and it's time to cook your clock!"

"As Dark Sabre, I won't let you have your way!"

"In the name of Virtue, I will punish you!" Silent Warrior says finishing the speech.

"Dark Ice Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre gathers the wind around him to his chest, then raises his hands above his head. The wind follows them, and then he throws his hands in front of him, and the wind goes, making a blizzard of ice and snow.

"I don't think so," Hawk's Eye says, using his fire blowing technique to counter it. "I don't have the time to deal with younger men! Remless, Swinger Blanko, show them your flying trapeze act!"

Blanko begins to swing, and gives the Brothers sticks, which lift them up on swings that are really high up in the air. Swinger then makes some scissors and cuts Silent Warrior's rope. Dark Sabre catches him. Swinger then goes after him, and they end up falling and grabbing onto Xero Warrior's feet.

"Nothing in here," Hawk's Eye says, checking the mirror. "Finish them off."

Swinger begins to go for Xero Warrior.

"Do something Silent Warrior, I can barely hold on!" Xero Warrior exclaims.

"Star Slinger!"

"Angel Feathers!"

The attacks cause Swinger to drop the scissors, which land an inch away from Hawk's Eye. Yellow LightStar then swings down using a grapple gun.

"Wow, you're heavier than I thought," she says to Silent Warrior. "Been packing on the pounds?"

"Try looking below me," he says, acknowledging Xero Warrior and Dark Sabre.

The weight is too much, and they fall onto a building. Blanko starts to swing towards them, but gets only so far.

"You should know something," Dark Sabre says. "It's called the pendulum rule. You can only go but so far one way, before you have to swing back."

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

"Damn you youngsters!" Hawk's Eye yells, leaving.

Later, at the garage, Tyrese and Norman are in the old car, trying to start it. The others are watching. The car starts, and they start to drive out. Suddenly the hood explodes, and Tyrese and Norman start to laugh.

"I have lots of time to fix this thing," Norman says. "This time, I'll do it without rushing!"


	12. To be the Strongest Sophitia's Worries

"Trusting her passionate heart into her wooden sword, a beautiful girl swordsman bears her soul with a dream of the future. Hey old lady, isn't your child dear to you? Crushing away the earnest maiden's heart…we, the handsome suited Brother Soldiers, will stop you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 139

A little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in shogun wear, is fighting a man in a samurai match. Styve, Damon, and TJ are watching.

"We meeting here is the match of the century!" the man proclaims. "I ask you for a fair, quick duel."

"I am Sophitia Alexandra of the Unrivaled Sword Style," the girl says. "Bring it on!"

The guy lunges at her, and the sound of swords clashing is heard.

"She's pretty good," Damon says.

"She sure puts up a big front as a swordsman," Styve comments. "So she practices by fighting duels against anyone and everyone like that."

The man looks at her, and then falls to the ground.

"It's like we're watching some samurai drama!" TJ exclaims.

"She camps out under this bridge," Damon continues.

"She's been camping out down there for about three days now, and has fought about 10 men who were all very confident in their swordsmanship, but she hasn't lost yet," Styve notes.

They then spot Timmy running up to her.

"Can you train me in the ways of the single sword?" Timmy asks. "I want to be your apprentice."

"Sorry kid, I can't. I'm still in training myself," she replies. "Until I become the strongest in Valhalla, I can't train anyone."

"How about an offer for three meals and a warm bed to sleep in?"

To be the Strongest; Sophitia's Worries

"What the hell has happened to my room?" TJ asks, screaming at the top of his lungs. "All my stuff is gone!"

"Sophitia needs a place to stay, or else she'll be back under the bridge," Timmy says.

"But why did it have to be my room?"

"If I'm too much trouble," starts Sophitia, "I can leave."

"No, you can stay. You've got a good soul," TJ says.

Later, Sophitia is chopping an onion, and she does an interesting trick with the knife.

"I feel like I'm showing off," she says.

"No, not at all," Krystalyn says. "You're really helping me."

"Well, since I'm not paying for my room, I feel I should help."

"Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"My father is dead and my mom..." she doesn't finish the sentence and continues chopping.

"Isn't she amazing?" Timmy asks.

"A journey to heighten your abilities sounds really cool," Prince comments.

"Yeah, but there's something about her…" TJ responds quietly.

At the bar, Elliott finds a picture of Sophitia.

"You know, this girl's got strong character," he says. "That pointy nose, that slightly small mouth…she's so cute! Strong-willed girls are so much fun to harass."

"You have the worst taste," David comments.

"Will you be able to get the strongest in the country?" Jacoby asks. "A sexy trick won't work this time."

"You still have a ways to go, that's why you never succeed," Elliott responds. "There is a huge variety of happiness for women. You can't fit them all into just one mold."

"You're so confident," David says. "I'd like to see you have a hand at this."

"Just leave it to me. I'm looking forward to this, Sophitia!"

Sophitia is back under the bridge training, when a woman in high heels and a seductive dress comes up and challenges her.

"You're still reluctant to let things go and are practicing?" the woman asks. "Let's go!"

TJ and Timmy show up on the side, and see the woman in a stance.

"You can beat a woman like that!" TJ yells.

"Go for it!" Timmy chimes in.

The woman is very good. In fact, she's completely over powering her.

"What's wrong?" the woman asks. "You're completely off guard."

The woman is beating her repeatedly with her wooden sword.

"You think you can be the best in the Floating City of Valhalla like that?" she laughs.

"Hey you, stop it, that's enough," TJ says, jumping down from the side.

"Wait TJ, that's my mother," Sophitia says.

"You can't even beat me, yet you aspire to be the best," the woman scoffs. "Don't make me laugh; you should just quit!"

The woman walks away disgusted, leaving TJ and Timmy confused.

"My mother doesn't want me to be a warrior because she says I'm not strong enough. But I really want to, and my father did too," Sophitia explains, beginning to cry. "I don't understand why she doesn't understand the dream in my soul."

"I've got an idea," TJ says, leaving to pursue the mother.

TJ and Timmy arrive at Sophitia's house, and scream at the top of their lungs until the mother comes up behind them and asks what they're doing.

"Well, since you're her mother, you should train with her, and teach her things," TJ says. "She's really serious."

"Yeah, all she does is train," Timmy chimes in.

"Don't just butt in to others' affairs," she says. "This is a problem between me and my daughter."

"I feel sorry for her," TJ says. "She's practicing night and day with everything she has."

"That's the problem with her," the mother mumbles to herself. "In any case, I would like you to leave us alone."

She then goes inside, and the two boys start screaming again.

"Even TJ is better than you!" Timmy yells.

"Why do you always have to add that one extra thing?" TJ asks, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Sophitia is still training under the bridge.

_"Why, why can't I win against her?"_ she wonders. _"I want to become the strongest in the city. How can I become stronger than her?"_

Suddenly, a petal blows by her, and she spots a man dressed in the same shogun style robes she has.

"With the spring gone, tears fall from eyes of fish with no birds around," he says. "Jones Elliott of Cruxius Style appears here!"

"I am Sophitia Alexandra of Unrivaled Sword Style," she replies. "I will be your opponent."

"How unromantic; how about some tea instead?"

"No thanks," she declines. "I'm in the middle of training."

"That's too bad; you look wonderful when you're angry. I suppose I'll ask for a match as well then."

He starts to do the one two three, but she says she feels an evil presence and turns around, causing him to put it away.

"_That was close,"_ Jones thinks to himself. "Nothing less from a swordsman! Now, we fight!"

They get ready for their battle. Jones starts to twirl his sword around.

"Is this the Full Moon technique?" she asks.

He jumps into the air and comes at her, but she knocks the sword to the side. He lands behind her and she sees the sword spinning in front of her. It then disappears.

"What was that?" she wonders.

"You can fight, well can't you?" Jones asks, waiting for the next move.

They spar a little more, and Sophitia dodges again, but this time Jones extends his sword, causing him to win the match.

"You must be a very good fighter," Sophitia says. "I thought I had estimated your reach perfectly."

He begins to leave when she calls out for him to wait.

_"This is perfect for samurai drama!"_ Jones squeals, holding a samurai drama novel in his hand.

"That Full Moon technique, and that last thrust, I take it you are a rather known swordsman," she says to him.

"I'm not that great, but I am one who follows the style of Takezo Miyamoto."

"Who's that?"

"I'm rather disgusted you don't know of him," Jones says, turning around to face her, and hiding his book. "In the days of old, he's the one who fought Kojiro Sasaki on Ganryu Island!"

"Oh, you mean Musashi Miyamoto!"

Jones feels embarrassed because he read his cue card wrong.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Jones continues. "No one is famous for their name, just the things they do."

"Can you train me?" Sophitia asks.

"Well, I'm still training, but I'll make an exception since you have such a beautiful soul."

Timmy and TJ are walking home, and Timmy is really mad.

"Just thinking about her irritates me!" Timmy yells.

"Sophitia's mom might be a good person," TJ comments.

"Why do you say that?" Timmy asks.

"I feel as though she's acting like that on purpose."

"Why?"

"The reason is unknown."

"So then why?"

"I don't know alright! But, there isn't a mother out there who doesn't care for her child."

"How far are we going?" Sophitia asks as she and Jones continue on their journey.

"It's common knowledge that a swordsman trains out of the sight of others," he responds.

As Jones and Sophitia are walking, Damon, Zakia, and Styve see them as they walk down the other side of the street.

"Isn't that Sophitia?" Damon asks.

"Yeah, and with some strange looking guy," Styve answers.

"The direction they're headed in…"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Zakia states.

"Let's watch them discreetly. Dark Lightning Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created by his will to save his shrine and grandma, Styve holds up his fist and fire surrounds it, and then he grabs the dagger from the air. Fire bursts from it, and surrounds his body. His body then goes up in flames, and when the fire fades, he is in his outfit. His uniform consists of red boots, black pants with a red stripe on both sides of his legs, a red, skin tight shirt with the kanji of fire inside a black circle over his heart, black and red gloves with the fingers cut out, and a red headband with the old symbol of fire on it. His headband covers his new symbol, revealing the old flame symbol, and he does his ending pose.

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

"This spot should do nicely," Jones says as they come to an area surrounded by trees. "You can't learn my technique from ordinary training."

"I'm fully aware of that," Sophitia responds.

"Then first, close your eyes until I say open them."

She closes her eyes, and he changes into Tiger's Eye.

_"I feel an enormous evil presence,"_ Sophitia thinks to herself.

"One, two…"

"Let me go," she cries out, opening her eyes.

"It's your own fault you followed me. It's easy to fool someone when all they think about is training. Now, you will show me that beautiful soul! Three!"

Timmy and TJ run up as they hear her screaming.

"Wildfire!"

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"This soul is empty too," Tiger's Eye pouts. "And I put so much effort and energy into this one. I'm really disappointed!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

Five daggers then appear.

"Toying around with the heart of the sword," Dark Knight starts.

"A villain stomping on a young maiden's dream!" Dark Blade continues.

"Even if the sun were to let you get away with it," Silent Warrior says.

"We won't let you slide by!" Xero Warrior says.

"Handsome suited Brother Soldiers! Silent Warrior Infenro!

"Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

"Dark Knight!"

"Dark Blade!"

"And Angel Warrior! We're going to triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Remless, Spider Ayatoriko," Tiger's Eye says, calling forth his Remless. "I'm out of here."

"Who wants to play a game of cat's cradle?" Ayatoriko, a spider looking Remless, asks.

"Silent Warrior, take care of Sophitia," Dark Blade says.

"Leave the enemy to us," Dark Knight adds.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Forming an imaginary gun with his hand, Dark Blade sends a jet stream of fire at the enemy, completely covering it in flames.

Ayatoriko makes a tunnel, and the fire ends up going through it and going back to Dark Blade. Sophitia wakes up and sees the Remless. She then sees Silent Warrior and is excited because he is her idol. Ayatoriko makes a star, and traps the Brothers under it.

"Get away from here," Angel Warrior yells at Sophitia.

"My discipline doesn't allow me to run away," she responds, going after Ayatoriko.

Spider sees her coming, and hits her with some red rope.

"_O holy ones, I call upon the heavenly messengers to bring the light of the heavens! _Angel Feathers!"

The attack slices the red ropes and frees Sophitia. Ayatoriko gets mad and creates a series of bridges to fall on the Brothers.

"I'll take care of it," Dark Blade says. "I knew you could make five bridges, but you can't make the sixth, can you, Ayatoriko?"

The Remless gets mad and starts to make another bridge, but can't.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Ayatoriko sees the attack coming, and takes out another rope, which ties the Brothers up.

"Get away from here now," Silent Warrior yells at Sophitia.

She starts to leave when Spider throws a rope around the sword Sophitia has.

"Just let that sword go and get out of here," Dark Knight yells.

"A warrior cannot throw away his sword!" she yells.

"Sophitia please, don't be reckless!" Xero Warrior pleads.

Sophitia imagines her mother saying the same thing, and lets go of the sword. It flies back towards Ayatoriko and knocks her in the head. Sophitia then unties the Brothers.

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul. Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

"Wow," Sophitia exclaims. "This is the first time I've won a match in such an awful way. Now, I feel like my eyes have been opened."

Later, Sophitia challenges her mother again. Just as her mother starts to run towards her, she falls through a trap door that Sophitia made.

"I've realized that there's more to life than just training," she says. "Of course I'm going to continue to focus on training, but I'm also going to leave room for other things."

"I'm glad you've finally realized it," her mother says. "But you didn't need to use a trick in a fair match. I'll punish you at home."

"She has a great mother," Timmy says. "Do you think that I can be the greatest, TJ?"

"Of course you can," TJ replies, taking his hand. "Because you have a great father."


	13. Well Dressed Brothers in Action

"I won't forgive you for targeting the really popular rap star and clothing designer Sean Carter. Good looking clothes are everyone's desire! Mr. Carter told my daughter that he would design her dress for her wedding! As long as it's not for Styve, I'm ok with that. For being such a bad villain, in the name of my daughter, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 140

The guys and Zakia are at an outdoor fashion show for Rockawear.

"These clothes are tight," Tyrone says.

"And the designs are so phat," Damon states.

"Who's Sean Carter?" Timmy asks.

"Better known as Jay-Z, he's the designer for the new clothing company Rockawear," Tyrese explains. "I hear they're opening up a new shop downtown."

"Oh, so this fashion show is to promote it," Timmy concludes.

"He wants people to be able to express what's in their souls through his clothes," Zakia adds.

"They're totally rippin'," TJ exclaims.

The guys all look at TJ and then give him a punch in the shoulder.

Well Dressed Brothers in Action

Sean Carter, the creator of Rockawear, comes out, and the crowd goes wild.

"Not only does he dress well," Zakia starts, "but he really knows how to score with the ladies."

Tyrese then notices the next model. It's Tyra Banks modeling a new dragon dress. All the guys start drooling over her in the dress. Tyra and Sean both then go backstage, and the show is over. Tyra is depressed.

At the bar, David is showing off some new clothes he just bought from Mr. Rags.

"What do you guys think?" he asks, holding up an outfit.

The two aren't listening: they're busy looking for new targets. Elliott finds a woman, and Jacoby wishes that there were a law saying that beautiful women didn't have souls that needed to be stolen because he didn't like harming them. David sees the picture, and sees that it's Tyra.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaims.

"Cross-dressing again?" Jacoby asks, with a hint of sarcasm.

"No need to," he replies. "This time, I'll be able to confront her as the handsome brotha I am!"

Timmy is in his room, drawing a picture of a wedding, when StarFire appears on his dresser.

"Who is going to be beside you when you get married?" she asks.

Timmy doesn't understand at first, but then realizes that he would need someone to marry him.

"Don't worry Takato, you'll meet someone in the future."

Tyra is at the studio, when Sean comes up to her.

"You don't have to rush into the fall and winter collections," he says.

"Go away," she says sharply. "I'm sorry."

"Are you feeling ok?" Sean asks, wondering if she's in a slump or something.

He starts to rub her back to make her feel better.

The next day, Tyra is at an outdoor café. She's watching the people walk by on the sidewalk.

"I've been fashioning clothes with girls' dreams in mind all this time, but this is the first time I've run out of ideas for Sean," she says to herself. "I wonder if I need something different: a new stimulant…"

David then walks by in plain clothes.

"Damn, that brotha fine," she says to herself. "Excuse me mister, but I'd like you to be in my next photo shoot. You're the only one who can bring new life to the images in my mind."

"Would I really be able to do the job?" David asks.

David humbly agrees, and the next day he is at the studio getting measurements done. One seamstress accidentally pricks him, and he gets mad, calling them all names.

"If you guys don't like me, I'll just leave," he says.

"I'm sorry," Sean replies, showing up. "I really need you right now, and I'm sure Tyra would like to have you here also."

David then gets a smirk on his face, and rips off the clothes they had on him, bearing it all!

"Fix that crap to a design that I would like better than this," he commands. "Then, I'll listen to what you have to say."

David is very pleased that he has these people under his control, and starts getting ideas about a whole new line up. Sean then brings out his sketch book with the new ideas he had.

"How do they look?" Sean asks David.

He starts telling the assistants to make changes, and Sean begins to object.

"Listen here, Sean boy, if you don't want me to leave, I suggest you do as I say," he says.

"It's not fair for you to quit just because of something you don't like," one of the seamstresses says.

"If I have questions for the help, I'll be sure the words 'get' and 'now' are included."

Sean apologizes, and David starts laughing hysterically.

TJ is shopping at Mr. Rags with Ashley and Zakia, and is yelling at customers to leave his clothes alone, and that they're riding off his style.

"Could you please quiet him down," the clerk asks Ashley.

"Father, you're causing a scene," Zakia starts.

"T, if you quiet down, I'll buy an outfit for you so we can leave," Ashley says.

"That's ok, I don't mind looking," TJ responds.

"Please T, I really insist on buying something so we can go…"

TJ stops for a second, then turns around with stars in his eyes.

"You really care that much about me that you would by one of these _expensive_ outfits for me? And by outfit, I mean jeans, the shirt, and a belt?"

Ashley buys the items, then looks at her wallet as the three of them walk out of the store.

"Do you know how to describe my love for you in four syllables?" TJ asks.

"Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo?" she asks, still looking in her now empty wallet.

"You're funny. Pure happiness."

Elsewhere, David is looking at some designs that he's altered, and says that they're a lot better than the ones before.

"Do you think you could help me all the time?" Tyra asks.

"Of course I will," David replies. "You couldn't do anything on your own at this point."

All of Sean's workers have quit because of their dislike for David.

"Please everyone, don't go," Tyra begs.

"Don't worry about them," David says. "They are blind to real art."

"I think I'm getting a headache. I'm going to step out for a bit."

Tyra decides to step out for a while, and goes to Shaffer Park. Zakia happens to walk by and sees her sitting on a swing.

"Wow, this must be my lucky day!" she exclaims. "My name is Zakia, and I was at your fashion show the other day, and I saw that dress you were wearing," she says, walking up to her. "It was so gorgeous! What I'm saying is this: when I get married to my Stevyn, I want to wear something just as beautiful for him."

Zakia then starts to look around, to see if anyone is looking.

"Do you think you can get me some free clothes?" she asks seriously.

Tyra doesn't respond, and Zakia starts to feel really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I guess that was kind of shameless of me wasn't it? I seem to have more of my father in me than I realized. That's why I gave you that disclaimer saying it might be shameless!"

"You're very funny," she laughs. "Is that Rockawear perfume you're wearing?"

"Well actually, it is. So is this blouse and my skirt. My future mother bought them for me today."

"Future mother, haha, that's a funny way of referring to your mom. Is this Stevyn guy the one that you plan on wearing the dress for?"

"Of course he is. We're destined to be together."

"Why do you like Rockawear so much?"

"Well, because the designs are phat, and they're made for 'us'. I guess I don't really have a reason, I just do."

She thinks about what she is saying, and shows expressions of worry on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Zakia asks.

Tyra feels a little embarrassed because she found out so easily.

"Maybe you should model my wedding dress again, it might revitalize you," Zakia suggests.

Tyra starts to laugh again, and Zakia wonders what she's laughing about because she was being serious.

"I'm starting to feel like designing your dress," she says.

Tyra then gets a strange feeling.

"'Feel like designing!' That's it, that's what Mr. Carter is missing! He's been so wrapped up in his work that he's forgotten the feeling. Thank you Zakia; I'll have Mr. Carter design your dress, and your Stevyn's tuxedo. Stop by the studio tomorrow."

That evening, Timmy is taking a bath, and TJ is in the bathroom shaving. TJ is explaining to Timmy what Zakia told him had happened earlier that day with Tyra.

"I guess everything is always worth asking," TJ is saying. "I mean, it can't hurt to try."

"You shouldn't lie," Timmy says, squirting him with the showerhead.

"It's true," TJ shoots back, spraying him with some shaving cream. "If you don't believe me, ask Mz. Banks herself."

"Is it really true?"

"Of course it is Timmy. Do you admire her for it?"

"Don't boast," Timmy replies, squirting him again. "Z isn't a show-boater like you!"

"Don't act up, or I won't take you with me tomorrow."

"Sorry."

TJ then gets him with some more shaving cream, and a water fight endures.

The next day, Tyra is at the studio looking at the new designs.

"They look like doll's clothes," she says, ripping up the plans for them. "I'm sorry David, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to go. We can't use these designs, and you're not worth it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," David says. "But I have other plans for you. Shark's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

In his transformation, he reverts back to his shark form, and then the Cruxius towel covers him. When it lifts, he is in a tank. He submerges out of the tank and flips, changing to his human form.

"One, two, three."

TJ, Timmy, and Zakia arrive, ready to go over the plans, when they hear Tyra screaming.

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

"Yet another empty mirror," Shark's Eye says. "I had such high expectations of you. Oh well."

He's about to shatter her mirror, when the three daggers appear.

"How could you destroy such beauty?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Yeah, we all have the right to beautiful souls," Xero Warrior says.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for doing this to her!" Angel Warrior says.

"I know I can't."

"Silent Warrior Inferno!"

"Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

"Angel Warrior!"

"In the name of the Virtue, we'll punish you!" they all say, posing together and concluding the speech.

"Don't you two ever get embarrassed, kicking and jumping around in those uniforms which expose your bulges?" Shark's Eye asks. "And Angel girl, all your goodies are just bouncing around for the world to see!"

"Me? Well honestly no," Silent Warrior responds. "I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Have you felt embarrassed Xero Warrior?"

"Not at all Silent Warrior," he responds. "Besides, we have this cool armor covering up our goods. You can only see them when we jump or do back flips, or lift our legs for kicks. What are you doing looking at our bulges?"

"And I don't need some perverted bad guy telling me how to dress!" Angel Warrior yells.

"Never mind," Shark's Eye sighs. "It was a stupid question. Remless Beach Ball, Gummario!"

A seal appears with a beach ball on its nose.

"Wow, how cute," Angel Warrior and Xero Warrior exclaim.

Silent Warrior is starting to notice an odd pattern with the monsters the three enemies have been summoning.

"Get rid of them all, starting with those two boys who have no shame!" Shark's Eye commands.

"A little while ago, you got rid of my cousin, Balloon Girl Puko," the ball says.

The seal hits the ball to the group, and Shark's Eye starts to leave. He is stopped by the seal, which bites his foot and grabs on. Gummario is still bouncing around, when Silent Warrior catches him. He wiggles free, and starts bouncing around again, squishing Silent and Xero Warrior.

"Ha ha," he taunts them.

He then starts looking around because he hears Yellow LightStar's theme music. A yellow star flower then hits him, putting a hole in him and causing him to go flat.

"It's a woman's everlasting wish to stay beautiful in the latest fashion," Yellow LightStar says. "I'm here to protect that wish."

Gummario gets up, and turns into a human shape, still with the flower in his head. He then gets bigger and starts to roll towards Silent Warrior. Silent Warrior kicks him like a soccer ball.

"Yellow LightStar, heads up," he yells out.

Yellow LightStar sets him up into the air, like volleyball.

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"_O holy ones, I call upon the heavenly messengers to bring the light of the heavens! _Angel Feathers!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

Silent Warrior goes over to Tyra, after defeating the Remless, to see if she's all right. She wakes up to find a man in white armor standing over her. She then gets an idea as she sees him joined by the other three, as they walk off, hand in hand.

The next day, at the fashion show, everything is the new and improved collection by Sean Carter and Tyra Banks. Prometheus notices something new, when a male model comes out. It's a spin off of the white armor. The next two models come out, one looking like TJ, and the other like Zakia.

"This must be my wedding collection," Zakia says.

"What are you talking about?" Styve asks him.

"Yeah, I can't let you slide with a comment like that," Damon adds.

"So what's the reason?" Tyrone asks.

"You shouldn't keep things from your uncles," Tyrese also adds.

"Sean Carter should keep making peoples' dreams come true," Timmy says to himself.

Sean and Tyra Banks are at the back of the crowd, watching the models model. Sean is smiling at Tyra and congratulates her on the success of her new line up.


	14. Tyrone's TwoTiming Troubles

"Tyrone was…!"

"He was walking with a beautiful girl, right TJ?"

"How would you know that, Timmy?"

"She sure is hot, AND she rides a motorcycle and looks a little on the bad side!"

"Yeah, she's a serious looking nice young lady. Wait, our descriptions don't sound alike at all! Tyrone, are you…two timing? This isn't going to end well!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 141

Timmy is dragging Ashley through the streets to go shopping. TJ runs up and pulls Ashley to go with him to a movie. Zakia is walking behind them, ashamed of the two.

"She's going to the mall with me," Timmy says.

"No, she's my girlfriend, she's going to the movies," TJ shouts.

"Shopping."

"Movie."

"Shopping."

"Movie."

The arguing stops when all four of them see Tyrone.

"Hey, isn't that uncle Ty?" Zakia points out.

He's with a gorgeous girl with short black hair, perfectly browned skin, and luscious lips.

"Something's not right here," TJ says. "I need to talk to the others."

Tyrone's Two-Timing Troubles

"I can't believe it," Styve exclaims. "I always thought that I'd get a girlfriend before Tyrone would."

"It's healthy to have a girlfriend," Prometheus says.

"We must be very unhealthy guys then," Damon and Styve both say.

"He didn't mean it that way," Tyrese defends.

What was she like?" Athena sighs.

"She looked gentle and tall," Timmy answers.

"Did she also look like a wild girl with a bad weave?" Mid-Knight asks.

"That wasn't her," TJ says, noticing that Mid-Knight is looking out the window.

He looks out and the guys squish him against the window. Tyrone is speaking with another girl on a motorcycle.

"That wasn't the girl he was with yesterday," TJ and Timmy say.

Athena knows what's going on but doesn't say anything. Tyrone walks in, and is really happy.

"Who was that?" Timmy asks him.

"Who, her? She's Tiffany, and she wants to be a singer," Tyrone answers. "She asked me out on a date to the Hard Rock Café."

He then gets a dazed look in his eyes.

"It's a sin to be this handsome," he sighs.

The other guys are shocked at hearing this, and TJ asks him who the girl was from the other day.

"That was Tamika; she wants to be an artist. She said that she was fascinated with me, and that she wants me to pose for her...naked! Damn, it's such a sin to be this handsome."

Styve understands what's going on, and Tyrese can barely say the word. Prometheus gets embarrassed, and says he's two-timing.

"They're both kind, I just can't pick which one I want. Finally, my chances for love have come around!"

Tyrone then starts laughing like a maniac.

"He can't hear anyone," Athena sighs.

"What's a two-timer?" Mid-Knight asks TJ.

"Wait a minute," yells Athena as TJ opens his mouth. "Do not tell this child of such things. My child will not be spoiled and corrupted by you boys!"

At the bar, Tiffany changes into Elliott, and asks Tamika how she's doing. Tamika changes into Jacoby.

"I could finish him anytime," he says, "but I want to have fun until the end. I want to see the look on his face when he finds out that I'm really a guy in disguise after his soul."

"Just admit defeat," Elliott says to him.

"What was that, tiger pants?"

"Who do you think you are, bird brain?"

"Guys, don't fight over me!" David cries.

"Don't worry, we're not!" Elliott yells at him. "I'll prove I'm a better soldier than you, Coby!"

"You're the one who's always disturbed by the Brothers," Jacoby says.

"I can say the same about you. Let's make a little bet. The one who loses has to leave."

"Guys, stop, this is childish," David says.

"Shut up!" they yell at him. "This is a serious fight between two men to get the guy that Pronyma targeted."

"It's not a bad choice," David says, looking at the picture of Tyrone.

"Such bad taste," Athena says to Tyrone who's looking at an outfit in the mirror in his room. "You should be careful. We still don't know who the enemy is yet or anything about StarFire. I'm not saying love is off limits, but…"

"What do you think about this shirt?" he asks, ignoring her warning.

"I've had enough," Athena says, getting up to leave.

"I know what you're trying to say; don't worry. After all, I've kept my feelings to myself ever since coming to this world. I think I'm entitled to this love affair."

Tyrone then goes off into his own maniacal laughter as his introduction music plays in the background.

"You're so clueless, Tyson."

At TJ's place, Timmy is in his room talking to StarFire.

"Adults are sometimes so strange," he says to her. "I don't know how someone can love two people at once. If there's one person for everybody, they can only really love that one person."

"Well, maybe he'll need more experience before he finds his destiny," StarFire says. "Sometimes, you have to plant your seeds in various places, before you can find where they'll grow."

"Growing up sounds so hard."

The next day, Tyrone is walking to his date, and Athena is following him discreetly.

"I'm fifteen minutes late," he says to himself. "Dates are better if you're a little late, so I should be alright."

He enters a park, and spots Tamika. He begins to call for her, when he also spots Tiffany.

"I forgot, I told Tiffany I'd be with her today too," he says.

"I told him so," Athena sighs.

"You're worried about him," Timmy says, coming up behind her.

"Am not!" she denies.

"Now she's lying about it," Prometheus says, coming from behind Timmy.

Everybody else then comes out from behind some bushes. Back with Tyrone, he is attempting to sneak behind a tree, where the girls won't see him. Athena and the guys are in a bush watching.

"Why did you all come?" she asks them.

"It's my first time to see a rare and unique two-timing," Mid-Knight says.

"Is that true?" Athena asks.

"No," everyone answers, covering Mid-Knight's mouth. "We're just worried about Ty."

Athena is doubtful.

"Ok, I have to calm down," Tyrone is saying to himself. "I shouldn't break a date for any reason. Two beautiful girls are waiting for me. You don't get a chance like this often!"

"For the love of the goddess!" Athena sighs.

He goes up to Tiffany, and Athena says that he finally sold his soul the devil.

"I ran a long way," Tyrone starts. "Could you get me a drink?"

"Sure, I guess I can, hold on," she replies. _"I feel bad for Hawk's Eye: he has no chance!"_

She goes over to the store and gets a drink. While she's in there, he goes over to Tamika.

"Sorry I'm late, you know how us people is," Tyrone starts. "I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie!"

Before she can answer, Tyrone grabs her and starts running to the theater.

"Why are we in such a rush?" she asks.

"If we're late, we'll miss the previews, and that's the best part!" he replies.

When they get inside the theater, Tamika comments to herself that she can't see well in dark places. Tyrone gets someone else to hold her hand, and he leaves.

_"This seals the deal,"_ Tamika thinks to herself. _"To hold hands in the dark while on a date in the movies is the most basic tactic."_

Tyrone runs back to Tiffany and says that he has to go to the bathroom. The guys are all sitting not too far away, and watching.

"A two-timer needs a lot of energy," Mid-Knight states.

"He'll mess up pretty soon," Athena comments.

"When it comes to love, Tyrone is pretty powerful," Styve says.

"I won't allow it!"

The movie's about to end, and Tamika leans in to kiss Tyrone, when she sees it's an old man.

"NO!" she screams out, feeling really embarrassed at the thought of kissing an old man.

"Something wrong?" Tiffany asks, noticing Tyrone look at his watch.

"Sorry, I've got to call home real quick, can you wait here a second?" Tyrone asks.

He dashes off to get Tamika, who is standing outside the theater building.

"How disgusting," she pants. "Where the hell is Tyrone?"

"Hey there," Tyrone says, racing up and fanning himself.

"Where did you go?"

"I was with you the whole time, silly!"

"Seriously?"

"But I have to use the bathroom now, give me a minute."

Tyrone then runs off to have ice cream with Tiffany, then leaves her to check out a book store with Tamika. He continues to run back and forth like this, until he eventually collapses half way between both of them.

"You have to stop this, Tyson!" Athena says, coming up to him.

"It's not good to go out with people if you're not going to tell them the truth," Timmy scolds.

"Just tell them the truth," TJ says.

"Ok, ok, I will," Tyrone gives in. "After all, we have to remember that old saying: 'he who runs after a tortoise and a hare, will catch the tortoise.'"

"That's completely different, not to mention wrong," Tyrese says.

"Well, today I'm completely different."

"What's so different about him?" Tyrese asks as he runs off.

"Why are you here?" Tiffany asks, seeing Tamika in a park.

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?" she asks back. "It's not a good thing to claim someone else's man!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Stop it!" Tyrone yells, running up to them. "Please, don't' fight over me!"

"You're just in time," Tiffany says. "You have to pick one of us."

They keep yelling at him to pick one.

"I don't want to betray my feelings," Tyrone finally says. "I want both of you."

"That's enough!" Tiffany yells, cracking her whip.

"I can't forgive you, a mere human, for two timing between us!" Tamika proclaims.

"Hawk's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

"Tiger's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

"If the target is so wishy-washy, there's no way to decide on who really wins."

"Hawk's Eye…and Tiger's Eye…? Wait a minute, you two deceived me!" Tyrone exclaims.

"You deceived us first, remember?" both men retort.

"Enough of this pretending," Tiger's Eye says.

"Your soul; we'd love to take a look at it," Hawk's Eye smiles.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" they both say, causing Tyrone's Soul Mirror to appear. Like Styve's his mirror is different from the others. It's a shimmering silver with angel feathers around the edges.

"Don't get in my way," Hawk's Eye says, pushing Tiger's Eye out of the way.

"No way; I get to look in this cool looking mirror first!" Tiger's Eye cries.

The guys see the two of them fighting over the dream.

"Is this the rare and unique two-timing?" Mid-Knight asks.

"No, it's not," TJ responds.

"Wildfire!"

"Inferno!"

"Armor Up!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Prometheus Shinka!"

"Athena Shinka!"

"Mid-Knight Shinka!"

Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye both go into Tyrone's dream at the same time, and Tyrone worries that his mirror will break. They both come out and say that it was a great dream. Five daggers then strike the ground, but Hawk's Eye doesn't wait for the speech to start, even though the music has started.

"Remless, Gittanko!" Hawk's Eye cries out.

"Remless, Bakkonko," Tiger's Eye says, calling forth a smaller version of Gittanko.

Gittanko throws a seesaw at the Brothers, and one end buries itself under them.

"Hey, a see-saw isn't something that you throw around!" Silent Warrior yells.

Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye jump on the end opposite the Brothers, and send them flying up into the air. Bakkonko flies up into the air, and blasts all the Brothers, making them fall back down.

"Good work," Tiger's Eye says to his Remless.

"Too bad it wasn't him who did it," Hawk's Eye says.

They get into a big fight, which wakes up Tyrone.

"Tyrone, are you alright?" Athena asks, coming up to the table. "I think we have a summon that can free you from this table."

"I can't believe those two deceived my pure heart and soiled my innocence!" Tyrone says angrily. "It's time for Tyrone to show you the doom and boom!"

He then breaks off the table and takes out his dagger.

"Scary!" Mid-Knight cries.

"Dark Dagger Power!"

His dagger then strikes the ground with a strong impact, and everyone turns to look.

"I'm mad at you for not coming with the group," Hawk's Eye says.

"Dark Warrior!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"I don't care if you're mad. You two tried to trick an innocent man. He had his hopes set on getting some, and finding the right girl, and I won't forgive you for doing this to him!"

"Don't get so emotional like a little bitch," Tiger's Eye comments.

"He's all worked up today," Hawk's Eye notices.

"I'll show you emotional! _Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons, obstructing the five directions, return to the six villages. Heavenly wind, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm, a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds, tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the new moon! Adhering Blossom: Niban Kagizaki!"_

As Dark Warrior's wings appear, he calls forth his ancient angelic attack. The holy symbol appears in front of him, and from his wings a shining light bursts forth through the symbol, showering Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye, as well as destroying the see saw and the Remless monters. It's a bit much though, and the Brothers have to swiftly dodge his attack as well. Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye make a hasty retreat.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Dark Warrior asks the others.

"I was this close," Jacoby yells, slamming down his drink at the bar.

"We should postpone the rest of the match," Elliott says, taking his shirt and pants off, getting ready to work out at the circus' gym.

"If it was a draw, you both should leave," David says, taking his shirt off, getting ready to do the same thing.

Jacoby and Elliott both throw their shirts and pants at him (they're wearing shorts, relax).

"It was only a joke," David says, throwing their stuff back at them.

Tyrone is on a bridge, looking at the cityscape at night.

"Everyone's waiting for you," Athena says, coming up to him.

"I'm sorry I let them deceive me like that," Tyrone apologizes.

"You were deceiving them just as well. Maybe you'll find your love after you've had a little more experience."


	15. Sally's Soup Stop

"Hey TJ, do you know that big house on 4th street?"

"Timmy, you mean that skimpy old woman's house?"

"I heard that she's really nice, and an even better cook!"

"Someone must be spreading bad rumors about her then! Whoever is doing such a thing, will be punished!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 142

Timmy and TJ are shopping for dinner, and they start to fight about what kind of meat to put in the stew. TJ wants beef while Timmy wants chicken. They continue to fight until they hear an old woman arguing with the cashier.

"The price is only $1.17," the woman insists.

"I'm sorry miss, but like I told you, the sale ended the other day," the man says sternly.

"Is it too much to just let me have it at the sale price? I walked all the way over here because I saw that advertisement. I think it's a little rude of you to increase the price just because I'm a day late."

"Oh alright, you can have it for the sale price."

"Good. I'll take two."

Sally's Soup Stop

It's starting to rain, and Ashley sees the old woman on the curb.

"Would you like my umbrella?" she asks her.

"And just what do you expect to get from letting a stranger use your umbrella?" the woman asks coldly. "My house is just up ahead."

Ashley starts to walk too, and almost gets hit by a truck. The cats are on the other side of the street, and see Ashley.

"There's a sight you don't see every day," Athena snickers.

"Lady Yuna was so kind, and that lady was so rude," Mid-Knight says. "I'm going to go and complain to her."

"Mid-Knight, wait!" Prometheus calls as he runs off.

"He gets these impulses from you," Athena moans.

Mid-Knight gets through the front gate of the woman's house, and tries to get the old woman, but he trips and falls near her feet. The woman sees him, and takes him inside.

"I hope he doesn't forget that he's not supposed to talk around strangers," Athena worries.

The woman is giving Mid-Knight a bath, and dries him off. Prometheus and Athena come up to the window and try to tell him to get out, but the woman carries him off to the kitchen. The kitchen is huge, and there's some soup already made.

"If I knew that my guest was going to be a little panther cub, I would've made a fish platter," the woman says, chuckling.

It stops raining, and Mid-Knight starts to eat the food when he notices there's another plate. He wonders if there's anyone else in the house.

"It's been a long time since I've had a guest," she says, as though she was reading his mind.

TJ is at Café Mileto, with everyone, and he's talking to Ashley about her giving that old woman her umbrella.

"Ashley's over-kindness is her weakness," Tyrone says.

"I think it's her strength," Tyrese says.

"In her case, it's both," Damon says.

"That woman's famous," Styve says. "She lives by herself in a huge house. She gets very suspicious of people that approach her because she thinks they're all real estate agents that want her house."

"Why did you want that woman's house?" TJ asks. "Aren't you rich enough as it is?"

"No TJ, you misunderstood," Ashley responds. "Why do things always end up like this?"

"Just ignore them," Tyrone and Tyrese sigh.

Damon then yelps (don't ask).

"What's wrong?" Tyrese asks.

"That man over there, he's the head chef of a restaurant called 'The Three Lights,'" he says. "He's ranked one of the top five chefs in the former European region. He's known as Mr. T-Bone Taylor. I wonder why he's here in the Floating City?"

At the bar, Jacoby finds the picture of the old woman, and likes it.

"At her age, she must have seen the sweet and the sour of the world," he says.

"She must be stern as a rock," David says.

"The charm of an older woman with the flavors enhanced, much like dried shitake mushrooms!"

"I can't believe your tastes go that far, or that old!" Elliott exclaims.

"I just don't get it," David says, chugging his drink.

Timmy is thinking, in his room, when StarFire appears in the globe on his dresser.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks him.

"Why were there two meals ready at that old woman's house?" Timmy asks.

"Did she have a guest?"

"Mid-Knight didn't say there was anyone else at the house."

"Maybe she's preparing for an important person at an unexpected time."

The next day, Timmy is talking to Mid-Knight, on the way to the old woman's house.

"The house could be the enemy's headquarters," Timmy says.

"That can't be," Mid-Knight defends. "She's too good of a great cook."

They get to the house and see the man from the café. He starts to leave and bumps into Timmy.

"Are you a famous chef?" Timmy asks him.

"No, I'm just a stupid traveler who can't find his way out of this floating city because of a memory of love at this age," he responds.

"My parents told me that no matter how old you get, love never changes in your heart."

"Thank you, _mon petit monsieur_," he says.

Timmy is excited that he praised him and Mid-Knight jumps off his shoulder.

"He was only thanking you," he rolls his eyes.

Timmy stands outside the house, when the woman comes up.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks. "Oh, it's the cub from the other day…"

"So your name is Takato," the woman says to him. "What an interesting name."

"My friends back home call me TK," Timmy says.

"Ok then, TK. I'm really surprised you knew that Mid-Knight came here. How did you know?

"He was so well fed that he couldn't' fit through his kitty door when he came home last night."

Mid-Knight is trying to say something, but Timmy is holding his mouth shut.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" he asks. "It's so big; you can't live here alone."

"Well, I am alone," she says. "I got this house by working very hard so that I could welcome many guests."

The doorbell then rings.

"They're here again," she says, going to answer it.

The other cats are leading TJ to the house, about a block away.

"Is the woman that Ashley wanted to share her umbrella with cute?" TJ asks.

Before they can say something, they notice two men outside of the house, yelling for the woman to come out.

"No matter how many times you come, I'll never give you my house," the woman says, coming out of the house.

"Don't be so stubborn, Ms. Taylor," one of the guys says. "It's dangerous for an old woman to live alone."

"They're mob agents, and they want that house for some reason," Prometheus tells TJ.

Jacoby then shows up and grabs the arm of one of the men.

"Who do you think you are?" the man asks.

"Just a passerby," he responds. "But, I never was one to pass by a lady in distress.

"Are you all right?" he asks the woman.

"What are you expecting from helping a woman you don't know?" she shoots back.

He's very surprised at this remark, and she's wondering if he's one of the mob people. She leaves and thanks him, but Jacoby gets mad. Timmy is watching, from the window.

"She's so different outside," he says.

"It's because I have to protect my house," she says. "My neighbors say I'm a strange old woman who's saving money with no cause."

"I don't think you're strange, I think you're nice."

"Those agents have a good eye," Jacoby says, appearing in the house. "This is a really nice place."

"You're very rude, coming into a ladies home like this!" the woman scolds.

"Don't you remember? You invited me over for tea."

He then changes and does the one two three, and takes her mirror out.

"I can't transform here," Timmy says.

"I can't forgive you for ignoring me," Hawk's Eye says, coming out of her mirror.

"Transform," Mid-Knight says, lunging at Hawk's Eye.

Timmy leaves the house, and bumps into TJ outside.

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Amor Up!"

Inside the house, Hawk's Eye throws Mid-Knight onto a pillow, and is about to attack him when the daggers appear.

"You're being charged with trespassing, and assault with a battery! I, Xero Warrior Wildfire, will not let this crime go unpunished. I'll punish you in the name of the future!" Xero Warrior says, making his own speech without Silent Warrior.

"Who's assaulting with a battery?" Hawk's Eye asks. "You know, you're a very rude little boy. Wheeler, Autobiko!"

Autobiko is a girl inside a tire. She starts to ride around the ceiling, and on the walls, and almost completely destroys the room. Hawk's Eye leaves, and Mid-Knight tells them to get out of the room or else it'll be destroyed. They run outside, and Autobiko breaks through a window and starts to chase them.

"Star Slinger!" Yellow LightStar's attack makes Autobiko run into a bush. "A villain who wrecks a beautiful garden into pieces will stop here!"

She starts to come out of the bush, when Angel Warrior appears.

"Angel Feathers!"

"StarFire please come, come protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

"Rage of Inferno!"

After the battle, TJ and Ashley put the woman on her couch, just as she's waking up.

"Who are you people?" she asks, looking at TJ, Zakia, and Ashley.

"We're Timmy's family," TJ answers.

"Oh great, our dreams are completely destroyed," the woman says, looking around the room.

"What does she mean 'our'?" Timmy asks Ashley.

The man from the café then walks into the house.

"I had a dream 20 years ago to make this house into a beautiful restaurant," he explains. "Even though I was ranked as one of the best chefs in the world, I never found anything as good as Sally's soup."

"My soup is always hot and ready for you, Taylor," she says.

"Can you ever forgive such a selfish person?"

"Yes, but only if you keep your promise to open a restaurant in our house."

"I will," he says.

Later that week, all the guys are eating at the house.

"Later, in the future, this house becomes a beautiful restaurant," Mid-Knight says.

The woman is cutting some meat for TJ, and Ashley gets a little jealous.

"Looks like their dream finally came true," Mid-Knight says.


	16. The Brothers' Armors Revealed

"Styve and the other guys are just weaklings? Every one of them is a friend of mine! I won't forgive anyone who says things like that. You say we're nothing without StarFire's power? I'll really never forgive anyone who says something like that! In the name of Virtue, I'll punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 143

It's raining and a guy is driving a night delivery to the Floating City of Valhalla. Just then, a horse with wings jumps out of the sky.

"Your energy is mine!" it says.

When pushed to the Limits, the Brothers' Armors are Revealed

Some girls are playing soccer, and one girl makes a fantastic goal. Timmy and his friends are watching from above in a classroom.

"Wow, Robin is so good, and she's a nice person too," comments Timmy's summer school friend Joey.

"Who's Robin?" Timmy asks.

"Robin is in a different class, and she's really popular with the guys in 7th grade," explains Mark.

Later, after school, everyone is walking home, complaining about how much homework they got. Timmy and his friends are walking, together, when Robin walks up.

"Hey, TK, that's what they call you, right?" says Robin.

"Hi, sup?" he responds.

"I was wondering, well, I saw you looking at me in the window, and I wanted to know if maybe you would like to go out with me."

"Wha, wha, wha, what?"

"I'll be in soccer club until four o'clock this afternoon. Just let me know afterwards. Bye."

"Wow," states Mark. "You're really lucky to be asked by someone like her."

"Since when did you get so mature?" Joey teases. "Or maybe there's someone else you like already?"

"A boy is only a man who listens to his dumb stick," states Kayla, walking away.

"Oh, I get it now," says Mark. "She must have a thing for TK!"

"You're so lucky to have two girls who want you!" Joey squeals. "Even being mixed with perfect white teeth, blue eyes, and straight hair, I don't get two girls after me!"

Later, Timmy is talking to StarFire about the day's events.

"She just came up to me, and asked me out," Timmy is saying. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, Timmy, I can't suggest anything this time," StarFire says. "You'll have to figure this one out for yourself."

TJ is downstairs, getting a little snack before going out to the Brothers meeting, when he sees the news on TV.

"This can't be," he cries out. "A flying horse attacking people? I have to tell the Brothers."

Meanwhile, at the bar, the trio is looking through a stack of photos.

"We haven't had any pizzazz for a while," Jacoby complains.

"Seriously," Elliott agrees.

"Man, am I tired," David says.

"Oh really? You were so set on goading the Brother Soldiers out. But from the looks of it…"

"It looks as though you're not doing too well," Jacoby finishes.

"Hey, I've been extravagant with my plans," David defends. "Those boys are just too dense. Oh well, our main job is to assault those with beautiful souls anyways. Did you guys find any good targets?"

"Not really."

"Ah, yes. Here's the perfect target."

"But you know she's still a little brat," Elliott says.

"That's the good part! I love how fresh and smooth her arms and legs look, with that 'character' that's privileged to young girls her age. That glowing skin just barely starting to be long and slender."

"You can go for those younger than you?"

"You sure have a broad range," Jacoby comments.

"Just you wait and see," David says, taking the photo of Robin. "Big brother will be right by her side!"

At Café Mileto, Styve is reading an article in the paper about the Pegasus, and the other guys, along with Zakia, wonder what it means.

"To think that a Pegasus would cause trouble in this town," Damon comments.

"What does this mean?" Tyrese wonders.

"So after all, StarFire is our enemy?" Tyrone thinks out loud.

TJ is checking out girls while they're talking seriously, and Zakia gets worried.

"I can't believe you," starts Styve. "Not even taking this meeting seriously and you're the one who called it. How can you be so shameful in front of your own future daughter!"

"Well, I can't help it if a cute girl comes by," TJ defends himself.

"TJ, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SH..."

"Hi everybody," Timmy says, coming in. "Is TJ acting like an immature herd of buffalo?"

"Don't talk about my actions," TJ retorts, "when you're the reason I'm acting this way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Hey TK, were you asked out today?" asks Zakia, desperately changing the subject.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you TJ?" Timmy asks.

"Well, are you going to answer," Damon persists. "First impressions are very important in good relationships!"

"Push, push, and push some more!" Tyrone adds.

"We're here as your big brothers if have any questions," Styve chimes in.

"Unfortunately, none of these _experts_ have a girlfriend right now," TJ says, "except for me!"

"Father, you don't have to rub it in," Zakia sighs.

"I don't know how I'm going to answer yet," Timmy answers.

"Well, do you like her?" Tyrone asks.

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Well then, there's nothing for you to worry about then," Damon says.

"Well, actually, now I 'm not so sure. I just met her today."

"You might not know until you two start dating," Tyrone comments. "When you feel like you want to be with her all the time, that's love."

"I understand now. The feeling when I want time to stop when we're together, or for time to speed up until we can be together again."

"Wow, sounds like you're already in love with somebody," Zakia smirks.

"Umm, I don't think so," Timmy says quickly. "Oh, this sandwich looks yummy!"

"Get your own!" TJ yells, snatching the sandwich from him.

"Stop being so cheap!"

Timmy then notices the newspaper and lets go of the sandwich, sending TJ flying backwards.

"This isn't true!" he yells.

"What do you mean?" TJ asks.

"StarFire would never do these terrible things."

"Do you know something about StarFire?" Tyrese asks.

"StarFire has always come to help and occasionally save us in times of need. This isn't like her."

Later, at Roberto Clemente Middle School, Robin is waiting for Timmy when David shows up.

"Do you like handsome older men?" David asks. "It looks like you're waiting for someone."

"Are you?" Robin asks.

"I'm just a little bored. I was hoping that someone would play around with me…"

Timmy is walking up to the soccer field, and TJ is right behind him.

"Will you go away?" he yells at TJ. "I wish you wouldn't butt into other peoples' privacy!"

"What do you need privacy for at your age?" TJ shoots back. "And I'm not butting in; I'm curious as to what you're going to say."

"So you just came to watch: that's the same thing!"

"I think this is just another duty as your guardian!"

Around the corner, the guys and Zakia are watching the two.

"We should stay even further behind," says Styve. "Timmy seems to have an acute sense, or something."

"I guess the right thing to do would be to follow, but at a greater distance," Damon agrees.

"We shouldn't be spying at all," Tyrese interjects.

"This isn't for interest," Tyrone says.

"It's because we're worried about TK," Zakia states.

"I love soccer, it's my favorite sport," David says to Robin. "When I'm watching those muscular thighs of the players, it makes my heart race! It's like 'please land a goal inside me!'"

"Don't you have something better to do than talk to me?" Robin asks. "I don't have time to keep talking like this."

"You have handsome me, taking my time out to talk to you, and…and just as I'm talking you just walk away?"

Ignoring him, Robin begins to head across the field.

"Where are you going?" Jacoby yells.

"I told you I was waiting for someone," she responds.

"Shark's Eye Amazon Transformation! One, two, three!"

TJ and Timmy reach the school and see Robin on the table.

"Oh no, Robin," says TJ.

"Wildfire."

"Inferno."

"Armor Up!"

"No StarFire in this soul," Shark's Eye finishes up.

"Not so fast, you tacky tart!"

"Huh, who's there?"

"What's the matter with you, picking on young innocent girls?" asks Silent Warrior.

"Yeah, what's the matter? Can't get someone your own age?" Xero Warrior continues.

"As an older male, I can't allow you to assault cute little girls! I am the fighter with the power of Inferno."

"I am the fighter with the power of Wildfire."

"Together, we'll punish you," they both say concluding the speech. "Deadly Double Flying Dragon Kick!"

"What's so deadly about it?" Shark's Eye asks, moving out of the way. "I've got a special Remless for you today, Pegasus, Mawashitarou!"

A man inside a Pegasus costume then appears and the two Brothers drop to the ground.

"This is ridiculous," Xero Warrior moans.

"I had this horse posing as 'her,' just to get your attention; here's the real deal! It's a horse that I harnessed with dark power. Mawashitarou, attack them!"

"I knew the real StarFire wasn't behind this. Call of the Flame!"

"I won't let you have it so easily," Shark's Eye says as StarFire appears.

"Gotcha," Mawashitarou says.

It starts to spin, and creates three copies of itself. They begin to spin too, and soon a barrier dome is around Silent Warrior and Xero Warrior.

"Looks like you won't be able to use your attack if StarFire can't reach you!" Shark's Eye taunts.

"Uh oh, looks like trouble," Tyrese points out.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

"Look up here, in the sky," says Dark Sabre.

"Now look on the ground," says Dark Knight.

"We're the Brothers, and there's nothing you can do to stop us," they all say.

"Oh please," Shark's Eye scoffs. "If I can get rid of Silent Warrior Inferno, then the rest of you will drop like flies."

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

"Angel Feathers!"

The combined attacks do nothing against the dome, and Shark's Eye does the evil villain laugh.

"Your powers won't work against this barrier," he taunts. "Once I'm done with these two, I'll take care of you five any way I wish!"

He then starts to throw daggers at Silent and Xero Warrior, but misses terribly.

"Boy you two are persistent," Shark's Eye complains. "Hurry up and get hit already!"

"You just suck that much!" Silent Warrior and Xero Warrior yell back.

"Dark Knight, Dark Warrior, we all played football, why don't we rush the barrier together," Dark Blade suggests.

The four rush the barrier, but it repels them. The two inside try their kick against Mawashitarou, but they get deflected by his spins.

"There's no way you'd be a match for Mawashitarou," Shark's Eye gloats.

"What do we do now?" asks Dark Knight.

"You need to become Brother Warriors," Angel Warrior states.

"Brother what's?" Dark Blade asks.

"Brother Warriors in Mystical Armor," StarFire informs them. "I will give you all the power to break your dark curse."

"How's that?" Dark Warrior asks.

"Believe in me, and accept this power."

"We have no guarantee that you're on our side," Dark Blade comments.

"This could be a trap you set for us," Dark Sabre adds.

Xero Warrior then comes to the edge of the barrier.

"You must believe in StarFire, it's the only way that she will be able to help us," he tells them.

StarFire then begins head butting the barrier.

"This way, I won't miss," Shark's Eye says, taking out a sword.

"I cannot do this without you," she says to the Brothers. "Those two are in danger. If we don't' do anything,.."

"Ok, let's do it," Dark Knight finally says.

"We believe in you," they all say.

Angel Warrior then lifts her staff high above her head. StarFire then glows brightly, and a burst of flames engulfs the Brothers, reflected by the Angel Staff. Each of their transformation daggers are transformed into crystal balls with a kanji symbol on each one, in their respective colors. The Brothers are then taken out of their uniforms, and transferred into exoframes. Afterwards, armor appears on top of the exoframes, again in their respectable colors, except Dark Warrior whose armor is silver. Each of the armors has slots on it for a weapon.

"What, this can't be…no!" screams Shark's Eye.

"I feel the power of the Torrent," says Dark Sabre.

"I feel the Power of the Strata," says Dark Blade

"I feel the power of the Halo," says Dark Knight.

"I feel the power of the Heavens!," says Dark Warrior.

"What's going on Angel Warrior?" Silent Warrior asks.

"They no longer go by those names," she responds. "The curse has finally been lifted due to their want to help StarFire and to save you and Wildfire. They have been blessed with new names and their mystical armor from the days of old. Introduce yourself, Brother Warriors!"

"I am NightScream of the Torrent!"

"I am QuickStrike of the Strata."

"I am JetStorm of the Halo."

"And I am Silver Warrior of the Heavens! Now to get you two out of there. Silver Shaded Sickle!"

"Sparkling Storm Pressure!"

"Burning Manda-Strike!"

"Shine Night Illusion!"

With each attack, which is their old attack just with a new name and some added special effects, each horse is destroyed, and the two Brothers are free.

"It's the way they look in our time!" Xero Warrior says to Silent Warrior. "Go ahead and finish off this imposter!"

"Rage of, Inferno!"

"I'll be back, Brother Warriors." Shark's Eye cries as he leaves.

Later, Timmy has caught up with Robin.

"I'm sorry Robin," he says, "but I can't go out with you."

"Wow, this is the first time I've been rejected. Is there somebody else?"

Timmy just looks at the sky. The guys are behind a bush and can't hear anything.

"I think it's time that we left," Tyrese and TJ say.

"But we don't know what he's said yet," says Tyrone.

"I think that this is enough guys," TJ says.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Styve asks.

"Of course not," TJ says, just as his two-way goes off. "Sorry guys, got to go. It's Ashley at the movies."

"I can't believe this," Damon says after TJ has left. "Even Timmy has gotten further than us."

"Don't give up yet," Tyrone says. "The summer isn't over. There are still lots of chances to meet hot girls at the beaches. You know, the ones that love our tight bodies, and outstanding definition."

"I want a girlfriend," they all yell out.

"Stevyn, I'm right here for you!" Zakia exclaims.

"I can't believe you guys are still spying on me; go home!" Timmy yells.


	17. Tyrese, the Man with the Plan

"It's summer time! The beach, the swimsuits, the girls! Prince seems to be acting strange though. Why's he always turning red around Rese? Maybe he's getting a fever..or maybe…no way!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 144

The guys, Zakia, Timmy, and the guardians in human form are at the beach, and Tyrone is using his binoculars to check out the girls.

"There's a nice ass," he says.

"Where?" asks TJ as he snatches the binoculars to look. "It's alright, but it doesn't compare to Ashley's."

"Wow, that is a nice ass," Damon says, taking the binoculars from TJ. "It looks just like my old girlfriend's."

"Where, I don't see her," Styve says, taking the binoculars and looking around.

"Why look at her, when you have me?" Zakia pouts to Styve.

"He better not be looking at you!" TJ roars.

"We come all the way here, and all they do is stare at girls," Athena complains.

"I guess you can't expect much from teenage boys," Prometheus adds.

Both guardians are lying on a towel, trying to get a tan. Styve is still looking around, when a pair of giant breasts obstruct his view.

"Hi there," the big girl with the large chest says as Styve drops the binoculars, and two of her friends appear. "Want to go for a swim?"

"We can do a lot better than these three," Styve whispers to the others.

The others agree as the three large girls continue to stand there.

"Yo Prince, come here," TJ says.

"You hoochies want a real man?" Prince asks, emerging form a sand castle.

"What is this little boy?" one girl asks.

"Let's go girls, we don't have time for half pint kids," the big breasted girl says.

Tyrese, the Man with the Plan

"Why am I doing this?" Prince complains.

"Because, you have better luck at scaring off girls than we do," says TJ. "Just joking little bro. To be quite serious, it's because Ashley couldn't come and tell them to stay away. Some girls don't know how to take a hint when a guy says no, but if a cute little guy like you says to leave us alone, they will most likely take the hint."

"It's a real responsible job," Tyrese adds, walking up with human form Mid-Knight and Timmy.

"Thanks dawg," Prince says, blushing.

Prince looks up to Tyrese, so he always tries to impress him.

"We should be good for a while, so why don't you go and swim for a while?" Tyrese continues. "The water feels real good today."

"You want to go with me?" Timmy asks, securing his floating dinosaur around him.

Prince doesn't answer because he's already headed off.

"Tyrese is oddly nice to Prince," Tyrone comments.

"It's good for him to have a 'Brother' to look up to," says Zakia.

"He's more of a brother than a cousin," Styve adds.

TJ has no idea what they're talking about. Neither does Tyrese, but Timmy does.

Meanwhile, under the circus tent, Pronyma is scolding the Amazon Trio.

"You guys still can't find StarFire?" she asks.

"We keep finding people with pure souls, but she seems to elude us," Hawk's Eye replies.

"I don't want excuses!"

A feather then drops down, turning into a photo.

"This will be your next target," Pronyma says, throwing the photo at them

"Well, he looks ok," Hawk's Eye starts.

"But he seems like the brainy type with a good idea of what he likes and dislike," Tiger's Eye finishes.

"That type is the hardest to approach," Shark's Eye adds.

"He must have a really straight forward dream in order for him to have been chosen," Hawk's Eye concludes.

"Are you saying that you can't follow the orders given by me?" Pronyma roars. "If I took flirting away from you, what would you three have left? Absolutely nothing!"

"Don't worry about a thing," says Tiger's Eye. "It won't be hard for me to get his soul; all I have to do is appeal to him. I swear on the pride of the Amazon Trio."

The other two look at him with worry.

At the beach, music is playing softly from a noodle stand. It's the music that is usually playing at the Amazon Trio's bar. The trio is sitting at the stand, wearing swimwear and eating lunch.

"Was it such a good idea to put up such a bluff?" Jacoby asks Elliott.

"How do you plan on being responsible for this if you can't get him?" David also asks.

"Any guy is easy to get, as long as you appeal to what we know since we are guys also," Elliott answers. "If we take advantage of this weak spot, his soul will be ours."

The stand owner then changes the station to a baseball game.

"Damn it, don't change the station when I'm listening to it!" Elliott yells.

"Don't be complaining about what I listen to at _my_ stand!" the guy behind the counter shoots back.

"Well, that's what happens when you get serious," says Jacoby.

The guys are all getting ice cream from a vendor. Timmy gets a green tea flavored with sweet red beans.

"That looks really good," TJ says.

"It is," replies Timmy.

"Well, it's good to know that you got my taste," TJ says teasing.

Tyrese and Prince get theirs, and start to walk off when Elliott (disguised as a woman) bumps into them.

"I'm so sorry," apologizes Elliott. "Here, let me make it up to you for spilling your ice cream. Why don't you come to my private beach?"

The other guys walk up and instantly say they're in love.

"Hey hoochie..." starts Prince, but Tyrone slaps him out of the way.

"Do you really have a private beach?" Tyrone asks.

"_You've got to be kidding me; it's that two timing guy from a week ago!"_ Elliott complains, recognizing Tyrone. _"But why in the world is he here?"_

"We'd love to go to your private beach," TJ says.

"If you go, I'll tell Ashley," Timmy whines.

"That's that, and this is this!"

"Even I didn't follow that," Zakia sighs.

"What the hell is all this?" Prince complains.

"_What a greedy bunch of negroes," _Elliott thinks to himself. "I was actually only inviting…"

"It's nice of you to invite us," Tyrese interrupts, "but it was partly my fault too."

"Oh, don't worry about it; it is part of my apology."

He tries to persuade him, but Tyrese starts to walk away. The others follow behind him.

"'It was part of my apology,'" mocks Jacoby.

"'I'm sorry for dropping your ice cream,'" mocks David.

"He's worse than a female," Elliott grumbles, out of his disguise and at an ice cream stand.

"I'm not surprised he's so stubborn," says Jacoby. "He wasn't someone you could handle in the first place."

"Don't tell me things like that! The harder they are to approach, the more exciting it is to make them fall for me!"

"Why didn't you want to go to that fine girl's private beach?" Styve asks.

"Well," Tyrese says, "It's because I don't really know her."

"Well of course we wouldn't know her until we started to talk to her."

"I would've gone with you," Tyrone states.

"Of course _you_ would have," Athena comments.

Tyrone "accidentally" drops his ice cream on her leg, causing her to yell out and complain about getting sticky.

"You can't rush blindly into those types of situations," Zakia says, helping Athena.

"Zakia is right," Tyrese continues. "If there's someone for me, I know I'll meet her sometime in the future, and I'll feel something special when I meet her."

_"I wonder who my destined partner is,"_ Timmy thinks to himself.

He then thinks back to his first encounter with StarFire in the crystal forest.

"You know, when I first met Ashley..." TJ starts.

Tyrone quickly covers his mouth to stop him from telling them the story, again.

"So in other words, she just wasn't your type, was she?" Damon asks Tyrese.

"You have such high standards," Tyrone points out.

"You might not be able to find your destiny if you don't have contact," Styve says to Tyrese. "I think you could stand to be a little more assertive."

"You can show me some assertiveness," Zakia winks at Styve.

"He absolutely will not corrupt my pure future daughter!" TJ roars.

"TJ, they are an exclusive couple back in Neo Avalon," Timmy states.

"No; it's can't be true!"

"Come on Tyrese," Prince speaks up, changing the subject to make Tyrese feel more comfortable. "Let's go out for a raft ride.

"You know," Prince starts, later as they are rafting, "according to that idiot, I mean, my brother, I thought your only dream was to become a doctor."

"Well, we have a large family, and I've always been the one you guys come to for medical questions," Tyrese answers. "I like to help people. It would take a long time though, and I want to have a big family of my own. I guess that if the right person came along, I might even put having a family before my dream."

Prince just stares at him with admiration. Unknown to them, Elliott, back in disguise, has swum up close behind them.

"It looks like those noisy little attachments aren't around," he says to himself. "Now I just have to take care of the small brat!"

Elliott begins to laugh crazily, when water goes in his mouth, causing him to choke.

The guys are playing sand football, and David and Jacoby are playing with them.

_"I wonder how Tiger's Eye is doing,"_ David says telepathically as he passes the ball to Jacoby.

_"Who cares,"_ thinks Jacoby back. _"I'm having fun playing with these guys. It's been so long since we've had fun. It feels like...like we've done this before. It feels so...right."_

"Hey you guys," says the guy from the noodle stand. "You might want to move away from the water, looks like the tide is changing."

Tyrese and Prince's raft is far away from shore, and Prince is worried that they might not make is back.

"If we row in turns, we'll be able to make it ok," Tyrese says.

Just then a shark's fin appears in the water.

"Brace yourself!" shouts Prince.

Elliott in his female disguise then submerges from the water on the back of a dolphin.

"It's nice to see you again," he says to Tyrese.

"Are you a dolphin trainer?" Prince asks Elliott.

Elliott gets mad because he forgot all about him being with Tyrese.

"Quiet you," he says to him. "Anyway, I want to apologize for what I did before."

"You shouldn't have followed us out here," Prince continues. "You know, if you follow a guy too much, he might end up hating you."

"Listen kid, I don't have time for these childish shenanigans."

Elliott then snaps his fingers, causing a hole to appear under Prince. Prince falls through into the water.

"Finally, we're alone," he says to Tyrese.

Ignoring Elliott, Tyrese dives into the water, splashing water into Elliott's face. The dolphin starts laughing, and Elliott becomes annoyed.

On the beach, it's getting late, and the others are looking for Tyrese and Prince when they spot their raft, all torn up.

"I'm sure they'll be ok," Prometheus says. "Tyrese will protect his younger cousin."

"Just in case, Prince Takato, we should have a second look," Mid-Knight suggests.

In a cave somewhere, Tyrese is giving Prince CPR.

"Why are you doing that to him?" Elliott (still a girl) asks. "You're both boys."

"I'm a good friend of his," Tyrese answers back, "and I want to save him. I know Princeton would do the same for me."

"What do you mean 'friend'?"

"You know, friend. Don't you have any?"

_"What are friends?"_ Elliott wonders. _"Are they something you would be this desperate about? Do I have anyone that I can call a friend?"_

Prince wakes up, and then blushes because he realizes that Tyrese saved him.

"It doesn't matter," Elliott says. "Once I have StarFire, I won't need friends."

"What…who are you?" Tyrese asks.

"Let me show you. Tiger's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

"Tiger's Eye….?"

"One, two, three."

Tyrese's soul mirror, which is blue with ice around it, appears, and Tiger's Eye prepares to look into it.

"Another weird mirror," he comments.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Prince says, grabbing a log.

Tiger's Eye easily grabs the log with his whip, and knocks Prince to the ground with it.

"Not so fast!" a voice calls out.

"Huh, who's there?"

**"A romance on the hot summer beach is beautiful only because it's fragile! When you're at a resort, you should feel like you're at a resort!**

"What the hell does that mean?" Tiger's Eye asks confused.

"Wielding the power of the Strata!"

"Halo!"

"Heavens!"

"Wildfire!"

"Holy!"

** "And Inferno!"**

"We will right your wrongs," they all say together.

"And triumph over all evils," adds QuickStrike.

"Great…TJ arrived," Prince says, passing out.

"You guys always bother me at the good parts!" Tiger's Eye complains. "Come here my Remless, the screaming game girl: Ponko!"

An odd looking game host girl appears with a red ball and a white ball. She swallows them, causing her to become busty.

"What is she going to do?" Athena wonders.

"Red or white?" Ponko asks Xero Warrior.

"White," he answers.

"Ernt, wrong." she say as the red ball pops out of her head.

"Very impressive," Silent Warrior applauds.

"That was a cool trick!" Mid-Knight agrees.

"Don't be impressed by these tricks!" Angel Warrior says.

Ponko then throws it at the group and it explodes.

"Next contestant; how about you?" she asks, pointing to QuickStrike.

"I don't know," he answers confidently.

"When you don't answer, the balls get super big!"

A hugs blue ball pops out and she throws it, causing a big explosion to scatter the Brothers. Tiger's Eye takes this chance to look into Tyrese's Soul Mirror.

"StarFire wasn't here either," he says, coming out of the mirror. "Ponko, I'm leaving the rest to you."

"The end of the show is now at hand," says Ponko as Tiger's Eye leaves. "My silver ball will be the final blow!"

She's about to spit out the silver ball, when a card tapes to her mouth.

"Bombs are not fit for the summer beach. Men in hot bathing suits is more pleasing to the eye! Explosions should be saved for fireworks to light up the night sky."

"Yellow LightStar, I'm glad you made it," Silent Warrior lusts.

"No matter how far apart, where there is my love, I will rush to."

"Well, just for you," Ponko starts, removing the card from her mouth, "I have my super deluxe special gold ball, whose name is taboo to even speak!"

"Cover the mouth, Silent Warrior" Tyrese yells.

Silent Warrior then covers his own mouth.

"Why the hell would you cover your mouth?" QuickStrike sighs.

"No, he meant cover the monster's mouth," Angel Warrior tells him, covering its mouth with an angel feather.

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno."**

Later that night, Prince wakes up on the beach.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asks.

"Silent Warrior got rid of the bad guy," Tyrese answers.

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"But you didn't. Princeton, if you hadn't held off that bad guy for as long as you did, Silent Warrior would have been too late."

Everyone sits back, enjoying the fireworks, and eating watermelon.

"I'm depressed," says Tyrone. "I didn't find any girls."

"I'll have to bring Ashley next time," says TJ.

"Me too," Timmy says.

Tyrese and Prince are standing together, watching the fireworks.

"I'm really proud of you Prince, I mean it."


	18. David's Hopes to become a Prince

"Toe shoes, a white tutu…Zakia's going to try to be the dream of girls: a prima donna in a ballet! There are people who can dance, and people who can only watch. If you can't do either, you should try it, you're missing out! Even if I don't have the skills as her father to help her, as champion of Virtue, I will be sure she gets the part!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 145

Ashley is standing outside a ballet club.

"I haven't done this since I was a little kid," she says to herself.

She sees an ad for a ballet called _A Crystal Clear Destiny_. "Beginners and newcomers welcomed" the sign says.

"This is my chance to get back into dance!"

David's Hopes to be a Prince

At Café Mileto, the guys are surprised that Ashley and Zakia have joined a ballet club.

"We're in a ballet called _A Crystal Clear Destiny_," Ashley explains.

"That's the one where Prince Darien is turned evil by Queen Beryl, and kills his love Princess Serena," Zakia informs them. "She then comes back and is an angel. She saves her love, Prince Darien, from the evil Queen Beryl."

"Are you going to be Princess Serena?" Damon asks Ashley.

"Yes. The role's perfect for me. I hear that it shines beautifully."

"Is it true that you made Zakia do this?" Tyrone asks.

"I think it'll be good for her to experience these types of events while she is here. I also told TJ he has to try out as well. I just wanted my real prince charming to be my prince charming in the play also."

"Something's got to be wrong if TJ's in a romantic story like this," Styve comments.

"I guess that the pros can see some real talent in him."

"What are they going to think when they see TJ?" Damon wonders.

The others wonder this too. Ashley is completely confused.

Later, at the Ballet Club, TJ is in the dressing room when he finds a tack in his shoe.

"I can't believe that someone would do such a thing," TJ says, sadly. "I finally get my big break in the spotlight, and someone would be this jealous! Well, just for this, I'll never give up!"

"TJ, that's a quote from a movie," Timmy says. "You're mimicking what you saw in that movie last night to turn this into a soap opera."

"Ha ha, guess I've been caught!"

In the ballet room, Ashley, Zakia, and another girl are practicing, when Ashley notices the girl's stomach sticks out of her costume. The teacher then says that it's all wrong. They start to apologize when they see that he is talking to someone else. He's talking to TJ, who's playing Prince Darien.

"Prince Darien is ruler of the earth. You have to move with more authority," the teacher says to him.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how strict the people were in the ballet business," Ashley comments.

In the locker room, David is changing into some warm up clothes.

"I always wanted to wear a leotard at least once," he says, laughing at himself.

"It's time to start class," the teacher says, back in the dance room. "TJ, I'd like you to stay after class so you can get your act together. Now class, there are some new members, and I'm glad to say that they will surely change this class for the better."

The new students walk out. Ashley is very surprised to see Tyrone, Styve, Tyrese, Timmy and Damon in leotards

"We did it to get the ladies," Styve says.

David also walks out with them.

_"This group seems like a rowdy bunch,"_ he thinks to himself. _"I'm already tired just thinking about it."_

"It's time to get started. Everyone over to the bar. Now, I'd like everyone to start off with a plié."

The guys can barely do it.

"Damon, straighten your back," the instructor says.

He does so, and falls on top of Tyrone, knocking them both down.

"Now, put your one leg up, and slide it down," the instructor continues.

Timmy cries that he's not tall enough to reach that high.

"Balance people, balance," the teacher continues. "Mr. Carmona, straighten that leg."

He does so, kicking the teacher in the stomach.

"Ah, now here's a prime example," the teacher says, looking at David.

Everyone agrees that he looks good.

"He looks so cold, like something not from earth," Tyrese comments.

"I think he'll be perfect to play Prince Darien, the lead male role," the teacher says. "Do you think you could stay after class? I'm expanding my image of Prince Darien."

TJ hears this and gets very mad.

"You're going to have him do the part of Prince Darien, aren't you?" TJ asks, coming up to the instructor.

"Just give me a minute to explain," the instructor says.

"I don't want to hear it! I can do the role of Prince Darien better with my real time experience!"

"TJ, it's only a story, Prince Darien isn't real!"

_"Who cares about him,"_ David thinks to himself as TJ storms off. _"Now, I can get this soul without any interruptions."_

"You guys go on without me," Ashley says at the end of class. "I'm too exhausted."

"Ok, we'll meet you and Zakia at Café Mileto," Styve says, leaving with the others.

Ashley and Zakia hear some girls talking, and they say that someone new is playing Prince Darien.

"What will happen to that one guy?" one of them asks.

"Who knows," the other says.

Timmy and Zakia are walking home, when they see TJ standing on a bridge.

"Maybe I overreacted," TJ says.

"Well, you have the right to be mad. That role was yours in the first place," Ashley says, comforting him. "Something isn't right though. I know the teacher, and he's not the kind of person who would change a ballet because of an idea."

"Maybe he didn't want me to be Prince Darien because of my lack of skill."

"I liked it when you were acting," Zakia says.

"Thanks kid," TJ says, cheering up.

"The teacher can't often judge when he's involved with a ballet, but he's really enthusiastic about it," Ashley comments.

"Princess Serena is betrayed by Prince Darien, and is killed by him because of the influence of the nasty Queen Beryl," TJ explains. "She comes back though, with an angel transformation, and tries to release him from the evil spell that made him turn bad because she loves him so much."

"I want to help the teacher realize that he's made a terrible mistake," Zakia says. "Besides, no one has the experience as the role of a prince better than you."

"You two are making me feel a lot better," TJ says.

"Don't give up T," Ashley encourages.

"Yeah, with determination, you can do anything, like getting good test scores!" Timmy says, running up to them.

"You always have to add that unnecessary comment, don't you?" TJ asks.

That night, Timmy is talking to StarFire and is wondering how TJ can convince the teacher that he made a mistake.

"TJ's thinking so much about this performance," he says to her. "Why doesn't the instructor understand?"

"He'll find a way soon," she says. "People who want the same thing know that they are the only ones that can understand each other. Sometimes, there are tough challenges for people who walk down the same path."

"The grown-up world is so hard to understand.

The next night, at the ballet club, David is practicing with the teacher.

"We should practice on stage because you're so good," the teacher says.

As they go out, the teacher starts to think about TJ.

"Are you thinking about TJ?" David asks.

"Yes, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable the other day."

"You don't have to worry about me, but I do feel sorry for TJ. You should know a little more about how people feel. We all want to be taken care of, and helped by others, especially those they love. Do you think I can see your soul that cares for others?"

They suddenly hear a crash behind them. It's Zakia and Ashley, who are spying.

"I forgot my ballet shoes," Ashley says. "We weren't peeking in or anything!"

"I told her to watch from somewhere else," Zakia adds.

"What an untimely interruption!" David growls.

He decides to take it as his cue to leave, and Ashley and Zakia start to leave too, when the instructor stops Ashley.

"I'd like you to come to the theater, so you can rehearse your role," the teacher says.

"I can't wait," she squeals.

The next day, at the theater, TJ and Timmy show up to watch the rehearsal from the shadows. David and the teacher are on stage practicing. Afterwards, he thanks David.

"Great job. I can almost see TJ's Prince Darien."

"Aren't I Prince Darien?" David asks.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. You see, I never really thought of having anyone else as Prince Darien but TJ."

"So you were just using me? How embarrassing…"

"I have another role for you, David."

"It doesn't matter if I can't be the lead role, especially when I'm so much better!"

"I agree, but I want TJ to learn from this experience. I want an imperfect Prince Darien."

"What's the use if he isn't perfect?"

"It doesn't matter if it can't impress the audience. I want something to stick in their minds when they're through watching the show."

"I'm sorry I didn't see your true vision," TJ says, coming from behind the curtains.

"I was wondering how to draw out the perfect show to show off your natural talents."

"I'm being completely ignored!" David yells. "Shark's Eye Amazon Transformation! How dare you make a fool out of me!"

He throws a water ball at TJ, knocking him back, and then does the "one two three," causing the teacher's Soul Mirror to appear. Ashley and Zakia happen to be coming from backstage, when they hear the screams.

"Wildfire, Armor Up!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

"This mirror's a dud," Shark's Eye says.

"That's enough!" Angel Warrior calls out as two daggers and card strike the ground.

"A villain dousing the heart for passionate art…"

"And the roaring flame of passion!"

"For romance and justice…"

"Handsome suited Brother in arms…"

"Yellow LightStar!"

"Angel Warrior!"

"And Xero Warrior! In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

"You guys are always popping up!" Shark's Eye complains. "I'm in a really bad mood today! Remless Nutcracker, Kurumiwario-kun!"

"Another strange one appears," Yellow LightStar comments as the large nutcracker looking Remless appears.

"Yeah, I don't want to get too involved with them anymore," Xero Warrior complains.

"Stop talking," Kumuriwario says.

"I'm leaving this to you," Shark's Eye says, leaving.

"This guy is just too strange," Angel Warrior says. "Can we just finish him off already?"

"Little boy, pay more attention!" Kurumiwario snaps.

"Yes sir!" Xero Warriors shouts, snapping to attention.

"Now then, great ballet comes from 90% sweat, and 10% talent!"

Kurumiwario then starts spinning his body around, never moving his head. Angel Warrior and Xero Warrior then begin applauding as he maintains perfect balance.

"Come on you three, you could be stars!" Kurumiwario says, throwing a tutu over Yellow LightStar.

When he puts it over Yellow LightStar, he can't get it over all the way because her breasts are larger than he thought.

"Hey you, big one," he yells. "You've got too much milk; you're stretching out my tutu!"

"That's not very nice," Yellow LightStar pouts, turning red with embarrassment.

"It does look like it's cutting off circulation," Xero Warrior points out.

"You shouldn't speak to your mother like that!"

"If you can't maintain a small frame, you'll never be the star of the show!" Kurumiwario says. "Just for that, extra spins for everyone!"

The tutu causes her to start spinning, and Xero Warrior grabs her, but ends up spinning as well. Angel Warrior carefully slices the tutu off with her Angle Sword, and they both fall to the ground.

"You need more practice if just that little bit makes you dizzy," Kurumiwarrior says to Xero Warrior. "Oh well, warm up's over."

"I want to go home," Xero Warrior cries.

"Shut up, I need to train you some more."

He then shoots a nut out of his head, and cracks it, shooting the shell pieces at the group, forcing them to dodge/dance the debris.

"I have nothing else to teach you," Nutcracker says.

"Great," Xero Warrior says, relieved.

"Now, it's time for you two to dance in hell!"

A dagger then streaks by and hits the ground.

** "Suspicious doll lost in the night's curtains, haunted by the midsummer night's dream! I, Silent Warrior Inferno, will not forgive you!"**

"Sili War?" Kurumiwario asks.

"That's Silent Warrior!"

"StarFire please come, come and save me from this ballet torture! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

TJ and the teacher shake hands, and Ashley is happy.

"I've got a question for you," Ashley says to TJ. "You were here the whole time. How come you didn't stop that Remless in the beginning? Poor Timmy was forced to do all that dancing."

"He shouldn't be so reliant on other people," TJ replies.

At the ballet, all the guardians in human form are watching, but they can't find the four guys. They only see TJ and Ashley.

"Where are they Timmy?" Athena asks.

"See those statues of knights?" Timmy asks. "Those are them!"


	19. Prince Yosho's Day on the Town

"Hey, there's a Caribbean festival known as Carnival going on in the city!"

"TJ, that guy over there…why is he acting like that?"

"Fried foods, snow-cones, watermelon!"

"Maybe he has a reason to act like that…"

"Hot dogs, grilled burgers, and potato salad!"

"Maybe we should leave him alone…"

"Anyone who gets in the way of my fun will be severely punished!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 146

Prometheus and Mid-Knight are watching a news brief on TV, spending some father son bonding time together.

_"...And in current news, Prince Yosho, of some far away country that no one has ever heard of, has disappeared from his hotel room. He was said to have an important meeting today, but never showed up."_

_ "_Poor guy," Prometheus says.

Mid-Knight agrees with him.

"It reminds me of a couple of times that Lord Katsuhito and Lady Tokimi would have a fever on days they were supposed to attend stuffy ceremonies. There's nothing to worry about though; they always seemed fine by the time the ceremonies were over."

"I'm shocked. That sounds like Prince Takato, but not Lady Yuna."

"Is something wrong daddy?"

"There definitely is!"

Prince Yosho's Day on the Town

TJ and Timmy are walking down a street. Timmy is carrying a bag and TJ is carrying a very large bag.

"Could you at least carry some of the packages in this bag?" TJ asks Timmy.

"You shouldn't have bought so many things if you knew you couldn't carry them all," Timmy answers. "You shouldn't have spent all your money at the arcade either. When I say it's not my problem, it's not my problem. You're the one who said you'd take on extra chores to get more money."

"Well, I was going to just teleport home, but I didn't want to leave you here because you haven't learned how to yet."

Timmy thinks for a moment. "I guess I'll carry some, since you decided not to teleport home and leave me stranded. Of course, there's going to be a small fee. Give me half of what Mama Krys give you."

"Don't you have enough allowance?" TJ yells at Timmy, with some new found energy.

"Well actually, I do."

They start to argue some more, with a lot of "carry carry" and "no no." Just then, a tall man with dark hair and mahogany skins walks up, and separates them.

"There is a better way to handle this dispute," he says. "Excuse me you two," he says, pointing to two young women. "Would you two care to help this handsome young man by relieving him of his packages?"

TJ, Timmy, and the two girls get red faced with anxiety, and TJ and Timmy gather their things, say good-bye, and run off at high speeds.

"How weird?" they say, after getting around the corner.

They continue to walk, when they get to 10th street, which is having a festival.

"We've got to hurry home so I can change and have fun at this Caribbean Festival!" Timmy says, running ahead of TJ.

"So I end up carrying all this stuff by myself anyways," TJ sighs.

The man from before then comes to the street, and notices all the people and stands.

"This does look quite fun," he says to himself.

At the Cruxius Circus, the trio is going over some more photographs.

"He's a real prince," Jacoby says. "It's not like Elliott to pass up royalty."

"For one thing, he's too old," Elliott starts. "And for second, I'm tired of all the targets being guys. Besides, they say that he has a cold or something and that's why he skipped out on his meeting or whatever."

"It's just a trick," David says.

"Any idiot could see through that," Jacoby agrees.

"I can't stand this boring work, day after day!"

"Oh no the prince is missing! Tell everyone that he's sick! See how easy that was?"

"It's so cliché."

"Well still, he's too old and a male," Elliott says.

"This will be my next target, the prince of...I forget: Prince Yosho," Jacoby decides.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you!" Timmy yells back at the house.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," TJ yells from the top of the stairs.

The two finally get to the front door, and get ready to go. Timmy is wearing a black t-shirt with the Guyana flag on it, and a matching headband. TJ has a Puerto Rican flag tied around his neck like a cape, and is wearing a white shirt with the flag on it as well.

"I figure since you're my son, and I'm mixed with all these countries, you can wear one, and I wear the other," TJ says to Timmy.

They then notice the man from earlier standing at the front gate.

"Can we help you?" TJ asks him.

"He looks familiar…" Timmy mumbles to himself.

"Hello, I'm Yosho, we met earlier," he says, introducing himself.

"I'm TJ, and this is Timmy," TJ says.

"Please," Yosho says.

"Please what?" TJ and Timmy both ask, scratching their heads in confusion.

"Please be on your way."

The three of them walk together to the carnival. Mid-Knight is upstairs looking through a window, when he sees Yosho, and recognizes him.

"Hey, that's…"

At the carnival, Yosho is enjoying the different events, and TJ and Timmy are always either behind or to the side of him, looking bored at just watching him. They come to a cotton candy vendor, and wait while he has the guy make him a fresh cone.

"He's not your ordinary tourist, is he?" Timmy asks TJ.

"Well, since we've ended up in this situation, we might as well stick it out until the end," TJ responds. "I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on sooner or later."

TJ then gets excited that he's won a fish catching game, but the string breaks and the fish falls back into the water.

"That was my fifth try," TJ pouts.

"Thanks TJ, this is a real learning experience on how to waste money," Timmy moans.

Timmy looks up from the game, and notices that they've lost sight of Yosho, and they start searching frantically for him. Yosho is admiring some balloons on a balloon stand, and near him, a small child is yelling that he wants one. Yosho decides to take it upon himself to give the kid one. As soon as he does this, other children come up, asking for one. He starts handing out the balloons, and the stand owner is very pleased at the sales he is making. On the last balloon, Yosho accidentally lets go and it floats away. Yosho stands there, admiring the freedom of the balloon. The owner, who starts asking him for the money, breaks his daydream. Yosho, being a prince and not having any experience at buying anything, hands the owner a balloon as payment. The owner stares at him unbelievingly, as TJ and Timmy appear.

"What's going on?" TJ asks.

The owner, not responding, gets very angry, and pulls his fist back, ready to hit Yosho, when Jacoby shows up, and holds his fist back.

"You shouldn't raise your hand to those that are confused," he says, tossing the owner aside. "Are you alright Prince Yosho?" he asks, whispering it in Yosho's ear.

He pushes him back, and says he's not going back till he's good and ready. Jacoby gets up to grab him, when a club hits him over the head. Since he has super powers, it doesn't affect him at all, and it ends up breaking. The owner, scared, tells Jacoby to just pay him his money. Jacoby makes a $1000 bill, and then leaves. TJ and Timmy leave their attention from the scene to find Yosho.

"Tourists are so strange these days," TJ comments.

Yosho, away from the fair grounds, is resting on a bench.

"That's him," Mid-Knight says to Prometheus, Athena, Zakia, and Ashley.

The cats and the two ladies are hiding behind a corner, trying to keep an eye on Prince Yosho. Prince Yosho then spots their shadows, and starts to walk away.

"Prince Yosho, do not be alarmed, I am Ashley, and I'm not here to take you away," the shadow says. "After you have a little more fun, you should return to your hotel. You need to consider how worried your friends are back home. As a member of royalty myself, I know that you sometimes need time to yourself."

TJ and Timmy then appear.

"We were worried about you," TJ says to Yosho. "Hey Ash!"

"Hi Z!" Timmy yells.

"Hey T, sorry I can't stay, but I'll be back later to see the rest of the carnival with you."

TJ starts thinking about all the fun he and Ashley will have later.

"I don't need anything," Timmy says. "You really shouldn't spoil a child by giving it so much."

"Wow, you're acting very mature," Zakia says, as she leaves with Ashley.

"If there's something bothering you, Yosho, you can tell us," TJ says.

"TJ, sometimes people don't always want to share," Timmy says, cutting him off. "You should think before opening your mouth!"

"There you go acting all high and mighty again! You've been reading the advice columns in mom's Jet magazine again, haven't you?"

TJ and Timmy start to argue again, and Yosho just looks at Ashley as she leaves. Ashley walks around the corner and picks up Mid-Knight.

"He'll be going back on his own," she tells the cats.

"I'm concerned about him still," Athena says.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Zakia assures her.

"I didn't mean him, I meant TJ."

"If this Prince thinks everyone here is like TJ…" Prometheus starts.

"I'm sure it'll be ok," Athena sighs.

Later, TJ, Timmy, and Yosho are sitting on a hill, watching the fireworks. Yosho is starring deeply at the explosions.

"Are you enjoying this?" TJ asks him.

Yosho doesn't answer. TJ turns around and sees that Yosho isn't there.

"It is, a fragile glimmer," Jacoby says to Yosho in a secluded area. "Nothing matches your interesting charm."

"Do you work for the government?" Yosho asks. "You don't need to worry about me; when the fireworks are over, I'll be returning."

"Do you actually think you'll be making it back? Hawk's Eye Amazon Transformation! One, two three!"

TJ and Timmy hear Yosho scream.

"Wildfire."

** "Inferno."**

"Armor Up!"

"Excuse my manners, but this is also for an important mission," Hawk's Eye says to Yosho, going into his Soul Mirror.

Silent Warrior and Little Warrior throw their daggers, and then appear on top of a large structure as Hawk's Eye finishes looking in the mirror.

** "On such a fun night filled with fireworks…"**

"Only a baddie would do mischief!"

** "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm going to stop you. I am Silent Warrior Inferno!"**

"And I'm Xero Warrior Wildfire! In the name of all that's good, we'll punish you."

"This is unbelievable," Hawk's Eye cries. "If you're going to complain, then you can pay for all those balloons! Master of the ball riding elephant, Ball Ball, Elephanko-san!"

A large elephant appears, and then a ball pops up from behind him, onto his head.

"You know, my brother in law, Gummario, was destroyed by you," Elephanko says. "Do you remember him?"

"Yeah," the two Brothers reply.

"I really didn't get along with him, so when you got rid of him, you really did get something off of my chest. He wasn't all that talented, but he was so damn arrogant that I couldn't stand it! Not to mention, none of us really liked him to begin with. Then there was balloon girl Puko. Talk about worthless…"

Hawk's Eye, tired of the talking that's going on between the three, shoots a beam at Elephanko, which puts his mind back to the task at hand. Elephanko leaps from the elephant's head, and goes toward the two Brothers. They jump up, and Elephanko crashes under them. The Brothers land on top of Ball Ball, and he starts rolling with them on him.

Hawk's Eye then jumps up to go into his portal, but sees that the elephant has already jumped up and is trying to get in. He ends up bouncing off its butt, and falls to the ground. Embarrassed, he gets back up and forces the elephant through. He then follows it through the portal. After they disappear, Yosho is released from the table.

"Yosho, watch it!" Silent and Xero Warrior cry out.

Yellow LightStar throws her trademark card and starts to go into a speech, when Elephanko rolls right over it! She then notices that Elephanko isn't stopping and is on a collision course with her!

"Angel Feathers!"

Using her attack, Angel Warrior lifts the ball off of the ground.

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

After the battle, Ashley is driving down Mill's Lane, and stops at an intersection. Yosho gets out.

"Thank you for the ride Lady Yuna," he says.

"How do you know who I am?" Ashley asks.

"I know a lot about you; about all of you. Prince Takato, be on your good behavior, and try not to trouble your father too much."

TJ and Ashley look at Timmy, and then back at Yosho. Zakia giggles to herself.

"Oh, and if you see Tyson, tell him I said hello," Yosho says.

He then vanishes in a flash of feathers, and TJ and Ashley are left confused.

"Who was that?" TJ asks.

"Tyrone's real dad," Timmy responds. "I thought I recognized him when I saw him."

"It was nice to see him again," Zakia smiles.

"But what about that story on the news?" Ashley asks.

The radio then announces that the prince was found earlier that afternoon.

"Wait till Ty here's about this!" TJ exclaims.


	20. Damon's Devastating Dance Date

"Wow, there's a festival going on at Howard University! Damon sure is acting funny though. Maybe it's love at first sight? But that girl he's with, I've seen her with many men, including Tyrone! I can't forgive someone who toys with Damon's earnest emotions! I, Silent Warrior Inferno, will punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 147

Pronyma is showing the Amazon Trio their recent failures, and is very disappointed.

"Seriously, you are _always_ being out smarted by those Brother Warriors!" she yells. "Just when do you think you'll actually capture StarFire?"

"We search all the people you ask for, but there still isn't any StarFire in them," Hawk's Eye complains.

"You young people never think with your brains," Pronyma says. "Go and find a new way to find targets!"

Damon's Devastating Dance Date

"We can't find anything from nothing," David says later at the bar.

"All the targets are only mediocre," Jacoby adds.

"Everyone in this city is just so boring."

"I'll take care of the ones that are left on the table," Elliott says.

"What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'm going to try a different approach. Since I realized I was such a good actor, I figured it was stupid to go after guys one at a time."

"It might actually be a good idea," David agrees. "Quantity over quality. Get rid of all the guys, and there's nothing but girls left."

"Will you be able to handle that many guys?" Jacoby asks.

"Yeah, I will," he says as he leaves.

"Hold on," David says, picking up a picture of Damon. "He dropped one."

The guys are at Howard University, where there's a school festival.

"I wonder if this outfit is too flashy," Damon wonders.

Damon is wearing very nice khaki pants with a midnight blue Sean John polo shirt, and matching blue/khaki fedora.

"This is a university festival," Tyrone says. "No one can be too flashy, or too hungry. The one who is most noticeable is the winner!"

Ashley, Zakia, Paul, and Miranda then walk up.

"The dance and after party at this college are famous for being so phat," Ashley says.

"Many dance partners hook up afterwards," Miranda adds.

"Is this where you met Reggie?" Paul asks her with Ashley putting a hand up to her ear.

"Not you too Ash!" Miranda blushes.

"There's no need to wait then!" Styve exclaims.

"Yeah, the girls of our destiny are waiting for us!" Tyrone squeals.

"Your destiny is right here, Stevyn," Zakia shouts, pulling his arm.

"Come, let's go Ashley," TJ says as he and Timmy pull her arms.

Inside, a lot of people are on the dance floor, doing the latest moves, as well as some classic ones. Damon is off to the side watching everyone.

"All the girls want to dance with you," Tyrese says, coming up to him. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for that girl that will come by, and make my heart jump," he replies.

"Well, while you're waiting, let's bust a move anyways."

He and Damon then go on to the floor and do some interesting hip hop moves, and eventually a circle forms around them. Elliott then walks in, disguised as a blonde girl.

"That guy is pretty good," he says, looking at Damon. "He doesn't seem to be in these photos though. Maybe I can find another use for him."

He snaps his fingers, stopping the lights and music, and walks up to Damon, asking him to dance. Damon is mesmerized by Elliott's disguise, and starts imagining a fantasy where he is a prince and she is his princess. The dance ends, and all the guys want to dance with her.

"_This was like using shrimp as bait to catch a fish!"_ Elliott thinks to himself. _"When I get down to business, this is usually the result."_

"Will we ever dance again?" Damon asks.

"Oh, Mr. Shrimp! Sure, when I come back."

Elliott leaves and all the guys follow. TJ and the other guys can sense that Damon's in love with her.

"Damon is still in the gym," TJ says, later at a food table with the others.

"Damon is the kind of guy that will go to extremes when he's in love," Tyrone explains.

"Timmy stayed with him to keep him company," Tyrese adds.

"He doesn't really change that much in the future either," Zakia sighs.

"We should go take a look to see how things are going," Ashley suggests.

Elliott walks by Damon, still surrounded by the guys.

"Why are you still here?" Elliott asks. "I can't stay right now; I'm not through with these guys."

"I'll be waiting for you," Damon replies.

_"I don't want to spend so much time with someone who's not in my pictures,"_ Elliott thinks to himself.

"She's terrible for leaving again," the guys say, coming up to Damon.

"She said she'd come back and dance with me," Damon states.

"The festival is tomorrow too," Miranda tells him. "Why don't we come back tomorrow?"

"I want to stay and wait a little longer," Damon replies.

"Why is Damon so in love?" Timmy asks StarFire later, in his room. "He only met her today."

"Sometimes people can fall in love at first sight," StarFire answers. "You might someday too. Sometimes, when you're in love, you don't know the consequences."

TJ is on the phone, and Timmy hears him scream.

"What's wrong," he asks, falling down the stairs.

"It's Damon," TJ answers. "He never went home!"

Ashley drives back to the campus and finds Damon sitting in the rain.

"Why are you still here?" TJ asks, getting out of the car.

"I want to see her again," Damon replies. "I would regret it if I missed her."

"You don't know who she is, or what she's like."

"That's why I want to see her again. It's my dream to dance with a beautiful princess as a handsome prince. My dream has finally come true. If I miss my princess this time, I might regret it for the rest of my life."

The other guys then appear.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here in the rain," Tyrese says.

They tell him that they'll stay with him and Ashley and Timmy leave.

The next afternoon, David is in a wet underwear contest, and he wins. Elliott then sees him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elliott barks.

"I forgot all about you," David says, recognizing Elliott in his disguise.

Elliott has no idea what he means. TJ and Timmy walk up and see the blonde girl talking to David, so they hide behind a bush.

"I was on my way to deliver this picture you dropped," he continues, "but I got distracted by all the fly honeys. Did you already blow our cover?"

"Hey, I can easily handle ten or twenty guys with my real power," Elliott says.

This gets TJ really mad.

"She's a guy's enemy," Timmy comments.

"She's a soul snatcher," TJ corrects him. "We have to warn Damon."

"Thank you for waiting so long," Elliott says, coming up to Damon. _"Why am I so nervous; I'm approaching him?"_ he thinks to himself.

"I've been waiting the whole time," Damon says. "I've been believing that you would dance with me again."

"Why do you believe so much in me?" Elliott asks.

"We don't have time for you to get your mack on," David yells, coming out of a bush. "Shark's Eye Amazon Transformation! One, two, three!"

"Damon!" Tyrese, Styve, and Tyrone yell.

"Don't get in the way!"

Shark's Eye throws a net at them, paralyzing them on the spot.

"I can't believe you're one of them," Damon says. "I can't believe you're a guy!"

"It was your own fault. Tiger's Eye Amazon Transformation! You danced once, and then believed too much."

He then proceeds to look into Damon's electrified mirror, but doesn't find StarFire.

"What a shocking experience," he says, coming out of the mirror, "but no StarFire."

"What're you going to do?" Shark's Eye asks.

"I'm going to leave," he replies simply, leaving.

"Not so fast!" Silent Warrior says as the two daggers strike the ground.

"To stomp and laugh upon a man's flustered emotions in love at first sight; there's a limit to how dishonest you can be!"

** "Handsome suited, Brother Warriors in Mystic Armor, Silent Warrior Inferno!"**

"And Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

"In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

"We have to finish this guys dream off," Shark's Eye says. "Card Captor, Shufflefuluo-kun!"

Shark's Eye leaves the guys with the Remless, and it begins to shuffle cards.

"Let's try one pair!" it says, throwing a pair of cards.

The guys, now free from the net, grab Damon and run off as Xero Warrior and Silent Warrior jump out of the way, and the cards hit the structure behind them, slicing its support beams and causing it to crash to the ground.

"How sharp are those?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Now two pairs!" Shufflefulou yells.

Xero Warrior barely misses them.

"Three of a kind!"

Silent Warrior hides behind a water fountain, but it gets sliced up as well.

"Full house!"

Shufflefulou manages to pin Xero Warrior and Silent Warrior against a wall with the cards.

"At this rate, we'll get chopped up!" Silent Warrior cries.

"And now for the final blow: Joker Show!" Shufflefulou laughs.

"Damon, are you ok?" Tyrese asks.

"Just wait till I get my hands on them!" Damon roars. "Halo Power!"

Grabbing the henshin ball he received from StarFire, electricity surges throughout Damon's body, causing the kanji on the ball to grow brightly. A bolt of lightning strikes, and Damon is changed into JetStorm.

"In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature to banish this Remless! Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Supreme Storm!"

JetStorm appears and uses his new powered up version of "Dark Lightning Bolt Strike," catching the Remless off guard and destroying his cards.

"I can't believe I fell for such a cheap trick." JetStorm says angrily. "Silent Warrior, Xero Warrior, do it now."

"StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

"I might have been dreaming of the dance itself," Damon says, later in the gym. "A dance on this floor where people would want to make room for me.

"A nearby college is having a dance next week," Paul says, coming in.

"I'll go," Damon says. "I might have another chance to find a princess, and be her prince!"


	21. Ashley's Dream: The Perfect Fish Bait

"Hey wait Ashley, who in the world is that guy?"

"Looks like a romantic rival for you, TJ!"

"What do you mean by 'rival,' Timmy? To come between me and Ashley is impossible!"

"Hey wait, he's attacking!"

"If you're going to do that, in the name of Virtue, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 148

"Man, we got scolded again," Elliott is complaining at the bar. "It's not like we're not doing our best."

"That's true," Jacoby agrees. "She doesn't have to yell our heads off all the time."

"I'm glad you agree. We have no idea whose soul StarFire is hiding in. Of course it's going to take time."

"'When in the world are you going to be able to capture StarFire?'" Jacoby imitates Pronyma. "'I'm just sick and tired of your lack of skills. You make me speechless!'"

"That was a perfect imitation! I didn't know you could do that with your voice!"

"Thanks, I've been practicing for a while now."

"If you have time to do that, you have time to work!"

"That is that, and this is this!"

"What the fu…"

"You know…" starts David.

"What's wrong David?" Jacoby asks.

"Yeah, you've been down for a while," Elliott adds.

"It's just that I'm worried what's going to happen if we keep failing," David answers.

"I've never thought about it."

"I don't think anything would really happen," Jacoby says.

"But if that's true, don't you think she's a bit too merciless towards us?"

"Well, that is true, but…"

Jacoby stops speaking as a colorful feather drops from the air and turns into a photo.

"It's a new target," he says to the other two.

"It better not be another guy," Elliott chimes in.

"Wow she's so beautiful!" David says, snatching up the photo.

"Were you just pretending to be blue?" Jacoby yells.

"This is this, and that is that!"

"You really have something for those types of women, don't you?" Elliott snickers.

"Yeah, but he gets denied pretty often," Jacoby laughs.

"That's because I'm not putting any effort into it!" David defends. "If I put my mind to it, there's nobody in the world who wouldn't fall for me!"

"That's quite a mouthful."

"Show us what you're made of for once," Elliott challenges.

"Well, that's if such a worthy girl can be found," David replies. _"But she really can be considered drop dead gorgeous!"_

The photo is of Ashley.

Ashley's Dream: the Perfect Fish Bait

The six guys are with Ashley and Zakia at the Baltimore Aquarium. They're all admiring the fish, while TJ is trying to persuade Ashley to buy him one.

"Tropical fish like these are born in the Amazon of South America," Tyrese says to Timmy, looking into a tank.

"They're pretty cool," Timmy says.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind raising some myself," Damon comments.

"They look so tasty!" Mid-Knight drools, poking his head out of Timmy's backpack.

"Ashley, you've been raising some for a while now, right?" Tyrone asks.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of trying to raise some that are harder to take care of," she replies.

"That's my mother: always pushing herself to new challenges!" Zakia boasts.

"Wouldn't the aquarium in your room be too small?" TJ asks.

"Oh…? TJ, you really know about _those_ things?" Tyrone says slyly sliding over to TJ.

TJ turns bright red, and Tyrone starts teasing him about it. The others start to laugh along too. Zakia and Timmy cover their eyes and ears.

_"Found her!"_ David thinks, hiding around the corner.

Ashley decides to go off and see the other fish on her own, before Tyrone starts questioning her.

"Why do you raise boring creatures like fish?" David asks.

Ashley turns around, but doesn't see anyone.

"Is it because deep down you feel as though something is missing deep in your heart, even when with your boyfriend?" David continues, coming from around the corner.

"Who are you?" Ashley asks.

"Poor fish that are being raised," David says, picking up a glass sheet. "It's so lonely to have a relationship only through glass."

David then flinches, and drops the glass, cutting himself.

"Let me help you with that," Ashley says as she notices that his finger is bleeding. "This won't hurt a bit; I'm going to heal you."

She begins using her inner chi to heal the wound, just like she did to Timmy in _Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames_. David feels the power, and becomes afraid.

"_What was that feeling I just had?"_ he wonders.

"Don't worry; it won't hurt you at all."

"What's going on here?" TJ asks, showing up behind Ashley.

"I was only helping this man, he cut himself," Ashley replies.

David notices that TJ is jealous, so he starts getting closer to Ashley, making him even more jealous.

"I don't see any sex-appeal whatsoever," David says to anyone who's listening. "The figure isn't bad though, but I can already see the final answer."

"What was that!" TJ roars.

"I'm sorry, but I'll gladly take her off your hands."

David then links his arm with hers, and this pushes TJ over the edge.

"Back the FUCK off!" TJ yells, pushing David back. "Who the hell are you?"

"You could say, I'm your romantic rival," David answers. "But, you're not really qualified enough to be my rival.

"What's the meaning of this Ash?"

"I couldn't tell you if I knew," Ashley answers.

"What's going on?" Damon asks, coming up with the others.

Mid-Knight then pokes his head out of Timmy's backpack, and spots David.

"This smell…" he starts, sniffing the air. "I've smelled this before…"

Spotting Mid-Knight, David immediately backs all the way to the door.

"I just remembered, I have to be somewhere," he laughs nervously. "I'll be seeing you again!"

David then leaves in a rush, saying how he hates cats.

"What a strange power she has," he says, finally stopping in an alley. "Maybe it was the power of StarFire. Yes, it has to be."

"That damn StarFire, just who does she think she is?" Pronyma asks herself, pacing in her quarters. "She's always appearing before me, but I still can't grasp my hands on her. How annoying!"

Pronyma then hears the laughter of girls echoing throughout the tent.

"So, the little girls are finally awake," she smiles.

The four girls, in shadow, then toss Pronyma an interesting looking sphere.

"I understand how you feel," she says, grasping the clear blue sphere. "Though they are just pawns, they still have some use. It seems our lord, King Gareeth, is starting to become upset."

Later, elsewhere in the city, David manages to find Ashley walking down the street.

"Thank you for healing me," he says to her. "Let me give you something in return."

He leans in to kiss her, cornering her against a wall.

"Hey, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Ashley asks. "Besides, it's TJ I love, and not some common street thug."

"What does it matter if you keep it quiet?" David asks.

"I'm only interested in that one guy."

"For what? What's so good about him?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

"No wait, you can't," David says, grabbing her arm. "I've never been serious about anyone until now."

He tries to kiss her again, and she flips him on his back.

"Fine," he says, getting up. "Tell me though: what's so good about that boy named TJ?"

"That fact that his soul shines brighter than any star," Ashley replies.

"His soul?"

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Elliott asks, coming into a dark tent and seeing David. "Mistress Pronyma has been calling. She see seems rather upset about something."

"Oh, I see," David replies quietly.

"Did you do away with that girl yet?"

"No."

"Then maybe that's the reason why she's all hot and bothered."

"Is it really an attractive thing to have a beautiful soul that shows many dreams?"

"David…"

"There are so many things that feel good right in front of your eyes. How can she say that a dream, something you're not even sure can will come true, is better?"

"What's this all about?"

"One, two, three!"

Elliott starts crying out, when he realizes no mirror appeared.

"What's happening?" Elliott asks.

"I don't know," David replies. "The mirror of your soul didn't come out after all. Why don't we have Soul Mirrors?"

"If we had such things, it would be a pain to keep living," Elliott responds.

David gives him a look, and then starts to walk away.

"Get me off of this thing!" Elliott cries.

Later, Pronyma has called a meeting in the main tent with the trio.

"Listen carefully," Pronyma says as the trio walks in. "In a moment, King Gareeth will generously speak directly to you."

"The king himself?" Hawk's Eye asks.

"What kind of person is he?" Shark's Eye asks.

"He is the great master of our clan; one of the last remnants of the Silver Millennium Revolution! And, he is the most handsome brotha ever! King Gareeth, please grace us with your words!"

The shadow of what appears to be a tall, well built man appears in a mirror before them.

"I hate to wait," the shadow says with a booming deep voice. "And I have no need for minions who are no good at their job. If you fail again, the magic I have cast on you will wear off before the new moon."

The shadow then fades, and Pronyma turns the lights back on in the tent.

"Failure is not an option," she says to the trio. "Keep that in mind as you get to work."

"Please, just a minute," Tiger's Eye calls out.

"What did he mean by the magic he cast on us?" Hawk's Eye asks.

Pronyma starts laughing hysterically, and Shark's Eye gets annoyed.

"What's so damn funny?" he yells.

"You three still haven't figured out what you are, have you?" she cackles. "Allow me to show you your true forms."

Pronyma then makes a mirror appear behind the trio. In the mirror, a shark, tiger, and hawk are shown.

"What source of trickery is this?" Hawk's Eye roars.

"You don't get it, do you?" Pronyma laughs. "You're not real humans. Your true identities of Jacoby Watson, Elliott Jones, and David Kirkland, can only exist when reunited with those three humans, who are Brother Warriors!"

"But Pronyma," starts Tiger's Eye. "We can't return to our spirit selves. We have to be reunited with those three. You once told us that when we unite with them, the mystical armors will appear and then the power of Cruxius will prevail."

"I don't care about that anymore," Pronyma shouts back. "Your armors will mean nothing if we don't have the Phoenix Pegasus! That Golden Crystal Horn upon its head is enough power alone to put those armors to shame. Now, Shark's Eye, this is your last chance to find that horse. You'd better succeed."

In the park, Ashley is sitting on a bench with Zakia, reading a magazine. Suddenly, David appears next to her.

"Please, let me reward you with a kiss for helping me," he says.

"What a creep," Zakia comments.

"I told you once before," Ashley says, "I'm in love with TJ. It wouldn't be right for one thing. For another, I don't even know you. You could have something!"

"Is it that much fun for you to be with him?"

"Absolutely."

"I see. If there was someone out there who was after you, and if I protected you, would you be with me, at least until the next new moon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You referred to it as the new moon…what do you know about it?" Zakia asks, standing up. "Just who are you?"

"I really would! I promise, I really would!" David continues.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, but wouldn't it make you lonelier to pretend to be lovers as a way to pay back a favor?" Ashley asks, placing her hand on Zakia's wrist to calm her down. "That is something that is far from letting your beautiful soul shine."

"There's that word again," David says, quietly getting up. "You're so lucky to have such a beautiful soul filled with beautiful dreams. Shark's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

David transforms before Ashley. She then realizes that there is something familiar about his transformation.

"It can't be!" Zakia says, grabbing her angel crystal brooch.

"David, is that you? It's me, Ashley, how can you be attacking me like this? We're on the same side."

"I don't know you; you're just some girl that was targeted."

_"Well, his uniform doesn't look like the Other Brother I know,"_ Ashley thinks to herself. _"Maybe it's just a coincidence his name is the same, and that his transformation is similar."_

"I can't allow you to interfere," Shark's Eye says to Zakia, trapping her in a net. "Now then, let's get this show on the road. One, two, three."

Ashley's blindingly bright platinum Soul Mirror appears, and TJ and Timmy, who happen to be in the park, see what's going on.

"Wildfire."

**"Inferno."**

"Armor Up!"

The two daggers fly by and Shark's Eye is startled.

** "You should be ashamed of yourself for attacking this beautiful young woman. I will never let anyone attack this girl in the whole universe. I am the Silent Warrior Inferno, and in the name of the planet of Virtue, I will punish you!"**

"Oh boy, I'm in for it now," says Shark's Eye. "You're going to continue to get in my way until the very end, aren't you? This is another weird Soul Mirror; I have to check it! Remless, Trampoline Girl, Tobihaneru-kun."

A Remless then appears that uses a trampoline. While Silent Warrior and Xero Warrior are fighting the Remless, Shark's Eye looks into Ashley's Soul Mirror.

"There's nothing in here, this mirror doesn't have StarFire. I guess…I'll have to kill her."

He takes out one of his throwing knives and prepares to kill her, when he gets a flashback to when she was helping him.

"She was so kind, and she didn't even know me. I can't kill her. I'll leave you for now, princess, with a kiss."

He changes back into David, kisses her, and then leaves. Silent and Xero Warrior finish off the Remless, and it starts to rain. On the way home, TJ spots David across the street sitting on a bench in the rain.

"Hi there," TJ says. "Sitting like that, you won't be very qualified to be my romantic rival."


	22. TJ's Soul: The Purification

"The Amazon Trio found out that they weren't really human. Their magic will fade some day if they don't reunite with their physical bodies and capture StarFire's horn. But that was when Shark's Eye fell in love with Ashley! I won't hand her over for anything!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 149

"Here, take my umbrella."

"Oh, thank you," David says, taking TJ's offer.

"Sitting like that, you won't be very qualified to be my romantic rival."

David is in TJ's room, in a pair of boxers, and a wife beater. He's thinking about what had happened earlier, after he lost the fight with Trampoline girl.

"Here's some coffee, to perk you up, and keep you warm," TJ says, entering his room. "So, how old are you? Do you go to school around here?

"I hear that you have a brilliant soul with many dreams," David says quietly. "Ashley told me this."

"You saw her again? Is that why you were sitting on that bench in the rain? What's with the sudden silence?"

"You're so easy going; it makes me jealous. I honestly envy you. People with souls and dreams."

David then thinks back to the truth that Pronyma told them earlier that day.

"TJ, what's your biggest dream?" David finally asks.

"How can you consider yourself my rival, when you don't' even know?" TJ asks.

David then notices him looking at a picture of him and Ashley.

"I see, that's your dream. She smiles like that when you're alone together, doesn't she?"

"Let me be blunt: don't mess with us anymore. I'll give you props on having good taste, seeing how Ashley is the finest piece in the galaxy, but I will never let anyone attack this girl in the whole universe."

_"That's the same speech Silent Warrior said to me,"_ David says, remembering the previous battle. _"I get it now, TJ is Silent Warrior!"_

TJ's Dream: The Purification of the Amazon Trio

Krystalyn asks TJ to go run an errand, and David takes this opportunity to explore the place.

_"Since he is Silent Warrior, is that why he's so strong?"_ David wonders as he walks around the upstairs. He then hears footsteps, and turns to see Timmy heading up to the attic. He follows him up the stairs, and sees him call StarFire in the globe.

_"What the...!"_ he exclaims. _"It's StarFire, and he's talking with this boy. This must be the one with the dream. He's Xero Warrior!"_

"I'm home Ma," TJ says, a little later. "Where's David?"

"Oh, you mean your friend that was here earlier?" she asks. "He left a little while ago. Wasn't Timmy with you? I haven't seen him for a while now."

"He's probably just playing outside."

Meanwhile, David has returned to the Cruxius Circus, and is in his Shark's Eye outfit.

"I've seen StarFire, and I don't think we should attack beautiful souls anymore," he says to Pronyma.

"I don't believe what he just said!" Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye exclaim.

"How dare you defy me," Pronyma growls. "I won't let this fish twit insult me in my own place, take this!"

"Watch it!" exclaims Tiger's Eye. "Lightning Paw Slash!"

Tiger's Eye's attack protects Shark's Eye.

"Remiel!" Pronyma calls out. "Tell me who the person Shark's Eye is talking about is."

A bird lands on Pronyma's shoulder, and she plucks a colorful feather form it. She then tosses it in the air and it turns into a photo of TJ.

"That's not the holder of the dream," Shark's Eye protests.

"Shut up," Pronyma says to him. "Hawk's Eye, since you are the leader of this rag tag group, you are in charge of getting this mirror. Take this energy ball I have produced for you. When you capture StarFire, put the energy from the crystal in it, and you all will never have to worry about changing back into animals again."

Hawk's Eye departs, and Shark's Eye attempts to get up.

"Keep that one under heavy guard," Pronyma commands Tiger's Eye.

"Don't worry; I'll help you up," Tiger's Eye says.

Shark's Eye pushes him away, and then jumps through his own portal to follow Hawk's Eye.

"Wait!" Tiger's Eye calls out, following through in his own portal.

"I guess this will be the end of the Amazon Trio," Pronyma smiles.

Young girls' laughter is heard, again, and four figures can be seen in the shadows.

"My little girls," Pronyma starts, "I understand what you're thinking. Dispose of them as you please."

Each girl has a ball in her hands. There's a red one, green one, blue one, and orange one. One of the girls throws a blue colored ball into a party hat.

TJ and the other four guys are in the city looking for David and Timmy. TJ goes to the park alone and is confronted by a small boy.

"You're the one I was sent to look for," he says. "Hawk's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

"What, Hawk's Eye, is that you?" TJ asks.

"How do you know my name? No matter, one, two, three."

TJ's Soul Mirror appears, which is a mixture of angel feathers like Tyrone's, but demonic looking like Styve's.

"Stop it," David says, appearing. "You don't understand. Shark's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

"Tiger's Eye Amazon Transformation!"

"Hawk's Eye," Shark's Eye calls out. "This boy, TJ, he is Silent Warrior Inferno!"

"I don't believe it," Tiger's Eye says.

"Well then, let me explore his dream," Hawk's Eye says.

"You weren't going to start the party without me, were you?" someone asks.

"Who's there?" Tiger's Eye asks.

"I'm Remless Mister Magic Pierrot! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Pierrot is a clown looking Remless. He then flips over to Hawk's Eye, and bumps him out of the way with his butt. He then proceeds to look into TJ's Soul Mirror.

"There's no StarFire in this dream," he says, coming out of the mirror.

"Just what are you?" Hawk's Eye asks.

"I was sent by Mistress Pronyma to get rid of unnecessary things."

"What do you mean by that?" Tiger's Eye asks.

"I mean you!"

He starts to throw a lot of spades at the three guys. One of the spades hits TJ's Soul Mirror, shattering it.

"Oh no," exclaims Shark's Eye as TJ falls lifeless to the ground. "TJ's soul: it's broken!"

Shark's Eye then recalls the conversation he was having with TJ in his room.

_"What, you call yourself my rival, but you don't even know what my dream is?"_

As he's in shock, Pierrot takes this opportunity to attack. He throws a spade at him, but before he can react, Hawk's Eye jumps in and takes the hit.

"It's ok guys, at least now I won't be under Pronyma's control any longer," Hawk's Eye says, as he dies. "See, I was going to get StarFire, so would could reunite with _them_ because the way we are now, we're pitiful."

Hawk's Eye then stops talking, and his body becomes lifeless.

"I get it now, this monster is from the power of Cruxius," Tiger's Eye says, wiping away tears.

"You know, I really did find the one StarFire is hiding in," David says, also wiping tears. "So, if we did use this sphere, we could become real humans. But, the way we are now, we'll be killed before we can avenge Hawk's Eye's death. Please, let me use this sphere."

"Are you saying that Silent Warrior can win against him?"

"I know he can."

"Then, let's show this guy the final act of the Amazon Trio!"

Shark's Eye then makes Timmy appear (he had captured him earlier when he was still at the house), and Tiger's Eye rebuilds the Soul Mirror.

"What's happening?" TJ asks, regaining consciousness.

"We've seen our wrongs and are trying to set them right," Shark's Eye replies. "We are free," he says, as he and Tiger's Eye collapse and die.

"Oh no," Timmy cries, "they sacrificed their lives for your soul. Wildfire."

** "Inferno."**

"Armor Up!"

"Quick-fire Soul!"

Forming an imaginary gun with his hand, Dark Blade sends a jet stream of fire at the enemy, completely covering it in flames.

The others show up, catching Pierrot off guard.

"StarFire, please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

The Remless is destroyed, but Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye, and Shark's Eye are dead.

"No! They put their lives on the line for us. I'm not going to let it go in vain," Silent Warrior says. "StarFire, can you please help a Brother out?"

"Yes, I can," she replies. "But I need your help."

"Right, I understand. **Virtue**."

Silent Warrior's helmet disappears, and his kanji of the planet Virtue appears. StarFire then uses her flames to wipe over the three dead men.

"Awaken David, Elliott, and Jacoby; Shark's Eye, Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye," she says. They awaken and are in their Amazon uniforms.

"How come they have the same names as the Other Brothers?" QuickStrike asks.

"Because," StarFire begins to answer, "they are the Other Brothers. As you know, when the war of the Silver Millennium Revolution ended, a dark curse was placed on all of you. This curse not only made the Other Brothers dark, but it also separated their Amazon spirits from them. The bodies were then reborn, just like you were. The spirits, however, were captured by an unknown evil force, and used for dark reasons. Their memories of anything that had happened in the Great War were deleted, and they were tricked into thinking they were bad guys. Until earlier today, they thought you were the enemy, but when they looked into Ashley's dream, they realized that what they were doing was wrong. Now that they have done a selfless, good deed, their memories have been returned to them."

"Does this mean that the Other Brothers will return to us?" NightScream asks.

"I'm sorry, but they will not. The Other Brothers will not return until the time comes that they will be needed."

"What will you do with these spirits?" Xero Warrior asks.

"I will take them with me, to my kingdom, where they can stay until David, Jacoby, and Elliott are ready for them to return. I must go now, farewell Brothers, you all make me proud."

And with that, StarFire and the three spirits fly off into the night, to StarFire's kingdom.

Back at the Cruxius Circus, the blue ball returns to the one girl in shadow.

"It seems that it is finally your turn," Pronyma says to the group of ladies.


	23. Revival of the Four Cardinals

"Is that really true?" Pronyma asks.

She is speaking with King Gareeth who is in shadow in a tall extravagant mirror.

"It is," he replies. "The Mirror of Souls which StarFire hides in is affected by her Golden Crystal. The mirror itself will have a shimmering gold look to it. Do you understand, Pronyma? Find and capture the one with the Golden Soul Mirror."

"There can't be too many left in this city with shining souls. I am sure that StarFire will soon fall into our hands."

"Use those four soldiers I resurrected from the Silver Millennium Revolution. However, never be caught off guard."

"As you wish, true ruler of the new moon, the ever so handsome King Gareeth.

_The opening credits have changed again. The new opening song is the theme song from "No Rule." Also, the Amazon Trio is no longer shown, instead, the new enemy, the Four Cardinals, is shown. They are shown transforming with transformation wands. The Brothers are now shown with their armors, and new weapons. StarFire is shown still in the crystal forest, only now all the Original Brothers, Yellow LightStar, and Angel Warrior are there with Xero Warrior._

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 150: Part One of the Big Transition Mini Series

Terror from the Past: Rebirth of the Four Cardinals

Timmy and Mark are at Game Edge Video Arcade, and are watching Miranda put up a poster.

"Did you hear about it from Joey?" Timmy asks Mark.

"Yeah I heard!" Mark replies.

"He went to see it with his mom last week."

"He said it was the best thing he ever saw!"

"What is the 'it' you are talking about?" TJ asks, walking in with Ashley.

"'It' is that poster," Miranda replies. "The Cru-Soul Circus is that tent that's been up across town for a few weeks now."

"Hmm, I don't know about this 'Cru-Soul Circus,'" Ashley says, reading the poster.

"Ashley, I have a favor to ask," Timmy says, changing his voice to that of a little kid. "What could the cute Takato Katsuhito be asking for right now?"

"Don't even think about it," TJ interjects. "If she wants to go, she'll go with me, alone! That way there won't be any interruptions."

Ashley rolls her eyes and Zakia snickers.

"Nobody has the right to get between two people in love," TJ continues.

"Are you two in love?" Mark asks.

"Yes we are. We're melting in love," TJ responds.

"Yeah, we're so in love that we're sticking to one another," Ashley says, laughing.

"Wow, that's really something that your brother has such a hot girlfriend," Mark comments. "When I get older, I want to have a nice girlfriend to melt in love with me."

"Well, when you do get older," TJ says, "you'll find a girl that will melt in love with you."

"I want to be an adult now."

"Being grown does have its perks," Zakia smiles.

"I don't believe this, no fair," a girl says in the background. "Captain Commando had that guy and then he dodged and shot me."

Four girls are playing _Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes_.

"I've never seen them before," Miranda notices.

"We're getting paged," another of the girls says, looking at her Nextel. "Time for us to go."

"Hey kid," one of the girls says as they're walking out, "Don't be in such a rush to be an adult."

"Yeah, you must've misunderstood," another one adds. "Adults have to worry about what society thinks when they want to dream."

"It's not really that fun to be an adult, it's better to be a child," the girl that was playing the game says.

"Don't wish that you're all grown up; big dreams are best just for kids," another of the girls sings as they exit.

"Don't listen to them," Miranda comforts Mark, seeing him look puzzled. "People can be so mean sometimes. Seems kids have a really severe outlook on life these days."

"It's probably because they don't have boyfriends that are giving them what they need," Zakia comments.

"What have you been learning back home?" Ashley questions.

Back at the Cruxius Circus, the freaks are talking about the scene with Mark, singing the one song the girl was. An old man says that he found out that he could only dream when he's asleep.

"Your dear loving prince looks like a toad in the mirror," one of the girls from earlier says while balancing on a giant ball.

"Even if he looks like a prince, with the magic of dreams, his voice is still that of a toad," another one of the girls from earlier says on a swing.

"It's a dream that won't come true after all," the third girl from earlier says, hanging upside down. "We're good at giving up, making excuses, and wanting what we don't have."

"So eat it while it's still yummy!" the last girl from earlier says, doing flips on a tight rope. "Snatch them up while they're still carefree!"

"Don't wish that you're all grown up; big dreams are best just for kids," everyone chants.

"That's enough!" Pronyma yells, coming into the main tent.

All of the circus freaks leave, leaving just the four girls.

"Four Cardinals, appear before me," Pronyma beckons.

"We're here," one says. "Time to transform."

"Forcystus of Flowers, Make Up!"

A girl with platinum hair and brown skin with mysterious gray eyes holds up a silver ball, and flower petals blow from it, surrounding her. They then stick to her body, creating a skin tight black leather outfit with silver flower designs on it and a silver half cape.

"Rodyle of Bouncing Balls, Make Up!"

A white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes holds up a blue ball and water comes from it. The water traps her in a giant bubble, and when it pops, she is in a black skin tight leather outfit with blue and white designs on it and little white boots with bouncing balls on them, and a blue half cape.

"K'var of Acrobatics, Make Up!"

An Asian girl with jet black hair and emerald eyes holds up a green ball and a wave of light washes over her. As her body turns from green to white, and then back to normal, a skin tight leather outfit appears on her with green zigzagging lines on the sides of her legs. She has on green boots and a green half cape.

"Magnius, the Animal Trainer, Make Up!"

A red-headed Hispanic girl with red eyes and tan skin holds up a red ball and it shatters. The shatter effect creates sparkles which cover her body, giving her a black skin tight leather outfit with red glitter on it. She has on knee high boots, and a red half cape.

"You're late," Pronyma says, not impressed. "What have you all been doing all this time?"

"What do you want, old hag?" K'var yawns.

"We're a lot busier than you think," Forcystus says.

"If you want something from us, hurry up with it," Magnius commands.

"In other words, we're too busy playing," Rodyle states.

"You idiots, you weren't resurrected form the dead and brought back in these new and improved bodies by our great leader King Gareeth, just so you could play! What happened to your search for the soul StarFire is hiding in?"

"We have no reason to follow your orders," Forcystus replies.

"I hate being told what to do," Rodyle pouts.

"Are you being serious?" Pronyma asks.

"What will you do?" K'var challenges.

"What if I am?" she asks.

"I will take title of ring master!" Magnius says. "Red Ball Attack!"

Magnius jumps high into the air and goes flying towards Pronyma. Pronyma holds her hand up and creates a barrier. Magnius, being guided by the red ball, connects with the barrier, and for a minute there is a clash of power. Eventually Pronyma uses more strength and knocks her back into the other girls.

_"It would be a problem if they all attacked at once,"_ Pronyma thinks to herself. "Finishing you all off would be like playing with a baby, and I don't have the time for it. Now go and find who StarFire is hiding in."

"Well?" Magnius asks, getting up.

"Here, take this," she says, throwing them a picture of Mark. "This is your target."

"Hey, this is that guy from Game Edge," Magnius says, recognizing him. "Who's going to go?"

"You should since you messed up," K'var says.

"Fine, I get it. I'll go."

Magnius changes back into her human form, and then meets up with Mark and Timmy.

"Here, take this," she says, giving them a book of free tickets to the circus.

She then leaves, and goes around the corner.

"I wonder where she got all these tickets from," Timmy wonders.

"Who cares, she told us to have fun, so let's do it," Mark suggests.

"Don't wish that you're all grown up; big dreams are best just for kids. So dream while you're still a kid; just dream while you're still a kid!" Shannon (Magnius' human form) chants, as the two friends run off, excited about the tickets.

That evening, at the circus, the guys are impressed with how big it is.

"This is my first circus," TJ says.

"I've seen a few circuses," Tyrone comments, "But this is the first time I've been to one in this realm."

"Don't get too excited," Styve notes. "We have to remember that we're here watching Timmy and Mark."

"It's nice to spend an evening with you, Stevyn" Zakia sighs, hanging onto his arm.

The Four Cardinals are above, watching the guys.

"There's Mark," Rodyle notices.

"How will we get him away from those guys?" Magnius asks.

"Leave it to me, I'll take care of it," Forcystus says.

The circus starts, and everyone is having a good time. Sometime later, an act with a bear on a swing starts. Forcystus is moving the bear, and sometimes has to replace it for some reason. Mark sees this, but thinks he is seeing things. The movement of the swings hypnotizes him, and Forcystus takes that cue to spread some flowers on him. The flowers put a spell on him, and he starts to walk outside. Timmy gets worried, and tells TJ. Mark walks outside, and then suddenly stops.

"How did I get here?" he asks.

"Simple, we brought you here," Forcystus answers, revealing herself.

The other three girls appear also.

"It was real nice of you to come out here; now your Soul Mirror is ours!" Magnius laughs.

"That must be the new enemy," TJ says. "Guess it's time to transform."

"Right," the guys say, holding up their Henshin balls.

Magnius pulls out her red ball, and uses the new way to shoot out the Soul Mirror. She takes the ball, and then hits it with a pool stick. It bounces off of random things, until finally flying into Mark's body, forcing his Soul Mirror to come out of either his back, or his stomach, depending on where the ball goes in.

"It's not the Golden Mirror," she says.

The seven daggers then strike the ground where the girls are standing.

"On a nice, fun night at the circus…"

"We won't allow for any bad pranks!"

"For justice and what's right…"

"The Brother Warriors!"

"**In the name of Virtue…"**

"And in the name of the future…"

"We will punish you!"

"So, I guess you guys are the Brothers that we've heard so much about," K'var laughs.

"We're pleased to meet such fine men," Forcystus says slyly.

"Watch yourself, honey," Angel Warrior commands.

"I'm not glad at all," Rodyle pouts.

"It's nice of you to come out, but we won't let you get in our way," Magnius says, changing her pool cue into a whip. "Remless, Snake Woman, Garagara-musume!"

Her shadow then expands and the Cruxius symbol appears. Next, a snake Remless emerges from it.

"Eat Mark's dream," Magnius commands.

The Remless jumps up and swallows the mirror whole.

"Hey you can't do that," Xero Warrior says. "Give it back."

He then runs up to the snake and reaches inside its mouth to get the mirror.

"We can't attack until Xero Warrior gets away," JetStorm comments.

"Get out of my belly!" Garagara roars, spitting out Xero Warrior.

"Now's our chance. Quick-fire Soul!"

"StarFire please come, come and save this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

The girls are impressed because this is the first time they've seen the real StarFire.

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

The Four Cardinals leave, and Xero Warrior puts the mirror back into Mark.

Later, some massagers are massaging the four girls on their beds back at the Cruxius Club Spa, their hang out spot instead of the Cruxius Bar.

"Searching for StarFire is going to be hard with those Brothers around," K'var says.

"I can't stand it already, Kim," Rodyle says to K'var, continuing to crying.

"Don't cry Sam," Forcystus says to Rodyle. "I want to play with them some more!"

"You would say something like that, Lauren," Shannon states to Rodyle. "If you guys don't want to go, I'll get the next target."

"I'd feel bad if you had to do them all, Shannon," Kim says.

They all start to argue about who gets the next target.

"StarFire was gorgeous," Sam finally concludes, having all of them agree.

"It's too much for that old hag Pronyma to handle," Lauren says.

"We shouldn't let her have it," Shannon adds.

Back in her own personal tent, Pronyma is talking to King Gareeth about the girls.

"The Four Cardinals might be actually thinking of keeping StarFire's power to themselves," she says. "Most gorgeous King Gareeth, they may become dangerous soon."

"You worry too much," King Gareeth says in the mirror. "Leave them alone. Let them do what they want, just keep an eye on them."

"But King Gareeth..."

"Do you not want to follow my orders?"

"I'm sorry King Gareeth. Forgive me for my insubordination."

Behind the mirror is King Gareeth's world. He is in a space full of stairways and mirrors. He stands at 6'3, light skin, a shaved head, and very well built with golden eyes. He hasn't aged a day since the flashback episode in season one!

"Just keep quiet, and follow my orders. After all, I am the true ruler of the New Moon!"


	24. The Armor of the Torrent

Tyrese is listening to some music, imagining himself making a hit song out of it, when Timmy snaps him back to reality.

"Tyrese," he calls, "everyone's looking at you."

"We're here to discuss the new enemy," Athena says. "We have to be serious. They seem to be showing a new course of action."

"What are you working on?" TJ asks, taking Tyrese's paper from in front of him.

"It's summer time: you can't be looking at school work," Styve says, snatching it from TJ.

"'I want to keep hearing your music forever,'" Damon reads.

"Guys, it's not what you think!" Tyrese exclaims.

"Today we're supposed to be coming up for fighting the new enemy…" Athena says. "Is anyone even listening?"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 151: Part Two of the Big Transition Mini Series

Cye's Gift: The Armor of the Torrent

"This doesn't look like studying," Styve scolds.

"I'm always seeing nothing but hard work out of you," Damon adds.

"Oh my lordness," Tyrone sighs.

"Guys, it's not what you think," Tyrese explains.

He then plays the mp3, which he had on him, of the song.

"Now that's a phat beat," TJ comments.

"I was working with Match 'n' Music Jukebox, when I came across this melody. I was inspired by the music, and wanted to write lyrics to go with it." Tyrese says.

"What's Match 'n' Music Jukebox?" Timmy asks.

"It's a program that a lot of song writers use to come up with new hits," Tyrone explains.

"I only know the author by his initials, B.M." Tyrese continues.

"I'd like to meet the person who created this song," Timmy says.

"Me too."

Meanwhile, the Four Cardinals are playing with Remiel.

"Why are you running away?" K'var asks, jumping in front of it.

"We just want to pat you on the head," Rodyle giggles.

"It might taste good with barbeque sauce," Forcystus suggests.

"I'd prefer it roasted," Magnius says, catching it with her whip.

A colorful energy ball then lands at their feet. It then explodes, causing Magnius to let go of Remiel.

"If you all have time to play, then you should be out searching for the Golden Mirror!" Pronyma yells as Remiel flies to her. "Here's a picture of the next victim."

"It's all blurry," Rodyle complains. "We'll never find out who it is."

"Maybe we broke Remiel," Magnius says.

"Well I'm calling it off since this photo is no good," K'var decides.

"Just find him!" Pronyma roars, throwing more energy balls at them.

"That old hag was using all her strength," Kim complains, later at the massage place.

"My skin is all irritated," Lauren moans.

"How can she really expect results with dull photos like this?" Shannon asks.

"Leave it to me," Sam says, placing the photo in a blue sphere.

After a few moments, music begins to play from the photo.

"It must be a musician since music is coming out," she says.

"That's useless information!" Shannon growls.

"And whose fault is that?" Kim says to the other girls with their backs to Shannon.

"Shannon was the one who broke Remiel," Lauren says.

"Girls…" Shannon starts.

"We'll leave it to you!" the girls decide.

Tyrese is at his house, writing an e-mail to B.M.

_ "B.M., I played your music for my friends, and they said it was tight. I'm writing lyrics for it, so maybe we can team up and make it a hit. Tyrese,"_

Tyrese then looks at a sketch his father sent him earlier that day. Even though there was never a note with them, the sketch itself had warmth to it.

"I know I'll do my best," he says aloud, "because the blood of an artist flows through me."

The next day, Tyrese shows up at Café Mileto and presents the lyrics for the guys to read.

"So you stayed up all night writing these?" Tyrone asks, reading the lyrics.

"I did what I could," Tyrese replies. "I'm not too sure about it though."

"These are hot man," Damon says.

"You can see the honesty in your words," Timmy adds.

"It's useless for you to try and understand, so hurry up and pass the book," Styve says to TJ.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" TJ asks, annoyed.

"Do you really think you're the best person to be giving advice to Reese?"

"It's a question of artistic sense!"

"Yeah, artistic, not autistic!"

While TJ and Styve are fighting, Mid-Knight walks in and says that he's heard the music before.

"Where did you hear it?" Tyrese asks, trying not to make a scene of him talking to an invisible cat.

"I heard it down the street," he responds, "over at Chevy's."

The guys go down the street, and enter the Tex-Mex restaurant Chevy's, where they see a man at a piano, playing the music. Shannon is also there, and realizes that he is the one. As B.M. is leaving, Tyrese gets his attention.

"I've heard that music you were playing on MMJB," he starts, "and I was moved by it."

"You must be Tyrese," he says. "I'm glad I've gotten to meet you because I've always wondered what you were like in person."

"I know who you are!" Styve exclaims.

"Yeah, we all do. You're Brian McKnight," TJ finishes Styve's sentence.

"That's right. B.M. stood for Brian McKnight. You know, I'd like you all to come back with me to the studio."

"What are you doing here?" Tyrese asks on the way to the studio.

"I play at a lot of clubs so I can mingle with the people who've made me who I am today. I also teach piano lessons."

Tyrese begins to doubt himself and the lyrics he wrote because he feels Brian is better than him and won't like his stuff. He starts to get down because he was working so hard on them.

"I have to go fix these up," he says. "I'll be back."

"Huh?" TJ asks.

"I'll be back T, don't worry."

He then leaves. TJ senses his depression, and catches a glimpse of what looks like tears forming in Tyrese's eyes. The guys then excuse themselves and go try to cheer up Tyrese. Brian begins to wonder what's going on, when he hears a bang on the piano.

"Who's there?" he asks, turning to it.

"Forget someone like him, and play with a nice girl like me," Shannon smiles.

"Reese, what's wrong?" TJ asks as he and the others catch up to him.

"I can't show these to him," Tyrese replies.

"Why not? You worked so hard on them and did you best."

"I'm not being realistic about this. He's so serious about music, and here I am, making lyrics when music isn't even my first passion. I would only trouble him."

"But you like the song, right?" Damon asks. "It should be alright if there are no lies in those feelings."

"I just can't man," Tyrese says, taking off.

"Someone, help me!" Brain calls out.

"We need Brother power," Damon states.

"I'll go get him while you hold off the baddies," Mid-Knight says, leaving in pursuit of Tyrese.

_"You did your best to write this,"_ TJ's voice says in Tyrese's head.

_"It should be alright if there are no lies in that feeling,"_ he also remembers Damon saying.

"Sir Gibson," Mid-Knight yells, running up to him.

"What's the matter?" Tyrese asks.

"It's Mr. McKnight!"

"Who are you?" Brian asks Shannon.

"I'm just a passerby," she replies. "Magnius the Trainer, Make Up!"

"Impossible!"

"Now to look into your Mirror of Souls! Ball Collision!"

Magnius shoots her pool ball and knocks out Brian's Soul Mirror, only to find it isn't the golden one.

"Oh poo," Magnius complains. "This isn't the Golden Mirror. Photos out of focus are no good after all."

"Stop right there," a familiar voice calls out.

Five daggers then strike the ground.

"Aren't you guys a little embarrassed to be doing that routine at your age?" Magnius asks as they stand in action poses. "Either way, there's no time for an intro today. Soul-eating frog, Kerokero-musume!"

From Magnius' shadow emerges a singing tadpole.

"It's cute!" Xero Warrior exclaims.

The tadpole flies at them, and Silent Warrior slaps it away.

"What are you doing?" Magnius cries.

"Don't worry, I'm done warming up," Kerokero-musume responds, growing into a man looking frog.

"Guys, stop," Tyrese yells, showing up.

"Too late to stop," Magnius cackles, throwing her red ball at the Brothers and Tyrese. "I hate being given orders!"

The blast knocks Tyrese back, and renders him unconscious. They then all get trapped inside a computer, and then Magnius starts shocking them.

"Kerokero-musume, eat that Soul Mirror!" Magnius commands.

"Tyrese wake up," yells Mid-Knight. "You have to wake up and save the Brothers and Brian's soul!"

Tyrese, unconscious, hears the voice but cannot answer. There is then a flash of pale blue light, and Tyrese appears at a lake, in his blue exoframe.

_"If I can't even save Brian's soul, how can I consider myself to be a Brother Warrior?"_ he wonders. _"I need more power; I want more power. To protect everyone…"_

_ "__NightScream," _a voice calls. _"NightScream..."_

"Who's there?"

_ "Don't you feel it? Don't you feel the power lying within you?"_

"Who are you?"

_"I am Cye of the Torrent," _the voice says, appearing before Tyrese. _"__I am the spirit of the Armor of the Torrent. Together, we used its mighty power to combat a great evil, but we were caught off guard by a dirty trick and lost. Now that the Dark Curse has been lifted from you, it is time once again to shine and fight valiantly with this mystical armor."_

"I don't understand."

_ "It is in your blood. When StarFire lifted the curse, it was only because you believed in yourself. Now you must believe again to awaken your full power of **Trust**."_

"So, that's it. Just like TJ and Timmy have the power from the New Moon Virtue, mine comes from the moon of Trust. I understand now. What's important isn't just living, it's trusting in feelings. Feelings from a pure heart. My pure heart, and my pure soul."

_ "That's right. Now, follow the path which you know is yours."_

"Right."

Tyrese leaves the lake and appears before the Brothers in the computer.

"I will set us free. Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

His new transformation shows his exoframe going onto his body, and then drops of ice shards making up his armor. His kanji, Trust, is shown, and is then covered up by a blue headband, and then a blue samurai helmet, just like Silent and Xero Warrior. Afterwards, a long, three pointed staff (not like Poseidon's but like a claw) appears, and finishes his transformation by him posing with a large hurricane in the background (think Zudamon), and the kanji of Trust. The Armor of the Torrent is blue samurai armor with a blue and white exoframe underneath.

"I can feel the power flowing within me. Magnius, you're going down. Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

The staff's three points open up, and charges a powerful ball in the middle. It then releases the ball and a missive amount of icy cold water is released, freezing whatever is in its way, and then shattering it.

"No fair, how'd you break through my PC barrier?" Magnius asks.

"Your little concerto of evil has reached its finale!" NightScream replies.

"Great job NightScream," Silent Warrior says. "Now it's our turn."

"StarFire please come; come and protect this person's soul. Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

They destroy the Remless and Brian's soul is returned to him.

Later, Brian reads the lyrics.

"These Lyrics fit the music perfectly," he says to Tyrese. "I'm happy that such a great song was made from my music."

_"Well, now I'm not afraid, or intimidated," _Tyrese thinks to himself. _ "I just know that I have to __**Trust**__._"


	25. Styve's Unlocked Potential

TJ and Zakia are looking through the window of a wedding shop..

"I want to wear something as nice as that when I marry Ashley," TJ says.

"Yeah, I want to wear something like that when I marry Stevyn," Zakia repeats.

"You and Styve are to NEVER happen, how many times do I have to tell you? You know, it's every guys dream to find the right woman who will be there for him, even when times are tough, but I don't want you being that woman for that cow-boy!"

"Father, he isn't a cow, he's a raging bull…in more ways than one!"

"I don't want to hear of such things!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. So is it your dream to marry mother?"

"Yes it is. What's your dream?"

"My dream is to find the right guy, of course, which just happens to be my Stevyn."

"I also want to be a policeman, a teacher, an actor, and a model," TJ says, thinking back to the times he transformed into those things as a disguise. "Come on Zakia, we've got to go to Beyond Comics and get the new Marvel Stars."

He runs into the store and gets his copy from the man behind the counter.

"Father, I mean TJ, look," Zakia calls out, noticing something peculiar on the cover of _Men Of Color_ magazine.

"What is it?" TJ asks.

She shows him the cover, which has Styve in his monk clothes with a caption reading "this month's man of color: Mysterious Monk: Stevyn Carmona."

"What the hell?" TJ yells, scaring everyone in the store.

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 152: Part Three of the Big Transition Mini Series

Power of the Dark Flame; Styve's Unlocked Potential

At Manchester Farms, a crowd of people is gathered at the main gate to the Masaki Shrine. Some people start to fight when Styve appears and tells them to stop. The guys and Zakia are behind a tree watching the whole scene. TJ starts imitating what Styve does.

"I didn't know the power of magazines was this great," Tyrone comments.

"This has made him really popular," Damon says.

The people leave, and Styve says bye to all of them, and then takes a sigh of relief. He says he'll be waiting, and TJ mimics him.

"The reason that the Masaki Shrine Martial Arts Training is so popular is because the young and talented handsome Blatino bachelor, Stevyn Carmona, leads the main classes," Tyrese reads from the magazine.

"It was the weirdest thing," Styve explains. "The reporter came one day, and asked me for an interview, so I happily obliged."

"I thought that Nicole led the classes," Damon says.

"She does, but we alternate. I guess in a way you can say we both lead. I guess for now I can be the talented sensei, and if Manchester Farms becomes really popular, I'll be famous for teaching classes, and then I'll have so much money, I'll be able to start my own record label! My dream is to be a businessman and fly all over the world: an international success!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" TJ asks.

"It has to do with a lot of things, but not for someone like you," Styve responds. "I have charm."

"You must mean nastiness."

"Hey, I'm not the one who's always dissin someone."

"I only dis people three out of five days."

"It's even like this back home," Zakia sighs. "I guess they've always carried on like this."

The other guys walk away to let them finish their fight, when a boy walks up.

"I'm looking for the sensei," he says.

"He must mean Styve," Tyrone answers.

Damon then acknowledges the two guys acting like three-year-olds behind them.

"Who are you?" Tyrese asks.

"My name is Li Showron," the boy replies. "I read the article and thought that I could be a sensei too. Styve is gentle and mysterious and I admire that."

"Don't admire me," Styve says, sticking his tongue out at TJ.

"But I want to be just like you," Li insists, running up to Styve.

"All you have to do is pass out flyers and influence people to come here."

"I'd be happy to," Li responds, just as Remiel flies out of a bush.

"The day you rule will soon be at hand," Pronyma says to King Gareeth.

King Gareeth nods his head and disappears. Remiel then flies up to Pronyma, and gives her a picture of Li.

"This boy looks kind of dopey," Pronyma says. "I hope this is the right one."

Pronyma then goes to the main tent, and calls out for the girls.

"Girls, where are you?" she asks.

Fire crackers then go off, and K'var appears in front of her.

"Are you alright?" K'var asks.

The other girls then come in, swinging from trapezes.

"What are you all horsing around for?" Pronyma asks, annoyed.

"We're practicing new ways to make an entrance," Forcystus replies.

"They'll grow tired of the same circus if we don't have new tricks," Magnius adds.

"We're not going to be like some old hag always appearing from a cloud of smoke," K'var says.

"All you need to be concerned about is following my orders!" Pronyma roars.

Remiel then flies down and gives the girls the picture of Li Showron.

"He's just a child," Rodyle comments. "Could someone like this really have the Golden Mirror?"

"It's unlikely," K'var answers.

"If you have the time to run your mouths, hurry up and go do your jobs!" Pronyma yells.

The next day, Styve and Li are passing out brochures and one lady comments on how handsome Styve's little brother is. Some ladies leave, saying that shrine men are a lot more interesting than normal men.

"There's four handsome men right here," the guys say, over hearing what the women said.

"I wonder if these brochures really attract people," Tyrese wonders.

"Rese, I had no idea!" Tyrone says slyly.

"I didn't mean like that," Tyrese blushes.

"If they did work, Styve would have lots of students," TJ comments.

"Well, he is really popular with the ladies," Timmy says.

"He better not be too familiar with them," Zakia mumbles.

"We want to help you sell them," Damon pleads.

"Sorry guys we can't. Styve told me that Li does such a good job that he doesn't need anyone else," Timmy tells them.

"Li's the perfect monk in training with that shaved head," Zakia giggles.

A beautiful woman comes up, and the guys go crazy over her.

"We have to act normal," Tyrone says, "or else she'll think we're not over 18."

"We're all minors, so we have to be modest in our relationships," Damon adds.

"Maybe we should group date first?" TJ questions.

"Thanks cutie," the woman says to Tyrese.

"Be careful sweet cheeks," Tyrese responds as she leaves.

"What did she want?" Damon asks.

"She wanted to know where Mr. Rags was."

The guys all moan and fall on the floor while Zakia and Timmy laugh at them.

Li has finished passing out the flyers, and is now helping Styve sweep up leaves.

"I'm sorry to have you help clean too," Styve says to him.

"It's not a problem," he replies. "Just being able to do the things you do is great for me. Your future will be great because you're so handsome, mysterious, and gentle. You already have your future set, so I'm sure you'll never lose your way."

"Li, I'm not that kind of…"

"You're the perfect sensei, and I want to be just like you. I want to have the same future as you, and I want to be with you all the time. I want to be your brother. Is it ok if I call you big brother?"

Li then leaves to get the dustpan, and Styve thinks about it. He likes the way "big brother" rolls off the tongue. TJ and Timmy are watching Li from behind a tree.

"He's working real hard," TJ comments.

"I think it's a little strange for a boy his age to want to be a monk," Athena finally says, showing up with Prometheus and Mid-Knight.

"Styve hasn't decided if he's going to stay here at the Masaki Shrine in the future," Prometheus adds.

"I want to go ask him," TJ says.

"That's your nosey habit," Prometheus comments.

"What are you doing?" Zakia asks Li, coming up to him.

"Like father like daughter," Athena sighs.

"I'm working real hard so I can be like Master Carmona real soon," he answers. "My 'brother' is a pure and handsome guy who prays for the safety and well being of others without considering himself. He also quietly spends his life here."

"Do you have lots of dreams?" Timmy asks him, appearing with TJ.

"You're still a kid, so I'll try to explain it for you," Li says. "There are two kinds of dreams. "Ones that can come true and ones that can't. Mine are the type that can't come true."

"You've got to make your dream come true by yourself," TJ scolds.

"Master Carmona's dream is to take care of the Masaki Shrine. It's what lets his soul be pure and bright. I want to stay single just like him, and spend my life here so I don't have to chase any of my dreams."

"I don't know if those are Styve's intentions," TJ says.

"Of course they are!"

"I had a time trying to find this boy since he shaved his head," Magnius says on the roof of one of the temples. "I won't let his soul get away!"

"Styve, Li told me that you want to stay single for the rest of your life. He also said that you want to stay here too," TJ states.

"He must think that a sensei is someone who devotes their whole life to the art of fighting," Tyrese adds.

"That's not how Styve is," Tyrone comments.

"That's right," Styve agrees. "I've got lots of possibilities. I want to have plenty of girls, eventually find a wife, and have a successful business career. I'll be an international success!"

"He's enjoying this life right now because he gets to meet all sorts of interesting people from around the world," TJ comments about Styve, who agrees with him.

"I'll be really excited when talent agents come here," Styve continues.

"That sounds like the old Styve to me," the guys say, laughing.

"I'd expect nothing else from my man," Zakia drools.

"Do you like to pretend to be a sensei, big brother?" Tyrone asks, imitating Li.

"I'm just helping him with his dreams," he answers.

"Li said he didn't have any dreams," Timmy says. "He said he wanted to stay at the shrine with you so he didn't have to chase his dreams."

"I think Li's dream was to be a sensei."

"He said he had other dreams," TJ speaks up, "but they're too hard to come true."

"Li told me that he wants to be a sensei, but I might have misunderstood about them."

Li is outside, listening to the conversation.

"Li is just looking at the shrine as a place where he doesn't have to chase his dreams," Styve says. "It's an insult to me for Li to say he wants to be a sensei when he has no dreams. It's a sensei's job to help people realize the potential within their souls. A person without dreams is a soul-less person, and is not wanted here."

Li hears this and starts crying, and leaves. The guys notice this and tell Styve to go after him.

"It's no use now," he replies.

Li is crying near a tree when Shannon appears.

"It's impossible for me to have a soul with dreams," he cries to himself.

"Is that really true?" she asks him.

"It's really none of your business."

"But this is my business!"

"I've lost all of the dreams of my soul."

"You're a bad boy for not having any dreams; it's no use crying about it," Shannon continues, not trying to comfort him. "You just can't trust that old hag's information; always wrong," she comments to herself.

She's about to leave when Li starts to speak up.

"I don't have time to spend with a dreamless boy," Shannon says, cutting him off before he can start speaking.

"I didn't mean I didn't have any dreams," he says.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. What I meant was that it's impossible for my dreams to come true."

"I wonder what dreams he has," Shannon says.

She then transforms herself into Magnius and pulls out his dream mirror.

"Stop right there!" Silent Warrior says as six daggers strike down.

"Look at us," Xero Warrior says, "We're warriors of good and justice."

"We fight wrongs, and triumph over all evils," NightScream says.

"You don't have a heart or a soul," JetStorm says.

"You take delight in tormenting others' souls!" says Silver Warrior.

"So miss exposed breasts, take your punishment, delivered by Angel Warrior!"

"**Inferno!**"

"Wildfire!"

"Torrent!"

"Halo!"

"And Heavens!"

"This isn't even what I want," Magnius complains. "Soul eating monkey: ManeMane-musume, appear!"

A copying woman/monkey Remless appears.

"Manemane-musume, get rid of them!" Magnius commands.

Mane, get rid of them musume!" ManeMane mimics.

"Stop mimicking me and get them," Magnius sighs.

"Mane, stop mimicking me and get them!"

"I'll stop it," Silver Warrior says.

"ManeMane musume!" ManeMane says.

"Silver Shaded Sickle!"

Silver Warrior's sickle wraps around the Remless, but it then breaks free and grabs it.

"Ah, ManeMane may! ManeMane, Shaded Sickle!"

The attack is copied, as well as Silver Warrior's face, and thrown straight back at Silver Warrior.

"Let me try," JetStorm says. "Sparkling, Storm Pressure!"

The attack does nothing but bathe the Remless in a white light and giving him JetStorm's face.

"It looks just like him!" Silent Warrior and Xero Warrior exclaim.

"It looks nothing like me," JetStorm grumbles.

"Is that your best shot?" Magnius asks. "Show them what you got, ManeMane."

"ManeMane Sparkling Mane Pressure!"

The attack is thrown back at JetStorm.

"Uh oh, guess we need something stronger," NightScream says. "Torrent..."

"No," yells Angel Warrior.

"Just kidding!"

"You can't use your attack. If you do, it will mimic it," Silver Warrior mentions.

"Eat that mirror," Magnius cheers

"Sir Carmona, come quick," Mid-Knight yells, coming up to Styve.

Styve runs with him to where the battle is, and hides behind a tree. ManeMane eats Li's Soul Mirror, and then turns into him.

"Hi, I'm Li Showron, of the Showron Clan," ManeMane says. "My dream is to find a nice girl and fly around the world with a good job: an international success! The only problem is that I'm way too scared, and I really don't like myself the way I am now. I want to be like my big brother Styve."

"Hey, that's my dream!" Styve exclaims, still hiding behind a tree.

_"Master Stevyn," _Tauro Demos calls out in his head. _"You need to help your friends. You need to become one with your mystical armor."_

"Tauros?" Styve asks aloud.

Styve then appears at a volcano, in his exoframe.

_"Master, it is time that you unlock the power of your mystical armor. The spirit Rowan has been awakened by your spiritual power. You must believe in what you know is right, and you must fully use your power of __**Life Force. **__Only then will you be able to save your friends. Together, we will continue to combat the forces that oppose us."_

"I understand now, I know what I must do. Armor of the Strata, Tow-chi!"

A red exoframe appears, and goes onto Styve's body. Then, red embers fly down onto Styve, creating the Armor of the Strata. His kanji of Life appears, and then a headband with the same symbol on it covers it. Finally, a helmet goes onto him just like NightScream's. A quiver of golden arrows and a bow appear on his back, and he goes into his ending pose: a large kanji of life in front of a firestorm. QuickStrike wears red samurai armor, and his helmet has devil horns on it.

"Stop fooling around," Magnius says to ManeMane.

"You stop fooling around," QuickStrike says as his dagger strikes the ground. "The fires of the soul are burning, and I won't let you stop this boy from living his dreams."

"Stop trying to look good; you're already late!" Magnius complains.

ManeMane copies her.

"Burning Manda-Strike!"

"ManeMane Burning Manda-Mane!" ManeMane imitates the attack.

"You're being cheap by mimicking others," QuickStrike says.

"A win is a win, no matter how you do it," Magnius laughs as ManeMane spanks its butt in QuickStrike's face. "This little boy is the same way. He just got the best parts of life, and without working hard, his life is going his way."

"Listen to me, Li Showron," QuickStrike says, annoyed with ManeMane. "To imitate people means nothing. You have to know your own way. Everyone has the power to make their dreams come true, and what's most important is your will to succeed. Life is important only if you make it that way."

QuickStrike's helmet then disappears, and the kanji of Life glows brightly. The helmet then comes back.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" ManeMane asks.

"Get this. Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

QuickStrike pulls the bow off his back, and pulls the sting back. A golden arrow then appears and starts to charge itself as QuickStrike focuses it. The longer he concentrates on it, the more powerful it becomes. He then releases the string, and the arrow goes at the victim with a massive amount of spiritual and fire energy.

"Wow, I did that?" QuickStrike asks, amazed.

"Sure did, now it's our turn," Silent Warrior says.

"StarFire please come, come and save this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

"I'll be back," Magnius says, disappearing.

Later that week, the commotion at Manchester Farms has died down. In the new issue of _Men of Color_, an article is in there about Li Showron. Li shows up at the shrine, and has a present for Styve.

"Master Stevyn, I now know that I can make my dreams come true, and have my soul shine brightly," he says to him.

"It looks like you've finally done something right," TJ says to Styve.

"Everyone has the power to make their souls shine," Styve says. "You just have to believe in yourself, and in the **Life **you lead**.**"


	26. Brushing Up on their Skills

"Pronyma," King Gareeth calls, touching his side of the mirror.

"Yes, our lord, King Gareeth," Pronyma answers, appearing in the mirror.

"Have you found yet the Golden Mirror which StarFire resides in?"

"I have not yet, your Excellency."

"How much longer will you have me wait? My patience runs thin. Find it soon, Pronyma. I want that Golden Crystal in my hands, understood?"

"Of course."

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 153: Part Four of the Big Transition Mini Series

Brushing Up on their Skills

"Does anyone want to play with me?" Sam asks.

"We have better things to do," Kim answers. "If you want to play, play by yourself."

"We don't have the time to play with children," Lauren sighs.

"Do you have any desire to work seriously?" Pronyma asks, showing up in their tent.

"We're ready anytime you are," Lauren says. "You're getting hasty in your old age. Shows how long it's been since you've gotten some."

Remiel then flies in.

"Oh Remiel, I've been waiting for you," Pronyma says. "You're really the only dependable one around here. Now, let's see the photo!"

Remiel looks at her, and then produces a sweat drop.

"You mean you don't have a photo today?" Pronyma asks.

"You really are useless," Shannon laughs.

"Here we are, cracking our knuckles in anticipation," Lauren starts.

"But if there's no target, there's no way to work," Kim finishes.

"You're all so…" Pronyma starts, when Sam starts crying out in pain.

"It hurts, it hurts!" she says. "Are you alright? Oh my, do my teeth hurt!"

"Samantha, what _are_ you doing?" Pronyma asks.

"Well, nobody wanted to play with me, so I'm playing with my dolls by myself. This girl has a toothache, so she went to the dentist."

"What's wrong with her?" Shannon sighs.

"She looks dumb," Kim comments.

"If you can't stand the pain," Sam says, moving the dentist doll, "I'll take your head off!"

Sam then gets this look on her face, and then takes off its head.

"She really isn't one to be underestimated," the three girls agree.

"Samantha," starts Pronyma, "why don't you use your Tamayura spell and make a trap for pure souls?"

"Will it be fun?" Sam asks.

"Of course, I guarantee it."

"Great, I can't wait to get started!"

Zakia is over at TJ's house visiting, and she, TJ and Timmy are eating dinner, when Krystalyn offers them dessert. They happily take it. Later, they're watching TV, and Krystalyn offers them some fresh baked pastries, and they take those too. Right before Zakia leaves, and the two boys go off to bed, Krystalyn asks if they want to finish some pie that she's about to throw away.

"Goodnight boys," she says, after they've eaten and Zakia has left. "Don't forget to brush."

"So what are you going to do?" TJ asks Timmy slyly when Krystalyn leaves.

"Well, if I brush my teeth, I'll lose that nice sweet taste in my mouth," Timmy replies.

They both then look at each other giddily.

During the night Rodyle appears downtown.

"Humans are so nasty to get things like cavities," she says to herself. "I'll make it a lot of fun though!"

She takes her blue ball and puts it inside her dentist doll house. The house then grows to the size of a normal building, and the dolls change into real people.

"Spicy, sour, crunchy, sweet, come and rot these little kids' teeth!" she says, casting a spell that rots all the peoples' teeth that just had sweets, regardless of their brushing or not. "Now, Rodyle Dentistry will be a big hit!"

The next day, the guys are at a picnic. TJ and the other four guys are playing a game of football. Timmy, however, is sitting down with a headache.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asks, calling a time out. "You don't seem your usually cheery self."

"My head hurts," Timmy responds.

"You should've stayed home and slept in," Tyrese says.

"But I wanted to have Damon's lunch."

"I swear, I have no idea who you take after, but you're so greedy!" TJ comments.

"Have some ice cream," Damon suggests. "It might help you relax."

Timmy takes one lick, and then starts screaming in pain. Tyrese checks his mouth to see what's wrong.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he starts, "but Timmy, you have cavities!"

"What's that?" Timmy asks.

"They don't really exist anymore in the 77th century," Zakia informs everyone.

"Cavities are a sickness that makes holes in your teeth from too much sugar," Tyrese explains.

"The more sugar you eat, the worse it gets," Tyrone says. "Scary bacteria use sugar as food, and they make one hole after another!"

"If you leave them alone, your chin will melt and you'll die," TJ adds.

"Who are you two supposed to be mimicking?" Tyrese asks.

"You," they both reply.

Timmy gets scared.

"I don't want to die!" he says.

"If you go to the dentist, it can be cured," Tyrese continues to explain.

"Really?"

"Don't be so optimistic," Zakia butts in. "The dentist is a horrible person to visit. If you think you'll live to tell the story, you're completely wrong."

Zakia then starts to laugh like a maniac.

"Z, you seem to have some cavities too," Tyrese says, interrupting her.

"What? That's not possible. I'm an angelic beautiful being with magical powers. This can't be possible! Baby cakes, say something!"

"Oh just go to the damn dentist," Styve yells.

"Can't Tauro Demos use some magic?"

"Demons don't get cavities, babe."

"Yeah, the germs are probably too scared," Tyrone laughs.

"How did you two get cavities?" Ashley wonders. "I guess your bodies also adjust to the time you're in. Oh well, we can all go to the dentist together."

"It's not going to be that easy, Ash" TJ says. "The Clopper's Mill Dentist is really scary."

"TJ's got a point," Tyrone agrees. "That guy really is scary. He's located in this old place that's been there for about two years now. The dentist there is really old and scary looking. He likes to drill people, and no one knows what happens after that."

Timmy starts to get worried about going.

"You have to go Timmy," Damon says. "It's the only one within walking distance."

"Oh great, I really don't want to go!" Timmy cries.

The picnic is over, and TJ and Timmy go home. Krystalyn is waiting at the door.

"Guess who called?" she asks. "Your cousin, Tyrese. He says that Timmy has...cavities!"

"Oh, mom," starts TJ.

"I don't want to hear it. I've already made an appointment for him. You should be leaving right now."

Later, Timmy is talking to Ashley on their way to the dentist.

"Ashley, will you stay with me the whole time?" he asks. "And hold my hand while I'm getting treated?"

"Of course I will, if you stop clinging to me," she says.

Timmy then lets go of her leg. They walk by a line of kids when they see a new dentist office.

"If you all need any treatment, take a ticket, then get in line," a nurse says, walking outside to get two more people.

"I'll go anywhere for you," TJ says, dumb founded.

"I don't know TJ, maybe you shouldn't, I feel a strange force here," Ashley says with a tone of "stop gawking."

"You're only suspicious because it looks so much cleaner than the other place."

"Is this normal?" Zakia asks.

Inside, the dentist comes out and asks how many people there are.

"Just these two," Ashley says, blushing.

TJ gets jealous.

"We'll be outside you guys," Ashley says as she and TJ leave.

"Please, go into the waiting room," the nurse says to Timmy and Zakia.

"Can you at least walk straight," Zakia moans. "You're embarrassing me!"

In the waiting room, there's a buffet of candy and sweets.

"Go ahead and help yourself," the dentist says. "You'll be getting treated soon anyway."

Outside, Ashley is working on an apology for looking at the dentist.

"TJ, you know that I don't notice other guys but you, don't be so silly," she says. "No, silly wouldn't be the right word to use. Why am I acting like this? TJ looked at the nurse."

Timmy and Zakia go into the exam room, and find lots of seats shaped like animals. There's a very large fish tank in the front of the room, making up the front wall. Rodyle is on the other side of it.

"You two are the last targets," she says. "Hopefully you will have the Golden Soul Mirror because all of the others were blanks."

Outside, Ashley thinks of something new to say.

"Tim, you look so fine with your perfect smile and great teeth. I think of doing nothing but hugging and kissing you all the time. Yeah, that's perfect," she says.

A street lamp then turns on.

"Wow, I didn't notice it was this late," she says. "TJ, have you noticed how none of the kids have come out of the building yet?"

"We should investigate. **Inferno, Armor Up!**"

"Let's Rocket!"

Inside, Timmy and Zakia are sitting in the chairs when shackles appear and trap them.

"Hi there, I'm Rodyle of Ball Balancing," Rodyle says, floating on her giant blue ball.

"The enemy…" Zakia whispers to Timmy.

"What are you going to do to us?" Timmy asks.

"I'm looking for the Golden Soul Mirror. I need to decide which soul to look into first. How about you little boy,?" she says looking at Timmy.

"Star Slinger!"

** "Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"**

Silent Warrior clenches his fist and says "this fist of mine is burning red!" When he says that, it begins to glow red with fire. He brings up the other fist and it glows too. His eyes light with fire as his body becomes engulfed in flame. He then thrusts his fists forward and a fire bird flies from them.

"Huh, what's going on?" Rodyle says.

"I can't believe you, attacking children and giving them all cavities, shame on you. A dentist's office should not be a place to fear, but a place where kids can go and get their teeth checked on. Now I, Yellow LightStar, will have to beat you down."

"I didn't get to say anything cool," Silent Warrior complains.

"Oh no you won't!" Rodyle pouts. "Assistants, go and get them!"

"Not this time: Star Shower!"

In the palm of her hand, Yellow LightStar holds a number of yellow lights. She then throws them at the enemy, creating a shower of stars.

The shower takes care of the assistants, and Yellow LightStar goes and frees Timmy and Zakia.

"Guys, hurry up and transform, before the storm fades."

"Right. Wildfire, Armor Up!"

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

While they transform, Yellow LightStar and Silent Warrior confront Rodyle, but they both get knocked down by her giant ball.

"Rodyle doesn't like you," Rodyle says, "so you have to die!"

"Not so fast! The dentist is a hard enough place for people to go to."

"How dare you take a fear and make it 10 times worse!"

"In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

"Did you come to play?" Rodyle asks.

"No, we came to defeat you."

"Oh, well if that's the case, come on out turbine girl, Garigari-chan!"

Rodyle cracks a whip and the Remless appears from her shadow. Garigari then throws sharp toothbrushes at the two, pinning them to the wall.

"You two have a lot of cavities!" she says.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Angel Warrior asks.

"I'll drill all your teeth so you never get cavities again!"

She then pulls out a drill and puts it close to Angel Warrior's face.

"The sound of the drill echoes deep into the cavities!" Xero Warrior cries out.

"Mine too!" Angel Warrior says.

"You're giving us a headache," they both yell, releasing their energy.

The release becomes so intense from their yells that the whole building begins to collapse. The tremors release the two from the wall, and Rodyle gets worried.

"Guys now, while we have the upper hand," Silent Warrior says.

"StarFire, please come, come and teach this bitch a lesson! Call of the Flame!"

"_O holy ones, grant me your sacred power, and cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul! _Holy Judgment!_"_

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

The Remless is destroyed, and the building starts to crumble. Rodyle leaves and the building vanishes. Her dolls appear on the ground, and then vanish as well. The spell is broken, and all the kids' teeth are back to normal.

"The tooth aches were just an illusion," Ashley says, later that evening.

"I'm relieved," TJ says.

Ashley checks Timmy and Zakia's teeth, and says that they're fine. They continue to go to the dentists' office anyway, just for a cleaning.

"I'm scared Ashley," Timmy says.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be right here, if you want me to."


	27. Friendship First

Kayla, Mark, and Timmy are putting up posters for the annual school summer fair at Roberto Clemente Middle School.

"Would my guardian like to help out too?" Timmy asks TJ.

"You know, it's funny how you only call me guardian in these types of situations. You don't have to do that you know," TJ responds, annoyed.

Everyone then sees a woman helping kids across the street. It's Ms. Fine, the principal.

"She's too good for having to do such a thing," TJ comments.

"I'll definitely help now that I know she's going to be here," Tyrone says, seeing Ms. Fine for the first time, and knocking TJ out of the way and dropping Athena on the sidewalk. "Us older guys will make sure to make this fair a success."

"Here we go," Athena sighs quietly.

"Don't you think you're being a little obvious?" Mark asks Tyrone.

"Quiet squirt," Tyrone says, pushing Mark.

"Damon is worse anyway," Kayla says. "He's absolutely dazed!"

"It's going to be one of those episodes," Athena cries. "I can't take this anymore!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 154: The Fifth and Last Episode of the Big Transition

Friendship First: Sage and Kento's Words of Wisdom and Justice

The guys walk into the school, and Ms. Fine thanks them for volunteering.

"It helps everything go smoothly when a lot of people in the neighborhood help out," Ms. Fine is saying.

"Don't worry about it, Mz. Fine," Tyrone says. _"She's even greater in person, and to top it off, she has a tight job being in charge of this school at such a young age!"_

"I'd like to make a garden," Ms. Fine starts, "with the money we raise from the fair. It's my dream to raise kids to have good souls that blossom like a rose."

"You could put some geraniums in," Damon comments. "Or how about some Petunia's?"

"You know about flowers?"

"Yeah; I want to have my own landscaping business some day."

"_I'm falling behind already!"_ Tyrone thinks, getting upset. "Mz. Fine, do you like children?" he asks, butting between her and Damon.

"Of course I do," she says, looking at him strangely.

"I want to have twins when I grow up. But, if needed, I can make enough for a baseball team!"

The guys turn real red.

"What an embarrassment," Tyrese sighs, turning away.

"What a horny boy," Styve adds.

"What a show off," Damon finishes.

"I love children," Tyrone continues.

Just then, a little kid comes up and writes all over his face with marker.

"How dare you!" Tyrone yells at the kids, scaring them all off, except for the one who did it of course.

"You look a lot better this way," the little boy says to him.

"Well, I should leave you nice boys alone so you can get your work done," Ms. Fine says. "Come on Sean, let's go."

_"It's just one obstacle after another!"_ Tyrone complains.

As the two of them leave, Remiel flies out of a bush.

At the tent, the four girls are bored. Remiel then appears and gives Pronyma the picture.

"Anything good, old woman Pronyma?" Magnius asks.

"My lovely Remiel went through a lot of trouble to get this target," Pronyma smiles. "Her name is Karen Fine-ass." (It's pronounced finass.)

"Who does she think she is with such slender hips?" Magnius murmurs, catching the photo.

"Yeah, you know she's probably one of those girls who goes to the store and asks for diet water!" Kim adds.

"Let me at her, I'll teach her about what being a woman really means," Sam says.

"Don't get so excited about her," Lauren says. "Sometimes, to relieve stress, you should just sniff a flower. Here's one."

The girls lean in and take a whiff. Instantly they are put to sleep.

"I'll take this," Lauren says, taking the picture. "You guys will be out for a good while. That was a super sleeping flower from the Amazon Jungle."

The guys are setting up at the fair, and Damon is setting up a football toss booth. He's already set up a build-a-bear workshop, a sewing workshop for the girls, and a cooking workshop. Ms. Fine then sees him.

"You're really good at these types of things," she says to him. "Have you ever thought about being a teacher?"

"As much as I like doing all of these things, I don't know if I could be around school kids all the time," Damon replies.

"I agree with you on that," Ms. Fine laughs.

"I made a booth too," Tyrone says, dragging her off to another booth. "It's a basketball toss booth."

"How senseless," a little girl says.

"Looks more to me like a bee's nest," Sean complains.

He then starts to unravel the net. Tyrone starts chasing the little kid all over the school, breaking everything down. They finally come to Damon's booth, and bust up the whole thing.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Damon yells, trying to control his temper.

Tyrone and the kid stop, realizing what they just did.

"Go find yourself another bro to hang with, our friendship is over with!"

The other guys are shocked to hear this.

"But Damon, I apologized," Tyrone states.

"When I say we're not friends, I mean we're not friends!"

"Fine then, I don't need you anyways!"

"Oh boy," Athena sighs from the sidelines.

Tyrone storms off and Damon tries to pick his booth up.

"I wonder if it's because they don't know who's going to clean up," TJ says, not paying any attention to what had just happened.

Later, Tyrone is at home talking to his guardian, Athena.

"It's all because of that bratty kid," Tyrone says to her.

"It's your own fault, Tyson," Athena corrects him. "When it comes to the domestic stuff, you can't beat him."

"I can't beat Damon with strength either."

"You shouldn't try to beat him, or try to get Ms. Fine-ass either. You should want to help at the fair for Timmy and the other little tykes."

"I know what I'll do, I'll sing one of my specialty songs!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"It was my mistake to try to be like Damon in the first place. I know I can get in Ms. Fine's pants with a love song!"

"Somebody help this poor soul!"

The next day, a limo pulls up to the school, and Lauren steps out in a very nice looking yellow sun dress.

"What a cheap bazaar," she comments. "I guess it matches cheap souls."

"Have you seen Tyrone?" Timmy asks Damon.

"I haven't seen him today," Tyrese answers.

"Yeah, maybe he's not coming today," Styve adds.

"Just forget about him," Damon says.

"Damon's still mad about what happened yesterday," TJ explains to Timmy.

"I'm not mad TJ."

"Oh yes you are," TJ insists. "You're mad about broken booths, messed up decorations, and ripped up toys."

"No, Timothy, I'm not mad," Damon says again, trying not to scream.

He's about to break the spatula in his hand in half.

"I'm almost putting up with it," Styve says.

"I don't think Ty is going to shy away at this point," Tyrese comments.

He then gets interrupted by the sound of music over the intercom. The guys go to the all-purpose room and spot a banner that reads "Sensational Tyrone Recital and Autograph Session."

"What's this all about?" TJ yells.

"Hi everyone," Tyrone greets, dressed up on stage in a tuxedo.

"Uh oh, here it comes," the guys moan.

"I want to thank everyone that came out to see me today," Tyrone says to the five kids in the audience (not including the guys). "I'm going to start by singing the hit 'Let's Get Married,' dedicated to Ms. Fine."

"We've never heard of you," one kid says.

"Who are you?" the other asks.

"Maybe his stuff isn't good enough to be on TV," a third says.

"Little kids just don't understand the passion of adults," Tyrone says, getting frustrated and running off stage.

"Looks like he was pretty upset," TJ says to the others.

"Damon, I'd like you to come with me," Athena speaks up.

Lauren is walking through the fair, commenting on how cheap it all looks.

"I don't see how people have fun at these cheep bazaars," she says to herself.

"Welcome to the Roberto Clemente Middle School Summer Fair," Ms. Fine says, handing Lauren a balloon.

Tyrone has gone down the street from the school, and is standing under an overpass.

"You're so lucky that your dream is so close to you," Tyrone says to Damon who comes up with Athena. "Mine is far, far away."

"What do you mean?" Damon asks.

"I envied everyone for having a goal that was right where they could reach them."

"My dream of being a martial arts master is just as far away as yours is. You know, I wasn't always good at the things I'm good at now. I struggled to get this far."

"I'm struggling even more because my dream is so far away."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Athena asks.

"Be quiet," they both yell at her.

Back at the main gate, Ms. Fine and Lauren are alone.

"My dream is to build a small garden," Ms. Fine says.

"Why am I not surprised that you have a small dream to go with a cheap fair?" Lauren asks.

"It's the kids' dreams that I want to grow because it's so small."

"I think I'll change that dream, into a nightmare, Forcystus of Flowers, Make Up!"

She then throws some seeds on the ground, and the room fills with vines. People start running from the school.

"What's all those weird vines?" TJ asks.

"Quickly, transform!" Timmy commands. "Wildfire!"

** "Inferno!"**

"Armor Up!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-Chi!"

Tyrone and Damon are still at the overpass arguing.

"You're too easy going," Damon is saying. "And you play too much."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Tyrone defends himself.

"Excuse me misters," Sean says, appearing. "We need your help; the school is under attack."

Back at the school, the vines have grown into a giant plant completely covering the school, and Forcystus has taken out Ms. Fine's Soul Mirror.

"Another blank," she says, snapping her pool stick in half.

The four daggers fly by, and Forcystus looks to see them standing atop a flower.

"A school is a place for learning," Silent Warrior says.

"It's not a place for destruction," Xero Warrior says.

"I think it's time you learn some manners," NightScream says.

"Yeah, learn it the Brothers' way," QuickStrike says.

**"Silent Warrior Inferno!"**

"Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

"NightScream of the Torrent!"

"QuickStrike of the Strata!"

"We're going to chew you up, and spit you out!" they all say concluding the speech.

"Thank you for that incredibly boring introduction," Forcystus yawns. "Now, let me introduce my friend, soul eating tulip, JaraJara!"

She then shoots balls of flower petals at the Brothers, and they end up slipping into a giant Venus flytrap. The Brothers can hardly keep it open. Tyrone and Damon appear and prepare to transform when the vines grab them.

"Eat that soul," Forcystus yells.

As the plant does, the rest of the Cardinals appear.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Magnius asks Forcystus.

"Yeah bitch," Rodyle chimes in. "You know I'm trying not to sleep around as much."

"Whatever do you all mean?" Forcystus asks.

"Acting clueless at times like this isn't cute," Rodyle pouts.

"You're acting a million years too early if you want to leave us in the dark!" K'var yells.

As they argue, Athena comes up and throws Damon and Tyrone their henshin balls they dropped when the vines trapped them.

"You have sleeping powers inside of you, just like NightScream and QuickStrike did," Athena says.

The vines then trap her.

_"We don't have time to fight,"_ Tyrone thinks to himself.

_"I wish I had more power,"_ Damon thinks to himself, _"I have to protect everyone's soul."_

Time then stands still, and they are transported to a place of calmness. The place is in the mountains, at the Pentecost. Tyrone appears in his exoframe and Damon in his.

_"Welcome JetStorm and Silver Warrior,"_a friendly voice says.

_"Bout time you two showed up,"_another voice says.

Two figures then appear.

_"I am Sage of the Halo,"_the first voice's owner says.

_"I am Kento of the Heavens,"_the second voice's owner says.

_"Like Athena says, you have sleeping powers within you. All you have to do is be ready to receive them."_

_"Your will to be friends again, and your will to save everyone's soul, has allowed you to reach the final phase in your powers."_

_"Damon, your great insight to others' well being gives you the kanji of __**Wisdom**__."_

_ "And Tyrone, your will to get the job done right has given you the kanji of __**Justice**__.__"_

_"Now you two, get ready to use your armors of Halo and the Heavens well."_

They are then transported back to where they left off, dressed in their normal clothes. They both break out of the vines and prepare to transform.

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-Chi!"

A green exoframe goes onto Damon, and then surges of electricity go throughout his arms and legs, bringing forth his armor of Halo. Right before his helmet flies down, the kanji of Wisdom is shown, and then covered by a green headband, and then the helmet covers that. His ending pose has him standing with a large saber in his hand, lightning in the background, and a large version of his kanji. JetStorm wears green samurai armor, and his helmet has a golden rod on it in place of the one that used to be on his forehead for his lightning based attacks.

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-Chi!"

An orange exoframe goes onto Tyrone, and then rays of silver light and feathers bathe him until his armor comes onto him. The kanji of Justice is shown on his head, and then his orange headband covers it, followed by his helmet. For his ending pose, he stands with his new sword, the Einhanzer, in his hands. The background has silver feathers and of course the large kanji.

"Hey you girls, look over here!"

"We're back, we're bold, maybe even handsomer. I am JetStorm of the Halo!"

"And I am Silver Warrior of the Heavens!

"And in the name of the Virtue, we will punish you!" they both say.

"Justice!"

"Wisdom!"

"We're ready to fight you!"

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

Silver Warrior takes his sword, and lifts it above his head. An enchanted circle appears around him as his angelic wings appear. The energy from the circle then transfers to his sword, and when he slashes down, a holy bolt of light crashes down from the sky, zapping the enemy.

The Four Cardinals are sent flying.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

A massive bolt of lightning strikes JetStorm's sword. He then he swings it back and forth and finally throws the energy at the enemy.

This frees the Brothers, and knocks JaraJara over.

"We did it," Silver Warrior says.

"Yes we did, together," JetStorm complies.

"Now, Silent Warrior, Xero Warrior!"

"StarFire please come, come and save this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

The vines disappear, and so do the Four Cardinals.

Later, Damon has made a lot of food, and is selling it as a vendor. Tyrone comes up with some cookies: burnt on the outside, frozen on the inside.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier," Tyrone says.

"Apology accepted," Damon says, smiling.

"I'll buy all your cookies," Sean says. "Mommy, will you come here and pay for these?"

"Here's your money, keep the change," Ms. Fine says.

Tyrone and Damon realize that she's his mother.

"I spoil him so much; maybe that's why he's such a trouble maker!"

"What is she trying to say?" TJ asks Timmy.

"Well, she never said that she didn't have any children; she's a single mother."

Tyrone and Damon are very upset and embarrassed.

"Oh well, you can't judge a cover by the book it's wearing," Tyrone says.

"Nope, you sure can't" Damon agrees.


	28. Conquer your Fears

"Damn those little girls; where are they?" Pronyma yells. "Hurry up and show yourselves!"

"Don't be so annoying," Magnius says from the shadows.

"Yeah, you'll raise your blood pressure," K'var adds.

"We're playing hide-n-go seek," Rodyle tells her.

Pronyma slams her staff, shaking the whole tent. Rodyle then falls from the ceiling to the center of the tent.

"No fair," Rodyle cries.

"Got her!" Magnius says, throwing a net over Rodyle's head.

"I hate losing!"

"Where is K'var?" Pronyma asks, noticing only Magnius, Forcystus, and Rodyle are present.

"She said she was bored, so she went out to play!" Rodyle answers excitedly.

"Better than listening to an old hag," Magnius says. "Anyways, have you decided on a target yet?"

"What conceited brats!" Pronyma roars.

She then tosses them a photo.

"She looks dull," Forcystus moans.

"Don't be so picky," says Pronyma. "I'm getting tired of waiting for the Golden Soul Mirror."

"Who's fault is that?" Magnius asks.

"Well, I don't like this person, so I'll give it to K'var!" Rodyle says happily.

"Then it's decided! Let's get back to our game!"

"Hold on, I wasn't finished yet!" Pronyma yells as the girls run away. "Will they really be able to conquer the earth?"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 155

At Timmy's school, the kids are getting ready for athletic field day.

"I wonder if they're going to make a circus to compete against us," Kim wonders, watching the kids from a far.

"Hey TK," yells Kayla from atop a sign, "come and lend a hand."

Timmy doesn't answer and keeps walking.

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

Conquer Your Fears and Reach for the Stars

Timmy is walking home, and he sighs. TJ, Tyrone, Damon, Zakia and Ashley walk up to him.

"Are you on your way home?" Ashley asks.

"Look, there's a sign for field day tomorrow," Damon says. "We're all very excited to see you and your friends perform."

"I'd like to see how the schools in this time have been treating you," Zakia states.

"You can always look forward to a good lunch from Damon at these things," TJ says.

"I remember when my ex-girlfriend ran in athletic events. I always cheered her on, when I wasn't on the track, that is," Tyrone says, day dreaming.

_"They're so easy going,"_ Timmy thinks.

They then notice Kayla on top of the sign yelling for Timmy. When he doesn't answer, she grabs a rope and swings down, landing with a perfect somersault. Everyone claps for her, except the teacher, who tells her to stop doing reckless acts, and to see him before she goes home.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asks, annoyed.

"Well, since you wouldn't answer me, I decided to come down here and get in your face," she replies.

_"Timmy looks a little depressed,"_ Tyrone projects telepathically to the others.

"Do you like field days?" Damon asks Timmy.

"I do," he responds, "but there's a box horse in the obstacle relay."

"Are you bad at the box horse?"

"Surprisingly I am."

"Just get over it," TJ says. "It's just a box horse."

"That was harsh and to the point," Zakia comments.

"You can say something like that?" Tyrone asks TJ.

"I don't understand what you're getting at," TJ answers, confused.

"Can you do a box horse?" Damon asks TJ.

"Well, father is good at all sorts of things in the future, but I don't know about now," Zakia says.

"Let's believe in your future dad," Ashley says to her.

"Everyone underestimates my abilities!" TJ yells. "Of course I can do some silly box horse thing."

"You said they put a box horse in the course?" Kayla asks Timmy.

"If you had been paying more attention and practicing more, you would've noticed," Timmy responds.

"Sports are a combination of sense, _and_ talent. Therefore, I don't need practice. Don't ask me for any help TK cuz I'm not going to help you!"

"Field Day reminds me of my days back at Angel Grove High," Ashley sighs.

"Ashley!" Timmy suddenly yells.

He gets stars in his eyes and turns around to ask Ashley for coaching. Before he can even form the words TJ grabs Timmy and starts pulling his cheeks. Timmy slaps him away.

"I've never seen TJ move so fast," Damon comments to Tyrone.

"They say love knows no bounds," Zakia giggles.

"What do you think you're doing?" Timmy asks, rubbing his cheeks.

"Don't even think about asking her to help!" TJ yells. "Ask your sister!"

"And why not? I want Ashley to help, not Z!"

"We're' going to the mall," TJ answers. "There's no time to waste."

"Please Ashley, can you be my trainer?"

"I thought I said no," TJ repeats, pulling him up to eye level.

"Don't you care if your future son gets embarrassed in front of everyone?" Timmy asks, blowing up.

"I'm noticing a pattern with my little brother and my father's past self," Zakia comments. "He's always pulling that 'future son' card when he wants something."

"You don't know the half of it," Tyrone sighs. "You should see how he treats his uncles."

"Don't make me laugh kid; this is a challenge. A 'do it yourself'' type of activity. An ordeal even! Why don't you try getting over it yourself?"

"TJ, if I'm correct, you don't have any money to go shopping anyway," Damon speaks up.

"We'll all help you train for the box horse," Tyrone replies.

"Great, thanks guys, I'm so happy," Timmy says cheerfully. "Let's get started right away!"

"I'm not going to help," TJ pouts.

"Oh leave him be," Tyrone says. "It's just not TJ's day."

"Traitors!"

"They sure are making a big deal out of this thing," Kim says, looking at the athletic decorations. "Maybe they are trying to open their own circus!"

She then spots Kayla coming up to the box horse. Kayla then has a flashback to the first time she tried to do the box horse. She tripped, fell, and slammed into it.

"Since then, the box horse is the one thing I can't do," she says to herself. "I'm an all-around athlete and I can do anything!"

She then starts running towards the box horse, and then stops short.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim wonders.

Kayla hears her and turns around. Kim then jumps off the roof, runs down some lines of flags, and then jumps again and lands perfectly on a jungle gym.

"Wow, you're great," Kayla applauds.

"Sure am," Kim responds. "And you're bad at the box horse. Let me coach you."

This excites Kayla and she eagerly agrees.

Over at the park, TJ is bent over, and Tyrone is standing in position behind him. Ashley is standing in front of TJ's face. Zakia covers her face in shame at how the whole scene looks.

"Timing and take off are important for this event," Damon says.

"Why do I have to be the box horse?" TJ complains.

"You can start now Timmy," Tyrone says, pushing TJ back down into position.

"It's not a very funny joke," TJ continues.

Timmy starts to run.

"Jump," Ashley says.

"Jump as if you're jumping into the bosoms of your love," Tyrone adds.

"No one is jumping into the bosoms of my love!" TJ yells, getting up.

Timmy can't stop and crashes right into him.

"It always ends up like this," TJ moans.

Kayla and Kim are practicing also, back at the school. Kayla keeps slamming into the box horse.

"I've told you so many times that timing and take off are important things," she says to her. "Your problem is that you hit the breaks right before you jump."

Kayla tries it a couple of more times, but keeps failing. She does it one last time, and Kim tells her when to jump, but she just ends up stopping and falling over.

"It's getting late," Kim says. "It's time for me to go."

"Wait," Kayla pleads. "I need you for a little longer. If you're hungry, you can go to my parents' eatery. I have to be able to jump this thing by tomorrow."

"I'll tell you what," Kim says. "You meet me here tomorrow, bright and early."

"Catch me in your bosoms!" Timmy says, jumping onto a picture of Ashley lying on his bed, and wiggling his butt in the air.

"What were you just doing Little One?" StarFire asks, appearing in the globe.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Timmy responds, hiding the picture of Ashley and turning red. "There's an athletic field day tomorrow, but there's this box horse I'm having trouble with. I envy you StarFire."

"Why?"

"Because you can fly around whenever you want."

"You can probably fly around more than I can."

"How is that possible? I can't fly that good yet, plus I'm not allowed to in this world. People are just beginning to accept those of us with abilities. I can't even get over a stupid box horse!"

"You can do it if you try."

"Timmy, lights out," TJ yells from downstairs. "The guys want you to go to bed early so they can train you before the events tomorrow morning."

The next day, Kayla is training, but still can't jump over the box horse.

_"Will I ever be able to do it?"_ she wonders.

Kim appears, and looks at the picture of the target Pronyma gave her.

"I knew I'd seen her somewhere when that old hag showed me the picture last night," she says, putting her thumb over the head. "You're not bad in the running department," she says to Kayla, "and you try to jump, it's just that you're scared of the box horse itself."

"No I'm not," she yells back, turning red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we just have to get rid of that fear, and I know how to get rid of it quick. If there's something a lot scarier, you'll forget all about the fear of the box horse."

She snaps her fingers and a large cage surrounds them.

"What is this?" Kayla asks.

"It's how we'll get over your fear," Kim responds.

She then raises a towel, and when she removes it a bear appears. It starts to chase Kayla towards the box horse. Kayla immediately starts running, and jumps right over the box horse. She then realizes what just happened. The bear and cage have just disappeared also.

"What happened to the bear?" she asks Kim.

"It was all an illusion I made you have," Kim responds.

"That wasn't very nice."

"It worked, didn't it? And now that you've got what you wanted, I want what I want. K'var of Acrobatics, Make Up!"

She then transforms into K'var and shoots out Kayla's Soul Mirror. It's another blank.

"Oh no, Kayla," Timmy cries, coming up to the school.

"Transform," Prometheus says.

"Wildfire."

** "Inferno."**

"Armor Up!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-Chi!"

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-Chi!"

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-Chi!"

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-Chi!"

After the transformation, the six daggers all fly down in front of K'var.

"How dare you attack this kid in the early morning hours!"

"Someone who is practicing their hardest; how evil can you be?"

"If you wanted to compete, you should've signed up!"

"You already know what I have to say about punishment!"

"Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

**"Silent Warrior: Inferno! In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"**

"Don't worry about my intentions," K'var answers. "Soul eating acrobat, Tobikiri-yarou!"

"Welcome, welcome!" a cat/bat looking Remless says, coming from K'var's shadow. "You guys want to see my tricks? You really have a good eye for things!"

It starts to go for the guys.

"Strata; Arrow Shock..." QuickStrike starts his attack, but Tobikiri-yarou flies by him so fast the fire from his arrow burns him and he drops the bow.

"Let me try," JetStorm says. "Halo; Thunder Bolt..." his attack is stopped by Tobikiri-yarou's fast moves.

"Tobikiri-yarou (exceptional guy) is more like Tondakkiri-yarou (jump and that's it guy)," K'var comments to herself.

"Any ideas on how to stop this thing, NightScream?" Silver Warrior asks.

"The only way to stop him is to keep him from moving," NightScream answers.

"I'm going in," Xero Warrior says.

He then starts running towards Tobikiri-yarou, but just as it looks like he's going to run into him, he jumps right over him, remembering what StarFire said.

"Wow, he did it," Silent Warrior says.

"StarFire please come, come and save this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

**"Rage of Inferno!"**

Later, at field day, Timmy runs in the boys' obstacle relay, and wins. Mark and Timmy are both showing off the number of blue ribbons they each have. The girls' obstacle relay is next.

"Good luck Kayla," Timmy shouts.

She jumps over the box horse with success, and gets first place.


	29. An Artful Attack, Again

"Wow, that looks just like TJ," Prometheus says to Timmy, who is drawing a picture of TJ.

"Thanks Promeeth," Timmy replies.

"Can you hurry up please?" TJ complains. "I'm getting tired of sitting here like this. It's so boring."

"I'll buy you something if you just sit there a little longer, please," Timmy responds to the whining.

"It's ok, you don't have to buy me anything, just hurry it up, will you?"

TJ then gets up to see how the picture is coming so far, and is shocked.

"Is this what you think I look like?" TJ asks, horrified at the site of the picture.

"I think that Timmy has a very good sense in the drawing department," Prometheus says.

"I don't look anything like that ugly creature!"

"You haven't looked in the mirror lately, have you Teej?" Timmy retorts.

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 156

An Artful Attack, Again

TJ and Timmy are walking through the park, eating some gummi bears.

"You should redraw that picture," TJ says.

"Hey, I bought these gummi bears for you, chill out," Timmy responds.

TJ is about to fight back, when he and Timmy see an artist painting a woman's picture. They go up behind the artist to catch a glimpse of the painting.

"Now that's a portrait," TJ comments. "It looks just like her."

"I'm all finished ma'am," the artist says.

The woman gets up and looks at the portrait.

"That looks nothing like me," the woman says in a snobbish tone. "I have a much more beautiful face than that."

"But miss, let me assure you that this does look like you," the artist tries to persuade her.

"He's right," TJ says, "it does."

"It's none of your business, boy. Why don't you just butt out?" the woman says looking at TJ.

"Are you trying to start something?"

"Please, I don't mess with the _common_ people."

"Oh no, TJ please don't get her started, it wouldn't be fair," Timmy cries.

"Please ma'am, if you don't like the portrait, I won't charge you," the artist says.

"I know you won't charge me, because I wouldn't pay for it anyway" the woman says as she leaves.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed your business," Timmy apologizes.

"Oh, that's ok, you haven't. I would, however, like to paint your portraits."

"That's ok," TJ replies.

"Please, I insist, I won't charge you; it'll be for praising my work."

Meanwhile, at the Cruxius Circus, the Four Cardinals are chasing Remiel because he's given them a lot of false information.

"If you don't work harder," K'var starts.

"We'll eat you!" Rodyle finishes.

"Why don't you all work harder?" Pronyma bellows, entering their tent. "Here's a picture of your next target. He's a painter."

"I'll take it," Forcystus grabs.

"Why did you want the painter so bad?" Kim asks, later in the club. "You hardly go anywhere; what's gotten into you?"

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Shannon wonders.

"Well, I've always wanted a portrait of myself, and this is the best way to get one!"

Back in the park, the man is painting TJ's picture, but TJ is eating his gummi bears while getting it done.

"What are you doing eating at a time like this?" Timmy growls.

"I think my facial expressions are liveliest when I'm eating," TJ answers.

"It looks very good," the man says.

"It is."

The man then falls over.

"What's going on, are you ok?" Timmy asks.

"I'll be fine," the artist responds. "I've only fallen because I haven't eaten for the past few days."

"Do you have any gummi bears left TJ?"

"Sorry, I just ate the last one," TJ answers, shoving a handful into his mouth and then throwing the bag away.

"You're so selfish, and such a pig! Let's take him back to the manor."

TJ and Timmy take the artist back to the house, and attempt to make him something to eat. TJ burns what he is cooking and starts a fire.

"Where's mom when you need her?" TJ asks himself.

TJ throws together something that barely looks edible. The artist just stares at it and asks where it came from. TJ says he found it in the back of the fridge.

"I'll take it," he says, and starts shoveling it down.

"You must be really hungry," TJ comments.

"Sorry," he says, slowing his pace.

"It's ok," Timmy says. "You must be starving to eat something he made."

"Again with those nasty comments!" TJ mumbles.

"How come you haven't eaten in a long time?"

"It's because I often fight with my customers, or it's because they aren't satisfied with what they've gotten," the artist replies. "So, I end up getting paid for less than half of what I do."

"Why don't you just make the portrait a little better than the person?"

"I could probably make more money that way, but then my soul would be empty. My dream is to make many works of art, not to have lots of money and be famous."

_"Now that's a real artist,"_ TJ thinks to himself.

"I want to show you something," Timmy says, showing him the picture that he made of TJ.

"Put that back!" TJ yells, pulling Timmy's arm back. "It's embarrassing!"

"It could use a little more effort," the man suggests.

"I told you so," TJ says, taunting Timmy.

"But, this picture also has a lot of love in it," he comments. "You must really like your brother."

Later, Timmy is doing a self-portrait up in his room, when StarFire appears.

"A mirror always reflects the truth," she says. "How do you see yourself, Little One?"

"I don't know," Timmy responds. "There're a lot of people who can't see their true selves."

"That's because when people look in the mirror, their minds twist the image they see."

The next day, at the shrine, the guys are talking about TJ's portrait that the man did.

"I look better in person," TJ complains.

"Is this brotha always in the park?" Tyrese asks.

"I want a portrait too," Tyrone says.

"I've had all kinds of pictures taken of me…don't even say it Styve!" Damon says, getting a funny look from Styve. "Anyways, a portrait is different."

"We should all go to the park and have that guy paint us," Tyrone suggests.

Elsewhere, the guy is picking up his easel and tools, when a limo drives up, and Lauren comes out in an extravagant gown.

"I have good news for you," she says. "I want you to paint my portrait."

She then starts laughing.

"Don't be so excited," she says ditzy. "At least listen to me. I want you to come back to my mansion with me, where I can slip into something a little more comfortable, and I can get you some new supplies."

"You know," he starts, "it's not so good to act so rich when you don't make the money by yourself. Ask someone else to do it."

_"He's going to be tougher than I thought,"_ she thinks to herself. "My father's dream was to support struggling artists, like yourself, and now that he's past away, I want to live out that dream for him. I'd like you to come by my mansion to paint whatever you want, as much as you want to."

The artist looks at her, and she smiles to herself.

"So where is this guy usually at?" Tyrone asks, walking with the others on the other side of the park.

"We're almost there," Timmy replies.

They reach the normal spot, but the guy isn't there.

"TJ, you're hogging his painting skills all to yourself!" Styve accuses.

"Yo negro, chill out," Tyrese says.

"Hey, if this brotha don't meet the talented Stevyn Carmona, who will he have for inspiration?"

"I think he's been hanging out with Tyrone too much," Damon sighs.

"We have to split up and look for him!"

TJ and Timmy are one team, and they look for a while. TJ gets tired, and sits down.

"We have no clue as to where he is," TJ says. "I can't even telepathically sense him without something. All we have is this painting."

"Wait," Timmy says, "there's a letter on the back of it."

"To Tim Davis," it reads. "Thank you very much. I've fallen down many times from hunger, but this was the first time for me to be invited to someone's house for a meal. I'm so shy that I feel sorry for not expressing my gratitude to you. I'll never forget you for the rest of my life. Thank you so much."

"I want to see him again," Timmy says.

"Ok, we'll keep looking," TJ responds. "I need to thank him for the picture anyway."

After searching high and low, and not finding any sign as to where he went, they get ready to leave, when they see Prometheus walking atop a wall.

"I feel a strange presence coming from that mansion over there," he says, pointing to it.

Inside, the man is painting Lauren's picture.

"Can I see it?" she asks, getting up. "This looks nothing like me," she says as he shows it to her. "I have much prettier eyes. Draw it again."

"I don't have to," he says.

"Maybe you've misunderstood what I said. In order for someone to draw the best, they need the best environment, and you have that. Now, are my eyes prettier?"

"I didn't come here to paint false pictures," he says sharply.

"It's fine with me if you want to go back to poverty, and whether your dream comes true is all on you. Can art grow in poor conditions, like no food? What will you do now?"

"I'll repaint it," he says, glumly.

TJ, Prometheus, and Timmy are outside the building.

"You will get in trouble if you go inside," TJ says to Prometheus.

"It's fine if I'm alone," he says. "After all, I am a cat. If anyone catches us, you'll get in trouble, not me"

The painting is done, and Lauren is impressed.

"I don't feel too well," the painter moans. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Wait," Lauren says. "I have one more thing for you to do."

She transforms into Forcystus, and brings out her pool stick.

"Before you lie down, I need to see into your soul!" she cackles.

TJ and Timmy see this and go to transform. Right before she shoots, the two daggers fly by.

"Oh no," Forcystus says. "It's the bump and dent duo."

"How rude you nasty bitch," Silent Warrior says.

"He's right," Xero Warrior agrees, "even though Silent Warrior can be a bit clumsy."

"What was that?" Silent Warrior growls. "She's calling us that because you're so awkward with your movements!"

"I can't help it; I'm still a child!"

"Hey boys," Forcystus calls out. "Do you like billiards?"

"What's that?" Xero Warrior asks.

"It's when you hit a ball with a stick," Silent Warrior answers. "Also known as shooting pool."

"That's right," Forcystus says, shooting for the artist's mirror. "Oh great, this isn't the right one either. It's not even a beautiful soul at that. This mirror is a dull gray!"

"Who are you to judge someone's soul?" Xero Warrior asks.

"I have no use for an ugly soul. Soul eating rose, Togetoge-chan!"

A yellow rose looking Remless in a flower pot appears.

"Eat that soul!" Forcystus commands.

"This soul looks disgusting," Togetoge complains. "I don't want to eat it."

"Don' be so selfish," Forcystus yells, shoving the mirror into its mouth.

"But I'm against violence! Besides, it says in my contract that I don't have to eat ugly souls."

"Now's our chance Silent Warrior!" Little Warrior says, seizing the moment. "StarFire please come, come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

**"Rage of Inferno!"**

"But I haven't even done anything!" Togetoge complains as the attack destroys her.

"I might have lost this time, but I won't lose again," Forcystus says, leaving.

"Let's return this Soul Mirror," Silent Warrior says. "What's wrong Xero, you look depressed? Don't worry, I know he has a beautiful soul."

"You two saved me," the man says, awakening. "I know what I must do now. I must start from the beginning."

The next day, Styve is getting a portrait of him done, topless, and he looks at it as the man is finishing up.

"It looks nothing like me," he says.

"It looks just like you," TJ comments.

"Draw it more seriously."

"Maybe you should carry a mirror around with you all the time," TJ says.

Styve starts to strangle TJ.

"I have something to show you," Timmy says to the man.

It's the picture of TJ. Timmy got an A on it.

"I want you to keep this," Timmy says, giving it to him. "You're the first one who praised it."

"What's it called?" he asks.

"Well, if you don't tell anyone, I'll tell you," he says. "I call it "The Person I Look Up To."


	30. Trust in the Flames of StarFire

Timmy, Mark, and Kayla are in the park, looking at a swan and its flock.

"They come to this pond every summer," Mark informs Timmy.

"They fly all the way from Siberia," Kayla adds.

On the hill near them, they hear a scream. They then see a boy coming down the hill on a bike with wings. It's about to hit the kids, when it lifts off, into the air. Unfortunately, it doesn't stay up very long, and it crashes into the pond, scaring the swans.

"Hey, that's a boy from our class," Kayla says. "His name is Harold!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 157

Trust in the Flames of StarFire

"It's my dream to fly a hand-made airplane," Harold tells them. "It's in my soul to fly freely with an airplane I made myself."

"When he says airplane, I wonder if he's talking about the bike," Kayla whispers to Timmy.

"It's not a bike! It's a plane called 'The St. Louis'."

"Bike's can't fly," Kayla protests. "If they did, people would be on them in the air all the time."

"It can fly! I designed it, therefore, it's possible."

"That hunk of junk can't fly; I just saw it crash a few minutes ago!"

Mark hits her on the back. "Don't argue with him; you can't understand a man's romance."

"I think it's pretty tight," Timmy says. "I love it when people get wrapped up in something they love. Good luck, Harold!"

"Don't wish me luck," Harold responds. "This is the dream of my soul, and I want to make it come true all by myself."

He picks up the bike, and carries it away.

That's night, Timmy's is telling StarFire about his encounter with Harold.

"Maybe he's wondering if he's doing the right thing," StarFire says. He's not too sure how to fly the plane, so he's become too serious thinking about it by himself. He could use friends to share the dream."

"I hope he can be my friend," Timmy says. "Tomorrow, me, Mark, and Kayla are going to help him."

"I wish I could see it, but I live in the Soul World, and I can't fly away."

Timmy then gets a vision of the world StarFire is talking about. He is in the crystal forest again, but things feel darker than before.

"Where is the Soul World? As a matter of fact, where are you?"

StarFire doesn't respond, and Timmy's vision ends.

"Wait StarFire, I've got an idea on how you can see the plane," Timmy finally says.

TJ is walking upstairs, and he hears Timmy talking. He then walks into Timmy's room.

"TJ, get out," Timmy yells. "This is a man's room; you should always knock!"

"You were having a secret love talk with Ashley, weren't you?" TJ asks, disregarding Timmy's comment.

"No, I wasn't," he responds.

"You're lying. Ashley's line was busy when I called, and I heard a woman's voice coming from your room, so it had to be her. To think she would talk to someone like you!"

"You idiot, Ashley told you she would be online all day, remember?"

"How do you know that?" TJ asks, confused.

"You told me yourself."

TJ leaves, laughing.

"What was that all about?" StarFire asks.

"I didn't want to tell him, because you're my little secret."

At the Cruxius Circus, King Gareeth, and Pronyma are talking.

"Pronyma, have you found the Golden Soul Mirror yet?" King Gareeth asks.

"No, I'm sorry my king," Pronyma responds. "The girls aren't as useful as I expected."

"Just be ready for those Brother Warriors, and don't make the same mistakes again."

Elsewhere, the girls, except for Shannon, are taking a bubble bath when they see the next target: Harold.

"He looks dull," Kim says.

Lauren then takes it.

"I want to go," Sam squeals.

"We'll settle it with rock, paper, scissors," Lauren suggests.

"I'll take care of it girls," Shannon says, appearing from a wall. "It already has my name on it anyway."

There's a picture of her on the back, meaning it really was for her.

"I'll take care of this so you guys don't have to interrupt your bath time."

The next day, at Black Hills Regional Park, Timmy has StarFire's globe in a lunch box, and shows her the plane.

"Wow, that's really amazing how he made that all by himself," she says.

"It was all broken up yesterday," Timmy explains. "He must have worked on it real fast when he got home. Either that, or he's got special powers too."

"Who are you talking to Timmy?" TJ asks, coming up behind him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Never underestimate the power of a Davis!"

The other guys, along with Mark and Kayla are there too.

"Is that the plane?" Tyrone asks, pointing to the bike.

"It's just a bike," Kayla says.

"It's not a bike, it's a plane," Harold yells from across the field.

"Wow, he has really good hearing!"

Harold then takes off and starts going down the hill, but he doesn't lift off until he reaches the bottom. As soon as he gets some air, the wing rips, and he falls into the pond, again.

"How come this isn't working?" he asks, getting himself up.

"Why don't you take a look at it," TJ says, giving the bike to Tyrese.

"Let me see," Tyrese says, looking at it. "It's very good, except for a few things. You need to increase the air/power intake, and strengthen the wings."

"You also need more power," Damon says.

"You should make it a two-seater," Styve inputs.

"I want to help," TJ says.

"You'll only weigh it down."

"I'll ride it," Timmy says.

"Listen guys," Harold says. "It's my dream, and I want to do it alone, so back off if you know what's good for you."

"You'll never get anywhere if you keep thinking like that," Kayla states. "The Wright brothers could fly because they relied on each other. We should try to do our very best."

"I agree," Harold says, shaking her hand.

"Now that's nice. A friendship between a boy and a girl," Damon says, stating the obvious.

Kayla then starts suggesting changes in the design.

"It's nice to have a friend you can share anything with," Mark states.

Timmy wonders about that, and looks down at the lunch box.

"Are you and I friends?" he asks StarFire, that evening alone in the park.

"Do you like me?" StarFire asks.

"Yes, I do. I know I can share anything with you; it's just that I don't know anything about you. You never tell me anything."

"It's because I can't tell you anything yet. I'm here with you in front of your eyes, isn't that enough?"

"If we're friends, that means we can talk about anything. You don't really consider me a friend, do you?"

"If you don't believe in me, Prince Takato, I can't stay with you. You must trust me."

"StarFire, come back," he calls out as her globe disappears from his lunch box.

Later, Timmy is on a bridge, thinking about StarFire.

_"Why didn't she tell me anything?"_ he wonders. _"I thought we understood each other."_

"Hey there Little T, what's going down?" a familiar voice asks.

"Ashley!"

"Hey T," Zakia says, appearing behind her.

"What are you doing out so late?" Ashley asks.

"Did you and father have another fight?"

Timmy shakes his head no.

"We'll take you home."

Ashley is walking Timmy home, when he stops abruptly.

"Have you ever fought with TJ?" Timmy asks her. "Can you two say what you think to each other?"

"We don't have any reason to hesitate," Ashley responds. "Plus, you know TJ can't hide anything."

"What's going on in your head, baby bro?" Zakia asks.

"I can get it; I mean TJ isn't one to hide what he thinks about someone, or something."

Just then, TJ comes up to them.

"Where have you been Timmy? Never mind, I'll take you home."

"No way am I going home with someone as dumb as you. You always spy on me in my room, and you're constantly watching what I do."

"I only do those things because I'm worried about you," TJ says, softly. "You look like you have a lot of things on your mind."

"Don't butt in. I have secrets that I can't tell you!" _"That must be what StarFire means when she says she can't tell me everything yet."_

"Well, I'll leave you then, but don't stay out too late."

The next day, Timmy is sitting on the hill at the park. Next to him is the new and improved plane. Kayla and Mark are there as well.

"We'll fix it today," Harold says. "I made some changes with the help of Kayla. I took Tyrese's advice. It sure is great to have friends. I'm now doing more than I could have ever done by myself."

Timmy thinks about StarFire's telling him to trust her, right before she left the other day. Timmy starts to cry, and says he's sorry to StarFire.

"Are you ok TK?" Harold asks. "Do you have a tummy ache?"

Shannon then appears, wearing an old aviator outfit, and floating on her giant red ball.

"In the old days, people were attracted to the wide open sky," she says to them. "Did you make that thing to fly in? I don't have to make anything. I can fly whenever and wherever I want."

"Who are you?" Timmy asks.

"Let's just say that I'm a friend who loves the sky. Don't be so suspicious."

"I'm only suspicious because you're wearing those weird clothes."

"Do I look like a normal girl?" Shannon asks the kids.

"No," they all say.

"I want to be your friend," Shannon says, imitating a little girl.

The kids see right through her.

_"I thought it was a good disguise,"_ she thinks to herself.

"I'm really suspicious," Timmy goes on, "because you're floating on that ball."

"Oh well, I guess there's nothing left to do but attack Magnius the Tamer, Make Up!"

She then takes out Harold's mirror, and it's a blank. Timmy starts to run towards her, but she tosses him off the side of the hill.

"Again, that old bitch was wrong," Magnius complains. "She must be going senile in her old age."

"Wildfire, Armor Up!"

Xero Warrior flies back up the hill, and throws his dagger.

"It's Harold's dream to fly in the sky, and I can't forgive you for clipping his soul's wings!"

"Are you alone today?" Magnius asks.

"I'm Xero Warrior Wildfire, and in the name of the future..."

"I asked you if you were alone today," Magnius says, cutting him off.

"I'll punish you!"

"I didn't ask any of that stuff! I'm not going to ask you again!"

"I can take care of you by myself," Xero Warrior says. "Red Poison, Blood Attack!"

Xero Warrior charges energy into his swords, and then releases the fiery energy of the Wildfire Armor. Unfortunately, like in the days of old, nothing happens.

"What are you trying to do?"

Suddenly little beams start coming out of the swords.

"Hey, stop that! How dare you try to burn me to a crisp," Magnius cries. "Remless, soul eating elephant: Poapoa-musume!"

Paopao goes after Xero Warrior, but he easily gets out of the way.

"Eat that soul!" Magnius orders.

"Right boss," Paopao says.

"Star Slinger!"

"Angel Feathers!"

The daggers then also fly by.

"Not today, squish face," Yellow LightStar says.

"We are the handsome suited Brother Warriors," the boys say. "We will right wrongs, and triumph over all evils."

"And we're always there for our fellow warriors," Angel Warrior adds.

"So stop being so stubborn and let us fight," Silent Warrior says to Xero Warrior.

"How annoying; just showing up like that!" Magnius cries. "Paopao, get rid of them all!"

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

NightScream's ice water attack wraps around QuickStrike's fiery arrow, and seperates Magnius and Paopao from the Soul Mirror.

"Now, do your thing, Xero Warrior!" Yellow LightStar calls out.

Xero Warrior starts to do the call of the flame, but then remembers that StarFire disappeared. The others tell him to do it, but he tells them that StarFire won't come anymore.

"I don't deserve to call for her anymore," he says.

"Now's your chance Paopao," Magnius says. "Go for Xero Warrior!"

Xero Warrior is standing there, thinking, and doesn't see the Remless coming. Silent Warrior jumps and pushes him out of the way to safety.

"You have to believe in yourself, and your powers," he says to Xero Warrior. "We all believe in you."

"Trust in what Silent Warrior says," Angel Warrior adds.

"Right. I'm sorry for last night, Silent Warrior. StarFire please come and protect this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

**"Rage of Inferno!"**

The Remless is destroyed, and StarFire is flying above them.

"Xero Warrior Wildfire, I will always be here as long as you believe in your soul."

Harold and Kayla are riding down the hill, and they lift off making it across the pond.

_"It must be because they believed in each other,"_ Timmy thinks to himself.

_"It's the power of belief,"_ StarFire says in his head.

_"I believe in you StarFire because the power of belief has brought us this miracle."_

Back at the house, StarFire's globe has returned to its rightful place atop Timmy's dresser.


	31. StarFire's Secret

"I'll surprise Ashley with a visit," Timmy says to himself as he walks towards her place.

Just as he rounds the corner, he sees her and TJ making out at the front gate.

"I guess I still won't be an adult for a while," he says to himself, turning around and walking towards home. "I wonder how StarFire thinks of me…"

A little later, Timmy is back at the house, and TJ is sitting at the kitchen table with him as he does his math homework. Timmy is still upset that TJ was with Ashley earlier.

"Even though he's like this, he's still more mature than I am, for now," he pouts to himself.

"What do you mean by 'for now,'?" TJ asks. "Did you finish your summer school homework yet?"

"Of course I did."

"I guess with easy problems like that, anyone would be finished quickly. "It would be real nice to go back to those easy days of childhood."

"Your mind is still that of a child!"

"Did you say something?"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 158

StarFire's Secret: Mutual Identities Revealed

Sam is having a puppet show in the park.

"And then a prince riding on a white horse came to the rescue, but he was defeated by the evil forest wizard," she says, telling an audience of kids the story. "Then, the princess also happened to die, and then so did the wizard! Then, everyone lived happily ever after!"

"What was that even about?" one little boy asks.

"The sub-stories weren't put to good use," another critiques.

"Like, what was the deal with everything that was explained in detail in the first half?" a girl asks.

"I wasn't satisfied with the ending," another girl snorts.

"Hey look over there," Sam says, annoyed. "It's a tree that grows sweets!"

All the kids turn around, and Sam changes into Rodyle.

"It's too much of a hassle, so I'll just get all these Soul Mirrors at once!" she squeals.

Multiple blue balls then appear, and when she hits the main one, all of them go and hit the kids, extracting their Soul Mirrors.

"The more I use my special attacks, the more likely they are to hit!" she says to herself.

**"What are you doing! These are the souls of the children who haven't even finished tomorrow's homework yet..."**

"Wait a minute," Xero Warrior butts into the speech, stopping the music. "What does that have to do with anything? It's summer time; you must be thinking of yourself during the school year."

"Don't talk back to me like that you little fungus, just follow my lead!" Silent Warrior barks as the music starts back up**. "Trying to take all these Soul Mirrors at once is shameful! Silent Warrior Inferno!"**

"Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

"In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

"You guys are always interrupting!" Rodyle cries as all the mirrors go back. "I want to ask you something: are souls and dreams that important?"

"Yes they are," Silent Warrior responds.

"Of course," Xero Warrior chimes in.

"But saying things like 'I wanna do this,' and 'I wanna be that," isn't that being selfish?"

"No it's not," Xero Warrior says. "Well, maybe when you're saying things like you want to be a kid again because the math was easier, that might be selfish."

_"This little brat…"_ Silent Warrior thinks.

"But something like wanting to be an adult soon…"

"Selfish, VERY selfish!" Silent Warrior interrupts.

"And why is that?"

"Just think about it!"

"Wanting to be an adult can come true, but being a kid again is impossible!"

"It's a dream because it won't come true!"

"And I'm saying THAT is selfish!"

"You're saying that you want to be an adult, but you still have to study lots! Skipping over all that to be an adult is selfish!" Silent Warrior says, sticking out his tongue.

"Who are you calling lazy?"

"I'm not saying I'm not lazy at all, BUT you don't have to say it so bluntly all the damn time!"

"You of all people aren't allowed to call me selfish! You're the one that's the selfish sloth!" Xero Warrior yells, sticking out his tongue.

"Looks like you two have different views," Rodyle squeals. "You, Silent Warrior Inferno, want to go back to being a child, while on the other hand you, Xero Warrior Wildfire, want to grow up. I think I can arrange this."

Rodyle then uses her Reverse Ball spell, and transforms them both, inversing their ages. Silent Warrior looks more like Timmy when he first appeared in season 2: short black hair, electric blue eyes, about the age of 10, light brown skin. Xero Warrior looks grown like he did when he was evil in season 2: good muscle definition, black and silver hair, about the age of 17, still electric blue eyes and a little deeper brown skin.

"I've granted your wish!" she giggles.

"This isn't right," Silent Warrior cries. "Xero Warrior bring out those swords and call for StarFire!"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm a man," Xero Warrior says, checking out his muscular physique and flexing his pecs. "I have the body of a man! I want to show StarFire. StarFire please come, come and see my new age and form! Call of the Flame!"

Nothing happens.

"Aww, too bad for you," Rodyle giggles.

She then attacks them with lots of little toys. Four daggers then strike the ground, moving the bad guys away.

"You sure are making a big show for so early in the day!"

"If you get into it too much, you'll regret it later!"

"We'll be your opponents!"

"Looks like you guys found me out," Rodyle says shyly. "I'll take my time and play with you later!"

Rodyle then leaves on her giant blue ball, and the toys disappear with her.

"Are you two alright?" NightScream asks.

"Hey," starts QuickStrike.

"Something seems off," Silver Warrior says.

"This is really strange," JetStorm sighs.

Later, Timmy is in his room, trying to call StarFire, but she doesn't show up in the globe

"Why don't you come when I call anymore?" Timmy wonders.

She doesn't come, and he starts to cry.

That night, TJ and Timmy go to Ashley's, so they don't risk anyone they know seeing them.

"So I called my folks and said we were staying at Styve's tonight," TJ is explaining to Ashley.

"I'm on candid camera, aren't I?" Ashley asks nervously.

"Sorry babe, it's a long story…"

"Coming back and being as old as you is one thing," Zakia starts. "But now being older than you, father, is really awkward for me! And to make it worse, now TK is my age!"

TJ goes to take a bath, and Timmy decides to fully explore his new body.

"Being able to do something like this is for kids only," TJ says, swimming in Ashley's huge tub. "You know Timmy, if you stand there too long with no clothes on, you'll catch a cold."

"It's the body I've always dreamed about," he explains to TJ. "Not only do I look just like my father, but I have great definition. Nice and long arms and legs; big guns; nice pecs; and a big…"

"Takato!" exclaims TJ before he can finish the last comment.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help looking. I'm not a shorty anymore. One thing is bothering me though."

"What's that?"

"StarFire won't come and see me..."

After bath time, TJ and Timmy go to bed. TJ is wearing Timmy's pajamas, and Timmy is in a pair of TJ's basketball shorts. Timmy then starts dreaming.

"My brave knight," StarFire calls out.

Timmy runs, looking for her. He then comes to a horse, but when he touches it, it turns to stone and crumbles.

"My brave knight," StarFire repeats, floating down from the sky.

"Oh StarFire, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I don't know how to find you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The light from your soul doesn't reach me anymore. You see, Little One, this is the world of souls and dreams. You see that light in the distance? That is coming from the world where my people live: M'kran. Climb on my back, and I shall fly you there."

When they arrive, Timmy is shocked at the ruins he sees.

"This was the world that lived on the energy of pure souls," StarFire explains. "One day, a dark power came out of no where. Bad guys entered our world, searching for the Golden Crystal. They come from the time of the Silver Millennium Revolution, reborn in this era on the Cruxius Moon, the dark moon of Chaos. If the Golden Crystal were to fall into their hands, they would turn M'kran into a black hole, and destroy earth along with it. Fortunately, they didn't get a hold of the crystal from me. However, the bad guys captured me and locked me away.

"It was then that I saw the light: the light of a pure soul. When I was exposed to that light, I was changed into the form of a Pegasus. I then went in search of the light, and that's how I met you. However, I can't see that light anymore because you attained your adulthood through the power of Cruxius. That power eclipses your soul's true dream. Little One, you must return to your dream. If you don't, I won't be able to find you anymore."

"Does this mean I won't be able to see you anymore?" Timmy asks.

StarFire doesn't answer, and Timmy starts to cry. He then starts running towards her, but first runs through a golden light that is separating them. Running through the light causes Timmy to return to normal, and the light from his soul shines once more.

"My brave knight," starts StarFire, "the light from your soul is very important to us. It is something that we need."

She then leans to kiss Timmy. As she does so, the figure of a woman with dazzling red hair, emerald green eyes, and a beautiful smile is revealed. She is wearing a black skin tight outfit with gold gloves, gold boots, and has a gold sash around her waist. As she kisses him on the cheek, her red fire wings disappear, and the emblem of the Phoenix on her chest shines a bright gold.

"From the embers of the sun, I am fire made flesh. The guardian of the M'kran Crystal: the Golden Crystal, and people's souls everywhere. My name is Phoenix."

Timmy then wakes up, and he sees that he and TJ are back to normal. TJ is choking in his sleep on his pajamas which now don't fit.

"I've returned to normal," Timmy sighs, drawing the blinds to look out the window. "Hey, what's that bright light over there?"

In the park, Rodyle is up to her same old trick with the puppet show.

"Where is the Golden Soul Mirror?" she sings. "How can I have this many and still be wrong?"

** "That's enough! Toying with a guy who isn't good at math!"**

"Toying with a little boy who dreams of being an adult!"

"Tempting young children out at night to have their souls taken!"

"And causing loud noises at such a late hour!"

"That's a lot of rudeness worth divine punishment!"

"We, the, Brother Warriors, won't let you get away with this!"

"You two changed back to normal," Rodyle notices. "Well, that's ok. Come on out, Peropero the candy doll!"

A giant piece of candy appears, and begins shooting small gumballs at the team.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

The attack electrifies the candy, and causes it to double in number.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation1"

Now the candy is sparkling, and has multiplied again.

"I was afraid of that," Silver Warrior sighs.

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

The fire arrow causes the candy to melt, and then multiply yet again.

"Great, now it's all nasty and still coming for us!" Silent Warrior cries as they all start to run.

"Let me try something," NightScream says. "Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

The candy completely freezes, and the Brothers applaud NightScream.

"You'll have to pardon me for all the mess," Peropero says, forming together to make a humanoid shape. "Now for my next trick!"

Before she can move, the trademark card strikes, pinning her foot to the ground.

"People who abuse sweets have no right to entertain others! Now Silent…"

Yellow LightStar notices that the guys are about a good 50 yards away from her.

"Silent Warrior, do it now!" she repeats, yelling.

"Coming," he pants.

"StarFire please come, come and protect these peoples' souls! Call of the Flame!"

"**Rage of Inferno!"**

"It looks to me that StarFire is looking out for you, Xero Warrior," Silent Warrior says.

_"StarFire, I feel like I got to know you a little better, but was it just a dream?"_ Xero Warrior wonders._ "And that kiss, and those clothes; please StarFire, tell me..."_


	32. Timmy's Little Rhapsody of Love

"M'kran is a beautiful world supported by the pure souls and dreams of the people on earth. One day, they suddenly appeared. They are left over from the Silver Millennium Revolution, heralding the demonic power of Cruxius: the darkness of the Chaos Moon."

"What should I do, StarFire? How can I save your world?"

"They are after the Golden M'kran Crystal. If it falls into their hands, not only will M'kran fall, but the entire earth will also fall into their land of shadows."

"The Golden M'kran Crystal…if I have that, I can save both worlds and rescue you…"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 159

Timmy's Little Rhapsody of Love

It's night time, and Timmy is in his room talking to StarFire.

"What is the Golden Crystal?" Timmy asks StarFire. "What kind of power does it have?"

"…"

"I understand; it's something you can't tell me yet."

"I'll tell you everything when the time is right."

"Even though I'm small, I want to know everything I can do to help."

A light then shines through the window, and it opens to a place where there's a feeling of warmth. Timmy appears in his royal clothes, and StarFire appears not too far from him. The sky lights up with stars, and Timmy goes over to StarFire. He then gets on her back, and StarFire flies into the sky. They fly over the city at night, and into some blue clouds. They go above the clouds to find a flock of birds and the moon shining brightly. Timmy then notices he has wings of his own, and jumps off of StarFire, flying beside her.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asks her. "You were in that crystal forest, and you were standing there, looking lonely. Ever since I met you in that forest, I've fell like time has stopped and I'm forever in a dream."

The clouds open up, and Timmy and StarFire float down.

"StarFire, do you believe in destiny?"

The dream ends, and they are back in Timmy's room.

"Thank you Little One," StarFire says. "I know I can tell you anything, but not now."

"It's alright, I believe in you."

The next day, at Café Mileto, TJ is telling everyone that he heard a conversation coming from Timmy's room the night before.

"When I confronted him about it," he is saying, "he just told me he was on the phone with Mark. I have a feeling that he may be lying about it."

"You mean it wasn't Mark on the other end?" Ashley asks.

"Didn't sound like it."

"This can only mean one thing," Damon says.

"What's that?" Zakia asks.

"To think it's happened to him," Styve comments.

"What's happening?" TJ asks.

"Of course it means that," Tyrone says, blowing bubbles in his drink.

"You're so dense at times," Styve sighs.

"You all act like you know something," TJ says, looking at everyone's face.

"He's got an older crush," Damon finally says.

Styve spits out his coffee.

"Well, that's one way to explain it," Tyrese sighs. "But you're going out of order of explanation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks TJ.

"The little guy's in love," Styve says, wiping his mouth.

TJ, Ashley, and Zakia can't believe it.

"A girl…" TJ starts.

"Friend?" Ashley finishes.

"He's maturing very fast here!" Zakia exclaims.

"I wonder why he's hiding it from you, Teej," Tyrese continues.

"The first love is always like that," Tyrone says, laughing some more and blowing more bubbles in his drink.

"A first crush huh? Sounds nice," Styve comments.

"I wonder how much older she is," Damon says.

"Negro please! How can you tell it's an older woman? This is the time when you ask about it nonchalantly."

"_Experienced_ older brothers like us need to give him the right kind of advice," Tyrone adds.

Tyrese wipes his face in shame as Zakia turns red with embarrassment.

"A girlfriend for Timmy…" Ashley mumbles.

_"I wonder what kind of woman Timmy would like,"_ TJ wonders.

Inside King Gareeth's mirror, he is ruefully looking at the shackled body of Phoenix.

"The M'kran crystal's guardian is right here in front of me, yet it is nothing more than an empty body," he says to himself. "Pronyma, show yourself!"

"Did you summon me, most handsome King Gareeth?" Pronyma asks, appearing in a mirror.

"Pronyma, the time has come for the power of Cruxius to take over this planet. Our time is about to begin!"

"Yes, you are the one who will grasp the entire universe in your hands!"

"If that will happen, why can't you find the crystal? I don't want to wait any longer."

Pronyma starts to get scared, and then looks at her watch and gets mad at the Four Cardinal's laziness. They're back in their room, having dreams. Shannon calls Pronyma a dried squid in her dream, and Lauren says she hates dried squid. Sam says she's scared, and Kim says that they're all scared and the first one to get away wins.

"Will you wake up!" Pronyma screams, entering their room. "How could you all sleep until noon on a day like this? Think about the position you're in!"

"What does dried squid want?" Kim asks.

"Take this picture," she says, slapping it on Kim's face. "Hurry up and get that mirror; our lord is getting tired of waiting on us."

Styve and Damon are with Timmy, and they've bought him some food.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" Timmy asks.

"How have you been lately, Timmy?" Damon asks.

"We saw each other yesterday."

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Styve asks.

"Yeah, like something about an older crush?" Damon puts in.

"Why do you keep jumping to that conclusion?"

"Because that's how it is, right Timmy?"

"What do you guys want?" Timmy asks.

"Are you worrying about anything?" Styve asks.

"No," Timmy responds, "because the things I'm worried about, I can't do anything about."

"Sounds serious…"

"You should make some food for this girl," Damon says.

"Write a subtle, but aggressive e-mail," Styve adds.

"It's not embarrassing to say that you love your older crush."

"There you go with that older crush again!"

"Isn't that usually the case?"

"Who's usual, you?"

"It's usual in the sense of the general public."

_"What's going on?"_ Timmy wonders.

Later, at Cone Zone, Tyrone and Tyrese buy Timmy some ice cream.

"If you're worried about something, you can always tell your Uncle Ty, or cousin Rese," Tyrone says.

_"It's happening again,"_ Timmy groans to himself.

"I've noticed that you've been thinking about someone."

"Do you have someone that you like?" Tyrese asks.

"What kind of girl is she?

"I don't know if I should say girl; I really don't know," Timmy replies.

"Timmy, it's dangerous to two-time without experience first!"

"Have we seen this person before?" Tyrese asks.

"Well, she's the color of snow," Timmy answers.

"What does she look like?" Tyrese asks.

"Her face is long and vertical."

"He might be involved with a 'horse-face'," Tyrone says.

"Ty, we shouldn't jump to those kinds of conclusions," Tyrese replies, embarrassed.

"I'm getting tired of this," Timmy moans, leaving.

At Ashley's restaurant, Hunter's, she and Zakia are eating with Timmy.

"This place looks really great since I was here last," Timmy says.

"Yep, I guess it does," Ashley says.

"In the future, this place is an international success," Zakia states. "There's at least one in every major city."

"I'm lucky I can have a date with you in such a nice, expensive, restaurant," Timmy says. "Even if Z has to be here."

"Why wouldn't I come? She's my mother too, you know."

The guys are at a table in the back, complaining because they can't hear the conversation.

"I'm sure he'll tell Ashley the truth," Damon says.

"But she needs to be careful about the approach," Styve adds. "A crush at this age is tender."

"Especially when you're two-timing," Tyrone agrees.

"Damn that Timmy," TJ growls. "Ashley's never taken me to eat here! And now, he's getting all this alone time with her!"

"It's not really alone time when his sister is there," Styve points out.

"But he's still the only boy!"

"Would you gentlemen like something?" A waiter asks, coming up to them.

They all say water.

"I'll have an Apple Martini," Tyrese says.

"We have to get closer so we can hear," Tyrone complains.

"I wonder when you'll say that you don't want to date me anymore," Ashley says to Timmy.

"You'll always be my girlfriend," he smiles.

"Disturbing!" Zakia moans.

"It's perfectly natural for a boy to feel that way about his mother at such a young age," Ashley smiles. "Well Timmy, if you ever do find someone you want to introduce me to, please don't hesitate."

"Well, there is someone I would like to introduce, but…"

In the background, a statue moves closer to their table.

"Would this be your girlfriend?" Ashley asks, leaning in closer.

A table with plants moves a little closer.

"Well, it's a complicated situation…" Timmy starts.

A piano moves across the room.

"A complex situation?" Ashley asks, turning a little red.

"What's so complex at your age?" Zakia questions.

A painting on an easel slides across the room.

"Ashley," Timmy says. "I feel like someone is listening in on us. Actually, I'm sure someone is listening in on us…"

The entire restaurant is watching the boys hiding behind the objects that moved across the room. Tyrese is embarrassed and asks for another Apple Martini.

Later, Timmy is in the park, and the guys are watching him.

"It looks like he's getting really angry," Damon comments.

"Ashley disappeared as if she was running away after what happened at the restaurant," Styve says.

"Maybe it was a little pathetic," TJ adds.

"Everyone's all up in my business," Timmy says to himself.

There's a woman across the pond feeding carps, and Timmy sees her.

"Look who Timmy's looking at," Tyrone says to Tyrese.

"A woman with a vertically long face!" Tyrese exclaims.

"Is that the one Timmy's in love with?" TJ asks.

"Finally, the target I've been looking for," K'var says, appearing.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks.

"I just need a peek at your soul! Colliding Ball!"

K'var shoots out the mirror, and it's not the right one.

"What's with that old hag?" she complains. "She bosses us around to find the right mirror, but she keeps giving us wrong targets!"

The six daggers then strike in front of her.

** "You're bothering the love of my future son!"**

"You're bothering the love of my little brother!"

"You're bothering the first love of a young boy!"

"You're bothering the love of an older crush!"

"You're bothering his love for being a playa!"

"You're bothering a case of textbook love!"

"Who are you guys talking about? I think you guys have misunderstood me. In any case, in the name Virtue, we will punish you!"

"You guys are noisier than usual today," K'var moans. "Soul eating carp, Pakupaku! Eat that eye sore of a Soul Mirror, I'm out of here."

K'var leaves, and a Remless in an oversized carp suit appears and eats the mirror. He then jumps into the water. The Brothers go over to see where he went, and he dives underwater. He then surfaces, crashing into the dock, and Xero Warrior begins slipping toward his open mouth. The trademark card appears, closing the mouth of Pakupaku.

"If there is a young man feeling the pains of romance, I will appear!"

"StarFire please come, come and save this person's soul! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

The woman goes back to feeding the carps, never realizing what happened.

"No one will bother your love now," Styve says.

"Is this the woman he's in love with?" Ashley asks. "She sure is a lot older than him."

"We have an age difference," TJ reminds her.

"Yeah, but theirs is a lot bigger."

"Like father like son," Zakia comments.

"You guys have misunderstood," Timmy says.

"Yeah, he's concerned with an upperclassman," Damon says.

"No, he's two-timing," Tyrone corrects him.

"It might be a bad idea for his first love to be such a shocking one," Tyrese comments.

"Will you shut up, please!" Timmy yells. "The one I love…is a secret!"

Everyone falls to the ground, and Timmy sighs.

_"One day, I'll tell them about you, StarFire…"_


	33. What Dreams may Lie in the Amazon

The four girls are talking about Pronyma while practicing their acts at the Cruxius Circus.

"Pronyma is really mad," Forcystus comments.

"That's why she has so many wrinkles," one of the freaks comments.

"She has more wrinkles than an elephant," K'var laughs.

"If we stretched them out," starts Magnius, "they'd reach the tip of her toes."

"Be quiet!" Pronyma screeches, coming into the main tent.

"I'm bored," Rodyle cries.

"This is no time to play! Find the one with the Golden Soul Mirror!"

She then tosses them a flyer.

"It's an ad for a maturity celebration," Rodyle reads.

"It says here that people can come and get together so they can talk about their dreams of adulthood," Magnius says.

"Now please go girls," Pronyma says, "before I get more wrinkles."

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 160

What Dreams may Lie in the Amazon

"Guess what guys? I got me a j-o-b!" Tyrone says, greeting the guys on the street.

"I want me a job that pays a lot of money, but only requires me to work a little bit," TJ says. "With snack breaks and nap times."

"There's no job like that son," Styve corrects him. "Only in your dreams."

"What?" Damon says to TJ. "In the real world, it isn't that easy, especially for brothas."

"Seriously, at your age you should be ashamed you don't have better common sense," Timmy sighs.

"Well," Tyrone says, bringing attention back to him, "it's not a good paying job, but if we do it together, it'll be fun. Besides, isn't the will to work more important than how easy the job is?"

"I don't even understand what you're saying, but I'm in!" TJ complies.

"Wait a minute, this negro's scheming," Styve says. "The work is probably hard, and he wants us to go and help him."

"Yeah, Styve's got a point," Tyrese adds. "Tyrone didn't mention any pay, so it must be pretty low."

"Don't worry about it guys, I got it covered," Tyrone says. "They say 'plums are cheaper than apricots,' right?"

"You really think saying smart things will cover things up for you, don't you?" Styve moans.

"And I think you meant 'you never know until you try,' Tyrone," Tyrese corrects.

"In any case, let's just go," Tyrone says, pushing them down the street towards the metro.

They get to Constitution Hall, and Tyrese sees a sign that says volunteer work on it.

"This wouldn't be some type of volunteer work would it?" he asks Tyrone.

"Volunteer means no dough," Damon says.

"I want to get paid," TJ cries. "What happened to part-time job?"

"Good to see you brought some help with you," some pretty girls say to Tyrone.

"Any way I can help," Tyrone replies bashfully.

"Now I'm starting to understand," TJ sighs.

"To think I'm in the same gene pool," Timmy moans.

"We're really happy such handsome brothas are helping out with the ceremony," one of the girls continues.

"Well, if you fine ladies think we'll be of assistance, I'll gladly help," Styve drools.

"I'm Damion Lee, and I'm sure I can do all the heavy lifting," Damon also drools.

The girls walk inside, and the boys start to follow, when the Cardinals appear, in human form.

"I found it," Sam cheers.

"There's more people here now," TJ starts. "Let's let them work for free."

"Oh no you don't," the guys say, dragging him in.

"What was that all about?" Shannon wonders.

Inside, Sam is painting a wall, and Shannon asks why they have to work.

"I'm having fun," Sam squeals.

"We have to work so we can get all of the targets tomorrow.," Kim tells her.

"Move it out a little more," Timmy says.

The girls look at him, and then notice TJ is on a rafter, trying to put a cloth out in the middle.

"I can't go any further without revealing my secret," TJ says. "And until humans and mutants can get along together, I'd rather not let them know I can do things like fly."

"Just use your power to move things," Styve says.

"I can't use telekinetics either, or then people would notice it floating by itself."

"I'll do it then. As a very respected monk in training, people will think it's a work of the gods."

"Wait, that's not a good idea," Damon says.

"I'll do it," Kim says.

She then jumps out to the middle from the stage.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks.

"Take this cloth and put it in that pattern," Styve answers, showing her the blueprints.

"Can one of you bring the cloth to me?"

"If we could, we would have done it ourselves."

"I'll bring it to her," Shannon says, taking the cloth from Styve and jumping to the other side.

"Hey," Lauren yells, "no fair showing off like that!"

"Come on up," Kim yells back.

Lauren jumps up, and the guys are impressed.

"I wonder if they're mutants," Damon wonders. "Or maybe gymnasts."

"Do you need any help?" Prometheus and Athena ask Tyrone, coming up with Mid-Knight.

"It's ok you two, we have more people helping," he answers.

"To answer your question," Kim says, looking at Damon, "we are mutants; that's why we can do this. But let's keep this between us, ok?"

"Sure."

"Hey Rese, it's all finished," TJ yells as Tyrese walks in.

"I don't like it," Sam says. "It looks weird."

"Well, you didn't help any," Kim shoots back.

"I didn't think we saw her around," Shannon says. "Slacking as usual."

"It does look strange though," Lauren agrees.

"I think it's the proportion of the cloth to the stage," Tyrese says.

He then pulls out his power notebook, and finds a ratio that would fit the cloth. Sam gets completely lost.

"Move one cloth to the right, nine centimeters," Tyrese says.

"Leave it to me," Shannon says.

Kim gives her a boost, and she jumps up to the cloth.

"Ok, now move the other end 5 centimeters to the left," Tyrese continues. "Then, pull those back ones up a little bit. Does it look better now?"

"Sure does," Sam agrees.

"You have an eye for design; thanks a lot."

"And you're really smart!"

The sign in the background starts to fall, and Timmy and Kim go to grab the rope that's holding it. It's too heavy for them, and the sign keeps sliding down.

"I've got it guys," Damon says, grabbing the rope and lifting the sign back into place. "It should stay now."

"Damon is really strong!" Timmy exclaims.

"You're amazing!" Kim agrees.

"People say I'm a black New Yorker version of Superman," Damon laughs.

Styve and Lauren are setting up flower arrangements. Styve's looks pretty good, while Lauren's is slacking.

"And to think I'm Forcystus of Flowers," she moans to herself.

TJ and Tyrone are filling balloons with helium.

"I'd like one," Sam says.

"Here you go," TJ says. "Don't tell anyone."

"Look what I got," Sam says, as soon as she gets back with the other girls.

"You're so childish," Shannon rolls her eyes.

"Those guys are really nice," Kim says. "And cute!"

Later, everyone is admiring the work they've done and they all agree that the party should be perfect.

"What is this party all about?" Sam asks.

"You guys helped even though you didn't know what you were helping for?" Tyrone asks. "This party is for all those people in the area who graduated from college this year. You're finally an adult."

"Why would you celebrate being an adult?" Lauren asks.

"It's a happy thing to become an adult," Timmy answers.

"I don't want to be an adult," Sam says. "Growing up is something bad."

The next day, people are starting to fill the hall, and TJ, Tyrese, and Timmy are watching. The four girls appear behind them, and TJ's surprised they came.

"We're looking forward to the events planned," Kim says.

"But you said that you didn't want to be adults," Timmy comments.

"We're interested in the adults' souls," Lauren giggles.

An act starts with a bear and a man juggling.

"A speech is next T," Styve says. "You and Tyrone get ready with the podium."

Lauren comes up to them as Styve exits.

"Why do you want to be adults?" she asks TJ and Tyrone.

"Well, I want to grow up, so I can marry Ashley," TJ says.

"That's not a big dream," Tyrone shoots. "I want to be a big idol and bask in the glow of the spotlight!"

"Well, I'm already under the spotlight, constantly," Lauren says. "Sometimes adults get in trouble for things they don't know they did, so I just want to be a kid."

Damon's just finished putting chairs out on stage, when Kim comes up.

"Why do you two want to be adults?" she asks him and Tyrese.

"I'm going to be a great doctor," Tyrese says.

"Mine isn't that great," Damon says quietly. "I'm going to open a martial arts school."

"Is it fun helping out other people?" Kim asks.

"It's good when people think that they're needed for something," Tyrese answers.

"People are happy to help other people," Damon adds.

"If that's an adult's dream, they're all crazy," Kim says.

Shannon and Lauren are downstairs, laughing at Styve because he said he wanted to be a businessman.

"What's so funny about wanting to be that?" Styve asks.

"You're going to be working really hard," Lauren says.

"It's weird to want to work," Shannon says.

"When you help society," Styve starts, "you're a responsible adult."

They start to laugh even more when Timmy tells them to stop.

"Do you want to grow up too?" they ask him.

"I want to be a great warrior like my daddy," he answers.

"When you become an adult," Shannon says, "you have to lose the dream you have now."

"Adults are poor creatures that can't live freely," Lauren also says.

"When you're a kid, you can do what you want. There're no obligations to do things."

"If you do something wrong, you just say you're sorry and you're done."

"Never be suspicious: adults are the end of kids," they both say.

There's a scream upstairs, and the guys all think the same thing: Soul Snatchers. K'var and Rodyle have let loose the electric catfish: Biribiri-yarou.

"Hey you two," Magnius complains, coming up the stairs with Forcystus. "You were supposed to wait for us!"

"Don't complain about the details," K'var snaps. "We've got to get the Soul Mirrors."

"I'll take care of it," PallaPalla cheers. "Toy soldiers, march!"

Rodyle has a toy soldier and cannon appear from her shadow that shoots a ball which bounces off the walls, hitting all the people in the audience and causing their mirrors to appear.

"All of them are normal," K'var complains.

"Adults dreams are boring after all," Magnius says.

"Biribiri-yarou, eat all the mirrors!"

The Remless begins to go row by row, eating the mirrors. As the 4 Cardinals are cheering him on, the six daggers strike behind them.

"Dreaming of the future…"

These young adults…"

"Special day is…"

"Being ruined by you!"

"In the name of Virtue…"

** "We will punish you!"**

"You guys are so one-patterned," Forcystus yawns.

"I don't like them," Rodyle cries.

"Biribiri-yarou, take care of them!" K'var commands.

Biribiri-yarou is about to attack, when he short-circuits from eating too many mirrors. The girls start to fight about whose fault it is for the Remless failing.

"This is what you get for showing off by yourself," Magnius complains.

"It's not my fault," Rodyle defends.

"Now's our chance," QuickStrike says.

"Let's surround them and then capture them!" Silent Warrior suggests.

The guys start to charge when Rodyle sees them coming, and the four girls split up. QuickStrike goes after Magnius, and NightScream goes after Rodyle.

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

Magnius barely dodges the arrow.

"Toy soldiers, hurry up and get him!" Rodyle cries, jumping behind them.

"Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

NightScream freezes the soldiers, causing their attack to fail.

"Rolling Ball!" K'var calls, throwing a giant green ball at Silent Warrior and Xero Warrior.

Forcystus gets on top of the ball, and starts rolling it faster towards them.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

JetStorm catches K'var off guard, stopping her form calling any other balls.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

Silver Warrior's attack breaks the ball, causing Forcystus to fall off of it. Xero Warrior sees Rodyle hide, and thinks he can go and get her. He and Silent Warrior go up to her, but then she reveals it was a trick to have them surrounded by the other girls.

"Back off, or else we'll take care of Xero Warrior," Magnius says.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar's attack causes the four girls to drop their pool balls.

"Angel Feathers!"

Angel Warrior's attack causes the flurry of colorful feathers to distract the girls.

"Stop fighting you guys, and find hope in tomorrow's peace, Those of you with poor hearts that don't believe in the future, cease this problematic battle!"

"I don't understand," Rodyle says.

"She's always coming in like she's so cool," K'var snorts.

"That bitch probably doesn't know what she's saying either," Forcystus laughs.

"You can't hide your intelligence from us," Yellow LightStar continues. "Silent Warrior, Xero Warrior, go for it."

"StarFire please come, come and save these peoples' souls! Call of the Flame!"

** "Rage of Inferno!"**

The Four Cardinals disappear, and the ceremony continues.

"I wonder where the girls went," Tyrone wonders.

"They probably went home," Damon says.

"We'll meet again," TJ adds. "I wanted to make friends with them."

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again," Styve says.

"This opportunity only comes once every 1000 years," King Gareeth says. "If I want this done right, I'll have to do it myself."


	34. In the Heart of the Jungle

"Phoenix, who's soul are you hiding in?" King Gareeth asks the lifeless body of the Phoenix Entity. "Your body has fallen into my hands, yet you still try to fight against me…how irritating! This opportunity only comes once in 1000 years, and there's no time to waste. Pronyma, show yourself!"

"You called," Pronyma asks, appearing in King Gareeth's mirror.

"Where is the Golden Soul Mirror?" King Gareeth asks. "I can't wait any longer to get out of here."

He then presses against the glass of his mirror, and slowly his hands start to come through. He gives a sigh of relief, when a sun ray hits his hand, burning him and causing him to retract it.

"The light of the humans' world diminishes my power," he continues. "If I could only get out of here, I could make sure all of those from the New Moon are dead. If I had the Golden M'kran Crystal, I could get out and put the world under darkness. This world filled with accursed light, become that of shadow befitting me, the king of the New Moon!"

King Gareeth then begins to fill the circus tent with spider webs, and they continue to go outside.

"They'll turn the world into darkness so I can rule."

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 161: Part One of The End

"I don't want to do this stupid marathon today," Timmy complains to Krystalyn.

"It will be a good day to do it," she responds to the complaint. "Plus, if you make it all the way to the end, TJ said he would buy you anything you want."

"I wish it would rain," Timmy keeps complaining.

"It will be a good day because I have foreseen it," Krystalyn says, as her eyes light up.

She sends Timmy off, and then notices a spider web.

_"What's this doing in the Floating City of Valhalla?"_ she wonders.

In the Heart of the Jungle lies a Mighty King

The marathon starts, and Timmy goes by the guys. They get disappointed because they won't be able to see him again for the rest of the race.

"Should we go to the finish line to cheer for him?" Damon asks.

"Naw, Ashley and Zakia are there," Tyrone responds. "We can go to Café Mileto and wait for him."

As they leave, a spider thread appears, unnoticed.

"It's sad running a marathon on a Saturday morning," TJ comments.

"It's nice to run with all your strength," Damon says.

"Did your coach make you run a lot when you played football?" Styve asks Tyrone.

"Hell yeah, bro," Tyrone responds. "And I still run now, even though I haven't played in a while."

"I guess I'm a pretty good runner," Tyrese says.

"You're better than you're letting on," Styve says to him.

"I like to play basketball more. Maybe I'm just lazy."

"A person who pumps iron, and lifts constantly is definitely not lazy. All of us work out and are in great shape on and off the battle field. TJ's the only lazy one."

Another spider thread appears, but Tyrese walks into it, unaware.

"We know Reese is anything but lazy, I mean you can't call someone lazy when they bring their calculus book to a race on a Saturday morning!" Styve continues.

At the finish line, Mid-Knight, in his human form, with Ashley and Zakia, sees Timmy in first place. Timmy gets across the finish line first.

"I'm really proud of you, TK," Mid-Knight cheers.

"We should go," Ashley says. "The guys are waiting for us at Café Mileto."

"I'm looking forward to some food," Zakia comments.

A spider thread appears, and bumps into Ashley, causing her to double over.

"Ashley, are you ok?" Timmy cries out.

"Lady Yuna!" Mid-Knight also cries.

"Ma, what happened?" Zakia asks.

"I have no idea," she responds, getting up.

She shrugs it off as if it was nothing, but Timmy notices it and suspects something suspicious. More and more spider threads are appearing throughout the city.

Tyrone is playing "King of Fighters" at Game Edge against Damon, and the others are watching.

"We should go, it's getting late," Tyrese says, looking at his watch.

"You worry too much," TJ says to him. "Look, you're worrying so much that you're starting to grow gray hair," he says, pulling a thread off his bald head.

"It's probably from studying too much," Tyrone says.

"TJ, I shave my head. It looks more like a spider thread to me," Tyrese corrects him. "I wonder where it came from; I've never seen one in the Floating City in all my life."

"It probably came from up there," TJ says, pointing towards the ceiling.

"He couldn't have gotten it from there," Styve says.

"Does Miranda ever clean this place?" Damon asks.

They leave, being kicked out by Miranda for the comment, and TJ notices that it's kind of dark out.

"Maybe all the spider webs are coming from the clouds," Tyrone jokes.

"It's not that cloudy; it only looks that way because we just came from a brightly lit room," Tyrese tells him.

"You're late," Timmy yells, as the guys come into Café Mileto. "Don't forget what you said, TJ. You said you'd buy me anything I wanted."

"It's TJ's fault we're late," Styve points out. "He wanted to stop by Game Edge and kill some time."

They all go outside, and then Ashley gets hit by a spider thread, and almost falls down the stairs from the café.

"What happened?" TJ asks her.

"This happened earlier," Timmy states.

"Looks like she walked into this spider thread," Zakia points out.

"Let me see it," Tyrese says. "I'll analyze it."

"What are you guys still doing on the front patio?" Paul asks, coming out of Café Mileto.

"We found a spider thread," TJ explains.

"Wow, that's the fifth one I've found today."

"It's starting to get really dark," Damon notices.

More spider threads come down unnoticed.

"This is perfect for me," King Gareeth says. "I'll cover all those shining people with the shadow of Cruxius! Pronyma, come here. I want you to take advantage of the darkness and find the Golden Soul Mirror so I can get the Golden M'kran Crystal. There's no time to waste!"

Timmy wakes up the next morning to find it's still dark outside, and that the entire city's covered in spider webs. StarFire then appears in the globe.

"They're bringing the darkness," she says to him. "I must go. I have to find someone who can release the power of the Golden M'kran Crystal. If I don't, the power of Cruxius will destroy this world, and what's left of M'kran."

"I can find that person," Timmy says. "You can't leave though."

"I'm putting you in danger. If I don't leave now, it'll be sadder for you later."

The globe starts to fade when Timmy grabs it.

"I can't leave if you don't let go," she says to him.

"You told me that you need the light of my soul, and that you'd always be with me as long as I believed in myself. I'll never let go, StarFire, no matter what!"

"To think it got this bad overnight," Tyrone says.

The six guys are downtown in the shopping district.

"It looks like a completely different city," Damon comments.

"An evil aura is blanketing our city," Styve says.

"Is this their doing?"

"Can the enemy be this strong?" Tyrone wonders.

"If so, we'll have to fight," TJ finally says.

"By tracing the energy that's being given off by the spider threads, I should be able to find the origin," Tyrese says, typing away on his palm pilot. "This is it guys," Tyrese says, pointing.

"It's that circus tent from the eclipse!" TJ whispers to himself.

"We need to go check it out."

Once inside the tent, they hear some girls laughing. Shannon, Kim, Lauren, and Sam are catching piles of mirrors, but they're all blank.

"There're too many here," Kim complains.

"Even a Remless would get a tummy ache eating all these mirrors," Sam adds.

"What are you girls doing?" TJ asks. "We thought we'd see you again, but not here."

"We're always here," Lauren says. "In fact, this is where we live and work."

"Yeah, we're doing our job, and if you value your pathetic little lives, don't bother us," Shannon replies.

"Just who are you?" TJ asks, getting serious.

"Oh, how rude of us," Kim says. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"Magnius the Animal Trainer, Make Up!"

"Rodyle of Bouncing Balls, Make Up!"

"K'var of Acrobatics, Make Up!"

"Forcystus of Flowers, Make Up!"

"It's the Four Cardinals the Brothers defeated 3 years ago…" TJ says to the others.

"We've been reincarnated with new bodies, and even more power!" Magnius cackles.

"You can't be the enemy…"

"We can, and we are!" Forcystus says.

"This is impossible…"

The girls all pull out their pool sticks, and shoot their balls at TJ. Fortunately for him, they stop them, and attack the remaining people. None of the Soul Mirrors are golden.

"What are we going to do with all these mirrors?" Magnius asks.

"We should put them all in the garbage," says Forcystus.

"I'm already bored," Rodyle cries.

"I won't forgive you for this," TJ says, grabbing his Henshin Ball. "This isn't right."

"As if we care what's right," K'var retorts.

"I'll put an end to this."

"Wildfire,."

**"Inferno."**

"Armor Up!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

"Can't be!" exclaims Rodyle.

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-chi!"

"That looks like," notices Magnius.

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-chi!"

"Are you the?" asks K'var.

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

"I don't believe it," Forcystus gripes.

The guys all transform and then the six daggers then fly down and strike the ground in front of the girls.

"What's happening?" asks Rodyle.

"I am QuickStrike of the Strata, and I'm not clowning around. I call upon the kanji of **Life**. I will vanquish you; I am QuickStrike of the Strata!"

"Hold it bitch, you're looking for trouble, but I'll give you my **Wisdom** instead. I'm JetStorm of the Halo!"

"You've met my friends QuickStrike and JetStorm. Some people might call me an over studious meat head, but my most lethal weapon is my brain. With the power of **Trust**, beware because I am NightScream of the Torrent!"

"You may think I'm just another handsome brotha, but what you see is definitely not what you get. With the power of Justice, I'll bring victory. I am Silver Warrior of the Heavens!"

** "This routine is getting really old, really fast."**

"Yeah, and I'm getting tired of seeing you dirty hoochies," Xero Warrior chimes in.

** "As the protector of this planet with the power of Virtue, I am Silent Warrior Inferno!"**

"And I am his son, the Xero Warrior Wildfire."

** "And in the name of Virtue, Neo Avalon, and the Phoenix, we will stop you!"**

"I can't believe that you handsome young brothas are actually the annoying Brother Warriors!" the girls exclaim.

"How come we have to be punished?" K'var wonders.

"You won't understand until you are severely punished," Silver Warrior exclaims.

"Enough talk, time for action. Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

The girls quickly jump out of the way of his attack.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

"Thanks for the energy sweetie," Magnius says, trapping Silver Warrior's attack in her red ball.

"Ballistic Wave!" Forcystus attacks, shooting tiny balls out of her orange ball.

The Brothers scramble to dodge them.

"Now with the powers we just stole, give these balls Ball Control!" Rodyle says, casting a spell to create a doll that looks just like Silent Warrior, which controls all the Brothers' movements.

"It's time to die little Brothers!" she says, pulling the arms on the doll.

"Star Slinger!"

"Angel Feathers!"

Yellow LightStar and Angel Warrior appear and knock the doll out of her hands.

"You nasty bitches have blocked out the sunlight that all living creatures need and love!"

"In the name of Virtue, I won't allow this!"

Yellow LightStar then jumps down, but as she lands, she falls.

"Ouch, she cut me," Rodyle cries.

"Girls, come back inside the tent," Pronyma says over the loud speaker. "The greatest event of this century is about to start."

The girls then disappear.

"What are they talking about, 'the greatest event'?" QuickStrike wonders.

The Soul Mirrors also go back to their owners.

"I can't believe that those four girls are really the Four Cardinals from before," Silent Warrior says as they leave the tent after helping the people.

The sky gets darker, and Yellow LightStar falls to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Guys, ever since those spider webs appeared, I've been in pain," Yellow LightStar says.

"I wonder if it's going to be another eclipse," QuickStrike says.

"Yeah, it looks like the sun is disappearing," Silver Warrior adds.

"I highly doubt that," says NightScream. "The next eclipse shouldn't be here for the next forty years."

"I bet it's a spell from the Cruxius Circus," Xero Warrior says. "Will the world be engulfed in the darkness of the power of Cruxius?"

"We can't let this happen anymore," JetStorm says. "We should go and fight."

As they start to run towards an inner tent, a light appears before them.

"Warriors of the New Moon," StarFire calls as she appears before them. "You cannot fight the Cruxius Circus yet."


	35. Cruxius Circus

The sky gets darker, and Yellow LightStar falls to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Guys, ever since those spider webs appeared, I've been in pain," Yellow LightStar says.

"I wonder if it's going to be another eclipse," QuickStrike says.

"Yeah, it looks like the sun is disappearing," Silver Warrior adds.

"I highly doubt that," says NightScream. "The next eclipse shouldn't be here for the next forty years."

"I bet it's a spell from the Cruxius Circus," Xero Warrior says. "Will the world be engulfed in the darkness of the power of Cruxius?"

"We can't let this happen anymore," JetStorm says. "We should go and fight."

As they start to run towards an inner tent, a light appears before them.

"Warriors of the New Moon," StarFire calls as she appears before them. "You cannot fight the Cruxius Circus yet."

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 162: Part Two of the End

"Why shouldn't we go?" QuickStrike asks.

"Does this mean we don't have enough power?" JetStorm asks StarFire.

"No, of course not," she responds. "The power of Cruxius cannot be beaten by force. You see, they thrive on abandoned souls. As long as people give up on the dreams of their souls, the Chaos Moon of Cruxius will never die."

"Just who are you?" Silent Warrior asks, addressing StarFire.

"I am the guardian of M'kran and an ally of Avalon. I am also someone you know, current Prince Takato. I am the mighty Phoenix!"

"Phoenix? Mother…I thought that you died when you sent all of us to this era?"

"I only died in body on that day. The Phoenix will always rise from the ashes. As the guardian of M'kran and the Golden M'kran Crystal, I have lived in a different world, watching over the souls of the people here on earth."

"Phoenix…" Xero Warrior whispers.

"In the past, M'kran sealed the Chaos Moon using the power of the souls of the people on this planet, but now that seal has been weakened, and they have awoken."

Cruxius Circus: The Center of the Darkness

"If you remember from your past lives, after the tragic events of the Silver Millennium Revolution, King Gareeth opted to not die on the moon. Granting his wish, I sealed him inside a mirror in an alternate dimension. Now, filled with rage and anger, King Gareeth is creating darkness in this world. In order to seal him again, we will need the power of the Golden M'kran Crystal."

"What is the Golden M'kran Crystal?" Silent Warrior asks.

"The Golden Crystal is in my horn on my forehead. Its power alone is enough to destroy entire galaxies; just like the power of the Sacred Crest of Hope you received to make you become Sacred Silent Warrior."

"So then, could the reason the people from the Chaos Moon were looking for you be because they wanted the Golden Crystal?" NightScream asks.

"We can defeat these enemies, with your help," Silver Warrior says.

"StarFire can't use the power all by herself," Xero Warrior explains. "She's been searching for the person who can release the power, but she hasn't been successful."

"And with the Sacred Crest of Hope taken by Des Demoné, that power has been lost from us," Angel Warrior states.

"You've known this whole time?" QuickStrike asks Xero Warrior.

"With something so important, why didn't you come to us?"

"The Golden Crystal is a secret among the guardians of M'kran, but I broke that rule when I told Xero Warrior about it," StarFire defends. "I thought that he could release it because he gave me light when I was thrown into darkness. We don't have much time left now."

She then disappears, and vines come out of the ground and cover all the buildings. Yellow LightStar falls down and powers down to Ashley.

Meanwhile, back with King Gareeth, he is looking at a mirror. Inside the mirror, Phoenix is glowing.

"Her soul is talking to someone," King Gareeth says. "I can't believe that you still disgrace me, even though you are locked up."

Ashley is back at her house, in bed. She can barely breathe and the others are with her.

"To defeat the Chaos Moon, we need the power of the Golden M'kran Crystal," Athena is saying.

"I heard StarFire talking to me before," Ashley says.

_"Lady Yunalesca,"_ she recalls the voice saying. _"Because your planet of Spira is that of spirits, you have become one with the spirit of the earth."_

"With the earth being covered by webs, the sun is emitting a dark, negative flow, which is hurting me. My body is reflecting Earth's current situation."

"I wish I could release the power of the Golden Crystal," Timmy says.

"Don't worry too much, Timmy," Zakia says, comforting him.

"Even without the Golden Crystal, we still have the Zinzuishou," Tyrone adds.

"If we combine our abilities, we have nothing to be afraid of," Damon states.

"We won't let the Cruxius Circus have their way any longer," Tyrese decides.

"We should go get rid of King Gareeth," Zakia speaks up.

Everyone then leaves, but TJ stays behind for a minute.

"I'm sorry for sending you guys off alone," Ashley continues.

"Your pain is my pain," TJ replies. "I know I can make you feel better, and save the earth too..."

"You and Timmy have gotten so strong…"

At the Cruxius Circus, the freaks are dancing around.

"Stop it," Timmy yells, showing up with the others.

"Dreams seen at night are fleeting, but the nightmares here are always open," one freak says.

"I've heard enough!"

They clear out and make a straight path towards the center tent.

"Is this an invitation to go in?" Damon wonders.

"It sure is," the Four Cardinals respond, swinging down on ropes.

"We were expecting you," Rodyle says.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep you lovely ladies waiting, now should we?" Styve smirks.

"Wildfire."

** "Inferno."**

"Armor Up!"

"Armor of the Strata."

"Halo."

"Torrent"

"Heavens."

"Tow-chi!" the all say.

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

"How dare you send your dark webs to this planet and cover up the radiance of the beautiful sun. You're toying with peoples' souls and seizing them for your own selfish needs."

** "I cannot forgive you for hurting my Ashley or anyone else on this Earth."**

"Xero Warrior Wildfire!"

** "Silent Warrior Inferno! In the name of good, we will punish you!"**

"We've reserved front row seats for you, but only if you can get in," Forcystus says as she and the other three girls disappear.

Remless's start to attack and the Brother Warriors fight back to get into the circus.

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

QuickStrike's attack makes a straight path to the main tent, burning the enemies in the path.

"They're tougher than I thought," Rodyle says, watching them advance.

"Those Remless's are weak," Forcystus snorts.

They begin to fight about who let the warriors in, when King Gareeth appears in their mirror.

"King Gareeth!" K'var smiles.

"Do you have another gift for us?" Magnius asks.

"I want even stronger magic!" Rodyle squeals.

"Something that will take care of those Brother Warriors in one hit," Forcystus adds.

"Now now girls, don't be so hasty," he chuckles. "Just for you, my dead Four Cardinals, I will give you extra special powers today."

"You'd expect nothing less from our dear King Gareeth!"

"A marvelous difference from the cheap old hag Pronyma," K'var adds.

"Please girls, hand me the power balls that I gave you," King Gareeth says.

The girls put their pool balls through the mirror, and he charges them up with the power of Cruxius.

"Now, use the powers I give you and destroy all of those from the New Moon!"

The group gets inside, and wind up in the middle of the main tent.

"King Gareeth should be somewhere in here, right?" Silver Warrior asks.

The floor they are standing on then starts to rise like an elevator.

"I remember when I was young, having a dream of StarFire," NightScream starts.

"I had that same dream too," QuickStrike says. "Everybody probably has that dream when they're small."

"It's not a dream for me!" Xero Warrior exclaims.

"I've forgotten the feeling," JetStorm says. "But you really have feelings for StarFire, don't you Xero?"

"I've laughed, cried, and worried with her. The times we spent together were fun. I was really happy we got to be friends. But, above anything else, I wanted to help StarFire."

"Makes sense for you to have such a strong feeling for her, considering she is technically our grandmother," Angel Warrior comments.

"This is who he fell in love with," JetStorm concludes.

"But wouldn't that make it his grandma that he loves?" Silent Warrior whispers to QuickStrike.

"Let him have his dream," he replies, covering Silent Warrior's mouth.

"I'm just saying: first my girlfriend now my mother. I see therapy in our future…"

Angel Warrior laughs at the comment, and Xero Warrior turns red.

"When we told ourselves that StarFire is only a mythical creature, we started to only be able to see her in a dream," Silver Warrior explains.

The guys get to the top, and the Four Cardinals appear.

"Well boys, and random chick, we're glad you could make it to our little show," K'var laughs.

The girls split up and start to attack. K'var throws balls at them, and JetStorm tries to catch them. He drops one and it explodes. Forcystus starts to swing and throws flowers at them, causing reality to become distorted, and Rodyle chases QuickStrike on her giant blue ball.

"They're acting a lot different now," NightScream notices.

Magnius throws silly string at Silent and Xero Warrior, but the others push them out of the way and get caught.

"Which one should we dispose of first?" Magnius asks.

"None of them," Xero Warrior says, pulling out his twin Katanas.

Meanwhile, back with King Gareeth, Phoenix's body begins to glow.

"The host for the Golden Mirror must be near," he says. "I see things clearly now. The host is the one who can call forth the StarFire: Xero Warrior!"

"StarFire please come, come and save the Brother Warriors. Call of the Flame!"

**"Rage of Inferno!"**

Black lightning crashes, deflecting the attack to the Brothers, and they are freed from the string.

"Pronyma!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"Nice to see you boys again," she laughs. I know that StarFire that stands over there is an illusion, for she can only live in a beautiful soul while she is in the real world. Looks like I'll have to capture the beautiful dreamer."

She then hits Remiel with her staff like she's playing hockey. It bounces off the walls, catching the Brothers off guard, and eventually flies into Xero Warrior, causing his Soul Mirror to pop out. When it stops spinning, it is revealed to be the Golden Soul Mirror. StarFire then flies into the soul.

"Finally, I find the Golden Mirror!" Pronyma celebrates.

"Wow, I'm impressed," K'var says. "This is the first time we've been able to see the Golden Mirror."

"No, you can't have my soul!" Xero Warrior says, putting his dream back.

"Too bad for you," Pronyma says.

She cracks a whip, causing a mirror to appear behind Xero Warrior, and then trapping him in it.

Ashley is still in bed, and can sense that something has happened to Timmy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," laughs Pronyma. "Rejoice, King Gareeth, for StarFire and the Golden M'kran Crystal are now ours!"


	36. Many Mirrored Mazes

The sun is being covered even more, and inside the tent Pronyma and the Four Cardinals have disappeared.

"I'll get you out of that mirror, Xero Warrior," Silent Warrior says, running towards it.

It then disappears, and Silent Warrior wonders what happened to it.

"StarFire's host is now ours," Pronyma laughs.

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 163: Part Three of the End

"Why is it so much bigger inside this tent than it is outside?" Silver Warrior complains.

He and the others are walking through the tent, searching for Xero Warrior.

"There's a split in our path," he points out.

"Which way to go?" JetStorm wonders.

"Let's take the left path," NightScream answers, scanning the area.

"I feel something evil ahead," QuickStrike comments.

Many Mirrored Mazes

In another place, Xero Warrior has been freed from his mirror prison.

"StarFire, where are you?" Xero Warrior calls out.

As if answering him, the globe from his dresser, known as the Stallion Rave, appears. He grabs it, and it begins resonating with a light in the distance. Xero Warrior follows the light until he finally reaches the body of Phoenix.

"It's the Phoenix entity!" Xero Warrior exclaims, getting down on one knee and bowing. "I remember meeting you in the Crystal Forest. I'll get you out of that trap."

"We can't have that now, can we?" King Gareeth asks, appearing.

Xero Warrior turns around to see King Gareeth, but before he can react, the king ties him up in spider webs.

"So it was you this whole time," King Gareeth smirks.

"Who are you?" Xero Warrior asks.

"I am King Gareeth; the one who controls the Chaos Moon and its Cruxius Circus."

"Why do you do such terrible things to Phoenix?"

"You'll never understand how it feels. You see, I was a king, on a small planet. I had relations with the people of the Moon, and its ruler. On the day that the hero Mithos Yggdrasil attacked, I happened to be there, enjoying the anniversary of the Silver Millennium Revolution. Unfortunately, that day was the day of reckoning. The pathetic Brother Warriors were not able to stop the forces of Cruxius from attacking, and everything was destroyed. In order to stop the peril, the queen commanded everything be destroyed. Not willing to have my life purged by the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge with everyone else, I opted to be 'saved' by the female Phoenix. Little did I know that by locking me in this mirror, she had sealed my fate of returning to the other side. I grew angry, and eventually hated all that were associated with the Chosen One and the New Moon.

"While being here, I learned of the Golden M'kran Crystal, and how if I had it, I could return to the other side of the mirror and be invincible. What I didn't know, was that a beautiful woman was protecting the Golden Crystal. At that time. I went to M'kran, and realized that I wanted the woman as well. The woman said that if I had a beautiful soul, I could have her crystal, but if I didn't, I would be punished as someone with a poor mind. I went towards the crystal, and it burst into flames. Because of that sacred flame, I was unable to get a hold of the crystal. But, the King of the Chaos Moon was waiting for his chance! As long as I could get the Golden Crystal, I could escape my confinement. So, during the eclipse, I unleashed my people and succeeded in capturing that woman!"

"Phoenix did nothing to you!" Xero Warrior exclaims.

"That's right. I should be punishing the people of the Silver Millennium Revolution and the New Moon!"

King Gareeth then sends electric jolts through the spider webs holding Xero Warrior, electrifying him.

"Taste my hatred that has built up over the years!" he cackles.

"Things will never go the way you want them to!" Xero Warrior yells.

"I will not forgive anyone who opposes me! Pronyma!"

"Yes sir," Pronyma answers, appearing in a mirror.

"I want to thank you for finding the host of the Golden Mirror. Now, get rid of the other eye sores form the New Moon."

The Cardinals are in their room, complaining about being bored.

"I'm sort of disappointed," Forcystus says.

"I want to ride StarFire," Rodyle pouts.

"For us not to be involved at a time like this is dirty," K'var grumbles. "I say we make a complaint!"

"We shouldn't oppose our wonderful king," Magnius says.

"You say that, but what are you doing?" K'var asks, noticing her polishing a telescope.

"This is a tool to look at the stars. Now, I'll just add my red ball, and bam: Eavesdropping Ball! Hmm…this is strange…"

Magnius can see Xero Warrior being held captive.

"You shouldn't spy on his majesty," K'var says.

"Let me try something," Rodyle giggles. "Creating Ball!"

Rodyle makes a life size Xero Warrior doll, and Forcystus opens a hole in the wall.

"Bad girls could have fun with this hole," K'var smiles.

"But we aren't those type of girls!" the others laugh.

In the hole, which leads to King Gareeth's side of the mirror, he is speaking to the lifeless body of Phoenix.

"Even without a pure soul, with my powers of darkness I can do whatever I want with the Golden M'kran Crystal," he is saying. "And whatever I want, with you…"

Unnoticed behind him, K'var uses her magic to switch the bodies of the doll and Xero Warrior.

Meanwhile, the guys are still walking through the tent when they come to a room full of mirrors.

"Come on, let's keep moving," the guys say to Silent Warrior who has stopped at one of the mirrors.

He starts to leave, but his reflection stays. It gives him an evil look. Pronyma is not too far away in a room full of candles.

"The Brother Warriors shall not leave this hall of mirrors," she says to herself. "With this spell, they will become slave to their emotions and fears."

Back in the room, each warrior finds themselves alone with mirrors. JetStorm walks up to one, and his reflection talks back.

"JetStorm," it speaks out.

"Who's there?" JetStorm asks, looking around.

"Turn to the mirror. Don't be afraid; I'm you."

"You're me?"

"I'm the real you. Why are we dressed like this? Our true self is a lot gentler than being a soldier. Our soul is one of inner peace, but all we do is fight. But no one understands our true nature. If we keep fighting like this, we'll get further and further from our real self."

It then changes into his outfit from the college dance they all went to.

"Come inside so you and I can save our gentle soul."

"Is it alright for us to continue doing something like this?" NightScream's reflection asks, grabbing him. "Have you given up on our dream because you've been fighting so much? At this rate, you'll end up doing something to hurt your hands, and then you'll never be the doctor you want."

"You're having such a hard time keeping justice," Silver Warrior's reflection says to him. "No one appreciates you anymore. Why don't you forget about those people, and live out your dream? So far from your own world, yet so close. This isn't the real thing though, this isn't where you belong…"

QuickStrike is confronted by many reflections.

"The enemy is strong, and there's no guarantee you'll win," they all say. "Why don't you just run away? You have many avenues you want to pursue in your life, why gamble the chances of not being able to do them?"

Silent Warrior sees the other guys walking off, and then he sees a reflection of himself.

"You know that this is really scary," it starts to say. "I know this because I'm you. I know everything about you. We should have a dream together. Forget about everything and let your soul fly worry free."

The reflection is about to grab Silent Warrior, when he remembers that Xero Warrior and Ashley are counting on him. He then steps away.

"Are you ok?" the reflection asks.

"Can't you see the pain I'm in?" Silent Warrior asks. "When I was a child, it was fun because I was free. But I was able to find friends I could share my pain with when I got older."

As Silent Warrior is talking, the other Brothers can hear his voice, and are beginning to come back to their senses.

"If you can't see my pain, and you can't see that I'm satisfied with myself the way I am, then you can't be my true reflection. **This hand of mine, in burning red!** **Fist of the Phoenix Flare**!"

Silent Warrior uses his first attack, and destroys the mirror, causing the mirror in Pronyma's hand to break.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

Silver Warrior destroys some mirrors around him.

"Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

NightScream destroys the rest surrounding the group. There's one mirror left, and Pronyma is in it.

"Trying to fool us with a spell like that…"

"You sure are underestimating the Brother Warriors!"

"It's not that we've discarded the dreams of our souls we had as children…"

"But right now, we all…"

"**Have bigger dreams to deal with!"**

"You guys all disappeared on me," Angel Warrior says, running up to the Brothers. "I was afraid something had happened to you."

"You'll never get out alive," Pronyma taunts.

She then takes out a mirror, which shows the Four Cardinals in their room. They've taken StarFire out of her mirror.

"Finally we get to play!" Magnius says excitedly.

"She's so pretty," Rodyle drools.

"I'm getting on first!" K'var says.

They all try to jump on, but end up falling through her.

"I forgot, this isn't her physical self," Forcystus comments.

"I think she's making fun of us!" Magnius yells, looking at her stare at them.

"We've captured your hideout," K'var says, pointing to Xero Warrior.

"If you don't listen to us…" Forcystus starts.

She stops speaking when she notices StarFire turning its head up at them.

"What a rude bitch," K'var growls.

"Binding Ball!" Rodyle calls out, putting a bridle on StarFire. "Now you will be out pet!"

Due to the stress, the golden horn on her head starts to light up, and Rodyle gets anxious.

"I wonder if we can get the Golden Crystal out," Rodyle says.

She reaches for it, but then the flames return and burn her hand. Rodyle gets mad for that and binds her tighter. Xero Warrior then wakes up.

"What did you guys do?" he asks.

"We didn't do anything," Forcystus says.

"That poor attitude needs to go though," K'var scoffs.

"Tell her to stop those flames, or else we'll be having char-broiled horse burgers tonight," Rodyle giggles.

Xero Warrior runs up to the flames, and then proceeds to run through them. The Cardinals are impressed, and don't understand why he's doing it. He makes it through the flames, and breaks the bridle off, causing the flames to stop.

"Why did you risk your life for her?" K'var asks.

"I just wanted to save her," Xero Warrior answers. "It wasn't about my safety, as long as she was ok."

"You little bitches, what have you done?" Pronyma yells at the girls through the mirror.

She then creates mirrors to trap the four girls, leaving Xero Warrior and StarFire alone. Next, spider webs appear and trap Xero Warrior again. They start to shock him, causing his Soul Mirror to come out and force StarFire back inside. The mirror the Brothers are watching then cracks, causing it to go blank.

In some alternate dimension, the Four Cardinals are floating around.

"I can't believe that old hag locked us in here," Magnius complains.

"King Gareeth will get us out soon," Rodyle says.

"I wonder if we're missing something," K'var wonders. "We're obviously a lot stronger than that little boy Xero Warrior, but he keeps winning against us for some reason…"

Xero Warrior is trapped back with King Gareeth, and the sun is almost covered fully.


	37. The Golden M'kran Crystal Appears

"It is coming," King Gareeth says as he watches Xero Warrior struggle to get free of the spider web. "Soon this world will be covered by darkness, and only the Chaos Moon will shine."

Meanwhile, Ashley is in more pain, and the sun is almost fully covered.

"A black moon covering the sun; I think I remember an old story about this," Prometheus starts to say to Athena. "The black moon, known as Chaos Moon, was ruled by King Gareeth. When Lord Mithos Yggdrasil attacked with the power of Cruxius, he happened to be on the moon that day. When the queen ordered the Phoenix to destroy everything and begin things anew, he wished to be kept eternal."

"I heard that story too," Athena says. "The Phoenix sealed him in a mirror, causing him to have eternal youth and be forever safe."

In a flash back, the Cardinals are in the Amazon Jungle of M'kran. Sam is running with the other girls, when she falls down.

"Don't cry," Shannon says, lending her a hand.

"We're all here waiting for you," Kim smiles.

The others help her up, when they see something in a lake nearby.

"What is that?" Kim asks.

It's a mirror in the sand. They take it out, and it starts to glow. King Gareeth appears in the mirror, and starts to talk to them.

"Hello young ladies," he says to them.

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 164: Part Four of the End

In the present time, Forcystus is playing with a flower to find out if they'll get out soon.

"Your fortune telling is always wrong," Magnius complains.

"We'll get out soon," Forcystus says.

"I don't believe it," states K'var.

"King Gareeth will get us out soon," Rodyle insists.

"I wonder if he's mad at us for trying to ride StarFire."

"He's not grumpy like Pronyma," Magnius points out. "He'll let us out.

The Golden M'kran Crystal Appears

Back in the flashback, the girls are staring at the mirror.

"It spoke to us!" Kim exclaims.

"Maybe it's a magic mirror," Sam says.

"I can use magic," King Gareeth starts. "As a sign of my gratitude for waking me up, I want to give you some magic wands."

"I'm sorry, I want to get out now," Rodyle cries, now back in the present time.

"I'm going to get StarFire out now," King Gareeth says to Pronyma in a mirror. "I want you to get rid of those form the New Moon for good this time! Simple spells and tricks won't work on them. Their existence in itself is a catastrophe!"

Pronyma leaves and King Gareeth gets an evil expression on his face.

"The time for light to disappear into shadows is at hand!" he laughs. "Come on out, StarFire."

A strong bolt of dark energy strikes through Xero Warrior, forcing his Soul Mirror out.

"Heart of the Phoenix: if you don't obey me, I'll kill the boy," King Gareeth says to Xero Warrior's Soul Mirror. "Go back into your human form."

"Don't do it," Xero Warrior says with barely any strength.

StarFire appears, and King Gareeth frees Phoenix' lifeless body, and returns Xero Warrior's Soul Mirror. Seeing this be done, StarFire reluctantly walks over to her human body, and turns into a golden ball, assimilating itself with the body.

"I've found Xero Warrior," NightScream informs. "He's just up ahead."

"I've been waiting for you," Pronyma says, appearing. "Will you be able to defeat me if StarFire doesn't come to your rescue?" she asks, multiplying. "You from the New Moon; the grudge we've held for so long will be avenged here!"

"Be careful everyone, this is an illusion of some kind," NightScream says, analyzing the copies.

"The time finally comes to exchange words," King Gareeth smiles, staring at her naked body. "You understand that you're already mine, don't you?"

"I thought I told you before: I will never belong to you!" Phoenix says, using her power to create her black outfit.

"Don't be embarrassed; I liked what I saw! Are you dissatisfied with being the servant of someone as handsome as I?"

Phoenix stares at him with a look of disgust as fire begins to light in her eyes.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" King Gareeth yells, backing away.

Phoenix stands up, and continues to look at him, causing King Gareeth to start to look old. Behind her, Xero Warrior starts to awaken, and calls her name.

"I told you to stop!" King Gareeth yells, pushing energy at her.

The blast is unexpected, and sends her flying back, and changes his appearance back to normal. Xero Warrior sits up just in time to catch her in his lap. Phoenix looks up at him, and Xero Warrior throws his arms around her.

"I won't forgive either of you," King Gareeth growls. "I'll show you what happens when you defy my presence!"

King Gareeth snaps his finger, and a spider web net covers them. It then tears them from each other, entangling them in their own separate web.

"Takato!" Phoenix cries out, grabbing his hand.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name, without using formalities," Xero Warrior smiles.

Phoenix loses her grip, and they are torn apart.

"King Gareeth must be really upset with us," Forcystus is saying.

"Don't cry," Magnius says to Rodyle. "Let's see what's going on. See-through Ball!"

Magnius' red ball lights up, and reveals the Pronyma copies surrounding the Brother Warriors.

"I think you picked up the wrong channel," Forcystus says.

"It looks exciting though," K'var comments.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

JetStorm, Silver Warrior, and QuickStrike unleash their attacks and destroy the Pronyma copies.

"There is no end!" Pronyma laughs, creating more copies. "I will kill you all slowly!"

"Angel Feathers!"

Angel Warrior's attack takes out the second wave of Pronyma clones, but she creates a third batch.

"There must be a real one," NightScream says, analyzing the room.

NightScream starts analyzing each one untill he notices a difference. One of the copies has Remiel on its shoulder.

"Ha, found her! Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

"They're doing really well against Pronyma," Magnius comments.

"Serves that old bitch right," K'var scoffs.

Suddenly, the mirror they are standing on lights up, and they fall through.

"Looks like it's over for you!" QuickStrike says to Pronyma. "I'll kill you again, like I did before!"

"King Gareeth, please help me!" Pronyma screeches, looking at the ceiling.

"King Gareeth?" Silent Warrior wonders.

The girls then drop in from the ceiling.

"Guess we're supposed to take over now," Magnius says.

"I'm going to do my best!" Rodyle proclaims.

"Leave the rest to us, old hag," K'var says to Pronyma.

"You girls aren't any smarter than you were before when you were men," Pronyma smirks.

The Cardinals are then trapped in a giant spider web.

"Are they fighting against each other?" QuickStrike wonders as the girls are electrocuted.

"It feels like our power is being drained," K'var cries out.

A spider web appears behind Pronyma, and their energy begins to drain into her.

"Thank you, King Gareeth, for the wonderful new energy," Pronyma says.

"Make sure you finish those pesky Brothers off this time," King Gareeth's voice bellows.

"What's the meaning of this?" Forcystus asks.

"Did you really believe that I wanted to be friends with you girls? Your power of Cruxius was the perfect energy to support the magical power of the Chaos Moon. But now, I have no more need for it."

"Damn it, you were fooling us the whole time!" Magnius yells.

"This isn't right," Silver Warrior comments.

"Let them go," Silent Warrior says, throwing his dagger at the Cardinals, attempting to free them.

"What are you doing?" Magnius asks him.

"I'll save you," Silent Warrior smiles.

"Is this really the time for you to worry about others?" Pronyma laughs.

Pronyma starts to throw energy blasts, at the Brothers.

"Her power seems to be coming from the Four Cardinals' Power Balls," NightScream says. "We have to destroy them."

"You can't do that," Magnius cries out. "The Amazon Stones are the crystals of our souls. If you break them, we'll grow up, and not be able to use magic."

"That's not true," Angel Warrior says. "Truly beautiful souls cannot be destroyed. They'll flourish as you grow up."

"Adults have twisted souls that have lost the sight of their dream!" Pronyma says, blasting Angel Warrior. "You all have nowhere to run!"

"We wouldn't run from something like this," JetStorm says.

"There is no reason for us to escape to a soulless world," Silver Warrior adds.

"We won't be going anywhere!" Silent Warrior says, helping Angel Warrior up.

"We should destroy the stones," Forcystus says, plucking her flowers.

"Your fortune telling is always wrong," the girls say, destroying their colorful pool balls.

"We are free now," Magnius says. "We won't follow you anymore, Pronyma."

"Things won't be going the way you want them to anymore, old hag!" K'var yells.

"We'll see about that," Pronyma says, leaving.

"Brother Warriors," starts Rodyle, "you can catch her at the end of this path. That's where she stays."

"Oh holy crystal!" King Gareeth laughs. "The time has come for you to come to my hands."

King Gareeth then places his hand on Phoenix' gold emblem on her chest, and it begins to shine brightly. She then begins screaming out in pain.

"Stop it!" Xero Warrior screams out as a blinding light comes from Phoenix.

In her bed, Ashley lets out a howl.

"Something is wrong," Silent Warrior says to the others.

"I finally have the Golden M'kran Crystal," King Gareeth screams out, holding up the uncut diamond shaped stone.

Phoenix then begins to sparkle and fade, and Xero Warrior starts to cry.

"Open your eyes!" he cries out.

"You of the New Moon," King Gareeth starts. "This is nothing compared to the humiliation I've endured from all of you! You will receive my curse, and go to sleep forever."

Pronyma arrives at King Gareeth's mirror, and is about to apologize for failing, when she notices something sparkling in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Pronyma asks, looking at him through the mirror.

"What makes you happy, Pronyma?" King Gareeth asks.

"Of course, it is to see with my own eyes your true form, which is currently only seen in mirrors," Pronyma answers, sucking up.

"So then you remember what my greatest sadness is, correct?"

Pronyma doesn't answer.

"I no longer want to see you as an image in the mirror," King Gareeth says.

"I don't understand," Pronyma stutters.

"And now, I don't have to see it anymore!"

King Gareeth then breaks through the mirror, killing Pronyma in the process. The mirror then completely breaks.

"The world is mine," King Gareeth says, laughing hysterically.

The sun is now completely covered. Silent Warrior and the Brothers arrive, only to find Xero Warrior asleep in front of the broken mirror. The circus tents outside start to shake, and black lightning strikes. Suddenly small tents start to float down from the sky. Silent Warrior holds Xero Warrior in his arms, as King Gareeth laughs.


	38. Showdown

"Open your eyes!" Xero Warrior cries out.

"You of the New Moon," King Gareeth starts. "This is nothing compared to the humiliation I've endured from all of you! You will receive my curse, and go to sleep forever!"

King Gareeth then breaks through the mirror.

"The world is mine," King Gareeth says, laughing hysterically.

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 165: Part Five of the End

Dozens of Cruxius Circus tents are flying around, falling apart. Xero Warrior is in the arms of Silent Warrior, still unconscious.

"He has fallen under my curse," King Gareeth's says. "That boy will never awaken again."

"Why don't you show yourself?" Silver Warrior yells.

A giant boulder then appears, about to crush the father and son.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

JetStorm's attack breaks the boulder before it crushes Silent and Xero Warrior. They then hear laughing, and see King Gareeth sitting on a throne above them.

"You!" starts QuickStrike. "Tauro Demos feels restless at the sight of you."

"Simple child, the demon fears my power," King Gareeth laughs.

"Who are you?" NightScream asks.

"It is the king of the moon from my world," Silver Warrior answers.

"What did you just say?" Angel Warrior gasps.

"That is right, Silver Warrior," King Gareeth laughs. "I am the one from the past that you Brothers failed to keep safe, on that dreadful day. But now, I am the one who will rule all the worlds!"

Showdown between the Brother Warriors and King Gareeth

"What happened wasn't our fault, it was yours!" Silver Warrior says. "You left the gate open when you came to this world, allowing Yggdrasil to enter this world and attack the moon. It was your intention the entire time!"

"You're the one who provoked the queen into cursing us!" JetStorm yells.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Silent Warrior asks.

"You couldn't understand the pain I've endured from being sealed away for so long," King Gareeth answers. "I will give even more pain to everyone in this world. I will envelope this entire world in shadows!"

"I won't let you do that!"

At Ashley's, Prometheus, Athena, and Mid-Knight are still with Ashley who's still in bed.

"There's a lot of those circus tents outside," Prometheus notes.

"TJ…Timmy…Zakia…" Ashley mumbles in her sleep.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

"Holy Judgment!"

Silver Warrior and Angel Warrior both attack King Gareeth, but nothing happens.

"Torrent."

"Strata."

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

NightScream and QuickStrike both combine their attack, but it has no effect either.

"You don't get it, do you?" King Gareeth smiles. "Now that the seal has been broken, I am the strongest, as well as the most handsome one, in all the universe! You from the New Moon: bow before me!"

"Not even over our dead bodies!" JetStorm yells back.

King Gareeth grips the Golden Crystal tightly, and proceeds to unleash massive wave attacks, tossing the Brothers around.

"Wow, what power!" K'var exclaims, hiding behind a rock with the other girls. "Looks like King Gareeth's gotten a hold of the crystal."

"At this rate, all of them are going to fail," Forcystus comments.

"I think we'll have a chance if we can get that crystal away from him," Magnius says.

"Do you think our magic will still work, even though we don't have the power balls?" Rodyle wonders.

"Come to think of it, King Gareeth said the power of the Chaos Moon was our energy in the first place," K'var says.

"I have an idea," Rodyle says, handing a pineapple to K'var.

"I think it's worth a shot to see if we can get something from nothing," Forcystus cheers.

The Brothers are all lying on the ground, beaten from King Gareeth's attacks. Silent Warrior sits up, and looks at the sleeping Xero Warrior in his arms. Looking at him, Silent Warrior thinks about how happy Timmy has been being with him, Ashley, and the others.

_"I can't lose here,"_ Silent Warrior thinks to himself. "I'm not going to quit," Silent Warrior shouts to King Gareeth, laying Xero Warrior down and standing up. "I'm going to defeat you."

The Brothers then all stand up and join hands around Silver Warrior. He unsheathes his sword and points it directly at King Gareeth.

"Brother Mystic Attack!"

Silver Warrior floats above the others as his silver wings appear. Directly below him, Angel Warrior is holding up her staff. The other four Brothers focus their power on her staff, and then a beam shoots up to Silver Warrior. He then channels the power through his sword, sending it towards King Gareeth. The powers combine and send a blinding flash of power at King Gareeth.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" King Gareeth asks, being unaffected.

"What in the hell is he?" JetStorm wonders.

"Even my holy powers are having a tough time here," Angel Warrior comments.

_"What should we do?"_ Silent Warrior wonders, falling to his knees.

Back in Ashley's room, she is still lying in bed. The cats are watching her, when they suddenly hear a soft female voice.

_"Princess…Lady Yunalesca…"_ the voice calls out..

"This voice sounds familiar…" Mid-Knight says.

Ashley then opens her eyes to find herself floating in a bright space, surrounded by tiny bright lights. Ashley finally reaches the ground, only to find herself dressed as Lady Yuna in a white gown with gold trim. She looks around and notices she is in a quiet place with lots of old ruins, much looking like some sort of ancient kingdom.

"I feel as though I have been to this place before," she says to herself. "This gentle and warm feeling…"

_"You should recognize it," _the voice says. _"This is a place where you once came, many times in a previous life. This is the capital of the kingdom of Avalon, M'kran."_

A strong wind then blows by, causing Lady Yuna to cover her face. When it dies down, she looks up, only to see everything is now covered with black roses. The roses continue to spread over everything, until nothing is left, and everything is black. A single light then shines not too far ahead of her. She looks at it and sees the Phoenix on one knee, praying.

"You are…" Lady Yuna starts.

"Yes, I am the one who was left to guard this place and its holy crystal," Phoenix replies.

"Your voice…you're the one that saved Silent Warrior all this time, aren't you? The one that gave him the Phoenix armor, and informed him of the talismans which would make the Sacred Crest of Hope, and now helped to unlock his kanji Virtue, and mystical armor. You are also, his mother."

"That is only partially true. I am but a reincarnation of the Phoenix that gave birth to the Chosen One. She sacrificed herself during the Silver Millennium Revolution to give everyone new life. Though I share the same memories, feelings, and appearance of that Phoenix, I am not exactly that one. But right now, I have to apologize to you, Lady Yuna. Because I was unable to protect this place, an evil has washed over the Earth, causing you pain."

"This world, M'kran, it's supported by the souls and dreams of those on earth, isn't it?"

"My mission was to protect peoples' souls. Because of the Chaos Moon king, the peoples' power to dream will completely disappear, causing their souls to become twisted."

"Do you really think so?" Lady Yuna asks, turning away. "Can they really do something like that?"

She then goes to a bush, and finds a single red rose amongst the sea of black ones.

"The power of people who have pure souls with beautiful dreams will surely blossom a flower of hope for everyone else," she says, showing Phoenix the rose. "Something that cannot be thrown away, even if you really wanted to throw it away; isn't that what a dream is?"

Phoenix thinks about this, and then thinks about Timmy.

"Phoenix, why did you go so far to protect peoples' souls?" Lady Yuna asks.

"Because it was my destiny to," she replies.

"Is that really the only reason?"

"No…it's because I like them. Beautiful souls leave a lasting mark on someone, and it's my dream to see their soul shine brightly."

"Is that dream gone already?"

"Never…"

Back in the battle, King Gareeth is still tossing the Brothers around like rag dolls.

"You of the New Moon, I will now put an end to you!" King Gareeth laughs.

A glimmer of light interrupts his evil laughter, and from it, Phoenix emerges.

"This is all the power of dreaming souls that I have right now," she says, picking up Xero Warrior.

She then proceeds to kiss him on the cheek, causing the Brothers to all turn a little red.

"Damn you, Phoenix!" King Gareeth roars. "How far will you go to insult me?"

He sends a wave of power at them, and Phoenix uses her body to shield Xero Warrior, causing her to slam against a wall. Silent Warrior quickly goes to Xero Warrior, and notices his eyelids moving.

"Silent Warrior," he says, awakening. "Phoenix!"

"Impudent brat; to rid yourself of my curse!" King Gareeth yells. "It doesn't matter if you're awake, I still have the Golden Crystal!"

He then holds up the Golden Crystal, and QuickStrike begins to laugh.

"That's the Golden M'kran Crystal?" NightScream asks, confused.

King Gareeth looks in his hand, to see he's holding a pineapple.

"Serves you right!" the Four Cardinals shout from the side.

"You little bitches!" King Gareeth roars.

"Silent Warrior, catch," Magnius shouts, throwing him the real Golden Crystal. "Use that power to defeat King Gareeth."

"Now Silent Warrior, use it," JetStorm says.

Silent Warrior gets up, and holds the crystal in his hands, high above his head.

_"Please, Golden M'kran Crystal, lend me your powers!"_

The crystal begins to glow, and King Gareeth stares at it. After a moment of glowing, the light fades and nothing happens. King Gareeth laughs and comes down to the ground with them.

"You fools, do you know why it doesn't shine for you?" he asks. "That crystal can shine using my powers of the darkness, as well as the beautiful souls of you humans on this side. To put it simply, it is a power amplifying device. But now, there is no power in humans of this world to have beautiful souls!"

_"The power of the souls still exists,"_ Phoenix says to Xero Warrior telepathically.

King Gareeth then binds Phoenix with spider webs.

"I've got an idea," Xero Warrior says, coming up to Silent Warrior and the Golden Crystal.

"Everybody, can you hear me?" Xero Warrior asks taking out his swords, pointing them at the crystal, and addressing the people of earth. "Everybody on Earth with beautiful souls, please lend me your power. Right now, an evil king has invaded our world to ruin it and cast it into darkness. If we let him do what he wants, this world where we realize our dreams will be destroyed. He's trying to infringe on everything, such as the important dreams of our loved ones. Please, please pray with me; please fight with me; please shout out with me: Golden Crystal Power!"

At first, no one can believe what they are hearing. Then slowly, people start to say the phrase. Timmy's friends recognize his voice, and try to convince everyone to say it too. Paul, Lizzie, and Miranda recognize his voice too, and get their customers to say it. Everyone in the floating city then begins to shout out "Golden Crystal Power," and the sun begins to become un-eclipsed.

"Swords of Twilight, know thy plight and release the light! Let the souls of everyone activate this crystal!"

Xero Warrior's swords begin to glow in sync with the Golden Crystal, which becomes extremely bright.

"I can't believe it's reacting," King Gareeth says, referring to the crystal.

The Phoenix entity is then released from the webs King Gareeth put her in.

"This is the glimmer of beautiful souls and dreams that we and StarFire have been protecting!" Silent Warrior shouts.

"The Golden M'kran Crystal answers to beautiful souls, and shows it's true strength!" Phoenix adds.

"Let's show the power of everyone's soul: the power of beautiful dreams!" Xero Warrior says.

"Golden...Crystal...Power!" Xero Warrior and Silent Warrior call out, one final time as bright golden light pierces through the circus tent.


	39. The Souls that will Never Die

"You fools, do you know why it doesn't shine for you?" King Gareeth asks. "That crystal can shine using my powers of the darkness, as well as the beautiful souls of you humans on this side. To put it simply, it is a power amplifying device. But now, there is no power in humans of this world to have beautiful souls!"

"Everybody, can you hear me?" Xero Warrior asks taking out his swords, pointing them at the crystal, and addressing the people of earth. "Everybody on Earth with beautiful souls, please lend me your power. Right now, an evil king has invaded our world to ruin it and cast it into darkness. If we let him do what he wants, this world where we realize our dreams will be destroyed. He's trying to infringe on everything, such as the important dreams of our loved ones. Please, please pray with me; please fight with me; please shout out with me: Golden Crystal Power!"

Silent Warrior Inferno: SuperB

Episode 166: The Final Part of The End

The Golden Crystal is reacting, and the entire Cruxius Circus is destroyed, except for the tent that the Brothers are on.

"You guys did it; you unleashed the power of the crystal!" JetStorm exclaims.

Xero Warrior has fainted and is in Silent Warrior's arms, holding the Golden M'kran Crystal, until he is snatched away by a force which sends him straight up into the sky. Many pieces of the Cruxius Circus are also flying upwards, towards the Chaos Moon. Silent Warrior then notices King Gareeth going up a flight of stairs above him, with Xero Warrior in his arms.

"You have to go get him," Angel Warrior commands. "Xero isn't used to using an external power source like the Golden Crystal like you are Silent Warrior. He won't be able to fight back in his condition."

"Yea, go for it man," Silver Warrior chimes in. "If anything happens on this end, you know we can take care of it."

"If you don't rescue him, you're kicked out," QuickStrike smirks.

"Everyone, thank you for understanding," Silent Warrior says.

Silent Warrior then climbs up onto the asteroid above him, and starts flying up the flight of stairs after King Gareeth.

_"Impossible,"_ King Gareeth is thinking, carrying the unconscious Xero Warrior who is still holding the Golden M'kran Crystal. _"Could it be that the power to seal me away into that darkness again has started to move? Is that the power within this little boy?"_

Silent Warrior finally reaches the top, when he hears a scream. He spots the broken mirror King Gareeth came from, and then spots King Gareeth with his back to him. Xero Warrior is lying on the ground, still knocked out and holding the crystal.

"Is this my true form?" King Gareeth asks himself, looking in the broken mirror.

Silent Warrior begins to walk up to them, when King Gareeth tells him to stop.

"Don't come any closer if you value the life of the boy," King Gareeth says.

He then turns around to reveal himself looking like an old man with purple skin.

"I get it now," King Gareeth starts. "You're the Chosen One from the New Moon, reborn."

"Have I seen you before?" Silent Warrior asks, doubtfully. "How did you know I was the Chosen One?"

"So, you don't remember me. Let me refresh your memory then, and tell you the tale of a young prince."

The Souls that will Never Die

"I have always watched over the kingdom of the White Moon; watched it bathed in the light. A kingdom where happiness was promised…"

[Flashback]

_"I'll tell you of how I became the king of solitude who lies alone on a cold asteroid,"_ King Gareeth narrates. _"I used to be a prince with many servants. I lived in a kingdom on the other side, where your Silver Warrior is from. All the people loved me, and praised me for being the most handsome in all the galaxy. They loved me so much that I believed myself to be eternal. However, one day, I was told otherwise…"_

"Gracious mirror, tell me my wonderful future," Prince Gary says to a mirror in his room.

The mirror is the same one that he was trapped in throughout this season.

"My dream is that my perfect soul and all its looks be eternal," he continues.

The mirror then shows a reflection of Prince Gary as he is now: an old man. His room then gets dark and covered with webs. It's all scary to him.

"Is this how I will end up?" Prince Gary cries.

"Never, never, be suspicious of the dreams within the souls of dreaming kids," the mirror then says to him a few times.

Prince Gary then starts to say those words himself, and slowly becomes insane.

_"I then took the Soul Mirrors from all of my servants, and my people,"_ King Gareeth continues. _"I had found out that the means to keep my youth and looks eternal, was to eat other peoples' souls. It was then my idea, to take the souls princess of the planet of souls: Spira. I went there, pretending to be interested in the festivities, but had other motives. I had learned that she was going to be there, so I decided to contact an old friend. Having a political relationship with the moon people, it was easy for me to get in. I had planned on letting Mithos Yggdrasil in to create a distraction, while I went for the Lady Yunalesca. Once her soul was mine, he was free to do what he wanted with her. However, as we both know, the plan went awry."_

[End Flashback]

"Do you know why this last tent is rising?" King Gareeth asks. "The power to seal me back on the other side of the mirror, into the Chaos Moon, has once again started to move. That is alright though. I don't want a future where I am to live as this ugly figure. Within the mirror, I can be eternally young."

"And you're going to be alone forever?" Silent Warrior asks.

Feeling insulted, King Gareeth attacks him with a monster that comes out of his chest. It begins to choke Silent Warrior, and throws him down to the ground, holding him over the edge of the tent.

"I want you to die!" King Gareeth says to Silent Warrior. "This is what you get for taking away my youth!"

"What a sad person you are," Silent Warrior chokingly says.

This causes King Gareeth to withdraw the monster. He then notices Silent Warrior's face.

"I don't like your eyes," King Gareeth says. "They're filled with a passion and a light of hope. Those eyes, they're the ones that sealed me away so long ago."

"What do you mean?" Silent Warrior asks. "If I'm right, I had already sacrificed my life by the time you were sealed."

"Those sympathetic eyes: the same ones the Phoenix had when she tricked me! I don't want your sympathy! As punishment for your eyes, I'll do the unthinkable."

King Gareeth then picks up Xero Warrior.

"You took the most important thing from me, so now I'm going to take the most important thing from you!"

King Gareeth then tosses Xero Warrior off the side of the floating tent. Silent Warrior runs to the side to see his body falling down to the earth.

"How do you feel now, Silent Warrior?" King Gareeth asks. "How is the pain of losing your most cherished thing? Now you know how I feel."

Silent Warrior responds by jumping over the edge after Xero Warrior.

"What a foolish move, Silent Warrior. It looks to me like you've given up on your dreams, and your future. Now, that time of my loneliness is going to start again."

King Gareeth is approaching the Chaos Moon, and he decides to enter his mirror.

"Inside this mirror, I will stay young and handsome forever," he says. "I'm not going to get rid of my dream!"

King Gareeth steps inside the mirror, and he returns to his normal self. The remains of the circus shatter, and the mirror with King Gareeth in it flies up towards the Chaos Moon, to be locked away forever, just like before.

"Stay young, and handsome," King Gareeth says. "I'll keep on living."

He then goes into the Chaos Moon, laughing.

Silent Warrior is trying to fly faster, to catch up to Xero Warrior, but the wind is preventing him from doing so.

"Even with me using my own flight abilities, I'm still not falling fast enough to catch up with Timmy," he says. "Perhaps another mode will enable faster transport. Virtuous Transform!"

He uses the Zinzuishou to transform into his Imperial Mode. The royal outfit of knight's armor is lighter, and is more suited for flight aero dynamics. Xero Warrior is continuing to fall towards Earth. Finally, Prince Takato captures Xero Warrior, but since he's used so much energy, he cannot fly, so they are continuing to fall.

"I've used so much energy that I don't have enough to teleport us, nor to fly the both of us down to safety. Please Xero Warrior, wake up. I can't use the power of the Golden M'kran Crystal by myself."

As if his words were all he needed, Xero Warrior begins to awaken.

"Let's realize our dreams...dad," Xero Warrior says.

"That was Takato's voice," Phoenix calls out, hearing the voice in her mind. "If I don't save them, they will come crashing to ground, and will die.

Phoenix then jumps into the air, and flies towards them. Just as she reaches them, she transforms back into StarFire, and gives them both fiery angel wings, landing them safely on the ground.

Later, at Black Hills Regional Park, the guys, Zakia, Ashley, the cats, and Phoenix are all gathered.

"So you're leaving?" Damon asks.

"We finally got to know you," Tyrese says.

"You could live in the open room at my shrine," Styve suggests.

"I'm sorry friends, but I must leave now," she says to them. "I am the guardian of the Golden M'kran Crystal, and the sacred place of M'kran. Also, I must be ready, for souls who might need me."

"That's a shame, but understandable," Tyrone says.

"Prince, princess, thank you both for helping me fulfill my duties," Phoenix says to TJ and Ashley.

"We're the ones to be thanking you," Ashley says. "Thanks to you, this planet and I were both saved."

"I didn't know what was going to happen for a while," Prometheus admits.

"It's nice it turned out like this," Athena says.

"Come on Timmy, what are you being shy about?" TJ asks, grabbing his arm.

"I'm not being shy about anything!" Timmy yells back.

"Good bye, my prince, Takato," Phoenix says to Timmy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He returns the gesture by kissing her on the hand.

"You're kidding," Tyrone gawks.

"Even to Timmy…" Damon starts.

"We're falling behind," Styve finishes.

"My small prince, I will never forget about you," Phoenix says.

"Phoenix…" Timmy stutters.

"Hey look, a UFO!" a voice says.

Everyone turns around, except Timmy, who embraces Phoenix.

"We didn't even need our power balls for that one," Shannon says to the girls.

The girls are looking at the guys from a distance.

"Well, should we get going?" Kim asks.

"Aren't we going to say goodbye?" Sam wonders.

"I don't think we need to say good-bye to them," Lauren says. "Things like that don't suit us."

"Well, if we get a chance, I'm sure we'll see them again," Shannon adds.

The four girls then leave the park.

Phoenix then powers up, and the wings of the Phoenix appear.

"I will be escorting her back to her world," Angel Warrior says. "And then I will be returning home. TK, make sure you enjoy the rest of your summer here in the past."

"We'll take good care of him," TJ says to her.

"It was good to meet you, my future daughter," Ashley smiles.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the future," Styve says.

"You better rephrase that!" TJ growls.

"Phoenix, wait," Timmy cries out.

_"Little One, I have troubled you so much,"_ Phoenix thinks. _"I'm sorry."_

_"Phoenix, I haven't told you yet…"_

Before he can finish his thought, Phoenix and Angel Warrior disappear in a flash of fiery lights.

"What's wrong?" TJ asks.

"There was something I wanted to tell her. I never got the chance to tell her about myself, or my dreams within my soul."

"I'm sure she already knows. Plus, you'll always be able to see her again."

"I know I can see her again."

The Phoenix and Angel Warrior can be seen flying off into the night sky, appearing to be shooting stars.

"I'll see you in my dreams, StarFire!" Timmy smiles.

End of Silent Warrior Inferno: Super Brothers


End file.
